Re:Kumo No Dokugan Yoko
by EDG1999
Summary: Vivio 7 años en el infierno, hasta que su Kurama-nii le mostro una salida y con ella ganó muchas cosas; poder, una familia y lo más importante, un objetivo y un sueño. Él ha heredado la voluntad de sus 2 antepasados, pero ha decidido seguir su propio camino y no descansará hasta que el mundo obtenga la paz. Smart/Strong Naruto, Naruto Kekkei Genkai, Naruto Harem, Rated:M, ADOPTED
1. Capítulo 1: Encuentro, Revelaciónes y De

¡Ohayo Goshaimasta-degozaru!

A todos los lectores de "Kumo no Dokugan Yoko", les quiero presentar:

¡"Re:Kumo no Dokugan Yoko"-degozaruka!

¡Yaaaaay!

La razón por la cual yo estoy re escribiendo esta magnifica historia es debido a que su autor original, AirdaIII-dono, no la ha continuado en más de medio año y tampoco ha actualizado ninguna de sus historias-degozaru. ( **ಥ** _ **ಥ** **)**

Y **...** he llegado a la conclusión que o bien AirdaIII-dono ha abandonado fanfiction por completo, o ha pasado a mejor vida, lo cual espero no sea el caso-degozaruka.

Así que he decidido tomar la acción en mis manos y continuar por mi mismo esta fantástica historia-degozaru. Sin embargo, ya que estoy empezando desde cero pienso hacer algunos cambios en la historia, GRANDES cambios-degozaru.

Algunos personajes seguirán igual que antes y algunos NO. Algunos aparecerán y algunos No. en fin trataré de hacer la mejor historia posible, LO JURO-DEGOZARU!

También me gustaría aclarar que no soy muy bueno a la hora de escribir lemons-degozaru, así que si alguien está interesado en patrocinar los lemons de esta historia solo mándenme un PM-degozaru. Se les dará crédito al final de la escena y ayudará a ganar más lectores para sus novelas-degozaruka.

Es un gana y gana-degozaru.

Por último, antes de comenzar, me gustaría darle un mensaje a AirdaIII-dono, yo a usted lo admiro mucho y en mi opinión usted es uno de los mejores doctores y escritores que existe, así que si usted se siente ofendido por haber tomado esta novela suya, sólo diga la palabra e inmediatamente lo dejaré-degozaru.

"Personas hablando"

 **"Bijuus/Invocaciones hablando"**

' _Pensamientos de las personas'_

' _ **Pensamientos de los Bijuus/Invocaciones'**_

 _ **Jutsus/Técnicas**_

No soy dueño de Naruto, u otros personajes de anime en la historia-degozaru.

Disfruten... DEGOZARU!

 **XxxXxxX**

 **Capítulo 1: Encuentro, Revelaciones y despedida**

 **XxxXxxX**

 _Drip..._

 _Drip..._

 _Drip..._

Era el sonido que se escuchaba de las gotas de agua goteando por toda la alcantarilla. Una enorme y oscura alcantarilla que haría que hasta el más valiente de los hombres tuviera que pensar dos veces sobre si debía adentrarse en ella o no.

Dentro de éste lugar poco higiénico se encontraba una enorme jaula de color rojo sangre, y en el lugar donde debería estar el cerrojo se encontraba un papel de sellado que impedía que lo que estuviera adentro fuera capaz de escapar. Pero, qué era lo que NO debía escapar?

La respuesta, el ser viviente más poderoso, la personificación de la maldad y el odio, el rey de las bestias con colas o bijuus, el verdugo del infierno mismo; el Kyubi no Yoko, el Zorro de las nueve colas.

La impoente bestia poseía un pelaje color rojo anaranjado y un par de enormes ojos color rojo sangre con la pupila rasgada, los cuales eran mas grandes que una persona comun; la estructura superior de su cuerpo era extrañamente similar a la de un ser humano, con pulgares opuestos en sus manos y con garras en lugar de simples uñas. Pero lo mas llamativo de la temible criatura eran su largas y musculosas 9 colas que llegaban a medir un poco mas de largo que todo su cuerpo. Sin duda se trataba de una criatura cruely sanginaria que no dudaria en dobararte a la más mínima oportunidad.

Sin embargo, no todo era... exactamente cierto...

Esa alcantarilla, sucia y llena de agua, era en realidad un paisaje mental; en otras palabras, era el interior de la mente de alguna persona, en este caso un bebe.

Y la jaula que aprisionaba a la poderosa y macabra bestia era en realidad una técnica fuinjutsu o una técnica de sellado, diseñada por el mismo shinigami, el Dios de la Muerte, para contener a la bestia, no aprisionarla.

Y el salvaje kyubi, era en realidad un ser de gran inteligencia y con nombre. Sí, con nombre. Y este nombre era, Kurama, dado a él por su padre hace ya miles de años.

En estos momentos Kurama sentía ... ¿Enojo?

No.

Él había estado enojado cuando ese bastardo de Madara Uchiha se atrevió a controlarlo en contra de su voluntad, como si fuera una simple marioneta, con ese maldito ojo suyo llamdo sharingan(ojo copiador).

¿Ira?

No.

Él sintió ira cuando esa maldita de Mito Uzumaki tuvo el descaro de llamarlo monstruo, sin siquiera conocerle, para después aprisionarlo a él dentro de ella a través de un sello.

¿Rabia?

No.

Él había sentido rabia cuando el resto de sus hermanos y hermanas fueron cazados como simples animales para también terminar siendo aprisionados dentro de otros humanos y luego tratados como seres sín inteligencia o simples herramientas.

¡El se sentía FURIOSO!

No solo otro humano se había atrevido a controlarle por segunda vez, lo peor es que lo había hecho justo cuando por fin logro ser libre de casi 100 años de aprisionamiento. ¡100 años! Pero además, después de haberse librado de su control mental, lo empezaron a culpar de todo lo que había hecho y, como la cereza del pastel, lo volvieron a sellar nuevamente dentro de otro humano; ¡un bebe recién nacido para colmo!

Si había algo que Kurama odiaba era a los humanos. Eso monos en evolución se creían el centro del universo simplemente por saber una que otra cosa y tener pulgares opuestos. Esas alimañas se reproducían como conejos, manchando el mundo y el legado que su padre les había confiado a él y sus hermanos.

Todos los humanos eran iguales. Con palabras vacías y sin entendimiento por los demás, y con interés solo en sigo mismos.

Primero fue ese bastardo de Madara Uchiha que lo llamo como un arma y dijo que solo él era capaz de usarlo correctamente, usarlo, usar al Kyubi no Yoko, ¡como un arma!; luego estaba esa perra de Mito Uzumaki, diciendo que él era demasiado peligroso para dejarlo libre y que por eso debía ser contenido. Después fue esa cabeza de tomate de Kushina Uzumaki, insinuando que era su deber el contenerlo dentro de sí misma. Y este infante no sería dife-

 _¡Splash!_

 _ **'¿Qué fue eso?'**_

Pensó el ser más poderoso del mundo por un momento. Luego de un rato de no volver a escuchar ese sonido decidió no darle importancia.

Ahora tenía que concentrarse en salir de este nuevo sello. A pesar, de ser más poderoso que los últimos en los que estuvo, éste ya no contaba con esas cadenas y estacas que solían atravesar su cuerpo y restringir sus movimientos. Y aunque él no pudiera interactuar con su carcelero hasta que éste así lo quisiera aún podría-

 _¡Splash!_

... Otra vez ese sonido.

Bueno, si pudiera darle de poco a poco parte del chakara que le quedaba, al menos hasta que lo recuperara en su totalidad, podría ir debilitando poco a poco el sello y tal ve-

 _¡Splash! ¡Splash_!

... Okay, ese ruido ya comenzaba a fastidi-

 _¡Splash! ¡Splash! ¡Splash!_

... Okay, solo ignoremos ese ruido.

Si tan solo pudiera dar parte de su chakra el sello podría-

 _¡Splash!_

... El sello podría-

 _¡Splash!_

El sello pod-

 _¡Splash!_

El sello-

 _¡Splash!_

El-

 _¡Splash!_

 **"¿¡Quieres dejar de hacer ese ruido..."**

Gritó finalmente arto el Kyubi, pero no pudo continuar al ver el origen de ese sonido.

"¡Wahhhh! ¡Whaaaaa!"

Frente a él se encontraba un pequeño bebé humano, de apenas unos cuantos meses de edad, se encontraba gateando en dirección hacia él, mientras generaba un pequeño _¡Splash!_ con cada gateada que daba.

Kurama fue capaz de reconocer ciertos aspectos de este bebé.

Para empezar tenía un corto, pero hermoso cabello rojo carmesí en su pequeña y redonda cabeza; tenia pequeños ojos azules como el cielo que irradiaban una gran curiosidad e inocencia con tan sólo mirarlo; también notó que por alguna extraña razón se encontraba ligeramente desnutrido, como si casi no comiera; pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron las tres marcas de bigotes zorrunos que se encontraban en cada una de las mejillas del infante, dando una apariencia salvaje pero tierna.

A Kurama no le tomó más de un segundo deducir que el infante frente a él era su jinchuriki(sacrificio humano), Naruto Uzumaki, y también su carcelero. Pero...

 _ **'¿¡Cómo rayos fue un niño capaz de entrar aquí?!'**_

Era la pregunta que rondaba por la mente del rey de los bijuus.

"¡Whaaaaa!"

El infante, ignorante de la situación en la que se encontraba, empezó a gatear más rápido rumbo a la enorme jaula.

Después de unos cuantos esfuerzos finalmente logro llegar a la entrada de la enorme jaula, y al hacerlo, continuó aún más profundo, pasando los largos y anchos barrotes, hasta quedar frente al temible y gigante zorro. En un impulso de curiosidad, el pequeño alzó su pequeña mano y ,sin ninguna preocupación, tocó la nariz del gran zorro.

El tacto era suave y al mismo tiempo áspero, y eso solo causó que el joven Naruto liberará una pequeña risa de felicidad.

Kurama por otro lado...

Estaba petrificado.

Nunca. Nunca. Nunca de los nunca, un humano se había acercado a él sin temor, y mucho menos para acariciarle.

Debía admitir que ser acariciado después de tanto tiempo se sentía bien- ¡NO!

¡Él era el Kyubi no Yoko! ¡No permitiría que un simple humano, un bebe para colmo, se atreviera a tocarle con tanta libertad!

Sin pensarlo dos veces levantó su pata derecha, preparado para eliminar a la pequeña plaga, más se detuvo en cuanto vio esa inocente sonrisa en su rostro. Éste bebé se estaba divirtiendo y aquí estaba él, un zorro adulto gigante apuntó de lastimar a un bebé y arruinar su diversión por sentirse fastidiado. ¿Tan bajo había caído que debía rebajarse a lastimar a un indefenso infante?

Negó ligeramente con su cabeza al pensar que en verdad había considerado algo tan patético. Sin notar que el infante se había agarrado fuertemente de su hocico y ahora era mecido de un lado al otro mientras el zorro agitaba la cabeza negando, teniendo una grata diversión y soltando pequeñas risas.

Al percatarse de lo que sucedía Kurama trató de salir del agarre del infante al sacudir ligeramente más fuerte su cabeza. Acto que no dio resultado cuando el pequeño Naruto agarro con fuerza sus fosas nasales y comenzó a reírse incluso más.

Al sentir esas pequeñas manos ingresar en su nariz, el gran zorro no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño estornudo, logrando que el pequeño lo soltara, pero que cayera al suelo de manera un poco brusca y...

"Ughhhhhh, _sniff sniff_ , uuuuuu..."

 **"Oh, mierda..."**

"¡WAA,AAAAHAAAAAAAAA!"

¡El mocoso ahora estaba llorando!

¡Salió de un problema y ahora estaba en otro!

En pánico, el gran kyubi no Yoko intentó consolar al pequeño, diciéndole que no llorara. Bien se ha dicho "intentó" porque el único resultado que obtuvo fue el lograr que el bebe llorara incluso más fuerte.

Kurama decidió entonces cambiar de estrategia y optar por un poco más de contacto físico. Así que usando una de sus enormes y peludas colas empezó a acariciar ligeramente el rostro de Naruto.

El pequeño, al recibir ese inesperado pero cómodo contacto, empezó a calmarse poco a poco hasta que finalmente ya solo estaba con lagrimas en sus pequeños y azules ojos.

Kurama inmediatamente uso su cola para limpiar gentil y delicadamente las lagrimas de su rostro, lo que causo una risilla del pequeño Naruto y que una pequeña pero reluciente sonrisa nuevamente adornara su rostro.

Al ver el una vez más alegre rostro del pequeño, Kurama hizo algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo; sonreír. Y aunque fuera una pequeña y casi invisible sonrisa, aún así estaba ahí. La encarnación del mal mismo, que sentía odio y desprecio hacia la humanidad, se encontraba tan conmovido por la inocente sonrisa del Infante que no noto que sus colas, las cuales eran el símbolo de su poder y orgulloso, ahora mismo se encontraban mojadas por las lágrimas del niño; olvidando por completo el hecho de que hace sólo unos momentos estaba pensando en cómo aplastar a este humano, la gran bestia sólo se quedó mirando al bebé humano, sin dar importancia que fuera eso mismo, un humano.

' **Tal vez la cosas no sean tan malas'.**

Pensó el poderoso kyubi mientras continuaba jugando con el pequeño humano y admiraba su dulce sonrisa.

 **XxxXxxX**

 **6 años después**

 **XxxXxxX**

La aldea oculta entre las hojas, también conocida como Konohagakure No Sato, o simplemente Konoha, del país del fuego, era considerada como una de las 5 grandes naciones ninja, fue conocida por ser el hogar y origen de algunos de los más prominentes y poderosos ninjas de la historia. También era conocida públicamente por fomentar la camaradería y la solidaridad; pero si supieran algunas de las acciones de los habitantes de dicho pueblo, la gente se sentiría ultrajada.

En el hospital del pueblo se encontraba en este momento un niño desangrado, golpeado y con todo el cuerpo vendado. El niño de 6 años tenía un cuerpo ligeramente musculoso y bien proporcionado. Los rasgos mas singulares del niño eran 3 marcas en cada una de sus mejillas que le daban cierto parecido a un zorro, su corto cabello rojo escarlata y su ojo derecho de un color azul tan profundo que solo podía ser comparado al de un zafiro.

Sí, un ojo, pues el otro ya no se encontraba en su pequeño rostro y en su lugar estaba una venda para tapar el hueco atravesado por una cicatriz vertical. El nombre del niño era Naruto Uzumaki, el jinchuriki de Konoha.

El niño parecía estar durmiendo, pero nadie sabía que en el fondo de su mente estaba ocurriendo una conversación que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

 **XxxXxxX**

 **Paisaje mental**

 **XxxXxxX**

En una alcantarilla oscura se podían oír los sollozos llantos de dicho niño. Este pequeño individuo estaba llorando en posición fetal sobre la pata humanoide del colosal zorro rojo.

Este zorro con 9 colas encerrado detrás de unos barrotes de oro tenía orejas de conejo y un torso extrañamente humano. La bestia gigante era un bijuu para ser precisos, era Kurama el kyubi no Kitsune(zorro de las 9 colas), el más poderoso de las bestias con cola.

El zorro a pesar de estar atrapado y encerrado por ya más de seis años dentro del niño, no lo estaba mirando con odio o rencor, sino con pena e impotencia.

Hace casi ya 7 años que Kurama había sido sellado de nuevo en un anfitrión por el Yondaime Hokage (Cuarta Sombra del Fuego), antiguo lider de la aldea de Konoha.

Después de casi un siglo de cautiverio había sido liberado de su segundo jinchuriki(sacrificio humano), ¡solo para ser controlado poco después por ese maldito Uchiha y su sharingan(ojo copiador)! Acabó matando a todos los guerreros shinobis(ninjas) que trataron de enfrentarlo y destruyendo una buena parte del pueblo junto a gran parte de sus habitantes civiles, hasta que se liberó del control de ese bastardo. Después de eso intento huir pero el Yondaime no se lo permitió; acabó siendo teletransportado fuera de la aldea y sellado por tercera vez en un anfitrión.

Kurama aún recuerda como se conocieron él y su pequeño hermanito. En un primer momento había decidido odiar al bebe y que a la primera oportunidad que se presentase lo mataría y escaparía de su interior.

Sin embargo su situación cambió por completo cuando después de casi un año en esa alcantarilla, el pequeño apareció. Aunque lo que realmente le sorprendió fueron sus ojos, no por su color, sino por la mirada que el bebé le estaba dando. Desde que su padre y creador, el Rikudou Sennin(Sabio de los Seis Caminos), había muerto solo había recibido miradas de odio, miedo y/o desprecio; incluso había ocasiones donde recibía una combinación de las tres juntas.

Más este pequeño niño solo lo vió con admiración y curiosidad inocente. Y sobretodo, lo hacía con una feliz y hermosa sonrisa que adornaba su pequeño y redondo rostro.

Desde su padre, nadie le había sonreído, nadie le había hablado (maldiciones e insultos no contaban), nadie intentó tratarlo como una person- como un ser vivo e inteligente.

Kurama ese día decidió darle una oportunidad al pequeño pelirrojo y 6 años después, no se había arrepentido. Naruto se convirtió en su cachorro, su hermanito pequeño y él se encargo de el pequeño pelirrojo lo mejor que pudo, dado su encarcelamiento. Le enseñó a leer y escribir cuando esos bastardos del orfanato se negaron a hacerlo, lo consoló cuando esos malditos luego lo echaron a la calle diciendo _"En este lugar nos damos refugió a los demonios"_ y poco después le enseñó como encontrar comida en el bosque para que pudiera sobrevivir sin un techo. Esta situación duro 1 año entero, hasta que el viejo Sandaime Hokage(Tercera Sombra del fuego), Sarutobi Hiruzen, quien era el antiguo lider de la aldea y había retomado su cargo después de la... muerte del Yondaime, lo encontró en la calle y le dió un nuevo hogar-No- una pocilga de apartamento en la zona roja de la aldea. Por lo que el zorro había entendido, el viejo Sandaime no había podido darle un mejor lugar debido a que el consejo de la aldea no quería que el demonio tuviera "una buena vida"; Al menos era lo que decían ellos, pero Kurama sabía la verdad, esos estúpidos simplemente querían que su cachorro supiera o preferentemente, muriera.

Kurama sabía que los humanos eran tontos-NO, estúpidos, el haber vivido más de mil años con esa especie fastidiándole a cada momento le había enseñado eso. En sus años de vida había visto a mucha gente estúpida: desde el idiota que trataba de volar arrojándose desde un barranco, con solo unos pedazos de tela atados a su cuerpo simulando alas, solo para terminar estrellándose como una mosca con una enorme roca; hasta el tarado que se le ocurrió la "brillante" idea de incendiar una bodega llena de pólvora... consigo adentro...

Sí… el zorro había conocido o simplemente visto mucha gente estúpida en toda su vida. Pero, la gente de Konoha se llevaba el premio gordo.

Era cierto que el fuinjutsu era un arte sumamente poderosa, el simple hecho de haberlo capturado a él y a sus hermanos era prueba más que suficiente. También era cierto que aprenderla o si quiera comprenderla era muy difícil; por lo que sabía el fuinjutsu tenía 10 niveles que eran accesibles para el Shinobi común, los cuales estaban subdivididos en clase Alta, Media y Baja e incluso entre los miles de Shinobis que existían solo un 10% podía usar correctamente el arte, y menos del 1% podía usar técnicas superiores al nivel 5; los otros 5 niveles (11-15) eran accesibles solo para un pueblo específico, más ese pueblo ya se encontraba extinto.

 _ **'Bueno... casi extinto'**_

Pensó la gran bestia mientras miraba al pequeño Uzumaki.

No obstante, comprender las bases del arte no era cosa de otro mundo. Si resumimos el uso del arte en un 80% y abarcamos sus técnicas en un 60%, el Fuin era básicamente el utilizar una caja para guardar o sacar objetos.

Solo eso. Nada más.

Con el nivel adecuado en el arte podías guardar prácticamente todo lo que quisieras en un sello y, si así lo querías, podías posteriormente sacar o usar el contenido del sello. Era como guardar una espada en su funda, ésta no podría ser usada hasta que sea sacada de su funda; en otras palabras, el que la espada estuviera guardada dentro de su funda eso no convertía a la funda en la espada que guardaba, ni viceversa.

Era así de simple...

Incluso él, un ser NO humano, que no practicaba o estudiaba el arte era capaz de entenderlo.

Y aún así...

' _ **Estos malditos bastardos de Konoha no son capaces de comprenderlo...'**_

Su padre y creador le había dicho hace mucho tiempo que el odio y el dolor podía llegar a cegar a una persona de tal manera que no sería capaz de ver la verdad aunque la tuviera pegada a la cara. Nunca antes había estado más de acuerdo con su padre que ahora.

Kurama comprendía que durante su estado de hipnosis bajo el sharingan había matado a cientos de personas, tanto civiles como shinobis. Lo que no comprendía era porque recriminaban a su cachorro por algo que él no había hecho, y tampoco comprendía porque llegaban a pensar que su cachorro... era él en carne humana.

Al parecer llegaron a pensar que el pequeño Naruto era en realidad el Kyubi, aprisionado en un cuerpo humano e incapaz de defenderse, y esos bastardos aprovechaban casa oportunidad que tenían para hacer su vida miserable. Desde venderle únicamente comida podrida a un valor 3 veces mayor que la comida fresca hasta llegar a ignorar completamente su existencia o destrozar su departamento.

Pero lo peor que hacían, era realizar esas cacerías suyas...

Cacerías del Zorro...

En donde varios aldeanos y shinobis se reunían anualmente para cazar, atrapar y luego torturar al pobre infante. Lo peor es que el día que se reunían... era en el cumpleaños de su cachorro.

Lo que estos aldeanos hacían pasaba de ser estúpidos, ¡era una completa barbarie!

Esas sabandijas pensaban que si le hacían daño a Naruto entonces subsecuentemente le harían daño a él. Por eso los actos salvajes en contra de su hermanito.

Kurama, sabiendo que los aldeanos ahora sabrían donde encontrarle decidió que debía entrenar al pequeño. Le ayudo a desbloquear su chakra a muy corta edad y le obligo a hacer ejercicios rigurosos e intensivos.

Sabía que era demasiado para su pequeño, pero no tenían elección, estaban prácticamente solos en éste lugar, a merced de los ignorantes civiles y de los ninjas resentidos; el pequeño necesitaba ser fuerte, pues su hermano no podría salir a defenderlo, claro podría mandar su chakra a su cuerpo para curarlo y quizás mejorar sus sentidos y fuerza física, pero aparte de eso... debía ver imponente como su hermano era apaleado y golpeado sin piedad alguna.

Naruto, por su parte y en vista que los aldeanos no iban a venderle comida en condiciones de higiene y de consumo favorable, Naruto siguió cazando en los bosques cerca de Konoha. Aunque no le importaba, su hermano peludo siempre convertía la caza en un juego para divertirle y hacerle olvidar, aunque fuera por un momento, lo cruel que era el mundo para él.

Incluso fue tan lejos como para desbloquear sus habilidades y beneficios como jinchuriki: un factor de curación increíblemente avanzado y su habilidad de sensor para percibir a otras personas y sus emociones. Esas dos ventajas le habían salvado el pellejo mas veces de las que podía contar.

Su Onni-chan (hermano mayor) siempre cuido de él como un padre cuida de sus crías. Por desgracia esta noche no fue suficiente...

Hoy era 10 de octubre, el cumpleaños de Naruto...

También era el aniversario de la derrota del Kyubi y la muerte del Yondaime Hokage.

Kurama gruño de rabia al recordar lo sucedido.

Naruto se dirigía hacia su casa cuando una turba de aldeanos y algunos shinobi se formó, como era costumbre anual, para cazarlo como si se tratara de un simple animal que debía ser asesinado.

A pesar que kurama le había ayudado a entrenar en su condicionamiento físico y sus reservas de chakra, Naruto seguía siendo un niño, y a pesar de haber dado su mejor esfuerzo, acabo siendo atrapado.

Esos malditos le empezaron a golpear con palos y rocas, algunos shinobi sacaron sus kunais(cuchillos ninja) y jugaron a tiro al blanco con él, y hubo uno que incluso...

Que el bastardo fue incluso tan lejos como para arrancarle el ojo izquierdo.

Le arrancó su ojo sin piedad alguna y luego lo mostró ante la multitud como si se tratara de un trofeo de cacería.

Hubieran seguido si no fuera porque el Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, apareció y ordeno a sus soldados ANBU(lado oscuro), mejor conocidos como el escuadrón especial de asesinato y tácticas, arrestar a todos los implicados.

El viejo hombre solo pudo mirar con remordimiento el lamentable estado en el que Naruto se encontraba y llevarlo lo más rápido que pudo al hospital.

Ahora, el joven jinchuriki se encontraba dentro de su paisaje mental llorando y con su figura de hermano mirándolo sin saber que hacer o decir. No había sido la primera vez que su cachorro había recibido una paliza pero nunca habían sido tan brutales como la de esta noche. No importaba cuanto chakra empujara el Kyubi hacia afuera o que tuviera su factor de curación, no podría curar algo que ya no existía... su ojo se había perdido para siempre.

Fue en ese momento que Kurama decidió que los aldeanos de esta basura de pueblo habían ido demasiado lejos.

Habían cruzado la línea...

Y no les permitiría dar un paso más…

¡Ni un solo puto pasó más!

 **''Naruto, mírame.''**

Le dijo el zorro, pero Naruto seguía llorando en la palma de su pata derecha. Kurama levantó su otra pata y usando una de sus garras y con sumo cuidado levantó la cabeza del niño y miro profundamente en el único ojo azul que le quedaba.

 **''Naruto, no podemos seguir así... tenemos que irnos."**

El pequeño no entendía lo que decía su hermano.

''¿Irnos? ¿Adonde?''

 **''Irnos del pueblo Naruto, no puedo soportar el seguir viendo como esta escoria de aldea sigue abusando de ti. Me destroza por dentro el ver como te tratan y no poder hacer nada para ayudarte. Te mereces algo mejor que esto, cachorro.''**

El pelirrojo entendió entonces lo que su hermano intentaba decirle, más no pudo evitar que los nervios, y la duda se apoderaron de su corazón.

''Pero jiji(abuelito) siempre dice que debo...''

 **''¿Debes qué? ¿¡Perdonar!? Naruto, hay una linea muy fina entre la bondad y la estupidez. ¡Hace mucho que has cruzado esa linea! ¿Cuantas palizas mas vas a tener que soportar para que lo entiendas?, y lo peor es que ese viejo mono del Sandaime al que llamas "Jiji" no hace nada para impedirlo.''**

Casi le gritó el bijuu frustrado. El pequeño Uzumaki había sufrido tanto durante su corta vida que era prácticamente un milagro que no tuviera un trauma y que aun conservara una pizca de inocencia, pero Kurama no se hacía ilusiones. Sabía que eso podía cambiar si esa basura de Konoha seguía con sus acciones.

El viejo mono no iba a hacer nada, Kurama supuso que el Consejo Civil lo tenía atado de manos. En opinión suya era realmente triste, el hombre que fue una vez aclamado como el "Shinobi no Kami" ( Dios de los Shinobi) fuera reducido a un patético anciano sin espinas.

También estaba el estudiante del Yondaime, Kakashi Hatake, actual líder de las fuerzas ANBU bajo el nombre clave INU(Perro) pero a pesar de que el hombre era parte de la guardia ANBU que tenía que proteger al infante Kakashi era humano y como tal él tenía que descansar de vez en cuando. Momento que aprovechaban las muchedumbres para agarrar al joven y apalearlo.

Kurama supuso que además estaba demasiado ocupado auto-compadeciéndose o quizás llorando por la pérdida de su maestro. De hecho, muchas personas le preguntaban porque se molestaba en proteger al demonio que mató a su maestro, a lo que él siempre respondía que, además de ser órdenes del Hokage, tenía sus razones.

Kurama suponía que habían dos razones por las cuales Kakashi estaba decidido a proteger al pequeño cualquier costo. La primera, era porque él, a diferencia de todos los idiotas de la aldea, si sabía acerca del arte del fuinjutsu y era capaz de comprender que su pequeño hermano no era el zorro, sino su carcelero. Y la segunda, y en la opinión del zorro la más importante, era porque el líder de los ANBU sabía perfectamente de quién era hijo el pequeño Naruto; después de todo era imposible no notar las similitudes entre él y...

Bueno, ni siquiera quería seguir pensando en ese bastardo...

Las únicas otras personas que eran buenas con él eran ese viejo hombre y su hija del puesto de Ichiraku ramen; si mal no recordaba sus nombres eran Teuchi Ichiraku y Ayame Ichiraku, respectivamente, pero siendo civiles había poco que pudieran hacer.

No podía permitirse esperar, tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto.

Naruto se había quedado callado mientras las lagrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas. El viejo Hokage, su jiji, su figura de abuelo, le decía siempre que debía perdonar a los aldeanos y que con el tiempo lo iban a aceptar. El quería creer en su jiji, pero las palabras de su figura de hermano habían llegado aún más profundo a su ya fragmentado corazón.

En el fondo, sabía que era verdad y que en realidad se estaba agarrando a un clavo ardiendo, pero que más podía hacer. No tenía familia, vivía en un viejo apartamento casi demolido por los civiles en el barrio rojo, la casi totalidad de la población odiaba al pobre niño o simplemente no les importaba.

La única razón por la que había sobrevivido hasta ahora era gracias al entrenamiento y aprendizaje de su hermano zorruno. Lo único que le quedaba era tener fe en que las cosas mejorarían, pero al parecer ni eso podía permitirse.

Kurama suspiró.

 **''Lo siento cachorro, pero tienes que afrontar la realidad, Konoha no es un lugar seguro para ti y si no hacemos algo... la situación no va mejorar.''**

Naruto asintió mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de su rostro.

''¿Entonces, a dónde debería ir? Nunca he salido del pueblo y por lo que me has contado tu has estado encerado durante mucho tiempo.''

El pelirrojo sabía que su figura de hermano había estado encerrado en 3 personas, siendo él mismo la tercera, pero nunca le dijo quienes fueron las 2 otras. Cuando preguntó, el zorro simplemente le dijo que se lo diría cuando estuviera preparado. El pequeño no lo entendió, pero a pesar de ello decidió confiar en su hermano. Aunque no pudo evitar inflar sus mejillas y hacer un pequeño puchero cuando se le negó su pregunta. Por alguna razón su hermano mayor usaba siempre esa frase cuando no quería hablar de algo como _"¿cómo sabes si eres niño o niña?",_ ó _"¿De donde vienen los bebes?",_ ó _"¿Por qué los adultos compran esas revistas con mujeres en traje de baño?"_ y también _"¿Por qué su jiji ríe de forma extraña y le comienza a sangrar su nariz cuando le ese libro de portada naranja, y porqué lo esconde cuando ve a Naruto llegar a su oficina?"_ , entre otras cosas; Naruto simplemente no entendía porque su hermano no quería decirle esas cosas.

Pero bueno, regresando al tema en cuestión, esa conversación llevaría a revelar cierta información que Kurama no querría divulgar. No porque no confiara en su hermanito, sino porque las respuesta podrían destruir completamente al niño. Solo iba a decírselo cuando estuviera listo y él nunca lo estaría en este infierno que era Konoha.

Kurama sonrió aliviado, al fin había conseguido convencerlo.

 **"Lo pensare durante la noche, por ahora vete a dormir... ya hablaremos más tarde en cuanto te recuperes. ''**

Naruto asintió y se acerco al borde de su garra para abrazar su hocico. El pobre chico casi no había tenido contacto físico en su vida, siendo el zorro gigante y el viejo Hokage las únicas excepciones. Por ello, Kurama le permitía abrazarlo siempre que quería, y aunque nunca lo admitiría, en el fondo el antiguo bijuu lo disfrutaba.

Los dos se quedaron así durante un rato hasta que Naruto lo soltó y le dio una pequeña pero genuina sonrisa.

"Buenas noches Kurama-nii(hermano mayor Kurama). ''

Dijo el pelirrojo antes de desvanecerse.

En cuanto se fue, el zorro se tumbo y puso su cabeza encima de sus patas delanteras y se sumió en una profunda reflexión.

Sacar a su cachorro de este lugar no iba a ser fácil. La seguridad era bastante estricta en el pueblo, no solo para aquellos que quisieran entrar sino también para los que querían salir.

Tramo algunos planes en su cabeza durante un tiempo pero todos ellos eran demasiado arriesgados o peligrosos. A medida que pasaba el tiempo el Kurama empezó a desesperarse y no pudo evitar maldecir por millonésima vez al Yondaime por poner al pequeño en esta situación.

Pero de pronto le vino una idea mientras recordaba su pelea de hace 6 años. Para ser precisos de un sapo gigante que le callo encima para inmovilizarlo...

Una invocación, seres de otra dimensión que poseían la habilidad de transportarse al lugar de su invocador... y viceversa...

'' **Podría funcionar, pero es una apuesta muy arriesgada**.''

Empezó a enumerar los pros y los contras.

' **'…Bueno, nuestro objetivo es salir de aquí y encontrar un lugar seguro, después de eso ya improvisaremos sobre la marcha.''**

No le gustaba arriesgar a su pequeño pero era la mejor opción. Decidió que lo hablaría con él en cuanto saliera del hospital.

 **XxxXxxX**

 **Hospital de Konoha**

 **XxxXxxX**

Era tarde en la noche cuando el pelirrojo abrió su pequeño y único ojo y no le gusto su situación. Había estado tantas veces en el hospital que había aprendido a odiarlo con pasión.

El olor de los fármacos y las paredes blancas sin vida no ayudaban tampoco. Pero entonces noto algo diferente...

Algo no andaba bien...

Algo faltaba...

¿Pero qué?

Llevando débilmente sus manos hacia su cara sintió un vendaje envuelto en su rostro sobre su ojo izquierdo. Pero solo podía sentir eso, el vendaje y no el ojo detrás de éste... entonces entró el pánico. El shock alcanzó por fin al pobre y tuerto niño que empezó a llorar y a gimotear de nuevo.

Los aldeanos jamas habían ido tan lejos y el solo pensar...

El sólo pensar, en lo que le podrían hacer la próxima vez…

Era aterrador.

Intentó ponerse de pie y levantarse de su cama, pero se sentía cansado y los sedantes que entraban en su cuerpo se lo impedían. Fue entonces cuando notó unos brazos envolviendo su cuerpo y alzo la vista hacia arriba, aterrado por su vida al pensar que podría ser alguien que le quisiera hacer daño, solo para ver a una de las pocas persona que se preocupaban por él: el Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

El anciano llevaba un largo haori blanco que tapaba completamente su cuerpo a excepción de su cabeza, donde tenia su sombrero que lo distinguía como el lider de la aldea, el Hokage, con un kanji de ''Fuego'' de color rojo; su sombrero tapaba su pelo de punta de color gris canoso. Tenía varias arrugas en su frente y por debajo de los ojos, mostrando su avanzada edad, una barba en forma de candado ligeramente larga y de color gris canoso, y unos ojos negros en los que solo se podía ver preocupación y tristeza.

Naruto, al ver a su abuelo en todo menos sangre, solo pudo abrazarlo... abrazarlo y llorar a moco tendido mientras el anciano solo podía acariciarle la espalda sin saber que decir.

Le había fallado, otra vez.

Lo había hecho tantas veces que solo podía odiarse aun más por ello. En su vida había cometido muchos errores, pero por el que estaba sufriendo el niño en sus brazos era el mayor de ellos.

Ningún niño debería tener este tipo de daño, aun menos por su propia gente y solo podía culparse a si mismo. Jamas debió escuchar a su sucesor, el Yondaime, y revelar la situación del pelirrojo como jinchuriki. El yondaime pensó que al hacerlo el pueblo lo trataría como a un héroe por ser el carcelero de la poderosa bestia; que estúpido e ingenuo fue, la vida de un jinchuriki era una de dolor, el mismo nombre lo decía todo: "el poder del sacrificio humano", tal era el significado de la palabra jinchuriki.

Debió mantenerlo en secreto, tal y como fue con las dos jinchurikis antes que él, pero en vez de eso anuncio su condición públicamente y las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

Los civiles ignorantes pidieron a gritos su muerte, los ninjas por su parte tuvieron reacciones mixtas: a pesar de saber la diferencia entre el niño y el demonio algunos también pidieron su muerte, mientras que otros simplemente decidieron ignorar el tema y en el futuro no relacionarse con el pequeño; lo peor era que los más paranoicos y militaristas de la aldea pensaron en convertirlo en una arma sin emociones ni voluntad, para que siempre obedeciera a la aldea y nunca se revelará contra ésta.

Debería haber sabido lo que pasaría después de todo había tenido una reunión con el consejo antes de hacer el anuncio y sus reacciones habían sido las mismas.

El Consejo de la aldea escondida entre las hojas estaba dividido en tres partes: la primera parte conformado por el consejo civil, quienes eran los representantes de los aldeanos no militares que vivían en la aldea y que representaban a las mayores empresas o compañías en la aldea en los asuntos civiles (restaurantes, tiendas, hoteles, etc.); la segunda parte conformada por el consejo Shinobi, el cual estaba integrado por los líderes de todos los clanes de Konoha quienes habían estado en ésta desde su fundación y de donde provenían al menos el 70% de las fuerzas shinobi de la aldea; la última parte estaba integrada por el mismo Hokage y sus tres consejeros (mejor conocidos como el consejo de ancianos), los cuales eran elegidos por ser la gente de mayor edad y sabiduría de la aldea y el haber sido entrenados con anterioridad por lideres anteriores de la aldea y tener experiencia en guerras y tratados, en caso de que algún conflicto internacional llegará a desatarse.

El consejo civil clamaba por su cabeza, los jefes de clan no quisieron saber nada del tema excepto Fugaku Uchiha, lider de uno de los clanes fundadores de la aldea, el clan Uchiha, pero sus intenciones con el recién nacido estaban mas que claras para el Sandaime Hokage y no iba a permitir que Naruto estuviera bajo su custodia y fuera convertido en un arma o una herramienta. El consejo de ancianos tuvieron la misma idea que el líder Uchiha: convertirlo en una arma, con la única diferencia era que Fugaku quería que el infante fuera leal a su clan mientras los ancianos lo querían leal al pueblo.

Hiruzen hizo una mueca de enfado al recordar los acontecimientos pasados, se reprocho por millonésima vez el no haberlo visto venir. Debería haber guardado el secreto y mentido para protegerlo, en vez de eso le clavo una diana gigante en su espalda. Lo único que pudo hacer fue declarar su condición como jinchuriki un secreto de rango S para evitar que el odio de los mayores se propagara a la generación más joven y, francamente, no sirvió de nada.

En el mundo Shinobi se clasificaban a las personas, los decretos, la información, las técnicas y las habilidades en varias categorías, dependiendo su importancia o su poder destructivo. Las categorías eran: rango de F, rango E, rango D, rango C, rango B, rango A, rango S y en casos muy, muy raros rango SS; siendo los primeros los de menor importancia o poder y los últimos los de importancia nacional o mundial, o de poder extremadamente devastador, respectivamente. Estos rangos a su vez estaban divididos en tres categorías: clase Baja, clase Media, y clase Alta; e igual que los rangos estaban acomodados de menor a mayor importancia o poder. Para comparar uno con el otro se podría decir que una persona de rango A, clase Alta era igual a, como mínimo, tres personas rango A, clase Media; y una persona de rango S, clase Baja era igual a tres personas rango A, clase Alta; y así respectivamente.

El haber decretado un secreto como rango S, clase Alta, era prácticamente decir que ese era un secreto nacional y que cualquiera que lo revelará podría ser ejecutado en el instante por cualquier soldado de las fuerzas de la aldea.

Y aún así los adultos, a pesar de no contarles el porque, siempre les prohibieron a sus hijos el relacionarse con Naruto, condenando al muchacho a una vida de soledad y dolor. Sin duda, la situación de su nieto adoptivo era y sería siempre el peor error de su vida.

''J-Jiji...''

La voz entrecortada por los sollozos del pequeño acurrucado en sus brazos lo trajo de vuelta a realidad

''Ya no... _sniff_ ...puedo más, no quiero que me... _sniff_...hagan más daño, quiero que paren... _sniff_ ...¡quiero ser feliz!''

Acabo gritando el pelirrojo para continuar llorando de nuevo en los brazos del anciano. Hiruzen no pudo evitar las lagrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos y solo pudo apretar aun más fuerte al niño entre sus brazos para consolarlo, mientras en su interior el sentimiento de odio y desprecio en si mismo seguía creciendo.

Por un tiempo el anciano no lo soltó hasta que Naruto acabo dormido en los brazos del ninja veterano. Lo puso de nuevo en la cama y demoro un poco su mano sobre su rostro mientras lo miraba con arrepentimiento.

Solo duro unos segundos y poco después procedió a salir de la habitación.

''¡ANBU!''

Gritó el viejo kage y de pronto, 5 ninjas con mascaras de porcelana en forma de animales salieron de las sombras.

Estos hombres y mujeres llevaban todos piezas de armaduras que cubrían el pecho, estomago y los antebrazos, unos pantalones negros estrechos, rodilleras y guanteletes, y un tatuajes en espiral en el hombro izquierdo.

''Escúchenme bien porque no voy a repetirme, van a quedarse aquí hasta que Naruto se recupere, van a montar guardia día y noche y si le pasa algo... Les aseguro que lo que van a perder no será su rango, sera su vida. **¿Entendido?** ''

Los ninjas veteranos se estremecieron por el tono del anciano, esas palabras fueron dichas en voz baja pero el tono del anciano dejo bien claro que si no acataban sus órdenes podían darse por muertos.

''Hai(Sí) Hokage-sama''

Hiruzen asintió

''Neko(Gato), quedas al mando de momento, tengo que hablar algunos asuntos con el capitán Inu(Perro)''

Esas palabras fueron dirigidas a una mujer de pelo violeta con una mascara de gato y una bella figura que solo pudo asentir mientras veía a su líder irse hacia la torre Hokage con el capitán de su equipo ANBU.

 **XxxXxxX**

 **Torre Hokage**

 **XxxXxxX**

El Sandaime Hokage entro en su despacho con Inu siguiendo detrás y se apresuró a sentarse en su silla mientras su subordinado cerraba la puerta. Hiruzen soltó entonces un largo suspiro lleno de pesar y se quito el sombrero.

"Quítate la mascara Inu''

El capitán Anbu obedeció.

Detrás de la mascara de perro había un hombre que tenía un cuerpo bien tonificado, mostrando un duro entrenamiento, incluso con la armadura puesta, y una cabellera de punta de color gris. En cuanto se quito la mascara Hiruzen pudo ver la cara de dicho hombre, bueno... al menos una parte de su cara, pues el hombre usaba una mascarilla que ocultaba su boca, mejillas y nariz... bueno, al menos podía ver sus ojos disparejos; su ojo derecho era de color negro mientras su ojo izquierdo era rojo sangre con 3 tomoes(comas) girando perezosamente dentro de su pupila, revelando ser un sharingan. El nombre de este hombre era Kakashi Hatake, el único estudiante vivo del Yondaime Hokage.

A pesar de tener la boca tapa, ocultando su expresión facial, el remordimiento e impotencia eran bien visibles en sus ojos.

''Esto ha ido demasiado lejos Kakashi, Naruto ha perdido un ojo esta noche y temo que en el futuro vaya a perder algo más...''

El ninja con el ojo copiador, menhir conocido como el ninja que copia, solo pudo apretar los puños con rabia.

"¿Que ha pasado con los civiles que lo atacaron?''

preguntó Kakashi.

''La mayoría los he enviado con nuestro especialista de información y tortura, Ibiki, para que confiesen lo qué pasó hoy... por desgracia eran demasiados y algunos consiguieron escapar, y sin pistas no vamos a encontrarlos. Lamentablemente hay poco que pueda hacer antes de que el consejo civil se meta de por medio.''

Dijo con pesar el Hokage, a lo que el peligris dijo con tono enfadado.

''¿Entonces, qué ?, ¿Va a soltarlos mañana como si nada?''

''Por desgracia sí. Debido a mi negligencia he dejado al concejo civil ganar demasiada influencia, si no los suelto lo mas seguro es que armen un alboroto. La condición de Naruto como jinchuriki no ayuda con el caso''

''Sensei(maestro) y su esposa, Kushina-sama(lady Kushina) deben estar revolviéndose en su tumba en este momento.''

Dijo con rabia el furioso Kakashi.

 _'Si tan solo supieras'_

pensó el anciano con ironía.

''No hemos podido evitar los acontecimientos de hoy, pero podemos evitar los de mañana. En adelante, en cuanto Naruto salga del hospital voy a ponerte al mando de un equipo para protegerlo''

Dijo con confianza el líder del pueblo a lo que el capitan AMBU se sorprendió por la decisión de su líder.

''¿Acaso el consejo civil no protestará? Algunos pensaran que asignar un equipo ANBU para proteger a un niño de 6 años es un poco exagerado''

Preguntó el Hatake un poco preocupado a lo cual Hiruzen tan solo pudo sonreír.

''Pueden protestar todo lo que quieran, a pesar de su influencia, las fuerzas shinobi siguen cayendo bajo mi mando directo y ni el consejo civil o el shinobi tiene derecho a entrometerse.''

luego entrecerró los ojos y continuo.

''Ademas, puedo contar con Danzo para apoyar mi decisión, a pesar de que nuestros motivos son muy diferentes él también desea que el joven viva.''

Kakashi entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia a la respuesta del Sandaime.

Danzo Shimura o como los veteranos lo conocen "Yami no Shinobi"( Shinobi de la oscuridad), eran uno de los ancianos del consejo. Era un anciano moreno con una cicatriz en forma de 'X' en su mentón; había perdido su brazo y ojo derechos durante la Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja y los había tapado con vendajes; llevaba generalmente un kimono azul oscuro con un bastón en su mano izquierda.

Normalmente uno no le daría importancia a un viejo de su edad, pero éste viejo además de ser un ex-ninja también tenia una filosofía mas militarista de lo que debería ser Konoha. Él creía firmemente que los ninjas eran armas ante todo y que los sentimientos eran innecesarios. Y desde que supo que Naruto era el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi, y que con podría llegar a acceder al poder de la bestia, había tratado de mil y un formas de incorporar al niño en sus tropas personales y convertirlo en un arma leal a la aldea y a si mismo.

Él y Hiruzen tenían ideas radicalmente diferentes pero el punto en común que unía a estos 2 antiguos amigos y actuales rivales es que tenían ante todo el bienestar de la aldea.

''¿Hokage-sama, esta seguro que podemos contar con él sobre este asunto?''

Pregunto claramente desconfiado el ninja peligris. El Sandaime encendió su pipa y le dio una profunda calada antes de contestarle.

''No me cabe duda, en sus propias palabras; al pueblo no le sirve de nada una arma rota.''

Dijo con cierto desdén mientras kakashi solo podía hacer una mueca detrás de su mascara ante la sola idea.

''De todas formas seguiremos con este asunto cuando Naruto se recupere, mientras tanto, deberías ir a ver a Ibiki. Estoy seguro que no le importara tener publico y quien sabe, quizás te deje participar en... "atender" a sus invitados."

le dijo con una sonrisa macabra. Kakashi se animó visiblemente ante esas palabras.

Ibiki Morino, jefe de la Unidad Especial de Información y Tortura, era un sádico consumado en el arte de la tortura y lo más seguro es que estuviera ocupado "jugando" con los civiles que atacaron al pelirrojo. Oh sí, desde luego no le importaría pasarse un rato para inspeccionar su trabajo.

 **XxxXxxX**

 **Hospital de Konoha**

 **XxxXxxX**

Habían pasado dos días desde el incidente y el estado de ánimo de Naruto solo empeoró. Estar obligado a quedarse en cama nunca le gusto y la mirada de disgusto de las enfermeras que lo atendían solo hacia peores las cosas.

Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, la idea de Kurama sobre dejar el pueblo se volvía más tentadora.

Finalmente le dieron el alta y se dirigió caminando hacia su casa. El pelirrojo vestía unos pantalones azules, con unas sandalias shinobi a juego y un camiseta de manga larga roja que su Neko-nee(hermana mayor Gato), que era parte de los ANBU, le había traído de su casa.

La kunoichi con masacrará de gato y cabello color púrpura también le había avisado que los aldeanos se habían colado en su apartamento y lo habían destrozado.

Naruto solo pudo suspirar con cansancio y mirando a su alrededor. Las miradas de todo el mundo estaban sobre él. Las miradas de desprecio u odio no eran nada nuevo, se había acostumbrado... muy a su pesar. Lo que le dio miedo de verdad fueron las muecas de placer enfermizas que algunos aldeanos llevaban mientras miraban la venda sobre su ojo izquierdo.

Incapaz de soportarlo más se dirigió corriendo a su casa mientras trataba de no llorar, no quería darles la satisfacción.

Cuanto llego a la entrada de su apartamento abrió la puerta sin percatarse que la perilla y el cerrojo estaban rotos y en cuanto entró vio el panorama que era su casa. Las ventanas de la cocina estaban rotas, su mesa para comer tenía las patas destrozadas y no le hacia falta ir a hacia su habitación o al cuarto de baño para saber que estarían en un estado similar.

Naruto, cerrando la puerta y dejando que sus emociones se hicieran cargo, dejó que sus lagrimas salieran a brotes y se acurruco en un rincón de la sala muerto de miedo.

 **''Shhh, tranquilo cachorro, tranquilo, ya no tendrás que soportar más todo esto, nos vamos hoy mismo.''**

Oyó el pelirrojo en su cabeza. Se seco las lagrimas y escuchó con atención al zorro en su cabeza. Kurama sonrió y continuó.

 **''Muy bien, ¿sabes lo que son los contratos de invocación?''**

''No, ¿debería?''

Le preguntó confundido el niño.

 **''Bueno... no necesariamente, son bastante raros la verdad aunque aquí en Konoha abundan bastante. Básicamente, existe otro reino, otra dimensión donde viven una serie de animales y criaturas especialistas en las artes shinobi que pueden ser convocados para que te ayuden en la batalla. Para ello debes firmar un pergamino en el cual se te reconoce como invocador de dicho clan. Generalmente esos clanes lo hacen para presumir entre ellos, aunque algunos prefieren mantenerse al margen.''**

Le explico con paciencia el antiguo zorro, pero Naruto le preguntó entonces con duda.

''¿Pero yo no tengo ninguno y tampoco sé donde conseguirlo, y tu Kurama-nii?''

 **''Ese es el tema cachorro, hay otra forma para obtenerlos."**

Dijo sorprendiendo al niño.

" **Si estas afiliado naturalmente a uno de esos clanes de invocación y realizas los sellos de mano para el jutsu de invocación acabaras en las tierra de dicho clan. Esto es llamado invocación inversa. No voy a mentirte las probabilidades no están a tu favor, solo un grupo de personas muy, pero muy selectas tienen esa capacidad, pero es lo mejor que se me ocurre para sacarte de este agujero sin ponerte en riesgo.''**

Naruto empezó a reflexionar sobre ello. Básicamente, estarían apostando mucho, sino es que todo. Si el jutsu(técnica) funcionaba acabaría en la tierra de uno de esos clanes, pero eso no le aseguraba que lo aceptarían como invocador o que el clan al que estaba afiliado podrían ayudarle a entrenar, o que si quiera lo recibirían con los brazos abiertos.

Por la mente del niño pasaron imágenes de él mismo apareciendo en un lugar lleno de tigres, lobos, cocodrilos u otros depredadores que podrían devorarlo. Eso no era algo que le gustaría experimentar.

Aunque no tenía nada que perder, si el jutsu funcionaba saldría de aquí y sino funcionaba, solo tendría que encontrar otra forma de escapar.

''De acuerdo, ¿qué tengo que hacer Kurami-nii?''

 **''Primero haz las maletas y luego si quieres, deja alguna carta para las personas que te importan, luego te daré instrucciones.''**

El pelirrojo se apresuró a obedecer y se fue a su habitación para recoger su ropa, o lo poco que quedaba de ella. Los aldeanos no se habían cortado en sus esfuerzos, su colchón estaba partido por la mitad y su armario hecho un desastre; aun así consiguió encontrar alguno que otro cambio de ropa, algunas cosas de higiene personal y lo puso todo en una mochila que tenía cerca.

Luego se apresuro a buscar un pergamino en blanco, tinta y un pincel pero a la hora de escribir se quedo en blanco.

Naruto no tenía muchas personas queridas, aparte de su figura de hermano; las podía contar todas con una sola mano; su jiji, Ayame-nee-chan(hermanita mayor Ayame) y Teuchi-oji-san(tío Teuchi), Neko-nee e Inu-nii. Pero aun así no sabía que escribir, ¿cómo le dices a las personas que te quieren que te vas porque ya no puedes soportar vivir en el pueblo donde vives?

Al final decidió ser sincero y soltar todos sus sentimientos reprimidos... todo el dolor, toda la desesperación guardada durante 6 años de abuso fue plasmada en papel con una caligrafía impecable.

Al acabar vio algunas manchas sobre el papel, quiso limpiar la tinta que se había derramado pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo el pergamino se volvió a manchar; fue ahí cuando se dió cuenta de que había dejado escapar algunas lagrimas mientras escribía, pero poco importaba ya.

El niño se dirigió hacia la cocina y dejo la carta sobre la barra de la cocina y se preparó mentalmente para su (posible) partida.

 **''¿Lo tienes todo?''**

Le pregunto su hermano.

''¡Sí!''

 **''¿La ropa?''**

''Si''

 **''¿Un cepillo de dientes?''**

''Siiiii''

 **''¿No quieres ir al baño antes de irnos?''**

''¡Nii-chan!"

Exclamo el pequeño con un pequeño puchero en su rostro. Su Kurama-nii se preocupaba demasiado a veces.

' **'Vale, vale solo me aseguraba. Ya te he enseñado los 12 sellos manuales, ahora los que necesitas hacer son, en orden: I (Jabali), Inu (Perro), Tori (Pajaro), Saru (Mono) y Hitsuji (Carnero).''**

Naruto asintió y procedió a hacer los sellos requeridos, mientras en su interior, Kurama rogaba a su difunto creador con todas sus fuerzas para que todo esto funcionara.

' **'¡Ninpo:... Kuchiyose no jutsu!''**

Al golpear su mano contra el suelo... el pequeño niño desapareció en una nube de humo dejando el apartamento destrozado y completamente vació.

 **XxxXxxX**

 **Calles de Konoha**

 **XxxXxxX**

Era ya de noche cuando Hiruzen acabó sus labores del día y decidió hacerle una visita a su nieto sustituto.

El líder del pueblo iba escoltado por el mismo equipo AMBU que había protegido al niño los últimos 2 días. Después de que Neko le contara el estado de su apartamento, decidió que por esta noche podría dormir en su casa y mañana le ayudaría a encontrar un nuevo hogar.

En cuanto llegó a la entrada de su apartamento, llamo enseguida y espero. La tardanza le extraño mucho, pensando que quizás el pequeño no lo había oído volvió a llamar y siguió sin obtener respuesta.

''Quizás esté en Ichiraku Ramen.''

Sugirió Inu(Kakashi).

''No lo creo, a estas horas ya deben haber cerrado.''

Contesto el anciano e intento abrir la puerta. Cuando esta se abrió sola, el anciano entro en pánico temiéndose lo peor y rápidamente entró con sus AMBU siguiendo detrás.

Encendió la luz y vio al fin el estado del apartamento, era completamente inhabitable, como se había temido, pero…no había rastro del niño.

''¡Encuéntrenlo, tiene que estar por aquí!''

Gritó en panico y sus subordinados se apresuraron a obedecer.

El anciano se dirigió hacia la cocina para ver si encontraba algo y entonces vio un pergamino. Con manos temblorosas y ya sabiendo lo que había pasado, lo abrió para leer las ultimas palabras que iba a saber del pequeño en mucho tiempo. Al final de la carta el pobre anciano se dejo caer de rodillas mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejilla.

''Lo siento Naruto, lo siento tanto.''

Era evidente para Hiruzen que Naruto se había ido para no volver, solo podía esperar que allá donde estuviera fuera mas feliz de lo que fue aquí.

 **XxxXxxX**

Bueno, eso es todo por este capítulo-degozaru.

(~˘▾˘)~

Para los fans de esta magnífica novela, posiblemente ya se habrán dado cuenta de los cambios que realice en este capítulo-degozaruka. Como por ejemplo el encuentro entre Naruto y Kurama-degozaru.

Quiero aclarar, una vez más, que cambiare algunas cosas a la historia, entre ellas el vocabulario y la ortografía-degozaru.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, que posiblemente sea hoy en la tarde o mañana-degozaru!


	2. Capítulo 2: Mi Nindo

¡El segundo capítulo-degozaru!

¡Yaaaaaaaay!

Nuevamente me gustaría recordarles que en ésta historia algunos personajes aparecerán y otros no; algunas cosas sucederán como en la serie y otras no; y el destino de algunos personajes será el mismo y otros NO-degozaruka.

Si alguien está interesado en patrocinar los lemons de esta historia solo mándenme un PM-degozaru.

"Personas hablando"

" **Bijuus/Invocaciones hablando** "

' _Pensamientos de las personas_ '

 **'Pensamientos de los Bijuus/Invocaciones'**

 **Jutsus/técnicas**

No soy dueño de Naruto, u otros personajes de anime en la historia-degozaru.

 **XxxXxxX**

 **Capitulo 2: Mi Nindo**

 **XxxXxxX**

 **Valle Yonkaze**

 **XxxXxxX**

Naruto cayó sobre su trasero después de reaparecer en una nube de humo en el reino de las invocaciones. Se tomó un momento para orientarse después de su pequeño viaje entre dimensiones antes de centrarse en su entorno. El pelirrojo estaba en un bosque rodeado completamente de niebla, dándole un aire de misterio y hasta macabro, pues al ser apenas un niño también daba un aire de miedo.

El ahora pequeño tuerto estaba sintiendo una gran satisfacción. Había funcionado...

Finalmente estaba libre al fin de ese infierno...

Estaba tan feliz que por poco comienza asaltar y bailar, sino fuera por que estaba un poco preocupado y temeroso por el lugar en el que se encontraba.

Un niño...solo... en un bosque... rodeado de niebla.

No importaba cómo se viera, esto era escalofriántemente similar a las escenas de esas películas que el pelirrojo veía, donde el sujeto que merodeaba solo por el bosque terminaba siendo atacado por un monstruo.

…

No era el lugar más indicado para ponerse a gritar de alegría,sobretodo si había la posibilidad de atraer alguna presencia hostil. Despejó esas ideas preocupantes y decidió hablar con el zorro.

"¡ _Kurama-nii ha funcionado, realmente lo he conseguido!"_

" **Sí cachorro, al parecer formas parte de ese selecto grupo de personas con una afinidad a un clan de invocación, felicidades.** "

Le dijo el zorro mientras mentalmente mandaba una rápida oración de gracias a su difunto creador.

En el mundo shinobi el 90% de la población eran civiles, o sea eran incapaces de usar o manipular el chakra de sus cuerpos(al menos a voluntad propia), sólo el 10% de la población mundial eran capaces de hacerlo; cabe recalcar que no todos los que utilizaban el chakra eran considerados shinobis, puesto que también existían los samuráis que utilizaban técnicas diferentes que los ninjas para pelear, pero eso era historia para otro momento…

Cada shinobi, sin importar su origen, su clan, género o edad nacía por lo menos con algún tipo de afinidad, la cual le permitía al usuario el poder emplear mejor las técnicas correspondientes a dicha afinidad; ahora esto no significaba que esa persona no pudieron usar técnicas de una afinidad diferente a la suya, pero sí le sería más fácil aprender y dominar las habilidades correspondientes a su afinidad.

La afinidad elemental se basaba en los cinco elementos básicos: Katon(elemento fuego),Futon(elemento viento), Raiton(elemento rayo), Doton(elemento tierra) y Suiton(elemento agua). Usualmente para descubrir a qué elemento es afin cada persona se necesita el uso de un Papel de Chakra, el cual era capaz de revelarle al usuario con qué elemento era más compatible; en muy raros casos una persona llegaría a nacer con más de una afinidad, para representar se puede decir que las probabilidades de tener dos afinidades elementales eran de uno en cada 1000 shinobis, el de tener tres era uno en cada 10,000, el de tener cuatro era uno en cada 100,000 y el tener las 5(lo cual nunca se había visto) era uno en cada 1,000,000.

Por supuesto también llegaba a importar el pedigrí de la persona, si la persona era descendencia de un padre con afinidad Suiton y una madre con afinidad Futon, era posible que la descendencia obtuviera una de las afinidades o las dos juntas, en cuyo caso daría como resultado un Kekkei Genkai(Limite de Línea de Sangre), el cual le permitiría al usuario combinar estos dos para crear un nuevo sub-elemento con un mayor poder, en este caso hyoton(hielo). No obstante, el que uno de los padres poseyera un kekkei genkai, nada aseguraba que su descendencia también la tuviera, al menos la descendencia cercana.

Ahora, era conocimiento común que una persona podría obtener una nueva afinidad elemental con la que no hubiera nacido, pero eso requeriría varios años de dedicación, esfuerzo, sudor, y sangre para lograrlo, por lo cual muy pocos eran capaces de siquiera agregar una nueva afinidad a la que ya tenían. Era como si un hombre musculoso que había pasado los primeros 20 años de su vida peleando con un gran hacha la dejara y usara ahora un lanza, es obvio que sin el conocimiento previo él no sabría cómo usarla, además de que no sería capaz de dominarla como lo haría un profesional, por lo cual le llevaría mucho tiempo el tan solo dominar lo básico.

Actualmente, y en toda la historia del mundo shinobi, al menos la conocida, sólo ha existido una persona que haya logrado el aprender las cinco afinidades elementales, El Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Al ser la única persona en toda la historia en haber logrado tal proeza, el haber sobrevivido tres guerras mundiales ninja y al poseer uno de los únicos cinco títulos de Kage(Sombra) de las 5 Grandes Naciones Ninjas, era de esperarse que el ahora viejo y pervertido ninja haya sido conocido en su tiempo como el Shinobi no Kami(Dios de los Shinobis); y ser conocido ahora como el Profesor, por haber entrenado a los únicos 3 Sannin(Sabios) del mundo, pero eso era asunto de otro momento.

Lo que muy pocos sabían, es que también existía la afinidad de invocación…

Si tomáramos a todos los shinobis del mundo y los consideramos como un 100%, se podría decir que sólo el 1% tenían una afinidad de invocación. Esto significaba que cualquier persona perteneciente a ese porcentaje sería capaz de realizar un contrato de invocación con cualquiera de las cientos de clanes de invocaciones con el que tuviera esa afinidad, claro... si uno era lo suficientemente inteligente como para hacer la invocación inversa, o que el mismo clan te respetara y te reconociera como su invocador, o que por lo menos no te terminara devorando...

Sólo esperemos que su pequeño cachorro no llegue a pasar por eso…

En fin, también era posible realizar un contrato de invocación aún si uno no tenía la afinidad de invocación, esto era debido a que los mismos clanes de invocación tenían formas de viajar de su mundo al mundo shinobi y dejar un pergamino, perteneciente a su clan, en el mundo humano; esto con la esperanza de que algún ninja llegara a encontrarlo, escribir con su sangre su nombre en él, y ver si el clan lo reconocía o no como es su invocador. Pero la diferencia entre un invocador con la afinidad de invocación de ese mismo Clan y un invocador sin afinidad de invocación de su clan, era como comparar a un lobo con un elefante; por supuesto que el lobo podría dar batalla y si llegara a usar bien sus cartas matar al elefante, pero el elefante sólo necesitaría un golpe para derrotarle.

Volviendo al asunto en cuestión, El zorro sabía que debía hacer que su hermano saliera del bosque para poder buscar al Clan de invocación con el cual tenía su afinidad.

" **Ahora tenemos que encontrar el clan que vive aquí, intenta detectar alguna presencia cercana.** "

El pelirrojo asintió e intentó percibir alguna emoción de una presencia cercana. Incluso si solo tenía 6 años podía detectar las emociones básicas en un radio de 200 metros a su alrededor y eso era solo cuando el compañero en su interior no le ayudaba.

Más a pesar de usar su habilidad de sensor no logro percibir nada. Viendo esto, el zorro en su interior decidió canalizar su poder para extender el rango de detección. Después de 2 minutos, ambos empezaron a preocuparse, temiendo que algo pudiera haber salido mal hasta que percibieron un pulso de felicidad justo detrás del niño. Dicho sentimiento parecía venir de muy lejos, por lo que empezó a correr a toda prisa hacia el origen de esa felicidad, con su curiosidad sacando lo mejor de él.

Estuvo corriendo durante 10 minutos sin descanso mientras la niebla iba despejándose poco a poco con cada paso que daba, hasta que vió un entraño puente que pasaba por encima de un rio. Naruto lo cruzo sin dudarlo y al final de éste encontró un enorme arco de acero y madera que actuaba como puerta y por el que pasaba la luz del sol, un Tori (arco tradicional japonés). Cruzando la construcción de madera y acero, dejando al fin la niebla tras él, se paró en seco al admirar la belleza del lugar mientras el viento soplaba con fuerza sobre su pequeña cara.

Todo cuanto podía ver con su único ojo era un valle; un enorme valle flanqueado de ambos lados por altas montañas y formaciones rocosas con pequeñas cascadas, cuyas aguas caían en los ríos por debajo de una fina capa de nubes de o por la fina niebla que flotaba a través del valle dando un aire de asombro y magia a su alrededor; e incluso contaba con unos hermosos arboles de sakura(cereza) balanceándose.

Naruto se permitió unos momentos para grabar la impresionante vista en su memoria. Pero su ojos pronto captaron una figura desconocida en el cielo que se acercaba hacia él.

Estaba demasiado lejos como para distinguir su forma pero no iba a arriesgarse a un ataque, por lo que se mantuvo alerta.

El ser desconocido aterrizó delante del curioso niño y éste pudo al fin verlo con claridad. Era una mujer, una de las mujeres mas bellas que había visto en su vida, vestía un kimono negro pegado que mostraba con claridad su increíble figura, con un obi rojo, unas sandalias de madera y calcetines tabi en los pies. Su largo pelo negro atado en una cola de caballo bajaba por su espalda con una cinta roja, sus ojos de color rojo y su hermosa sonrisa le daban un aire sensual que habría vuelto loco de lujuria a cualquier hombre. Pero lo que realmente sorprendió al niño fue ver dos enormes alas negras y emplumadas detrás de su espalda, dando un aire de divinidad y angelical a su alrededor que cautivó al pequeño niño.

Kurama por su parte estaba de piedra. Reconoció sin problemas a la criatura que estaba frente a su hermano adoptivo, pero jamás, ni en sus sueños más salvajes, espero que acabaría en las tierras de este clan. Su mente en blanco intentaba procesar el shock de la situación y solo pudo lograr decir.

" **Cachorro, tienes la suerte del diablo...** "

El pequeño no entendía a que se refería su hermano pero tampoco tuvo tiempo de preguntar, pues la mujer le saltó encima, envolviendo sus brazos sobre su cabeza y enterró su cara contra sus enormes y suaves pechos mientras gritaba a todo pulmón.

" **!KAWAIIIIIIII** (adorable/tierno) **¡** "

El pobre niño no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Primero, una mujer con alas había aterrizado delante de él mientras miraba el paisaje y de pronto empezó a gritar mientras le daba un fuerte (y muy cómodo) abrazo.

No sabiendo como responder, simplemente se quedo ahí tieso, su cerebro intentando entender la situación surrealista en la que se encontraba mientras la recién llegada seguía estrujándolo como si de un animalito de peluche se tratara.

La recién llegada, notando al niño tensarse, se ruborizó y se dió cuenta que su comportamiento podría haberlo asustado. Se apresuró a soltarlo y lo miró mas detenidamente. Tubo que controlarse para no estrujarlo de nuevo, de cerca era aun mas lindo de lo que creía; pero esa idea pronto se esfumó, solo para ser sustituida por la preocupación en cuanto vió la venda cubriendo parte de su cara.

" **¿Pequeño estas herido?** "

El niño estaba aún procesando la situación por lo que solo pudo contestar.

"¿Eh?"

La mujer le dio una suave sonrisa ante su reacción.

" **Te preguntaba si estabas herido, ese vendaje sobre tu ojo parece ya muy gastado, ¿tengo que ir a buscar un medico?"**

Preguntó con un claro tono de preocupación. Quizá fuera un desconocido para ella, pero no iba a abandonar a un niño herido a su suerte.

Naruto solo pudo pestañear mientras la miraba hasta que por fin reacciono.

"No, estoy bien, es solo que perdí mi ojo izquierdo hace unos días pero ya han tratado la herida."

Contestó Naruto un poco mas relajado al ver que esta mujer no iba a hacerle daño.

La pelinegra se relajó y le dio una sonrisa, al menos en el exterior pues por dentro tenía un enorme ceño fruncido.

 _'_ _ **Por la cicatriz que sobresale del vendaje yo diría que le arrancaron el ojo deliberadamente y... de forma dolorosa. Como encuentre al bastardo que hizo esto voy a matarlo por herir a un niño inocente**_ _'._

Tras pensar eso, se dió cuenta que el niño frente a ella era extraño, como si le faltara algo, hasta después de mucho pensar finalmente notó la ausencia de alas en su espalda.

' _ **Un Humano, pero entonces eso significa...'**_

"¿Perdone señorita, pero podría decirme dónde estoy, quien es usted ó bueno..."

El pelirrojo se sonrojo un poco antes continuar su pregunto.

"... que eres exactamente?"

La mencionada se sorprendió y luego le dio una dulce sonrisa al niño.

" **Oh perdón, ¿donde están mis modales? Mi nombre es Shuri y estas en la entrada del valle Yonkaze. En cuanto a tu última pregunta...** "

Le sonrió con indulgencia mientras el rubor de Naruto se volvió mas intenso por la vergüenza.

" **... soy una tengu. ¿Y tú pequeño, de dónde has salido?** "

Le preguntó Shuri. El pelirrojo, suprimiendo su rubor, inclinó su cabeza y contestó.

"Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, encantado de conocerla. Hice el jutsu de invocación sin un contrato y acabe aquí."

Shuri abrió los ojos con sorpresa antes de continuar.

" **Ara, ara, así que eres un candidato a invocador. No hemos tenido uno en más de 70 años. Supongo que en ese caso voy a tener que llevarte con el líder del clan.** "

Le dijo y se puso detrás de él, agarrando su cintura con fuerza, desconcertando a Naruto, antes de decir con una sonrisa pícara.

" **Agárrate bien, Naruto."**

Naruto no entendía a que se refería, hasta que vio la mujer tengu extender sus alas. Se puso blanco al momento, intentó negar su oferta para llevarlo pero fue en vano por lo que solo pudo soltar un enorme grito en cuanto Shuri despego a toda velocidad.

Naruto, con el ojo cerrado, estaba agarrando las manos que sostenían su cintura como si la vida le fuera en ello, cosa que técnicamente era cierto, mientras temblaba de miedo. No se atrevía a moverse o luchar debido al miedo, por lo que solo pudo esperar a que llegaran adonde sea que la pelinegra pretendía llevarle.

Oyó una ligera risilla en su espalda pero siguió con los ojos cerrados y aguantando las ganas de gritar.

" **Naruto, mira hacia abajo.** "

El niño no dijo nada pero sacudió su cabeza con fuerza en señal de negación.

" **Vamos, pequeño, no tengas miedo. No voy a soltarte, lo prometo y esta es una vista que sin duda no quieres perderte.** "

Le dijo con una voz cariñosa.

Oyendo la dulce voz se relajo ligeramente y con claro esfuerzo y miedo, poco a poco abrió su único ojo funcional. Desde lo alto del valle no había podido ver los detalles, pero ahora, volando a baja altura pudo ver con claridad a los tengus residentes.

Las mujeres eran todas unas bellezas impresionantes, pechos enormes, traseros redondos y caras hermosas; la gran mayoría vestían el mismo tipo de ropa que Shuri pero con colores y dibujos diferentes. Los hombres, en cambio, daban bastante miedo; la mayoría midiendo 2 metros de alto, eran montañas andantes de puro musculo que podrían aplastar a un ninja sin problemas solo con fuerza bruta. Algunos llevaban hakamas y unos pantalones negros y la parte superior de color blanco, pero vió algunos vistiendo algún tipo de Gi sin mangas de color negro con pantalones a juego.

Le sorprendió bastante las diferencias entre los dos géneros, pero luego se fijo en algo bastante curioso.

De vuelta en Konoha no importaba la hora o el momento, siempre podías ver algún niño corriendo o jugando por el pueblo, pero aquí en el valle no pudo ver ni uno.

' _¿Quizás están en la escuela?_ '

Decidió poner el tema a un lado y ponerse a disfrutar del vuelo con un ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Shuri tubo una pequeña sonrisa al percibir al niño relajarse en sus brazos y mientras seguía volando se puso a pensar sobre el comportamiento del pequeño en sus brazos. Por lo poco que había hablado con él, supo enseguida que era un niño bastante educado y amable; más de una vez había oído hablar sobre algunos invocadores bastante arrogantes que trataban a sus socios como herramientas(solo para terminar devorados tarde o temprano), y le alegró que Naruto no fuera uno de ellos. Pero lo que intrigó a la mujer tengu fue su reacción inicial y su lenguaje corporal.

Cuando lo abrazo la primera vez que se vieron, no le habría sorprendido si hubiera luchado por liberarse o se hubiera puesto rojo de vergüenza, en lugar de eso se quedo rígido como una roca, como si tuviera miedo. Teniendo en cuenta que le habían arrancado uno de sus ojos, era bastante normal que tuviera miedo, ¿pero entonces porque no intentó huir? Su lenguaje corporal también indicaba un estado de alerta continua, incluso sus brazos parecían estar atentos a todo lo que ella hiciera. Shuri supuso que era su comportamiento habitual, si hubiera sido un shinobi entrenado no se abría extrañado por su comportamiento, pero todo apuntaba a que era un simple novato que ni siquiera había tenido su primer asesinato, por lo que dedujo la única respuesta posible. Una, que la inundó de pura rabia homicida a la mujer tengu.

El niño había sido maltratado e

incluso había sido atentado contra su vida ,si la perdida de su ojo izquierdo era alguna indicación.

Los tengu eran un clan bastante único comparado a las otras invocaciones. Aparte por el hecho evidente que eran una raza muy similar a la humana, la diferencia mas evidente era su longevidad. Al contrario de otras invocaciones cuya vida se contaba en décadas, la de los tengu se contaba en siglos. Pero también tenían un problema bastante grave, su taza de natalidad. En promedio nacía un tengu cada 50 o 100 años por lo que repoblar su especie era bastante difícil. Por esa razón, los niños eran su mayor tesoro, y la idea de que Naruto, siendo solo un niño casi indefenso de 6 años, hubiera sufrido a tal punto le daban ganas de encontrar al culpable y matarlo de la manera mas sádica y dolorosa posible.

Naruto que seguía disfrutando de la vista percibió el odio y desprecio de Shuri pero no dijo nada por respeto. Gracias a sus habilidades de sensor sabia que esos sentimientos no estaban dirigidos a él, por lo que se pregunto quien podría haberla enfadado tanto. Pronto notó los brazos de la mujer apretándose un poco más a su alrededor y percibió el sentimiento de cariño dirigido hacia él.

No entendía porque la bella mujer se preocuparía por un niño desconocido como él pero no iba a quejarse, se sentía bien que alguien se preocupara por ti de vez en cuando.

Después de varios minutos de vuelo, Shuri aterrizó delante de una enorme mansión típicamente japonesa. Aunque la residencia no tenía segundo piso tampoco le hacia falta, desde arriba en pleno vuelo había podido observar que por si sola era tan grande como el barrio Uchiha, sino es que más. Delante de la entrada se podían ver 2 estatuas en forma de dragones orientales hechas de jade a los pies de una enorme puerta Tori de madera negra.

" **Bienvenido a mi casa.** "

Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Naruto muy confundido procedió a seguirla.

"E-Espere un momento ¿S-Su casa?¿Pero no íbamos a ver al líder de su clan?"

Le preguntó un confundido Naruto.

Mientras, Shuri abrió la puerta y entró dentro del edificio giro su cabeza para contestarle.

 **"Si, veras, resulta que es mi padre."**

Los ojos del pequeño jinchuriki se abrieron de par en par, si lo hubiera sabido desde el principio habría hablado con mas cuidado; se empezó a sentir preocupado por su comportamiento, más la bella mujer se percató de ello.

" **Tranquilo, nunca me ha importado mucho mi posición como heredera y tampoco me gustan mucho las formalidades.** "

Dijo sonriendo mientras el pequeño pelirrojo soltó un suspiro de alivio y siguió detrás de ella mientras observaba el interior de la casa. Aunque por fuera la mansión era sin duda impresionante y parecía digna de un daimyo(señor feudal), por dentro era aún más impresionante, y por así decirlo, acogedora.

No había enormes estatuas de oro y jade decorando las salas, ni cuadros decorando las paredes y aun menos sirvientes o criados vestidos de uniforme de algún idiota pomposo de alta cuna. Las habitaciones que llegó a ver mientras caminaba eran enormes sí, pero bastante modestas; no había ni arte, ni finura, todos los muebles eran bastante simples pero dando un sentimiento claramente acogedor. Los únicos 'cuadros' que llego a ver, por así decirlo, eran fotos enmarcadas mostrando algún evento o familia con enormes sonrisas. No había ni criados, ni sirvientes, solo otros tengu riéndose, bromeando, charlando e incluso algunos peleándose mientras los demás animaban y hacían apuestas.

Puede que Naruto hubiera sido criado, casi exclusivamente, por un zorro gigante con la reputación de ser un asesino en masa, pero incluso él pensó que era raro ver a los tengu montando un alboroto en casa de su jefe y que nadie dijera nada.

Hablando del zorro, el pelirrojo se dió cuenta que su compañero interno no había hablado desde que Shuri lo trajo ( _cough_ *secuestró* _cough_ ) a este lugar pero decidió preguntarle después.

El pequeño siguió a la mujer sin darse cuenta de las miradas que estaba atrayendo. Los hombres estaban con las bocas al suelo y los ojos fuera de sus órbitas del shock al ver un humano, un niño no menos, en la casa principal del clan, aunque algunos tenían enormes sonrisas ante la idea de tener un nuevo invocador. Las mujeres en cambio, todas con las mejillas sonrojadas y en sus caras una sonrisa bastante perturbadora, trataban con todas sus fuerzas de no saltar hacia el pequeño niño y darle un abrazo de muerte.

Pronto los dos llegaron delante de una puerta corrediza al final de un pasillo. El pequeño estaba muy nervioso, si los tengu promedio ya eran montañas de musculo aterradores, solo podía imaginarse a su líder siendo 10- No- 100 veces más mas imponente.

La mujer viéndolo tan preocupado puso una mano sobre su hombro y le dió una sonrisa amable. Esa simple acción consiguió calmarlo un poco, pero siguió inquieto por el encuentro inminente.

Shuri volvió a girarse hacia la puerta mientras pedía permiso para entrar.

"¡ **Otou-sama puedo entrar, ha surgido un asunto que tienes que atender!** "

Ambos oyeron algunos murmullos atreves de la puerta antes de recibir respuesta.

"¡ **Adelante querida!** "

La mujer abrió la puerta y entró, con el niño siguiendo detrás de ella, preparándose mentalmente para el encuentro.

La sala parecía ser una oficina, con estanterías llenas hasta el borde por rollos, pergaminos y papeles con una mesa baja en el medio con algunos cojines para sentarse.

Dio un profundo suspiro para calmarse y armándose de valor Naruto decidió asomar su cabeza por el costado de la mujer frente a él y por fin lo vio.

El líder del clan tengu no era grande...

¡Era enorme!

Y a pesar de que parecía muy viejo su figura y aura no eran menos imponentes. Media por lo menos 2m60 y era también más ancho y voluminoso que cualquier otro tengu; contaba no con 2 sino con 4 alas negras detrás de su espalda, que también parecían ser mas gruesas y resistentes que las de sus congéneres, no solo más grandes. El anciano vestía un hakama totalmente blanco con una capa negra sobre sus hombros, con unos zankos de madera. Tenía el pelo largo y negro liso, con algunas canas grises, así como una larga barba gris que delataban su edad pero el rasgo mas prominente, y el que hizo que todo su miedo se esfumara de golpe, era su laaaaarga nariz.

" _P-Parece una zanahoria, seguro que la usa para apuntar las cosas._ "

Pensó el pequeño completamente ajeno a que el mencionado lo estaba mirando. Tampoco es que se le pudiera culpar, jamas había visto a una persona con semejante nariz, aunque era un tengu y no un humano, pero aun así...

" **No eres el primero que lo piensa hijo.** "

La voz sorprendió al niño que se había perdido en sus pensamientos. El líder de clan lo estaba mirando con una mirada calmada y una sonrisa, como si supiera lo que había estado pensando. Naruto se puso tan rojo como su cabello al haber sido leído tan fácilmente y se apresuró a bajar la cabeza en señal de disculpa. El viejo tengu soltó una carcajada ante la reacción del niño.

" **Tranquilo pequeño, no eres el primero que se ha quedado pasmado mirando mi nariz.** "

Dijo el anciano lider de los tengu riéndose de buena gana.

" **Dicho esto permíteme que me presente.** "

El anciano se levantó y puso una cara seria.

" **Mi nombre es Sojobo, séptimo líder del clan tengu, encantado de conocerte.** "

Termino de decir y se inclino levemente en señal de respeto y saludo.

"Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, encantado de conocerle Sojobo-sama(lord Sojobo)."

Dijo Naruto muy nervioso, la figura imponente del tengu no ayudaba en eso.

Sojobo siguió mirando al pequeño con cara seria, pero esta se rompió en pocos segundos cuando el líder tengu soltó un profundo suspiro.

 **"Dios, no puedo con las formalidades, a ningún tengu le gusta. Sabes Naruto, olvida el "sama" y toda la charla inútil , me hace sentir fuera de lugar, llámame jiji(abuelo).** "

Le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja al pequeño incrédulo que intentó refutar.

"Pe-pe-pero Sojoba-sama no puedo..."

" **Ara ara, en ese caso llámame kaa-chan(mamá). ¿De acuerdo, Naru-chan?** "

"!?"

Le dijo Shuri con una mano en la mejilla y con una sonrisa tierna. Si su padre podía meterse con el lindo niño, ella también podía, era simplemente justo _Hmph_.

Naruto se quedo petrificado mirando a la mujer. Los 2 tengu miraban confundidos al pelirrojo, pero empezaron a preocuparse cuando empezó a temblar y sus ojos empezaron a ponerse húmedos.

"¿D-De verdad?"

Preguntó entre llanto el pequeño pelirrojo.

"¿D-De verdad quieres ser mi kaa-chan, de verdad de verdad?"

Shuri se quedó helada cuando oyó esa voz tan desesperada por amor y vió esos ojos...

Vió tanta soledad, tanto dolor...

La mujer se maldijo a si misma por ser tan estúpida, sabía que era una posibilidad que hubiera sido abusado y que fuera emocionalmente frágil pero no se imaginaba que fuera así de grave...

Pero cuando lo volvió a mirar realmente quería echarse a llorar. El pequeño realmente quería que fuese su madre, se lo estaba preguntando con total seriedad y esperanza que parecía como si estuviera preguntando la pregunta más importante de su vida.

La mujer tomó su decisión, se acerco al pequeño, se puso de rodillas y le dió una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su mejilla y pasaba sus dedos por las marcas de bigotes que el niño tenía en sus mejillas.

" **De verdad de verdad, si es lo que quieres, seré tu kaa-chan, mi pequeño Naru-chan.** "

El niño casi roto emocionalmente ya no pudo mas... y se lanzo a los brazos de Shuri llorando de felicidad y abrazándola con todo lo que tenia, temiendo que fuera a desaparecer.

La mujer simplemente le dejo hacerlo mientras ella acariciaba con cariño su pelo y su espalda para tranquilizarlo.

Sojobo simplemente se quedó mirando, un poco conmovido por la escena emotiva que estaba viendo. Al parecer iba a tener un nieto, y aunque no fuera por sangre, no podía estar más feliz por ello. Se preguntó brevemente como se lo iban a tomar su cuñado y su nieta porqué su hija iba totalmente en serio con esto, pero decidió que cruzarían ese puente cuando llegaran a él.

Naruto estaba casi roto emocionalmente y lo que más necesitaba ahora era una familia, y el viejo tengu quería saber como había sido su vida para acabar de esa manera. Pero mientras tenían que hablar de otros asuntos.

" _ **Ejem**_ **, no es por querer cortar el momento, pero tenemos que hablar sobre el hecho de que nuestro clan tiene un candidato a invocador.** "

Naruto al oír al jefe tengu con gran reticencia iba a salir del abrazo de su nueva madre pero esta no se lo permitió.

Lo tomó por la cintura y lo levanto trayéndolo hacia la mesa. Shuri se sentó en posición seiza y puso al pequeño pelirrojo en su regazo mientras abrazaba al pequeño desde atrás.

El pequeño sin saber si estar avergonzado o feliz de seguir en brazos de su recién figura materna decidió prestar atención al anciano.

Sojobo tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no reírse del infante decidió ir directo al grano.

" **Veras Naruto, al contrario que otras invocaciones, los tengu somos un pueblo que durante mucho tiempo, y por razones especiales, ha preferido mantenerse al margen del conflicto y la guerra. Y por ello con el paso del tiempo hemos sido casi olvidados. Tenemos acuerdos secretos con otros clanes de invocación pero generalmente no nos juntamos con nadie. Por eso tengo que preguntarte ¿que esperas de nosotros?** "

El pequeño solo bajo la cabeza y comenzó a pensar en una respuesta.

¿Qué era lo que en verdad quería…?

¿Porqué quería en verdad volverse el invocador de un clan…?

Después de mucho pensar ley, sólo una respuesta vino su mente.

"Yo solo quería escapar."

Fue apenas un susurro pero los adultos lo oyeron claramente.

" **¿Escapar de quién Naru-chan?** "

La voz de la nueva madre del chico ya no era ni cálida ni agradable, era fría y despiadada prometiendo un dolor indescriptible al que se hubiera atrevido a hacer daño a su nuevo bebé. Sojobo no era mejor, pero decidió pedir una explicación mas detallada antes de juzgar.

" **¿Naruto, puedes explicarnos mejor como ha sido tu vida hasta ahora?** "

Naruto dudo por un momento, hasta ahora la gente lo había odiado por ser un jinchuriki y no habían tenido piedad de él; pero la sonrisa tranquilizadora de su nueva familia apaciguo sus dudas y empezó a contarles su vida.

Les dijo todo...

Sin excepción, mientras lagrimas empezaban a caer por su único ojo; su situación como jinchuriki, las palizas que llegó a recibir, como Kurama lo había cuidado hasta ahora y lo ocurrido hace 2 días en su cumpleaños cuando perdió su ojo izquierdo a manos de una turba de aldeanos.

Al final del relato, el pelirrojo estaba llorando a moco tendido mientras dejaba salir todo el dolor que se había guardado durante sus casi 7 años y se acurrucaba en brazos de su nueva madre.

Shuri se quedo horrorizada y asqueada por el comportamiento de los habitantes de Konoha. Tenía tantas ganas de ir a ese lugar y empezar una masacre para castigar a esos monstruos, pero decidió dejarlo de lado por el momento. El pequeño niño en sus brazos era su máxima prioridad por ahora, por lo que apretó al pequeño niño entre sus brazos con mas fuerza, mientras le susurraba dulces palabras para consolarlo.

Sojobo tenía sentimientos mixtos. Por un lado estaba furioso e indignado, no entendía como los humanos podían llegar a ser tan estúpidos como para no ver la diferencia entre un pergamino de sellado (Naruto) y un kunai (Kurama). Pero era aun peor para los que sí sabían la diferencia y simplemente se quedaban plantados sin hacer nada ¡Inaceptable!

Por otro lado sintió remordimiento, decepción y también... culpa.

El viejo tengu no era directamente responsable del maltrato de Naruto, pero no pudo evitar reprocharse así mismo el haber ayudado a _ese_ hombre a desarollar su pleno potential y habilidades. Si no lo hubiera hecho...

Kurama no habría sido aprisionado y este pequeño no habría sufrido tanto. Estaba siendo un idiota por recordar el pasado pero no pudo evitarlo.

" **Entiendo, debo decir pequeño que tu situación es bastante única. Tu viaje aquí no era mas que un medio para un fin, aunque tampoco se te puede reprochar, naciste en el infierno y quisiste escapar de él. Aún así tenemos reglas Naruto y debo hacerte esta pregunta ¿Si aceptáramos entrenarte y te volvieras una persona fuerte, para que usarías tu poder…? ¿Por Codicia? ¿Odio quizás?** "

El pequeño, con ojos húmedos, reflexiono sobre la pregunta que le dio el patriarca tengu.

¿Codicia?

Conocía el significado de la palabra pero nunca había pensado mucho en ello, con lo justo podía vivir. Solo quería ser feliz, tener un hogar, amigos, familia... no creía que fuera muy codicioso por desear eso.

¿Venganza?

Konoha había torturado al pelirrojo desde el mismo día en que nació. Todo el dolor, miseria, soledad y desesperación que había sentido durante su corta vida había sido por culpa de sus habitantes. Quería que pagaran por lo que le hicieron, pero al mismo tiempo tampoco quería ser como ellos. Solo quería justicia pura y simple.

¿Para qué quería tener poder entonces?

Entonces la imagen de su hermano zorruno le vino en mente...

Siempre había estado ahí para él, habría podido engañar al niño inocente y escapar en cualquier momento que hubiera querido al hacer que quitará el sello que lo aprisionaba, pero en vez de eso se quedó y usó todo a su alcance para ayudar a su pequeño jinchuriki.

" **Lo dije una vez y lo diré de nuevo cachorro, si es por ti, me quedare a tu lado y te protegeré el tiempo que haga falta, es la promesa de una vida.** "

las palabras de su hermano resonaron en su cabeza.

' _¡Nii-chan!_ '

Exclamo Naruto en su cabeza. Su hermano había estado muy callado hasta ahora, pero no importaba porque, una expresión de felicidad cruzo su cara.

Había encontrado su respuesta, todo gracias a su hermano.

"Quiero... proteger."

Dijo finalmente mirando al viejo tengu.

Su voz era firme, la tristeza ya esfumada y con una cara tan seria que no dejaba dudas sobre la seriedad de sus palabras.

"Sé que no tengo una casa, un hogar o personas preciadas aparte de Kurama-nii, es por eso que me fui de Konoha. Pero aún así... quiero encontrar un lugar al que llamar hogar, quiero hacer amigos y encontrar a personas que sean importantes para mí. Y si encuentro un hogar quiero tener la fuerza para defenderlo yo mismo. No importa lo que se me ponga por delante lo enfrentare sin dar marcha atrás, ni retroceder. Esta es mi promesa,...

Mi camino ninja...

mi Nindo...

Por eso, por favor jiji ¡entrename!"

En toda su declaración no había apartado la mirada de los ojos del anciano.

Sojobo y Shuri estuvieron impresionados. A pesar de todo el dolor que había sufrido aún tenía la fuerza en su interior para sacar semejante discurso. No había ni una pizca de duda, ni de miedo; solo una voz inspiradora, llena de esperanza que le recordó al anciano una persona en concreto. Fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos ante la posibilidad. La forma de su cara, la determinación en sus ojos, su apellido, ¿podría ser...?

Sojobo prefirió dejar esos pensamientos de lado, si su hipótesis era correcta este pequeño delante de él tenía el potencial para superar a su predecesor, no solo como su invocador sino como shinobi y persona. Ya tendría tiempo para comprobarlo, además que tendría que hablar con sus altos cargos.

El viejo tengu le dió entonces una sonrisa.

" **Si esas son tus razones para hacerte fuerte, entonces creo que serás un buen invocador para mi y mi clan.** "

Naruto solo pudo parpadear.

"¿Entonces significa... ?"

" **Sí.** "

Sojobo hizo entonces varios signos de mano y puso la mano sobre la mesa. Una explosión de humo después, apareció un enorme pergamino, casi tan grande como el mismo, y hecho con contornos dorados; el anciano procedió a abrirlo.

" **Firma tu nombre con sangre al lado del otro nombre y pon tus huellas dactilares con sangre también.** "

Naruto tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja e hizo lo que le pedían sin siquiera parar a mirar el otro nombre escrito en el pergamino. Un leve brillo después, la sangre se había secado y era claramente visible en el pergamino.

Sojobo volvió a mirar el pergamino y asintió.

" **Bien este asunto está resuelto. Solo me queda decirte, bienvenido a la familia Naruto.** "

Dijo el anciano tengu con una enorme sonrisa.

Shuri apretó la cara de su nuevo bebe entre su prominente busto mientras acariciaba su cabeza con su mejilla.

"¡ **En hora buena Naru-chan!** "

El pequeño solo pudo abrazar a su nueva madre mientras se dejaba consentir felizmente. Pero no pudo evitar soltar un enorme bostezo, mostrando el cansancio acumulado durante todo el día. Su día había sido ajetreado por decir menos; había salido del hospital, hecho maletas, usado un ninjutsu(arte ninja) nuevo (sin preparación previa, ni práctica) para aparecer en una tierra desconocida y sin saber si iba a tener que volver o podría quedarse. Desde luego, la presión y el estrés habían finalmente pasado factura al pequeño niño.

" **Shuri, podrías buscar una habitación para Naruto, creo que necesita un buen descanso.** "

Dijo divertido el anciano.

Shuri parpadeó confusa hasta que vio la cara del niño somnoliento y sonrió de forma maternal.

" **Supongo que los acontecimientos del día han sido demasiado para él. Voy a llevarlo a la cama, nos vemos mas tarde otou-sama.** "

Shuri salió de la habitación con Naruto en brazos dejando al patriarca tengu con sus pensamientos.

" **Ese niño debería estar clamando por venganza por todo el dolor que ha sufrido, pero en vez de eso decide dejarlo de lado y mirar hacia el futuro... Realmente es curioso como un niño de 6 años puede llegar a actuar más sabiamente que un adulto.** "

Suspiro ante sus reflexiones.

" **Por desgracia el pasado vendrá a buscarle tarde o temprano. Es inevitable... lo mejor que podemos hacer es prepararlo para entonces.** "

De pronto una idea preocupante cruzó por su mente.

" **Empiezo a pensar que todo esto está sucediendo por un motivo. Si ese pequeño realmente es su descendiente las cosas van a ponerse muy interesantes en el mundo shinobi.** "

 **XxxXxxX**

 **Dormitorio de Naruto**

 **XxxXxxX**

Naruto se encontraba de pie en medio de una habitación, esperando a su madre adoptiva. Era un dormitorio bastante basico con un armario, una mesa con silla y una cama.

Al parecer a Shuri no iba a aceptar que vistiera cualquier cosa que lo relacionara con Konoha y eso incluía todo lo que había traído, por lo que estaba esperando a que le trajera su nueva ropa mientras luchaba contra el sueño.

Después de un rato al fin oyó la puerta de su dormitorio abrirse.

" **Ara ara, realmente estas muy cansado verdad Naru-chan.** "

Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa. El pelirrojo solo asintió con la cabeza mientras se frotaba los ojos entrecerrados por el cansancio.

Shuri, viendo que no era momento para burlarse de él, decidió acostarlo cuanto antes. Empezó a desvestir al pequeño tirando la ropa vieja a una canasta (luego quemaría su contenido en una hoguera) y ayudo al pequeño a ponerse su nueva pijama para sumo placer de ambos; Shuri por lo lindo que se veía y Naruto por que siempre había soñado con tener una madre que lo cuidara de esta manera.

Shuri llevó entonces al pequeño a su cama y lo arropo mientras acariciaba su roji pelo.

" **Descansa, mañana vas a tener un día muy ocupado. Buenas noches Naru-chan.** "

Le dijo con una sonrisa y le dió un tierno beso en la frente, que se demoró mas de la cuenta, antes de tomar la ropa sucia y abandonar el dormitorio, todo eso con una sonrisa feliz en su rostro.

"Buenas noches kaa-chan."

Dijo el pequeño para luego cerrar los ojos mientras iba sucumbiendo al cansancio. Nunca se había sentido tan protegido y amado en toda su vida. Irse de Konoha fue la mejor decisión que podría haber tomado nunca.

En su interior el zorro sonreía de puro jubilo. Su pequeño cachorro al fin estaba a salvo. Realmente había tenido mil dudas sobre este plan pero las opciones eran limitadas y la situación desesperada. Sin embargo el resultado había sido aun mejor de lo que jamas habría soñado:

El clan tengu...

Un clan semi-legendario de guerreros feroces, orientados en casi todas las artes ninja; eran casi el equivalente a los Senju, el clan de las mil habilidades, solo que en términos de invocación. Pero lo realmente terrorífico de este clan no era su poder o sus números, sino su conocimiento. A lo largo de los siglos habían estado "tomando prestado" y copiando cualquier jutsu que hubieran visto en deseos de conocer mejor las diversas utilidades del chakra o los diversos estilos de lucha para poder practicarlos el mismo.

Naruto había sido admitido como invocador por un clan que podía enseñarle prácticamente cualquier cosa. Solo esperaba que si lo entrenaban que se lo tomaran enserio. Kurama conocía bastante bien la naturaleza de los tengu: eran curiosos, muy protectores con los suyos, pero sobretodo y lo mas importante...

... unos pervertidos de principio a fin.

Tenía muy claro que cuando acabara su entrenamiento, iba a ser un pervertido o al menos un pervertido de closet. Solo esperaba que al menos llegara virgen a la pubertad, pero teniendo en cuenta lo lindo y tierno que era y lo apuesto que iba a ser en unos años, tampoco tenía muchas esperanzas en ello.

Volvió a centrar su mente en la situación actual tenía mucho que discutir con su viejo y alado amigo.

Tan concentrado estaba el zorro que no percibió la presencia entrando en el cuarto de su jinchuriki.

 **XxxXxxX**

 **Sala del consejo**

 **XxxXxxX**

Era ya tarde en la noche y Sojobo estaba esperando la llegada de sus consejeros y asesores. Estaba sentado en posición de loto encima de un cojín rojo al fondo de la sala, que estaba ligeramente mas elevada que el resto del piso. Detrás de él, el kanji de ' **Tengu' (** 天狗 **)** estaba escrito en negro y lo suficientemente grande como para que todo el mundo lo viera.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y entró Shuri.

" **Siento haber tardado otou-sama, pero Naru-chan no tenía ropa por lo que tuve que buscarle algo.** "

Lle dijo a su padre. Siendo ella la próxima líder del clan era más que normal que estuviera en el consejo de asesora.

" **Tranquila, nadie ha llegado todavía, aunque no deberían tardar...** "

" **Siento el retraso jefe, ya estamos todos aquí.** "

Se oyó una voz desde la puerta.

Padre y hija voltearon su mirada hacia la entrada para observar a 5 tengus entrando, todos vestidos con los hakamas tradicionales negros del clan.

El primero en entrar era un tengu que tenía un cierto aire picaro. Tenía el pelo peinado hacia delante y unos mechones rubios, un color bastante único entre los de su clan. Tenía ojos amarillos que mostraban curiosidad y expectación; lo más seguro es que, como todos, había oído la noticia de la llegada de Naruto. Éste era Azazel, líder de la rama de investigación y también el guardián de la mayor biblioteca shinobi jamas creada y no tenía reparos en "tomar cosas prestadas", sin permiso previo, para agrandarla.

El segundo en entrar tenía el pelo enteramente negro y peinado hacia atrás con una espesa pero corta barba negra adornando su barbilla con ojos violeta. Tenía un aire de autoridad y disciplina, muy conveniente para él dada su posición. Era el marido de Shuri, Barakiel, el líder instructor y el mejor especialista en armas y taijutsu del clan.

El tercero podía ser descrito como un psicópata. Tenía el pelo largo hasta media espalda, no tenia pelo facial pero casi abría sido mejor tenerlo para ocultar esa mueca sedienta de sangre que estaba siempre en su cara, deformada por una cicatriz en diagonal que atravesaba su rostro. Este hombre era Kokabiel, estratega del clan y el hombre mas sádico que uno pudiera encontrarse. Si no fuera tan bueno en el arte de la batalla y la guerra podría pasarse a la división de tortura, si tuvieran una.

Los dos ultimo en llegar eran claramente parientes, sus caras eran prácticamente iguales, solo su genero los distinguía. Pelo atado en una cola de caballo corta de color negro, ojos negros y una sonrisa adornaban sus caras. La mujer era Run, especialista en política y su hermano gemelo era Ren, experto en información y todas las formas posibles de conseguirla.

Estas 6 personas junto al líder del clan formaban el consejo asesor pero en última instancia, la decisión era del líder del clan al tener el poder del veto.

" **Ya era hora que llegaran, supongo que ya lo han oído.** "

Preguntó el Anciano.

" **¿Que un niño humano ha aparecido en el valle y que es posible que sea nuestro nuevo invocador? ¡Dios pues claro que sí! Ese tipo de noticias se saben enseguida.** "

Dijo el tengu con cara de sádico, kokabiel.

" **Debo decir que estoy sorprendido. Sé que no hemos tenido un solo invocador en toda nuestra historia,pero no creo que otros clanes hayan recibido un candidato a invocador tan joven.** "

Dijo Azazel rascándose su perilla pensando.

 **"2"**

" **¿Perdón jefe?** "

Pregunto Barakiel.

" **Hemos tenido 2 invocadores hasta ahora siendo el niño de hoy el más reciente y también el mas joven.** "

Dijo Sojobo con una sonrisa burlona, disfrutando de las cara incrédulas de todos los presentes excepto su hija y su cuñado que ya habían sido informado de la situación.

" **Antes de que se pongan a gritar como locos sientense, tengo mucho que explicaros sobre el pequeño.** "

Todos los presentes se sentaron encima de un cojín esperando una explicación.

Decir que lo que escucharon no les gustó sería quedarse corto, el patriarca les contó todo sobre el pequeño. Estaban mas que enojados, pero ninguno más que Barakiel. Puesto que su esposa había decidido "adoptarlo" de cierta forma, el pelirrojo era su hijo, y nadie ataca a su hijo sin pagar las consecuencias.

" **Ponganse en la cola, cuervos... si alguien va a matar a esos bastardos seré yo.** "

Dijo una voz sombría y potente, llena de furia.

Los tengu, excepto Sojobo, buscaron por toda la sala el origen de esa voz espeluznante, hasta que Azazel vio una bola de cristal en medio de la sala. El rubio miro mas de cerca y pudo distinguir unos ojos rojos tan llenos de odio que se le heló la sangre con solo de mirar.

" **Tranquilo Kurama, toda acción trae consecuencias, y Konoha tendrá que rendir cuentas tarde o temprano. Permítanme que les presente a un viejo amigo. El ser que están viendo en la bola de cristal es Kurama, el Kyuubi no Kitsune. Me las arreglé para establecer un vinculo con él. Como les he dicho, actualmente esta atrapado en el interior de Naruto.** "

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por esa información pero igualmente saludaron con cortesía, pero muchos tenían dudas.

" **Sojobo-sama, ¿desde cuándo Kurama-sama y usted se conocen?, no he estado nunca al tanto de eso.** "

Ren tenía un punto de orgullo en estar informado sobre todo. Tooooodooooo. Y el que esta información se le hubiera escapado le tocaba un punto sensible.

" **Fue hace mucho tiempo Ren, nos encontramos por pura casualidad y después de un tiempo nos hicimos amigos. Por desgracia cuando me nombraron líder del clan ya no tenía tiempo para reunirme con él, por no decir que él iba cambiando de sitio con frecuencia.** "

" **Sí hace casi 4 siglos que no te había visto y valla si que has cambiado, el mayor mujeriego y holgazán del clan tengu se ha vuelto responsable. Incluso tuviste una hija, ¡jajajaja!** "

Todos estallaron de risa al oír la declaración de Kurama, excepto su hija que le estaba dando una mirada a su padre que prometía dolor y exigía una explicación.

Hipócrita, como si ella no fuera una pervertida también...

Sojobo tosió con su mano delante de su rostro para ocultar sus mejillas rojas.

" **Ya está bien, volviendo al tema de discusión, Naruto ya ha firmado nuestro contrato y se quedara con nosotros hasta que lo veamos conveniente. Los he llamado para discutir como vamos a entrenarlo.** "

Todos se pusieron serios al instante.

Barakiel fue el primero en hablar.

" **Con solo seis años lo más importante será su acondicionamiento físico, pueden contar conmigo para entrenarlo.** "

Shuri sonrió ante las palabras de su marido, siempre había querido un hijo con el que pasar tiempo y esta era su oportunidad.

Azazel asintió.

" **Estoy de acuerdo, sin embargo también necesita una educación básica, matemáticas, historia, etc.. en lo que respecta a ninjutsu, genjutsu, kenjutsu y demás ya aprenderá cuando sea un poco mayor; aunque no descartaría el fuinjutsu. Si es un verdadero Uzumaki, lo mas seguro es que sea un prodigio en el arte. ¿Por cierto Kurama, cuanto chakra tiene el Gaki** (mocoso) **?** "

Preguntó el antes mencionado, prefería tener una idea completa del chico para preparar un calendario de entrenamiento de varios años.

Los que tenían conocimiento sobre el antiguo Clan Uzumaki, antes de que éste fuera erradicado por completo, sabían que los miembros del clan eran maestros en el arte del sellado o fuinjutsu como ningún otro. Normalmente los estándares del clan era que cuando un niño o niña cumplía 10 años de edad este ya sabía por lo menos nivel seis, clase Alta de fuinjutsu; siendo que el shinobi promedio que sí sabía el arte solo podía llegar a nivel 5, clase Alta.

Además de que el clan era el único que tenía acceso a los niveles del 11 al 15 de fuinjutsu, y que eran enseñados únicamente dentro del Clan, no a extranjeros.

" **Mucho chakra.** "

Respondió con simpleza el zorro.

" **Define mucho.** "

Pidió Kokabiel.

" **Te lo pondré de esta manera, es un Uzumaki pura-sangre dado las características de su clan, encima es mi jinchuriki lo que solo impulsa aun más su chakra, por lo que yo diría que tiene casi tanto chakra como un jonin experimentado.** "

Dijo tranquilamente el zorro como si hablara del clima. Todos se quedaron de piedra, incrédulos ante lo que oían. Sabían que el pequeño tendría más chakra que otros niños de su edad... ¡pero no tanto!

En el mundo shinobi, aparte de darles un rango a las personas por su poder o habilidad, también se les daba un título militar en las aldeas a las cuales servían; estos títulos servían para diferenciar el rango de poder militar y crear una jerarquía militar, ó como una muestra de que las habilidades y poder del Shinobi eran reconocidos por el líder de la aldea.

Existían un total de 5 rangos:

Rango Genin(ninja Bajo) que era el rango más bajo entre los Ninjas. Para alcanzar este rango el joven debía aprobar el examen de la Academia ninja de cada aldea, impuesto por los maestros de rango Chunnin; en caso de conseguirlo se le otorgará sus bandas ninjas, las cuales tenían una placa de metal y el símbolo de la aldea grabado en ella, y que era reglamentaria de la villa y luego pasaría a formar un equipo compuesto por otros dos genin, que estarán al cargo de un Jonnin o un Tokubetsu no Jonnin , rango superior a los Chunnin. Éstos estaban conformado básicamente por ninjas de rango desde el rango F, clase Baja hasta el rango C, clase Baja; por supuesto que habían excepciones, como cuando el individuo demostraba tener la habilidad necesaria para ascender de rango, pero no el conocimiento(no iban a ascender de rango a un idiota para que éste diera ordenes a ninjas de menor rango), o viceversa, o cuando el líder de la aldea simplemente no les daba el rango bien porque no los creía suficientemente capacitado o porque el mismo Gennin no quería ser ascendido. En base a ésto, a estos individuos se les daban misiones correspondientes al rango al cual pertenecía, no superiores. Este rango conformaba al menos el 20% de las fuerzas de la aldea ninja.

Luego estaban los Chunnin(ninja Medio) que eran ninjas que estaban calificados para liderar, guiar y velar por la seguridad de otros ninjas de menor rango (Gennin) o civiles. El chūnin debía de alcanzar un nivel de madurez que primeramente consiste en mostrar dotes de liderazgo y destreza táctica. Generalmente las personas de este rango se encargaban de enseñar en las academias ninjas, vigilar las fronteras de la nación, cuidar la aldea o de vez en cuando liderar misiones ellos mismos. Si un Gennin deseaba convertirse en Chunnin tenía dos opciones: la primera, participar en "los examenes Chunnin" que era eventos internacionales llevados a cabo por varias aldeas para ver cuales de sus shinobis eran aptos para ese rango, los exámenes sin embargo eran extremadamente difíciles y hasta mortales que los ninjas no tengan las aptitudes para convertirse en Chūnin serían eliminados del examen o asesinados durante éste mismo durante alguna de las etapas o por otro equipo Gennin. También se podría acceder a ese rango cuando el líder de la aldea reconocía tus habilidades, y aún sin participar en el examen, se te era otorgado el rango de Chunnin. Algo más que se debe de mencionar, es que cuando alguien alcanzaba este rango se le era otorgado la vestimenta o chaleco oficial de la militaría de la aldea, como símbolo de que la aldea misma lo reconoce oficialmente como un guerrero y como un miembro fundamental de ésta. Este grupo era conformado por individuos de rango C, clase Baja hasta el rango rango B, clase Alta; no obstante, este era el rango donde al menos el 60% del ninja promedio se quedaba estancado de por vida.

Luego estaban los Jounnin(ninja Alto). Para convertirse en Jonnin el individuo en cuestión debía de tener control sobre un mínimo de dos tipos de naturaleza o afinidades de chakra o estar espcializado en algún tipo específico de técnicas como el Genjutsu(arte de la ilusión), Taijutsu (arte del combate cuerpo a cuerpo) o Ninjutsu(arte ninja). Los ninjas de este rango eran conformados por individuos de rango B, clase Alta hasta rango A, clase Alta y tenían la posibilidad de hacer misiones con otros ninjas de su mismo grado (puesto que solo a ellos se les podía confiar misiones rango A o S, que eran de importancia nacional o internacional), formar un grupo con 3 Gennin bajo su responsabilidad para entrenarlos a mayor profundidad en el arte shinobi, o entrar en el ANBU. Este rango conformaba aproximadamente el 15% de las fuerzas shinobi de la aldea.

Después estaban los ANBU(Lado oscuro) o también conocidos como "Escuadrón Especial de Asesinato y Tácticas" o "Fuerzas Especiales ANBU". Eran un grupo de shinobis de élite de cada aldea, mejor conocido como _El Escuadrón del Infierno_ Que recibían sus órdenes directamente del Kage, lider de la aldea, para misiones de alto rango; pero estas incluían temas más oscuros o viles que los otros 3 rangos, tales como asesinatos, torturas y rastreos de ninjas desertores o traicioneros para asesinarlos y luego cobrar la recompensa por su captura... o su cabeza. Los ANBU, en general, trabajaban en equipos formados dependiendo de los requisitos de la misión, lo que garantizaba el mayor éxito posible. Uno no puede simplemente decidir entrar en esta organización, pues el propio líder de la aldea se los tiene que pedir u ordenar, no había otra forma pues sus integrantes eran elegidos por las capacidades únicas de cada uno; y en el ANBU la edad, sexo, origen y rangos anteriores no tenían peso en la decisión, esto se podía asegurar por cuando Kakashi Hatake o actualmente conocido en el ANBU como Inu(perro) llegó a ser lider de esta organización a aproximadamente los 10 años de edad. Sus individuos estaban conformados desde el rango D, clase Alta hasta el rango A, clase Alta y conformaba el 4.99% de las fuerzas shinobi de las aldeas.

Los ANBU portaban una máscara de algún animal con el fin de distinguirse de los shinobis normales y también para proteger sus identidades, pues con misiones de tan alta importancia o de tan alto peligro era posible que algún enemigo quisiera venganza en contra suya. Vestían uniformes estándar que consistían en una armadura gris en el pecho sobre una camisa negra y con pantalones del mismo color, además de llevar una cinta atada un poco más arriba de la rodilla. Tenían unas guardias de metal en los brazos, además de guantes. Si bien vestían las típicas sandalias ninjas, que dejaban al descubierto los dedos del pie, éstas tenían picos integrados para viajar en zonas montañosas, o para mejorar sus opciones de asesinato. Todos los miembros debían llevar un tatuaje en espiral en su hombro (en el izquierdo los varones y en el derecho las mujeres, para distinguirlos). Algunos ANBU llevabab capas negras sobre sus uniformes estándar y los líderes de los escuadrones tienden a colocarse una capa blanca. Aunque cada uno de los individuos se especializaba en una arte ninja o en un arma diferente, la mayoría de los ANBU portaban una espada atada en sus espaldas, por lo que se puede decir que a todos los integrantes de este rango se les enseñaba Kenjustu(arte de la espada).

Finalmente estaba el puesto de Kage(sombra), el cual era el rango más alto que cualquier guerrero Shinobi pudiera obtener, pues era el reconocimiento de ser el mejor ninja de la aldea, el más poderoso y aparte ser el líder absoluto de la aldea ninja, pues las aldeas ninjas eran dictaduras militares. Éste título era otorgado únicamente a individuos de clase S, lo mejor de lo mejor, y era únicamente dado por el Daimyo(señor feudal) de las tierras en donde se encontraban las aldeas ninjas, bajo recomendación del Consejo de la aldea y de los consejeros del señor feudal. Sólo podía existir uno por cada aldea y actualmente sólo habían cinco individuos que tenían el puesto en todo el mundo, esto debido a las cinco grandes naciones ninjas: Sunagakure no Sato(Aldea Oculta entre la Arena) ubicada en el país de Kaze no Kuni(País del Viento) donde regía el Kazekage(Sombra del Viento), Iwagakure no Sato(Aldea Oculta entre la Roca) ubicada en el país de Tsuchi no Kuni(País de la Tierra) donde regía el Tsuchikage(Sombra de la Tierra), Kirigakure no Sato(Aldea Oculta entre la Niebla) ubicada en el país de Mizu no Kuni(País del Agua) donde regía el Mizukage(Sombra del Agua), kumogakure no Sato(Aldea Oculta entre la Nube) ubicada en el país de Kaminari no Kuni(País del Rayo) donde regía el Raikage(Sombra del Rayo) y finalmente Konohagakure no Sato(Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas) ubicada en el país de Hi no Kuni(País del Furgo) donde regía el Hokage(Sombra del Fuego).

Kokabiel empezó a cacarear como un loco.

" **O sí, el pequeño tiene potencial sin duda, solo de imaginarme el monstruo que sera cuando crezca...** "

Y siguió cacareando como un loco mientras los otros lo miraban con caras inexpresivas.

Azazel entonces tuvo de pronto una idea.

" **Si tanto chakra tiene, creo que se me ocurre una idea para acelerar su entrenamiento aunque tendremos que ir con cuidado.** "

Dijo con una sonrisa astuta. Todos se quedaron mirando al rubio con suspicacia.

" **No enserio, es una muy buena idea aunque con la edad que tiene si nos pasamos lo mas seguro es que acabe con el cerebro frito jejeje.** "

No pudo evitar la risa al imaginar un pequeño pelirrojo a quien le salía humo por las orejas.

Shuri se levanto de golpe con una mueca sanguinaria en su rastro.

" **¡No vas a poner en peligro a mi pequeño Azazel! ¡Juro que si le pasa algo te arrancaré las** _ **P€¥ $**_ **piernas y te las metere por donde no te brilla el** _ **#^*);#**_ **sol!** "

El tengu rubio, y todos los hombres presentes, se pusieron pálidos de la impresión sin saber si poner sus manos sobre sus piernas o sus culos.

" **¡Es broma, es broma! Juro que si tenemos cuidado no hay peligro en usar este método, creo... posiblemente... tal vez.** "

Se apresuro a decir, le gustaban mucho sus piernas gracias, sobretodo con lo útiles que son para usar lo que hay en medio de ellas.

" **Calma Shuri, deja que Azazel se explique.** "

Dijo entonces Sojobo, curioso por saber en que consistía su idea.

" **Existe un kinjutsu** (arte ninja prohibida) **de rango B, clase Alta llamado "Kage bunshin no jutsu** (jutsu clones de sombra) **" que permite crear copias solidas de uno mismo. La peculiaridad de este jutsu es que todos los recuerdos del clon se traspasan al creador cuando se disipa, el único riesgo es que si uno hace demasiados se arriesga a una sobre carga cerebral. Bueno también consume grandes cantidades de chakra, pues el chakra del individuo se debe dividir de acuerdo a cuantos clones se quiere crear, o sea que si quiere hacer un clon debe dividir su chakra a la mitad, pero no creo que el gaki tenga problema.** "

Al terminar todos los presentes se quedaron impresionados ante la idea.

" **En resumen, pretendes centrarte en la educación del chico educando a sus clones mientras Barakiel se centra en entrenar al verdadero Naruto en la parte física. De esa forma ahorramos mucho mas tiempo** "

Concluyó el patriarca.

" **¿No seria peligroso para Naruto?,sé que Kurama le enseño algunos ejercicios de control de chakra pero aun así no conoce ningún jutsu, y aprender un kinjutsu a su edad sin entender las consecuencias y responsabilidades…** "

Pregunto Shuri un poco dudosa, dejando la duda al final de su pregunta.

" **Tranquila cariño, mientras nuestro hijo aprenda esa técnica delante nosotros no habra problema, además pienso enseñarle la importancia de pensar antes de actuar, usar este método adelantara su aprendizaje enormemente... al menos de momento.** "

Shuri seguía un poco dudosa pero decidió confiar en el juicio de su marido.

" **Bien entonces, les traeré el pergamino con el jutsu mañana por la mañana, cuanto antes lo aprenda mejor.** "

Dijo con una sonrisa, todos iban a levantarse pero alguien los detuvo.

" **Esperen un momento...** "

El que los detuvo fue Sojobo.

" **Antes de que se vayan necesito confirmar algo**..."

Todos lo miraron confusos.

"... **¿Azazel, durante la caída de Uzu, de casualidad no habrás saqueado la biblioteca verdad?** "

El rubio le dió al anciano una sonrisa llena de arrogancia y orgullo.

" **Vaya que sí lo hice. Me llevé todo lo que pude con la ayuda de mi familia, no les deje ni las sobras a esos ninjas de Iwa** (Roca) **, Suna** (Arena) **y Kiri** (Niebla) **jajajaja... ¿Hm? ¿Porque lo preguntas?** "

Preguntó al final un poco confuso.

" **Si tienes los registros del clan me gustaría que rastrearas su árbol genealógico. Creo que Naruto podría estar emparentado con nuestro primer invocador.** "

Todos los tengu se tensaron y miraron de reojo hacia la bola de cristal.

"... **¿Porque demonios me están mirando todos?** "

Preguntó un poco enfadado y curioso el zorro.

El anciano suspiro cansado y empezó su explicación.

" **Veras Kurama, hace casi 100 años cancelé el contrato que teníamos con nuestro invocador porque...** "

No era fácil decir esto. Después de todo Sojobo entrenó personalmente ha esa persona y le ayudo a desarrollar por completo su Kekkei Genkai así como todas sus técnicas. Finalmente soltó un suspiro de nuevo y continuó.

" **... porque fue el principal responsable de tu encarcelamiento y el de tus hermanos.** "

La mente de Kurama se quedo en blanco...

 **"..."**

Su cerebro aún seguía procesando la información.

 **"... ¿Eh?... ¿Ehhhh?... ¿¡EH!?... Oh... Ohhhhhhhh... ¿Ah?...¿¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!?"**

No podía ser, no era posible, se sentía como si le hubieran dado una bofetada en toda la cara.

" **¡HASHIMARA SENJU!** "

El patriarca lleno de remordimientos asintió.

Hashirama Senju, Shodaime Hokage(Primera Sombra del Fuego) y Shinobi no Kami (Dios de los Shinobi) de Konoha, fue uno de los fundadores y primer lider de Konoha. Aclamado como uno de los shinobi mas fuertes de su tiempo. Pero por lo que realmente era conocido era por su Kekkei Genkai: Mokuton(elemento Madera). Era un elemento de gran poder que le permitía, no solo controlar la naturaleza misma (arboles, plantas, etc...), sino que también le permitía suprimir el poder de los bijuus, y así calmarlos y apaciguarlos; en otras palabras era el poder que atrapó y escalvizó a Kurama y sus hermanos en un principio.

Ahora tenía más sentido el como era tan poderoso. Un nuevo Kekkei Genkai era territorio desconocido para cualquier ninja, haría falta generaciones de usuarios para descubrir todos sus secretos y habilidades, pero ese maldito mono super desarrollado de Hashirama Senju consiguió hacerlo por si sólo gracias al clan tengu.

Ellos poseían la mayor bóveda de conocimiento ninja que existía y la experiencia de varios siglos de estudio y aprendizaje para ayudar al bastardo a desarrollar su Mokuton(Elemento Madera) en todo su potencial.

' _ **Dios, si Naruto es realmente su descendiente voy a empezar a pensar que Hagoromo-jiji me esta gastando una broma cósmica y existencial. Joder hacia años que no me alteraba, generalmente soy incapaz de...**_ _'_

Su mente se quedo en blanco de nuevo...

No se alteraba...

No se alteraba desde hacia años...

Desde que había sido sellado en su cachorro, casi se había olvidado del rencor que tenía en general por los humanos...

Nunca en toda su vida había estado tan relajado y tranquilo, casi como si estuviera forzado a hacerlo.

 _'_ _ **¡NO. ME. JODAS!**_ _'_

Pensó el zorro. La idea era total y absolutamente ridícula pero si resultaba ser cierta...

No pudo evitar soltar una risa cruel pero decidió compartir sus pensamientos mas tarde.

" **Tranquilo amigo, no fue tu culpa, fue ese mono Senju el que me encerró.** "

Miró entonces a Azazel.

" **El nombre de la incubadora humana es Kushina Uzumaki, busca en los registros si está emparentada con el bastardo.** "

Todos se quedaron mudos, la forma en como había descrito a la madre de su jinchuriki mostraba cuanto odio sentía por ella.

" **Kurama entiendo que ella fue tu jinchuriki antes de Naruto pero no es razón para que hables así de ella.** "

Lo reprendió su viejo amigo. Todos los que no estaban al tanto de ello se sorprendieron. Kurama le dió entonces una mirada de muerte.

" **Sojobo, no tienes ni idea de lo que hicieron, esa mujer y su marido, condenaron a mi cachorro a una vida de dolor inimaginable y jamas les perdonare por ello. Por mi pueden pudrirse allá donde se encuentren.** "

"¿Vamos Kurama-sama, que hicieron los padres biológicos del chico para que estés tan enfurecido con ellos, aparte de sellarte de nuevo claro está?"

Pregunto Barakiel con duda, no podía ser tan malo.

Kurama entonces se lo contó, y Barakiel y todos no podían creer lo que oyeron.

 **XxxXxxX**

 **¡Terminé-degozaru!**

 **Por alguna razón el capítulo 1 no apareció en la lista de capítulos de Naruto subidos, pido disculpas por ello-degozaruka.**

 **El próximo capítulo saldrá en unas cuántas horas y vendrá con una sorpresa especial, jeje**

 **¡No! ¡Nada ecchi-degozaru!**

 **Almenos no aún-degozaruka**

 **Hasta otra-degozaru**


	3. Capítulo 3: Legado

¡Aquí está el tercer capítulo-degozaru!

Quisiera disculparme, al parecería hubo un problema al subir el 3 capítulo, por eso el retraso-degozaru.

(^ლ)

También quiero avisar que aunque trataré de subir el próximo tan pronto como me sea posible, tal vez tard días-degozaru.

Por favor tengan paciencia-degozaru.

Saludos a:

 **China lop32:** me alegra decir que si lo hice, aunque no le mentire, en lograrlo me tomó mucho tiempo, mucho mucho mucho mucho tiempo y paciencia.

 **Alquimeizer** : gracias por el consejo-degozaru

 **Carlos Ivan:** No se preocupe-degozaru. No planeo abandonar esta magnífica historia, pero lo pido que sea paciente a que siga subiendo los capítulos-degozaruka.

 **Neko Iron Gautlet:** Planeo que así sea-degozaru. Jeje

 **NorthernLights91** : Muchas gracias-degozaru. Yo también estoy esperando sus 2 magníficas novelas-degozaru.

 **Animebot02** : ¿gracias-degozaru?

 **Jake5392** : Muchas gracias y tendré cuidado por si eso pasa-degozaru. No se preocupe, pronto continuaré; Los cambios solo serán básicamente un harem más grande y más subordinados para Naruto-dono

Gracias por dar las primeras reviews de esta historia-degozaru.

Tambien quiero aclarar que NOOO planeo abandonar éste proyecto, pero que me tomará un tiempo subir los capítulos-degozaru. Después de todo tengo que leerlos, corregirlos y añadir o quitar cosas para que la historia sea más interesante-degozaruka.

"Personas hablando"

" **Bijuus/Invocaciones hablando"**

 _'Pensamientos de las personas'_

 _ **'Pensamientos de los Bijuus/Invocaciones'**_

 **Jutsus/técnicas**

No soy dueño de Naruto, u otros personajes de anime en la historia-degozaru.

 **XxxXxxX**

 **Capitulo 3: Legado**

 **XxxXxxX**

 **Dormitorio de Naruto**

 **XxxXxxX**

Naruto se sentía... ¿extraño?

No había otra forma de decirlo. Era vagamente consciente de que estaba medio dormido pero esa no era la razón de su extrañes, sino por una sensación completamente diferente.

Era algo que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo.

Se sentía...

... a salvo.

Cuando vivía en Konoha, todas las noches luchaba contra la sensación de insomnio. No se atrevía a dormir por miedo a ser atacado durante su sueño; casos como ese le habían pasado varias veces, por lo que sus miedos no eran infundados. Pero ahora que recordaba, ayer por la noche fue la primera vez que se durmió a gusto y sin temor alguno.

Supuso que esa era la habilidad que poseía toda madre cuando arropan a sus hijos. Una pequeña sonrisa adorno su dormido rostro al pensar en su nueva madre, Shuri. No la había conocido mucho pero, por lo que pudo ver, su kaa-chan(mamá) era una mujer amable y dulce. A ella le gustaba burlarse un poco de la gente y si el odio que sintió de ella cuando le contó de su vida en Konoha era alguna indicación, diría que era muy protectora con los que ella amaba. No era una suposición infundada, era lo que había sentido usando su habilidad de sensor y él solo podía amarla aún más por ello.

Ayer fue realmente uno de los momentos más felices de su vida, pero también uno de los mas agotadores mentalmente, por lo que decidió volver a dormirse en su nueva cama, que era tan cómoda y caliente. Le extrañó un poco las almohadas tan cómodas que tenía en la cara pero decidió ignorar su procedencia y acurrucarse mas cerca de ellas para volver a dormir. Sin darse cuenta que las "almohadas" también se acurrucaban en él.

 **XxxXxxX**

 **Complejo tengu**

 **XxxXxxX**

 **Pasillo afuera del dormitorio**

 **XxxXxxX**

La heredera del clan, Shuri, estaba caminando por los pasillos del complejo tomada de la mano de su marido. La pareja casada se estaba dirigiendo al dormitorio del pelirrojo para prepararlo para el desayuno y de paso presentarle a su padre.

Podría haberlo hecho en otro momento pero había una razón para ello. Shuri había sentido un sin fin de emociones ayer, pero la que mas predominaba era odio.

Simple y puro odio.

Un odio sin fin, ni control que se sentía como si fuera a consumirla.

La primera vez que vió a su pequeño Naru-chan era como mirar un pequeño animal asustadizo de todo, era tan lindo.

(◠‿◠)

Pero, a pesar de haber visto las cicatrices del pequeño fue cuando se burlo de él, sugiriendo que la llamara kaa-chan. El pelirrojo parecía tan desesperado, tan frágil, tan falto de amor, pero el momento donde supo que iba a amarlo incondicionalmente fue cuando la abrazó y lloró en sus brazos.

La situación podría parecerle una locura a cualquiera, pero eso a Shuri no le importaba. Naruto era su hijo, su bebe y el que le llevara la contraria sufriría un dolor inimaginable.

Shuri pensaba que Naruto ya había sufrido bastante y que se merecía un poco de felicidad, pero al parecer quedaba un pequeño secreto; algo que hicieron "la incubadora humana" y "el donante de esperma" como describió Kurama a los padres biológicos del pelirrojo. Algo que podría destruir mentalmente al pobre niño en su estado actual.

La solución sería no contárselo, mala idea, porque tarde o temprano acabaría sabiéndolo; otra solución sería mejorar su confianza y estabilidad mental antes de soltar la bomba en su pequeña cara. Por esa razón los padres adoptivos del niño iban a su habitación para empezar a mejorar su relación con él.

Los dos llegaron por fin delante del dormitorio de Naruto. Barakiel no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro nervioso y Shuri no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal acto.

 **"¿Ara ara, acaso estas nervioso, que va a pensar nuestro hijo si ve que su padre se acobarda delante de él?"**

Dijo con una mano gentilmente sobre su boca ocultando su sonrisa picara.

Barakiel solo frunció el ceño.

" **No es eso querida, es solo... ¿Crees que le agradaré? No tengo un aspecto muy amigable que se diga y podría..."**

No pudo continuar expresando sus dudas por el dedo que Shuri había puesto en sus labios para obligarle a callar.

Quitando su dedo puso en su lugar su mano en la mejilla de su marido.

 **"Le vas a encantar, Naru-chan no es alguien que juzga solo por el aspecto de alguien, sobretodo por como ha sido su vida."**

Dijo frunciendo el ceño ante su ultima declaración, pero se recompuso rápidamente.

 **"Le vas a encantar."**

Barakiel se calmó visiblemente y sonrió, dió una respiración para calmarse y asintió a su esposa. Shuri se giró de nuevo hacia la puerta y llamó con cuidado antes de abrirla, solo que la pareja casada no se esperaban encontrar al pequeño Naruto con compañía.

La pareja pudo reconocer fácilmente al niño por su cabello rojo que contrastaba con su pijama negra y las sabanas blancas; era la figura femenina la que los dejó perplejos.

La niña en cuestión tenía el cabello largo y negro, facciones muy bellas y si tuviera los ojos abiertos uno habría podido ver unos hermosos ojos de color violeta. Media 1m50 y tenía unas curvas muy bien formadas para su edad pero el rasgo mas prominente de la niña eran sus pechos de copa C, que podían ser apreciados gracias a que el kimono de dormir de la niña estaba entre abierto; y la cara del pelirrojo, felizmente dormido, estaba descansando ahora mismo en esas cómodas almohadas de suave piel.

Barakiel se quedó con la boca abierta sin saber que hacer, en cambio Shuri solo pudo sonreír ante la escena tan dulce.

 **"Ara ara, parece que Naru-chan se sentía solo por la noche y su onee-chan** (hermana mayor) **ha venido a hacerle compañía."**

Dijo la mujer ocultando su sonrisa con su mano.

Naruto despertó al oír la voz de su madre y decidió levantarse, o al menos lo intentó. Los brazos que rodeaban su pequeño cuerpo no se lo permitieron. Fijándose un poco mejor se dio cuenta de la niña que estaba durmiendo a su lado y sobretodo del hecho de que se parecía mucho a su kaa-chan. Puesto que estaba inmovilizado por esta niña desconocida giro su cabeza hacia la pareja en la entrada del dormitorio.

" **Buenos días kaa-chan, ¿quién es la linda niña, y porque esta durmiendo conmigo?**

Preguntó el pelirrojo ingenuamente. Él era un niño después de todo, el despertarse entre los pechos de una chica no iba a alterarlo... de momento.

Shuri iba a responderle pero la niña empezó a despertarse, ella abrió los ojos y se fijo en el pelirrojo atrapado entre sus brazos. Naruto solo pudo parpadear con su único ojo visible e inclinar, tiernamente, de lado su cabecita, confundido... el efecto fue inmediato.

 **"¡KAWAIIIIII** (ADORABLEEEEEE) **!"**

Gritó la niña mientras apretaba contra su busto la cara del adorable niño, reforzando su abrazo. El pequeño tuvo entonces una vaga sensación de deja-vu.

Shuri se rio de buena gana ante la reacción de su hija. Como suelen decir, la manzana no cae lejos del árbol.

" **Akeno querida, si sueltas a tu Otouto** (hermanito/hermano menor) **quizá podamos ir a desayunar todos juntos."**

Le dijo entonces a su hija.

Akeno abrió entonces los ojos de par en par.

 **"¡¿Otouto?!"**

Preguntó ella sorprendida. Naruto miró entonces a su madre y de vuelta a su recién descubierta hermana. Sí, sin duda era su hija, eran exactamente iguales excepto por la edad y el color de los ojos.

" **Sí cariño, debido a ciertas circunstancias adopte ayer a Naruto. También es el nuevo invocador del clan aunque quizá sería mejor si dejo que se presenten entre ustedes."**

Dijo la madre sonriendo y se giró hacia su hijo mas joven y asintió.

Naruto un tanto tímido se separó de de los brazos de su, ahora, hermana y se puso en posición seiza sobre el colchón.

"M-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, encantado de conocerte, onee-chan."

Dijo y se inclinó un poco en forma de saludo antes de mirarla a los ojos.

Akeno se quedó con la mente en blanco mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban, cuando por fin proceso las palabras del pelirrojo volvió a abrazarlo, aplastando su cara contra sus pechos.

 **"¡Kawaiii! ¡Dios eres tan kawai que debería ser ilegal!"**

Exclamó frotando su cara contra su suave pelo rojo. Como si no fuera ya suficiente la madre de ambos niños decidió añadir mas leña al fuego.

" **Mouuu~. No es justo, Akeno-chan, yo también quiero abrazar a Naru-chan."**

Dijo haciendo un puchero mientras se acercaba a sus hijos. Akeno entonces se giró hacia su madre y gritó.

"¡ **No! Es mi ototo, solo yo puedo tenerlo."**

Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

La madre por su lado también frunció el ceño y agarro por la cintura a su hijo adoptivo aplastando la cabeza del niño con su impresionante busto.

" **Es mi hijo ¡MI NARU-CHAN! Si alguien tiene prioridad sobre él esa soy yo."**

Declaró mirando intensamente los ojos de su hija. Si alguien presente hubiera prestado atención (Barakiel seguía intentando procesar la situación) hubieran visto las chispas y rayos saltando entre ellas.

Kurama por su parte, que ya había despertado hace rato, se estaba muriendo de la risa.

 _ **'¡O dios, esto es oro, si el cachorro ya es un imán para las mujeres con 6 años, lo mas seguro es que pierda su castidad antes de llegar a los 15!'**_

Naruto por su parte, casi entrando en pánico, no entendía porque se peleaban, pero sí entendía que era por causa suya; y él no quería ver a su madre y hermana enfadadas por lo que decidió intentar hablar con ellas.

La cabeza del pelirrojo seguía atrapada en el busto de su hermana y su madre por lo que intentó encontrar un punto de apoyo y este resulto ser uno de los pechos de Akeno.

" **Kyaaa~"**

La niña de 13 soltó un pequeño y lindo gemido, y miró a los ojos de su hermano adoptivo... ¡Error colosal!

Shuri se quedó mirando a su hija que parecía hipnotizada mirando a su hijo, cuando puso sus ojos sobre el pelirrojo entendió el porque...

Mirada afligida, un ojito húmedo con un paño en el ojo y unos labios formando una mueca llorosa de tal forma que el niño parecía un animalito herido y triste. Naruto estaba ejecutando sin saberlo una técnica ancestral conocida por toda mujer y infante: **Ninpo: Koinu no me** (Arte ninja : técnica de los ojos de cachorrito).

"Por favor, no se pelen, no quiero verlas enfadas."

Dijo el pequeño niño a punto de llorar. El cerebro de las dos hizo corto circuito en el acto.

Un enorme grito femenino se oyó entonces por todo el complejo. Los tengu, temiendo algún ataque, empezaron a correr por todo el edificio desesperados, buscando el origen del problema. De mientras en el dormitorio de cierto pelirrojo, dos mujeres estaban exprimiendo a muerte a dicho niño, mientras iban gritando frases como

"¡ **Lo siento, Naru-chan!"**

 **"¡No volveremos a pelear!"**

Pero la palabra que repetían todo el rato, entre frases y frase era

 **""¡Kawai!""**

Kurama ya al borde de la muerte de tanto reírse solo pudo pensar

 _ **'Olvida lo que dije, no va a salir virgen de este Valle.'**_

Barakiel seguía plantado como un arbol en la entrada, intentando procesar toda la escena familiar que había ocurrido en la habitación solo para que su cerebro se cerrara preguntándose

 **"¿Que demonios acaba de pasar?"**

 **XxxXxxX**

 **Comedor del complejo**

 **XxxXxxX**

Después de esa extraña escena familiar, los cuatro fueron hacia al comedor del complejo.

Shuri y Barakiel iban en brazos del otro mientras Akeno y Naruto seguían detrás de ellos cogidos de la mano.

Akeno llevaba un kimono violeta con estampado de flores que resaltaba sus ojos, unos cancetines tabi y zankos de madera. Naruto por su lado llevaba un gi negro de manga corta con pantalones largos de juego y unas zapados simples pero resistentes.

El pequeño niño se quedó impresionado al llegar al comedor. Era una enorme habitación con tatamis en el suelo y madera pulida con imágenes en el techo. Cientos de platos estaban distribuidos en 3 zonas de la habitación, con numerosos tengu comiendo en posición seiza delante de ellos. Naruto se fijo que dos de las tres zonas estaban separadas por genero, una para hombres y la otra para mujeres.

En la zona de hombres se podía observar a varios tengu peleando o riéndose ruidosamente, mientras que en la zona de las mujeres era más discreto, pero podía verlas con una sonrisa mientras hablaban. La tercera zona era a la que se dirigían y en ella podía ver a varias parejas. No tenía que ser muy listo para saberlo puesto que estaban agarrados de la mano o dándose de comer entre ellos. La única excepción parecía ser su abuelo adoptivo que estaba esperando tranquilamente con 4 sitios a su alrededor; una de cada lado, y dos al frente.

La pareja se sentó entonces delante del anciano mientras los niños se sentaron a cada lado libre.

" **Buenos días jiji."**

Dijo la alegre niña, aunque en el fondo estaba un poco molesta por estar separada de su nuevo otouto.

"Buenos días jiji."

Dijo un poco tímido. Si bien el hecho de tener una nueva familia le hacía inmensamente feliz seguía nervioso por hacer algún error y ser dejado de lado.

Sojobo sonrió a ambos niños.

" **Buenos días niños."**

 **"Gracias por esperarnos para desayunar otou-sama."**

Le agradeció Shuri a su padre. Sojobo le mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

" **No es ningún problema hija, me encanta pasar las mañanas con mi familia."**

Pero entonces una vena empezó a hacerse visible en su arrugada frente.

" **Por cierto, ¿de casualidad no sabrás nada sobre un grito del demonio que puso en alerta máxima a todo el clan, verdad?"**

Pregunto el patriarca mientras sonreía, aunque su mirada no mostraba felicidad en absoluto. Shuri se sonrojo ante la pregunta retorica, Akeno por su parte intentaba disimular sin éxito su risa.

" **Ara ara, no te rías como si no fuera también tu culpa jovencita."**

Dijo la madre a su hija, a lo que Akeno se sonrojo igual como su madre e hizo un puchero.

Los hombres por su parte estaban comiendo de su lado en un incomodo silencio. Barakiel no sabía como empezar una conversación; debido a la conmoción de esta mañana, Shuri se había olvidado de presentarlos.

Naruto estaba muy nervioso. Mil dudas plagaban su mente, todas ellos implicaban al hombre que, en teoría, era ahora su padre.

" **Esto es incomodo..."**

Dijo el tengu, para luego regañarse a gritos a él mismo mentalmente.

 _ **'¿¡Enserio!? ¿¡De todas las cosas posibles que podía decir, tenía que decir eso!? ¿¡En que rayos estoy pensando!?'**_

Pensó, internamente golpeándose la cabeza.

El pelirrojo solo pudo sonreír tímidamente.

"Un poco..."

No esperaba llevarse bien con Barakiel de un día para otro, pero era verdad que la tensión era notable entre los dos. Barakiel solo pudo parpadear incrédulo ante la respuesta del niño, y de pronto empezó a reírse de buena gana.

" **Lo siento, no es que no me agrades ni nada. Al contrario, siempre quise tener un hijo. No es que no quiera a Akeno, es mi princesa... pero hay cosas que solo un padre y su hijo pueden compartir y bueno, enterarme que tengo un hijo de un día para el otro me ha puesto un poco nervioso."**

Reconoció el fornido hombre.

La sonrisa del pelirrojo creció.

"Bueno, yo siempre quise un padre que me enseñara y me protegiera. Kurama-nii es genial y lo quiero mucho... pero cuando estaba en Konoha siempre quise que estuviera a mi lado y no atrapado en mi interior."

Reconoció el pequeño con un poco de amargo al recordar su pasado reciente, no pudo evitar poner una mano encima de su vendaje ocultando su ojo izquierdo inexistente.

El gigante frunció el ceño furioso al entender las implicaciones del pelirrojo, pero cambio rápidamente su expresión por una sonrisa.

" **En ese caso no tienes que preocuparte, el que se encargará de tu entrenamiento seré yo. Tendremos largos tiempos de relación padre-hijo y al que se le ocurra ponerte la mano encima..."**

Barakiel puso un expresión homicida.

 **"...lo mato."**

Naruto mostró entonces una sonrisa nerviosa ante la declaración de su padre, pero se recompuso y preguntó emocionado.

"¿Cuando empezamos el entrenamiento? ¿Que vas a enseñarme?"

Sus ojos brillantes delataban su emoción. Barakiel tuvo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

" **Jajaja, tranquilo hijo. Empezamos después del desayuno. Empezaremos por..."**

Y la conversación entre padre y hijo siguió con total normalidad. Ninguno de los dos notó al patriarca tengu mirando de reojo y esbozando una sonrisa de felicidad.

 **XxxXxxX**

 **Valle Yonkaze**

 **XxxXxxX**

La pareja padre y hijo se había instalado en un claro, a unos kilómetros del complejo, que habían decidido usar como campo de entrenamiento. Barakiel estaba pensando en como explicarle a su hijo de forma simple los beneficios de su entrenamiento mientras que el pelirrojo se estaba aguantando las ganas de saltar de emoción.

Barakiel finalmente suspiró exasperado por no encontrar una forma simple de explicar lo que querría, por lo que decidió decirlo tal cual.

" **Bien hijo... no sé muy bien como simplificar lo que quiero decir, por lo que quiero que hagas un esfuerzo por entenderlo."**

Naruto asintió rápidamente, su sonrisa había desaparecido sustituida por una cara seria.

 **"¿Bien, sabes lo que es el chakra?"**

Preguntó el tengu. Naruto contestó sin pensárselo.

"El chakra es el resultado de la mezcla entre la energía física presente en todas las células vivas y la energía espiritual adquirida del ejercicio y la experiencia. También es la energía que nos permite a los shinobis usar jutsus(técnicas)."

Barakiel sonrió extraña y tontamente ante la respuesta. No esperaba que el niño supiera la definición exacta... y mucho menos palabra por palabra.

" **Es la definición palabra por palabra... Bien, lo que tienes que entender es que hay diferentes tipos de naturaleza del chakra, pero los básicos pueden resumirse en 5 tipos: Katon** (fuego) **, Futon** (viento), **Raiton** (rayo) **, Doton** (tierra) **y Suiton** (agua) **. Cada persona tiene una afinidad natural para uno o más elementos y esa afinidad le permitirá usar mas fácilmente los jutsus de dicho elemento."**

El pequeño pelirrojo prestaba total atención a todo lo que decía su padre, mientras sentía de vez en cuando con su pequeña cabeza.

" **Cada uno de esos cinco tiene sus fortalezas y debilidades. El Katon** (fuego) **es mucho más fuerte cuando se usa en contra del Futon** (aire) **, pero es mucho más débil si se usa en contra del Suiton** (agua) **; Con el Futon** (aire) **es que éste es mucho más fuerte cuando se usa en contra del Raiton** (rayo) **, pero es mucho más débil si se usa en contra del Katon** (fuego) **; y así con todos lo demas elementos".**

El pequeño se puso a reflexionar un momento en las palabras de su dió cuenta de que todo lo que había dicho era básicamente pura lógica: el fuego era más fuerte que el aire, porque cuando se usa el aire en el fuego éste sólo crece, sin embargo cuando se usa el fuego en el agua éste se apaga; por otro lado el aire es más fuerte contra el rayo debido a que es el aire de las tormentas lo que en parte controla el rayo, mientras es más débil que el fuego por hacerlo crecer.

básicamente se trataba de un ciclo de mayor y menor, en donde el mayor era más fuerte y el menor era más débil. En conclusión, Katon derrota a Futon pero pierde ante Suiton, Futon derrota a Raiton pero pierde ante Katon, Raiton derrota a Doton pero pierde ante Futon, Doton derrota a Suiton pero pierde ante Raiton, y

Suiton derrota a Katon pero pierde ante Doton.

" **Pero también existe un detalle que poca gente conoce, la naturaleza del chakra también afecta al cuerpo en gran medida. Dependiendo de la afinidad elemental nuestros cuerpos pueden llegar a ser mas fuertes, flexibles o rápidos. Por eso, voy a pedirte que corras lo más rápido que puedas durante el mayor tiempo posible. De esa forma podré hacerme una idea de cuales son tus afinidades elementales por como te mueves y reaccionan tus músculos. De esa forma también podré elegir un estilo taijutsu adecuado para ti. ¿Lo has entendido?"**

Preguntó mirando bien al niño, para asegurarse de que no le mintiera al correr o moverse de otra forma de la que normalmente suele hacer. Naruto asintió sin mostrar duda alguna.

"Hai tou-chan(papi)."

El padre del niño asintió

" **Bien,empieza a correr y que no se te ocurra parar hasta que yo te lo diga."**

Dichas esas palabras, el pequeño salió disparado hacia el bosque.

Barakiel desplegó sus alas y despegó con la intención de seguir a su hijo por el aire. Barakiel sabía que le había pedido al niño una tarea extrema, pero este ejercicio le serviría al pelirrojo para aprender sus limites y así esforzarse en superarlos. Ahora solo le quedaba observar y esperar a que su hijo se cansara.

El pobre hombre no sabía con quien se había metido...

 **XxxXxxX**

( _ **algún tiempo después.)**_

 **XxxXxxX**

 _ **'¿C-Cómo demonios lo hace?'**_

Pensó incrédulo el tengu. Su hijo adoptivo llevaba corriendo durante 3 horas seguidas, y seguía. Sabía que al ser un Uzumaki y un jinchuriki iba a tener una resistencia y aguante descomunal, ¡pero esto era ridículo!

¡Que un niño de casi 7 años haya estado corriendo durante más de tres horas, con todas sus fuerzas, era una locura!

Por no decir que las reacciones del cuerpo del niño lo confundían. Durante años había podido adivinar la afinidad de cualquiera solo con observar las características y propiedades de los músculos de las personas, incluso si tenían múltiples afinidades, pero el chico lo confundía.

Había visto rasgos de prácticamente todas las afinidades primarias lo que en teoría debería ser imposible. ¿Acaso era debido a su condición como jinchuriki, o era alguna propiedad desconocida del clan Uzumaki?

Barakiel seguía a su hijo desde el aire observándolo mientras corría. Puesto que ya había dado casi 2 vueltas a todo el valle consideró que ya era suficiente.

"¡ **Naruto, ya es suficiente, lo has hecho muy bien! ¡Ahora sígueme, vamos a volver al claro donde estábamos al principio!"**

Le gritó a su hijo. Naruto asintió y siguió a su padre mientras se dirigían por tierra y aire de nuevo a su campo de entrenamiento.

Al llegar ahí, el niño se sorprendió al encontrar a su madre y hermana esperándolos. Estaban sentadas a la sombra de un árbol con un par de bentos(ración de comida para llevar) mientras los esperaban. Cuando el pelirrojo se acerco Akeno se lanzo hacia él para darle un abrazo de muerte. Naruto simplemente sonrió a su hermana y le devolvió dicho abrazo.

Detrás de ellos, su celosa madre estaba haciendo un puchero, pero su expresión cambio a una sonrisa cuando vio a su marido aterrizar en el claro.

" **Hola querido, ¿que tal ha ido el entrenamiento de Naru-chan hasta ahora?"**

Preguntó la madre mientras observaba a sus hijos hablando. Ambos padres se dieron cuenta de la respiración entrecortada del pelirrojo, para gran alivio secreto de Barakiel. Si después de tanto ejercicio su hijo no estuviera siquiera un poco cansado, empezaría a considerar la posibilidad de que fuera alguna especie de fenómeno de la naturaleza.

" **La verdad es que ha superado todas mis expectativas. No solo ha corrido sin parar durante 3 horas seguidas sino que encima ha dado la vuelta al valle entero...2 veces."**

Shuri abrió los ojos incrédula por lo que estaba oyendo.

" **Tiene mucha resistencia por lo que he podido ver... pero la falta de un ojo le ha causado varios problemas... Ha estado a punto de chocar contra un árbol o una roca varias veces. Supongo que tendremos que aumentar sus sentidos para compensar su estado actual o encontrar un remplazo adecuado."**

Dijo frunciendo el ceño. Shuri miró preocupada a su hijo, por mucho que entrenara, tardaría años en desarrollar un buen sentido del peligro y encontrar un remplazo ocular, apropiado, no es fácil; sobretodo aquí en el valle y siendo él un humano.

Por supuesto, existían técnicas nonjas y procedimientos médicos que actualmente le permitían a un médico o ninja médico el realizar un transplante de ojo de una persona otra sin ningún problema o riesgo para ambas personas. Pero sólo los doctores experimentados sabían que la anatomía de cada ojo era diferente a otro, si bien el individuo al que se le fue implantado un nuevo ojo podría ver sin ningún problemas el panorama frente a él esto no significaría que no traería posibles consecuencias a futuro; su propio cuerpo bien podría rechazar al nuevo órgano invasor o no llegaría ver a la misma profundidad y distancia que con el ojo original, y eso podría traer graves consecuencias a futuro que podrían causarle una muerte en medio de una batalla.

Básicamente, aún transplantaban un ojo como el Sharingan(ojo copiador) nada aseguraba que el pequeño a esta edad fuera capaz de acostumbrarse a usarlo, o que su cuerpo lo recibiera de buena manera.

La pelinegra sacudió la cabeza despejando esas ideas deprimentes.

" **Ya pensaremos en algo, pero mientras tanto, Akeno y yo les hemos hecho la comida.** "

Dijo con una sonrisa.

" **¡Akeno-chan, Naru-chan! ¡Vengan que vamos a comer!** "

Los niños oyendo a su madre se acercaron a la pareja cogidos de la mano. Shuri no pudo evitar darle una sonrisa pícara a su hija, quien al ver eso hizo un puchero.

La familia se instaló para comer en una manta que ellas habían previamente colocado en el suelo y de mientras Barakiel iba pensando en como lidiar con el problema. Por lo que vió, sabía que sería difícil buscar un estilo de taijutsu adecuado para su hijo. Las capacidades de su cuerpo eran bastante singulares, tendría que pedirle permiso a Azazel para buscar en su biblioteca. También estaba muy curioso sobre las afinidades del niño. Sí, "las afinidades", podía no estar seguro de cuales eran pero estaba dispuesto a apostar su barba a que Naruto tenía afinidades múltiples ya activas o latentes.

El padre de familia salió de sus pensamientos cuando notó algo cerca de su mejilla izquierda, al girar la cabeza vióa su esposa sosteniendo un trozo de carne con sus palillos y con una sonrisa. Barakiel le devolvió la sonrisa y decidió dejarlo de lado por el momento y disfrutar su tiempo en familia.

 **XxxXxxX**

En esos mismos instantes Sojobo, con una bola de cristal en su mano derecha, y junto a Azazel se estaban dirigiendo hacia el claro. Podrían haber ido volando pero decidieron ir caminando para así poder discutir más plácidamente algunos asuntos.

Sojobo miro entonces a su acompañante.

 **"¿Entonces?"**

Azazel le dió una sonrisa astuta.

 **"¡Genial! ¿No viste las curvas que tenía?, me he pasado media noche..."**

El tengu pervertido habría continuado si no fuera por la mirada de muerte que le estaba dando su líder.

" **Es broma. Dios, nadie entiende mi sentido del humor..."**

Resopló pero la mirada que le estaba dando Sojobo no cambió nada. Azazel suspiró.

" **Encontré el árbol genealógico del clan Uzumaki. Tengo que decir que efectivamente tus sospechas eran correctas, el chico es el bisnieto de Hashirama. Encontré un contrato estipulando que a cambio de aceptar su matrimonio con Mito Uzumaki, Hashirama debería enviar a su primogénito a vivir en Uzu no Kuni** (país del Remolino) **con el clan de su esposa, el clan Uzumaki. Su hijo al parecer acabó casándose con la hija del líder del clan de ese momento y de su unión nació Kushina Uzumaki... la madr-incubadora de Naruto; que viajó después a Konoha para convertirse en la segunda jinchuriki de Kurama. El resto de la historia ya la conoces."**

Concluyó solemne.

Sojobo asintió mientras pensaba en la ironía de la situación. Naruto al parecer era descendiente del hombre al que expulsaron como invocador a causa de sus acciones en contra de los bijuu.

Si algo sabía Sojobo es que la humanidad tenía la costumbre de tenerle miedo a todo aquello que no pudiera entender y controlar.

Al ser los bijuus (bestias con colas) entidades de chakra vivientes, que además tenían un enorme poder y que no estaban bajo el mando o control de nadie, esto causó que mucha gente les temiera e incluso buscará su poder, llegando a creer que eran nada más que simples monstruos. Cuando la verdad era más alejado de eso…

Los bijuus eran en realidad los hijos del Rikudou Sennin (Sabio de los Seis Caminos), también conocido por ser el creador del ninjutsu, por ser el primer usuario de chakra de la historia Y por llegar a ser considerado como un dios entre los hombres. Cada uno de ellos 9 tenía cierta cantidad de colas, yendo desde 1 hasta 9 y mientras más colas tuvieranmás chakra y más fuerza tendría el Bijuu; en palabras simples el Ichibi(Una Cola) era el más debil, mientras que el Kyubi(Nueve Colas) era el más fuerte. Los hijos de este dios tenían la misión de proteger al mundo, y aún así los habitantes de este mundo que debían proteger los habían catalogados como simples animales o monstruos de poder devastador.

Cuando Sojobo y su ahora difunto padre, y antiguo lider del clan, empezaron a entrenar a Hashirama en usar su Mokuton(elemento Madera) nunca esperó que usaría esta misma habilidad para atacar a su viejo amigo, Kurama, y encarcelarlo a él y a sus demás hermanos dentro de otras personas. Al parecer todo se debía a que su antiguo amigo y rival, Madara Uchiha, había usado su sharingan para controlar, en contra de su voluntad, al poderoso zorro; después una larga y dura batalla en donde Hashirama finalmente logró derrotar y, por desgracia, asesinar a su antiguo amigo, el primer líder de la aldea oculta entre las hojas decidió que el zorro era un ser diabólico que no podía ser dejado libre en el mundo; así que le pidió a su esposa, Mito Uzumaki, que lo presionara dentro de sí misma para que "nunca volviera a causar daño a nadie", olvidando por completo el hecho de que éste había sido manipulado por su antiguo amigo.

Pero no sólo eso…

Al SenjuNo le bastó con sólo a pescar y esclavizar injustamente al zorro de las nueve colas, sino que se le ocurrió la "brillante idea" de cómo poder traer paz entre las Cinco Grandes Naciones Ninjas, las cuales en ese entonces apenas acababan de ser fundadas y no tenían buenas relaciones la una con la otra (aunque no es como si hoy en día si la tengan).

El plan era asegurarse que todas las aldeas tuvieran una protección, un escudo, para poderse defender por si mismas en caso de que otra les atacara y también como una muestra de paz y del poder de Konoha. El plan...

Era la cacería...

...y aprisionamiento de los demás Bijuus...

Los hermanos de Kurama, el cual no pudo hacer nada y fue obligado a verte, desde el interior de la esposa de ese bastardo, el como sus hermanos eran uno a uno casados y esclavizados.

El Mapache Ichibi (Una Cola), con el poder de manipular la arena en cantidades y formas abrumadoras, al grado de poder enterrar ciudades enteras; fue entregado a Sunagakure no Sato(Aldea Oculta entre la Arena), siendo ésta una aldea ubicada en el desierto era la mejor "herramienta" para el trabajo.

El Gato Nibi (Dos Colas), con el poder de emplear un fuego azul más potente que cualquier otro, siendo capaz de derretir glaciares y evaporar el agua de océanos completos; fue entregado a Kumogakure no Sato(Aldea Oculta entre las Nubes).

La Tortuga Sanbi (Tres Colas), con el poder de crear corales y arrecifes, y usar el agua al grado de poder crear tsunamis, fue entregado a Kirigakure no Sato(Aldea Oculta entre la Niebla); y al igual que Suna(Arena) terminó siendo a mejor "herramienta" para el trabajo, puesto que la aldea se encontraba completamente rodeada del mar y estaba compuesta por varios rios y lagos.

El Gorila Yonbi (Cuatro Colas), con el capacidad de usar lava ardiente, y con la habilidad de ocasionar erupciones volcánicas; fue entregado a Iwagakure no Sato(Aldea Oculta entre la Roca), igual siendo ésta una aldea rodeada por montañas y formaciones rocosas era la mejor "herramienta" para el trabajo.

El Caballo-Delfin Gobi (Cinco Colas), con el poder de llevar las cosas hasta su punto de ebullición y controlar el caliente vapor a voluntad, algo que parecía inofensivo pero usado correctamente llegaría a matar a cualquiera, ó hasta sofocar bajo el abrasador calor a ejércitos enteros; fue entregado, de igual forma, a Iwagakure no Sato(Aldea Oculta entre la Roca).

La Babosa Rokubi (Seis Colas), que podía producir sustancias tóxicas y corrosivas de varias formas, capaces de derretir lo que fuera, con el poder de reducir montañas y valles enteros a pequeñas rocas y tierra infértil; fue entregado, de igual forma, a Kirigakure no Sato(Aldea Oculta entre la Niebla).

El Escarabajo Volador Nanabi (Siete Colas), siendo el único bijuu capaz de volar y poder manipular el viento al grado de poder crear tornados de devastador poder; éste fue entregado a Takigakure no Sato(Aldea Oculta entre la Cascada), que a pesar de no ser una de las Cinco Grandes Naciones si era reconocida por ser una de las más fuertes y por crear guerreros de alto calibre.

El Toro-Pulpo Hachibi (Ocho Colas), con una abrumadora fuerza física y el inusual pero útil poder de la tinta, siendo capaz de derrotar físicamente a cualquiera de sus hermanos sin ningún problema; fue entregado, de igual forma, a Kumogakure no Sato(Aldea Oculta entre la Nube).

Y finalmente el Zorro Kyubi (Nueve Colas), con el mayor poder, número de colas, y tamaño entre sus demás hermanos y hermanas, con el poder de incluso borrar naciones enteras del mapa; fue conservado por la esposa de Hashirama en Konohagakure no Sato(Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas).

No llegó a ser una sorpresa que el pacto de paz no llegara a durar ni siquiera 1 año y todas las naciones se enfrentarán en la Primera Gran Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Era naturaleza humana le das una nueva herramienta con gran poder, les dices que servirá como escudo y ellos tratarán de mil y un formas de transformar ese escudo en una espada; eso se vió cuando en la guerra todas las naciones usaron a sus jinchurikis y el poder de los bijuus en sus interiores, matando a por miles durante aquel conflicto.

Y ahora no solo uno de esos bijuus estaba sellado en dicho descendiente, sino que encima se llevaba bien con él. Lo peor de todo es que el pueblo que fundó Hashirama acabó convirtiendo la vida de su descendiente en un infierno y fue Kurama de todas las personas el que lo salvó en innumerables ocasiones. Si no fuera porque no creía en el destino, diría que todas esta situación había sido planeada.

" **Oye cuervo estupido, es Kurama-sama para tí."**

Azazel saltó del susto por la voz que se manifestó a través del orbe en posesión de Sojobo. Dicho tengu se quedó mirando la bola con curiosidad.

" **Hola de nuevo, Kurama, ¿cómo ha ido el entrenamiento de Naruto?"**

Preguntó el anciano, curioso de saber el progreso de su nieto.

" **Es difícil de decir, está en buena condición física. Tantos años huyendo de las turbas de aldeanos en Konoha al final sirvieron para algo bueno... El problema es que Barakiel está teniendo dificultades para encontrar un estilo taijutsu adecuado para mi cachorro. Es incapaz de determinar con exactitud sus afinidades, por lo que no quiere adelantarse y eligir un estilo a la ligera. Me imagino que va a pedirle hacer una prueba para obtener respuestas, aunque ya sospecho cual es el problema... si es que se le puede llamar así."**

Dijo con una media sonrisa. Si sus sospechas eran correctas, Naruto iba a causar un gran impacto en todo el mundo ninja.

Azazel le dio una sonrisa astuta y burlona.

" **Oooh, ¿es que acaso el** _ **gran**_ **y** _ **todo poderoso**_ **kyubi-chan** (Nueve Colitas) **sabe algo que nosotros desconocemos?"**

Le dijo riéndose por dentro. Molestar a un ser de poder inconmensurable, cuando éste no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, realmente le hacia sentirse bien.

Kurama entrecerró los ojos furioso.

" **Cuidado maldito cuervo, estas jugando con fuego y te puedes quemar..."**

Le dijo dejando la amenasa en el aire.

Sojobo sabiendo lo que se avecinaba intento detener a Azazel, pero ya era demasiado tarde...

" **Oooh, ¿y que haras para detenerme?, estásbásicamente encerado dentro del gaki** (mocoso), **¡Jajaja!"**

Se rió triunfante, mientras Sojobo reprimió el impulso de golpearse su cara con la mano debido a la estupidez de su subordinado.

Kurama le dió una sonrisa sanguinaria que envió al tengu pervertido varios escalofríos por la espalda.

" **Nada... por ahora... tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, ventajas de ser inmortal. Me guste o no, mi cachorro no va a vivir eternamente por lo que solo tendré que esperar para ser libre... y cuando lo haga... vendré a por tí. Después de todo aun te quedan varios siglos de vida y la venganza es un plato que se sirve bien frio... ¡Y GRITANDO!"**

Dijo riendose cruelmente, mientras Azazel se ponía pálido por momentos. El futuro difunto notó entonces la mano del patriarca tengu en su hombro.

" **Tranquilo, tendrás un funeral adecuado..."**

Le dijo con una mirada solemne y siguió caminando hacia su destino, dejando a un Azazel plantado y mortalmente pálido haciendo mil planes para escapar de la futura venganza del bijuu.

Ambos tengu llegaron al claro para observar a la familia pasando el rato. Barakiel y Shuri estaban sentados a la sombra de un árbol mientras miraban a Akeno y Naruto jugando por el claro. Naruto estaba huyendo de su hermana, que lo estaba persiguiendo desde el aire amenazándolo con darle un abrazo de muerte.

" **Jajaja, veo que se están divirtiendo."**

Dijo Sojobo, mientras Kurama miraba, a través de la bola de cristal, la escena que se estaba desarrollando.

El pelirrojo se paró en seco.

"Hola jiji."

Saludo con una sonrisa hasta que vio la cabeza de su hermano dentro de la bola de cristal

"¡Kurama-nii! ¡¿Pero como has...!?"

No pudo acabar de formular la pregunta, pues su hermana lo había atrapado y lo estaba abrazando como su osito de peluche personal.

" **Naaaaaru-chan te atrape, jeje."**

Dijo con una expresión feliz, hasta que percibió a su abuelo.

" **Hola jiji, ¿vienes a jugar?"**

Preguntó Akeno esperanzada.

Sojobo se rió por el comportamiento de sus nietos.

" **No Akeno-chan, venía a ver a Naruto, tenemos que discutir algunas cosas sobre su entrenamiento."**

Dijo para gran disgusto de la niña que no quería separarse de su hermanito, pero aun así lo soltó. El patriarca miro entonces al niño mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un pergamino. Al abrirlo el pelirrojo pudo observar un pentagrama, con cada punta siendo un circulo en el que indicaba un elemento primario (Katon, Suiton, Doton, Raiton, Futon) y cada uno de los elementos tenia unas finas lineas que los conectaba a todos en el centro. Naruto miró confuso a su abuelo esperando una explicación.

" **Naruto, para avanzar realmente en tu entrenamiento tendremos que determinar con precisión tus afinidades elementales. Normalmente usaríamos un Papel de Chakra, pero no tenemos uno por el momento, además de que este pergamino nos dará una mejor visión de que tan fuerte son tus afinidades"**

Normalmente, un shinobi utilizaría un Papel de Chakra para identificar cuál es su afinidad o afinidades elementales. Éste particular papel era obtenido de un tipo especial de árbol el cual se cultivaba y se alimentaba únicamente a base de chakra. Para usarse el individuo debía transmitir el Chakra de su cuerpo al trozo de papel y luego éste revelaría cuál(es) era su afinidad elemental. Si era Katon el papel ardería, si era Fūton el papel se cortaría a la mitad, si era Raiton el papel se arrugaría, si era Doton el papel se desharía en polvo, y si era Suiton el papel se mojaría. Si era más de una afinidad entonces el papel haría primero la acción de la afinidad más fuerte y luego de la más débil.

Pero con este método Sojobo podría ver que tan poderosa era cada afinidad. Y podría determinar si el joven efectivamente era poseedor del Mokuton; de ser así mostraría afinidad al Suiton y Doton, pues eran los elementos básicos, aparte de luz solar, para hacer crecer a las plantas.

" **Quiero que coloques tu mano en medio del pentagrama y que canalices tu chakra en el."**

El pelirrojo asintió e hizo lo que se le pidió.

Al poner su mano en el pentagrama este empezó a brillar ligeramente...

Durante unos segundos no pasó nada más, hasta que unos ligeros hilos de chakra empezaron a salir de los kanjis 'Doton', 'Suiton' 'Raiton', 'Katon' y 'Futon'.

Para terminar uniéndose los 5 hilos en el centro del pentagrama.

"""" **!?""""**

Esto sorprendió a todos los presentes, incluido al zorro que pensó que solo tendría 2 afinidades, pero al instante todos se quedaron de piedra cuando las lineas conectando los kanjis 'Doton', 'Katon' y 'Suiton' empezaron a brillar de un color amarillo dorado; con el primero brillando más fuerte que los otros dos y el segundo con mucha menor intensidad.

"""" **...""""**

" **..."**

Nadie dijo nada.

Los adultos estaban conmocionados, los niños no entendían porque todo el mundo se había quedado callado y en cuanto a Kurama...

Él empezó a reirse como un loco.

" **¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Así que yo tenia razón! Se va a armar un escándalo en cuanto esto se sepa, y ni me imagino como van a reaccionar en Konoha cuando sepan que han perdido, ¡a un usuario MOKUTON! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!"**

Siguió cacareando aunque las palabras del zorro despertaron a los adultos de vuelta a sus sentidos. Naruto solo pudo inclinar su cabeza confundido.

"¿Que es el m-mokugon... moguton... lo que sea hayas dicho Nii-chan?... ¡Espera un momento! ¿¡Cómo has acabado ahí dentro Kurami-nii!?"

Preguntó el pelirrojo confundido al ver a su hermano adoptivo dentro de una bola de cristal.

El zorro se rió entre dientes antes de contestar.

" **No estoy dentro de la esfera, solo es una imagen. Este orbe me permitirá de momento el comunicarme con todos, aunque este atrapado dentro del sello... En cuanto al MO-KU-TON, bueno para ponerlo simple, es un elemento único que puede ser creado combinando los elemento Doton y Suiton; pero no todo el mundo puede hacerlo, es básicamente una habilidad hereditaria llamada kekkei genkai."**

Naruto guardó silencio procesando la información que acababa de recibir, pero una duda se planto en su cabeza.

"Por la forma en que lo dices parece como si no soy el primero en tenerlo. ¿Es que alguien más tuvo esta habilidad y por eso sabes que es hereditaria?"

Preguntó el pelirrojo dudoso. Aquí el ánimo del zorro descendió en picado y casi dejo escapar un gruñido, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el pelirrojo.

" **Sí... de hecho... el hombre que nos capturó y encerró a mis hermanos y a mí tenía el mismo kekkei genkai. También fue el fundador de Konoha así como... tu... bisabuelo... al parecer... su nombre era Hashirama Senju."**

Dijo escupiendo el nombre, como si fuera veneno. Naruto se sorprendió hasta la médula. Su antepasado fue el fundador del pueblo que día a día clamaba su muerte.

Naruto bajó la cabeza en la depresión.

"¿Entonces... porqué? ¿Porqué me trataron de esa manera, yo solo quería estar tranquilo y hacer amigos... porqué...?"

Habría continuado si no fuera por los brazos que lo envolvieron desde atrás. Naruto giró ligeramente su cabeza y comprobó que los brazos pertenecían a su hermana. Akeno le sonrió.

" **Naruto, sé que lo has pasado mal hasta que viniste... pero eso ya no importa, estas aquí con nosotros y eso es todo lo que cuenta."**

Le dijo a su hermano pequeño. Naruto, notando sus ojos húmedos, sonrió de todo corazón. Todos los adultos y el zorro sonrieron ante la escena tan emotiva... y habrían seguido si la niña no hubiera abierto la boca

" **Además... ¡si ellos no te quieren, eso quiere decir que hay más Naru-chan para mí!"**

Dijo mientras aplastaba al pelirrojo con sus brazos. El pelirrojo tuvo varias gotas de sudor apareciendo en su nuca mientras los adultos cayeron de cabeza al suelo por las tonterías entre los dos hermanos.

' _ **Lo va a violar, apuesto mis 9 colas a que un día de estos lo va a violar.'**_

Pensó Kurama ya prediciendo el futuro próximo.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos el zorro decidió continuar su explicación.

" **Bueno, en cuanto al ligero brillo de tu afinidad al Katon puedo decir que se trata de un segundo kekkei genkai."**

 **""""!?""""**

Ante la declaración del zorro los ojos de todos los adultos salieron disparados de sus cuencas. El primero en recuperarse fue el patriarca, que quiso preguntarle al zorro para confirmar lo que había dicho.

 **"¡Kurama! ¿¡Estás seguro de eso!?"**

 **"Muy seguro".**

Afirmó el zorro al instante antes de continuar.

" **Debido a que el brillo de tu katon es menos intenso que el de tu Doton podemos descartar que tengas el Yoton** (elemento lava) **y ,aunque es una lastima, también el koton** (elemento acero) **; puesto que para poder usar estos necesitas una alta afinidad en** _ **ambos**_ **elementos. También podríamos descartar el Deiton** (elemento barro) **, pues sucede lo mismo con tu afinidad al Suiton, el cual es más debil a comparación con tu Doton. De misma forma está el futton** (elemento vapor) **, por lo cual también lo olvidamos... Sin embargo, creo que podría tratarse del Shoton** (elemento cristal) **."**

"¿Shoton?"

Preguntó extrañado Naruto al no conocer ese elemento.

" **Sí, es un elemento muy poco común, casi tanto como el mokuton, aunque no tan poderoso. Es la combinación de una poderoso afinidad al Doton y una ligera afinidad al katon; pues es de esa forma que los cristales artificiales son creados, básicamente calentando ciertos tipos de piedras a altas temperaturas."**

Todos asintieron ante la expiación del zorro antes de que continuará explicando.

" **Es un campo raro y especializado de ninjustu** (arte ninja) **que puede crear cristales, así como manipular los cristales ya existentes y las estructuras cristalinas. Ésta naturaleza de chakra puede cristalizar cualquier sustancia, por lo tanto las técnicas de Doton y Suiton son inútiles contra él. El usuario puede cristalizar cualquier material físico e incluso la humedad en el aire alrededor de ellos, convirtiéndolos en un arma... he escuchado que incluso puede cristalizar a humanos."**

Esto sorprendió a todos los presentes al enterarse de que elemento tan poderoso existiera y casi nadie supiera de él.

" **Sin embargo ningún poder es invencible... y la debilidad de éste es que no puede cristalizar energía bruta o chakra para ser precisos por lo caul no puede cristalizar el katon, Raiton, ni futon; aunque es capaz de hacerles frente o defenderse de ellos si el cristal es suficientemente fuerte. Además de que es extremadamente difícil de controlar. No me sorprendería si en varios años lo único que pudieras hacer es crear alguna que otra arma de cristal..."**

" **No te preocupes por eso Kurama pondré a Azazel a buscar cualquier pizca de información de ese elemento para ayudar en el entrenamiento de Naruto".**

 **"Jaja. Sí en poco tiempo tendré- digo tendremos información de ese extraño elemento. Jejeje"**

Azazel empezó a reir diabólicamente, mientras pensaba en obtener nueva y deliciosa información para su colección. Los demás veían extrañados al tengu antes de que Kurma continuara.

" **En lo que respecta a la escoria de Konoha, básicamente no sabían tus orígenes, diablos yo sabía que tu tatarabuela, Mito, había enviado a su primogénito con su clan... pero siempre pensé que había muerto durante la segunda gran guerra shinobi cuando Iwa** (Roca) **, Suna** (Arena) **y Kiri** (Niebla) **atacaron Uzu no kuni** (país del remolino) **. Jamás me habría imaginado que estabas emparentado con esa persona si Sojobo no hubiera sacado el tema."**

Naruto asintió, pero entonces tuvo otra duda.

"¿Espera entonces mis...?"

 **"¡No me lo pidas!"**

Grito el zorro a todo pulmón sorprendiendo a todos.

" **Por favor cachorro, no me hagas esa pregunta. No quiero mentirte, ni herirte... por lo que por favor..."**

No terminó la frase. Realmente no quería sacar el tema sobre sus padres biologicos, se lo contaría cuando estubiera listo.

Naruto suspiró.

"Esta bien Kurama-nii ¿y ahora qué?"ç

Azazel despertó de su transe(auto-inducido), se acercó al pelirrojo y le entregó un pergamino.

" **Ahora necesitamos que aprendas el jutsu que está en este rollo, con esto podremos acelerar tu entrenamiento y aprendizaje."**

Naruto miro emocionado.

"¡Genial! ya veras, dominare este jutsu hoy mismo."

Y se fue corriendo a la otra punta del claro con Akeno siguiendo detrás de él. Azazel resoplo ante eso.

" **Sí claro, como si un niño de 6 años pudiera hacer lo que un jonin con experiencia no podría en meses."**

Pero luego se arrepintió de abrir la boca al ver la mirada de los padres del niño. Si las miradas mataran, el ya estaría hecho ceniza. Por suerte, o infortunio... la voz del diablo vino a su rescate.

 **"¿Apostamos?"**

Si algo le había demostrado su cachorro los últimos 6 años, es que tenía un talento natural para sorprender a la gente.

El tengu pervertido miro incrédulo al bijuu dentro de la bola de cristal antes de reírse.

" **Jaja, adelante, es tu perdida no la mía"**

Dijo confiado. Barakiel y Sojobo miraban incrédulos la escena sin poder creer lo tonto que podía ser Azazel; Shuri estaba considerando matar a los 2 idiotas por atreverse a apostar sobre su hijo.

" **Si mi cachorro falla, voy a olvidarme de la ofensa de antes y prometo no matarte en el futuro... cercano."**

Azazel se puso pálido ante el recordatorio, pero se recuperó rápidamente seguro de su victoria.

" **Pero si yo gano... dejaras a Naruto el tomar cualquier jutsu que te pida de tu biblioteca personal además de que irás, al monte Koryu para buscar ciertos** _ **artefactos**_ **..."**

Dijo el zorro con una sonrisa.

A Azazel se le cayo la mandíbula al suelo por la sorpresa.

 **"¿¡C-Cómo demonios sabes eso!?"**

Gritó antes de darse cuenta de su error, giro la cabeza mecánicamente hacia su jefe para verlo con una mirada que prometía dolor.

" **Déjalo Sojobo, por su personalidad y el hecho que es un ladrón consumado, pensé que habría robado algunos jutsus que realmente valían la pena y se los quedo para si mismo, y tenía razón. Aunque me sorprende que aún no hayas buscado ese artefacto... Bueno, es ciertamente difícil de conseguir."**

Kurama tenía una enorme sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara ¿este cuervo de mierda se creía que podía ser mas astuto que un kitsune(zorro)? ¡Ja, menudo idiota!

Azazel le dió una mirada fulminante al zorro por engañarlo. Pero luego sonrió.

" **Vale, trato hecho, de todas formas no va a conseguirlo."**

Dijo antes de recostarse a los pies de un arbol no muy lejos. Sojobo miro al orbe en sus manos.

 **"¿Porqué has hecho una apuesta que no puedes ganar? Naruto puede ser talentoso pero hay limites-"**

Kurama miró entonces al patriarca.

 **"¿Es acaso una apuesta lo que estoy oyendo?"**

Le dijo con una mirada amenazante. Sojobo iba a aceptar pero entonces recordó lo qué pasó la ultima vez que apostó en contra del bijuu... y la anterior... y la anterior a esa...

Ahora que lo pensaba... nunca había ganado una apuesta en contra del astuto zorro. Siempre por algún tecnicismo, truco o artimaña acababa ganando. El patriarca reconsideró sus palabras y prefirió sentarse mientras Kurama tenía una enorme sonrisa triunfal en la cara.

Shuri y Barakiel miraron incrédulos al patriarca sin entender lo que estaba pasando pero decidieron dejarlo de lado.

 **XxxXxxX**

 **(2 o 3 horas después)**

 **XxxXxxX**

Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando Azazel se despertó. En algún momento durante la tarde se había quedado dormido sin preocupaciones. Soñando con hermosas bailarinas eróticas que modelaban para él, mientras éste mismo tenía una copa de vino en su mano.

...

¿¡Por qué tenía que despertar!?

Miró a través del claro para ver a Naruto mirándolo. Azazel, recordando entonces la apuesta, puso una sonrisa triunfante.

" **Ja lo sabía, ¿qué pasa pequeño te has quedado aquí para pedirme más tiempo?"**

El pelirrojo lo miro confundido.

"¿Hablas de la apuesta? Pues la verdad..."

" **Ja lo sabía, sabía que ibas a fallar. No importa cuanta fe en ti tenga esa bola de pelos, es demasiado crédulo."**

"Pues en realidad-"

 **"Admito que tienes potencial, pero eso solo no te basta."**

"O-Oye, podrías dejarme-"

 **"Deberás pasar años antes de poder estar a un nivel adecuado y siglos antes de poder hacer algo así."**

"..."

 **"..."**

"...¿Has acabado?"

Preguntó el niño con una mirada impasible y los ojos entrecerrados perezosamente. Azazel se quedó con la boca tieso, iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido.

"Solo estoy aquí para decirte que los otros ya se han ido al onsen(baños termales) para bañarse y que te des prisa. Ah, y por cierto..."

El pelirrojo puso una sonrisa astuta antes de...

"... yo solo soy un clon"

 _POOF_

Y con ese sonido el pequeño pelirrojo desapareció en una nube de humo, revelando ser únicamente un clon de sombra.

El tengu pervertido se quedó de piedra sin poder creérselo, con ojos sin vida y la boca cerrada; menos mal, porque sino lo mas seguro es que su alma se hubiera escapado por ella.

 **XxxXxxX**

 **Complejo tengu**

 **XxxXxxX**

La pequeña familia de 5 personas se dirigían al onsen, situado en el complejo, para limpiarse el sudor del día. De pronto el tuerto pelirrojo del grupo se paró en seco. Frunció el ceño antes de hablar.

"Estúpido cuervo..."

Murmuró, el zorro en su interior estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con su declaración y por dentro ya estaba pensando en varios métodos de tortura adecuados para castigar al pervertido.

 **"¡Esa boca Naru-chan!"**

Exclamó Shuri con un ceño fruncido. Naruto se asusto un poco, era la primera vez que su madre le regañaba.

"P-Pero mamá, Azazel se estaba burlando de mi clon porque pensaba que había ganado la apuesta entre él y Kurama-nii."

Dijo el pelirrojo. Pero entonces el pelirrojo se arrepintió de sus palabras, la cara que hizo su madre habría mandado a correr al mas poderoso de los Kages.

" **Ya veo, al parecer voy a tener que enseñarle modeles a él tambien."**

Dijo con una voz oscura que envió escalofríos a todos los presentes.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de los baños, la familia iba a separarse para entrar en cada sección, Sojobo y Barquiel ya se dirigían a la zona de hombres. Naruto iba a seguirlos pero una mano lo detuvo, cuando se giró observo que era su madre.

" **Ara ara, ¿Naru-chan porqué no vienes a bañarte con kaa-chan y onee-chan?"**

Preguntó con una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo. Los hombres se giraron con miradas incrédulas mientras que Naruto iba a protestar.

"Pero kaa-chan yo soy un chico, no puedo entra-"

" **Claro que puedes entrar, solo tienes un poco más de 6 años no creo que a las chicas les importe."**

La respuesta de Shuri no lo convenció, y el escalofrió que sentía cuando miraba el lado femenino del baño no ayudaba. El niño iba a protestar de nuevo pero su madre simplemente lo agarró por la espalda.

"Nada de protestas, escucha a tu madre y ven a bañarte con nosotras."

Y entraron con Akeno siguiendo detrás.

Sojobo y Barakiel por su parte solo pudieron pensar en una cosa

' ' _ **Maldito niño con suerte.' '**_

 **XxxXxxX**

 **'** _ **Nunca más'**_

Pensó el pelirrojo.

Durante una hora entera las mujeres se habían estado turnando para abrazarlo como un peluche, había sido muy incomodo para él pero tambien agradable... y no sabía el porque.

' _ **Mi pequeño cachorro ha dado los primeros pasos para convertirse en hombre. Menos mal que he memorizado/grabado toda la escena del baño, seguro que cuando sea mayor sabrá apreciar mejor la situación jejeje.'**_

Pensó el zorro, claro ahora con 6 años no se daba cuenta de la suerte que tenía, pero cuando llegara a la pubertad...

Naruto suspiro de nuevo mientras se dirigía a su habitación solo que no se espera la sorpresa que encontró en ahí. Cuando abrió la puerta vio a su hermana esperándolo en la cama.

" **Hola Naru-chan, vamos date prisa y vamos a dormir."**

Dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Naruto, con cara inexpresiva preguntó.

"Nee-chan, ¿qué haces en mi cama?

" **Mou, me gusta dormir con mi lindo otouto, no hay nada malo en ello."**

Dijo haciendo un puchero. El pelirrojo solo pudo suspirar y asumir que todas las noches iban a ser iguales.

Después de ponerse su ropa de dormir, se subió a la cama, con cuidado de no aplastar alguna de sus alas, y fue enseguida aplastado en un abrazo con su cara en el escote de su hermana.

Con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados Akeno dijo.

" **Buenas noches."**

Naruto se acomodo en los brazos de su hermana y empezó a pensar. Este había sido uno de los mejores días de su vida, solo superado por ayer cuando obtuvo su nueva familia. Si realmente todos los días fueran así, la verdad es que no le importaría quedarse aquí para siempre. Esos fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de que sucumbiera al sueño.

El zorro en su interior se entristeció un poco. Es cierto que Naruto estaría seguro aquí entre los tengu pero quedarse de manera definitiva no era una opción. Para eso estaba el contrato de invocación. Si bien podían traer a alguien a su reino, no podía vivir aquí para siempre, por no decir que no podría apreciar todos los aspectos de la vida. Su cachorro, al ser Uzumaki, iba a vivir más de un siglo, tal vez 2 o hasta 3 si tenía en cuenta que era su jinchuriki; pero los tengu iban a vivir como mínimo 10 veces mas; y aún si eso no fuera un problema, un tengu y un humano son fundamentalmente, 2 razas distintas. A pesar de las similitudes, si esperaba tener familia propia debería irse tarde o temprano.

" _ **Disfruta esta paz cachorro... porque tarde o temprano se acabara."**_

Penso con tristeza el zorro antes de irse a dormir.

 **XxxXxxX**

 **Monte Koryu**

 **XxxXxxX**

 **MUUUCHO Tiempo Después**

 **XxxXxxX**

Después de varios días de búsqueda, peleas, conflictos, no bañarse, no dormir, a veces mo poder comer o beber, y lo más estresante de todo... falta del sexo femenino y gran cantidad de insectos y estiércol; un tengu rubio y pervertido estaba apunto de salir del Monte Koryu. Antes de pisar una pila estiércol por décima vez en el día y hacer que sus alas se mancharán en el proceso por centésima vez.

" **Maldita sea... ¿Cuándo voy a poder salir de aquí?"**

Dijo para si mismo Azazel.

Después de haber perdido la puesta contra el zorro éste le dijo el artefacto que quería que buscar... Grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse que era un artefacto legendario y prácticamente mitológico.

La espada del dragón.

Esta arma, de acuerdo a las leyendas, tenía la capacidad de permitir a su portador realizar cualquier jutsu de las cinco naturalezas básicas del chakra, aunque no sea de la naturaleza del usuario.

La espada del dragón también permitía al usuario cortar, absorber y drenar el chakra de sus oponentes, similar a la espada Samehada de las 7 espadas demoníacas de Kirigakure, lo caul le permitiría debilitar a sus oponentes con cada ataque. Esta arma por supuesto no dejaba de tener sus inconvenientes; con el fin de tener un control total sobre la hoja, el portador debería tener niveles excepcionálmente altos de chakra; afortunadamente, ese era el caso de Naruto.

Sin embargo para que la espada funcionará al 100% de su capacidad el portador necesitaba ciertos objetos, ahí radicaba el problema...

Éstos objetos eran piedras especiales de chakra, cada una necesaria para cambiar la afinidad elemental de la espada y así lograr hacer jutsus de dicho elemento.

¿Y dónde se encontraban dichas piedras?

En el Monte Koryu...

¡Ojalá fuera así de simple!

Lo primero que tuvo que hacer fue encontrar la espada del dragón. Algo muy fácil, pues con su amplia red de información logró localizar a la actual protectora de dicha espada, Akari Tatsushiro. Así que después de encontrar a dicha mujer, Azazel "tomó prestada" la espada sin que la mujer pudiera darse cuenta; cosa la cual no le agradó mucho pues quería pasar tiempo de "calidad" con la hermosa y pelirroja chica.

Luego se dirigió al monte donde podría encontrar las cincopiedras y terminar el trabajo…

¡PERO ESO HABÍA SIDO HACE MESES!

En cuanto entró al monte fue a buscar a cada uno de los cinco guardianes de las piedras de chakra. Gran fue su sorpresa al descubrir que cada uno los guardianes era un enorme dragón, cada uno con la afinidad elemental de dicha piedra que resguardaba.

¡Y esas malditas lagartija super desarrolladas eran extremadamente fuertes!

Siempre que creía que las tenía en sus manos esos malditos le lanzaban rayos, fuego, agua o lo que sea que tuvieran a la mano. Normalmente enfrentarse a seres como esos no sería tan difícil, sin embargo el Monte Koryu se caracterizaba por una cosa en particular...

¡El estupido lugar anulaba el uso del estupido chakra en todo su estupido cuerpo!

¡Estupido! ¡Estupido! ¡Estupido!

Y las pocas veces que finalmente lograba arrinconar a esas condenadas lagartijas...

¡Esas desgraciadas huían volando hacia otra dirección!

Y así empezaba la búsqueda...

¡OTRA VEZ!

Fueron varios meses de búsqueda, encuentro, pelea, golpizas, quemaduras, y muchas otras cosas. Y lo peor de todo era que se repetían, como un ciclo interminable.

Además tenía que soportar a un tal Kuroma Tataushiro, hermano de la antigua guardiana de la espada, un sujeto obsesionado por obtener las piedras y la espada. Ese desgraciado se aparecía justamente en el momento que estaba apunto de terminar con esas lagartijas o justo cuando éstas se habían ido y él estaba debilitado. Ese desgraciado no se moría sin importar cuantas veces lo intentaba matar. Parecía tener energía ilimitada.

Fue debido a eso que llegó a considerar que tal vez los dos estaban relacionados con los Uzumaki. Así que realizó una rápida prueba de sangre, utilizando sangre de Kuroma y un poco de cabello de Akari (nuevamente tomado sin consentimiento previo), y busco en el árbol genealógico Uzumaki; aunque el final resultó que no tenían ni siquiera el más mínimo rastro de parentesco con los Uzumaki.

¡Pero finalmente su arduo trabajo había dado frutos!

Finalmente había logrado matar a todas esas malditas lagartijas y se había logrado deshacer de ese maldito sujeto. Ahora lo único que faltaba era salir del monte para poder recuperar su chakra, y regresar a su dimensión.

¡Pero ya llevaba tres días y aún no lograba salir del estúpido lugar!

¡Estupido monte!

¡Estupido gaki!

¡Estupido zorro!

¡Estupido!¡Estupido!¡Estupido!

Azazel siguió caminando por unas horas más, hasta que finalmente logró ver la salida del monte. Después de más de un año de búsqueda finalmente había terminado su labor.

Si no fuera por todos sus años de entrenamiento físico y mental el pobre hombre se habría tirado al suelo y empezado a llorar. Finalmente podría llegar a su casa, descansar en una cama de verdad, y no en un montón de ramas y hojas, comer comida decente, y no un montón de insectos, tomar un baño de verdad, y no pasar semanas enteras sin bañarse, y usar a su pequeño _amiguito_ dentro de sus pantalones.

" **Jejeje"**

Rió para si mismo el tengu pervertido al pensar en todo lo que haría una vez regresar a su casa. Estaba punto de marcharse cuando…

 _¡Splash!_

Un sonido proveniente de un río que se encontraba no muy lejos de él le llamó la atención.

Curioso, se acercó al río y logró notar que el origen del sonido era un pequeño tronco que había llegado a la orilla. Pudo notar que el tronco era muy pequeño, máximo de 1 m de largo; en su mayoría verde y tenía unos cuantos vendajes alrededor de su cabeza…

… Un segundo… ¿Cabeza?

Al acercarse más logró darse cuenta que no se trataba de un tronco, sino de un niño...

A pesar de ser el jefe de investigación(y tortura) el hombre creía en la fuerte tradición de su clan en donde los niños eran lo más importante. Rápidamente se apresuró al niño, el cual al ser tomado en los brazos de Azazel abrió ligeramente sus ojos para volver a cerrarlos.

Sin embargo Azazel logró ver el verde de sus pupilas, mientras que el resto de sus ojos eran completamente oscuros; también notó las grietas que se encontraban por todo su cuerpo como si se estuviera fracturando o rompiendose. Pero lo más importante era el chakra que desprendía... el de un muerto.

" **Esto es… Interesante".**

 **XxxXxxX**

¡Termine-degozaru!

Perdón por el retraso, este capítulo fue mucho más largo que los anteriores-degozaru. Y para que ellos que lo pudieron notar agregue algunas cosas nuevas historia-degozaruka.

Naruto ahora tendrá además del mokuton el shoton, más adelante explicare el porqué; aunque no planeo que lo utilice mucho, ni que tenga mucha maestría en él-degozaru.

Además, acabo de incluir la espada del dragón, que para que los que no sepan proviene del juego "Naruto Shippuden: Dragon Blade Chronicles"-degozaruka.

 **Pero…**

… **¿Quién será en misterios joven que fue encontrado por Azazel-degozaru?**

Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo en uno o dos días-degozaru


	4. Capítulo 4: La Prueba

¡Hola de nuevo-degozaru!

Primero que nada quisiera disculparme por mi retraso-degozaru. Lo que sucede es que el capítulo lo logré terminar un día después de lo prometido, pero... Hubi un accidente-degozaru.

Un sujeto iba conduciendo y se estrello con un poste de luz, derribando ese poste y todos los demás que le seguían-degozaruka. Esa es la razón de mi retraso, nuevamente, perdón-degozaru.

Más no se preocupen, no pienso abandonar éste proyecto-degozaruka.

 **ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ**

 **Saludos a:**

 **Dovah117:** Muchas gracias y sí, usted está en lo correcto.

 **Yonatanl26** : gracias por tu apoyo, seguiré adelante

 **OTAKUFire** : muchas gracias por su apoyo y no se preocupe, Naruto-dono aún conservará las cadenas de chakra-degozaru. En cuanto a lo de beta lector, por favor PM para hablarlo mas a fondo- degozaruka.

 **Kail Uzumkai:** creo que tomaré el riesgo-degozaru. Jeje

 **( ͡ᵔ ͜ʖ ͡ᵔ )**

 **Guest** : trataré de ir lo más rápido posible para llegar ahí, y gracias por ser el primer guest de esta historia.

"Personas hablando"

" **Bijuus/Invocaciones hablando"**

'Pensamientos de las personas'

 **'Pensamientos de los Bijuus/Invocaciones'**

 **Jutsus/técnicas**

No soy dueño de Naruto, u otros personajes de anime en la historia-degozaru.

 **XxxXxxX**

 **Capitulo 4: La prueba**

 **XxxXxxX**

 **Valle Yonkaze**

 **XxxXxxX**

Habían pasado ya 2 años desde que Naruto se instaló con el clan tengu y desde luego no había perdido el tiempo. Cada día era una aventura para él, los entrenamientos y clases con sus senseis, los momentos hilarantes con los tengu, y por supuesto sus momentos en familia. Naruto no creía ni por un segundo que pudiera estar mejor y más feliz que ahora.

El primer año con los tengu fue el mas estresante mentalmente, por así decirlo. Cada mañana, de lunes a sábado se levantaba de la cama para ir a desayunar y después de eso el infierno empezaría. Mientras entrenaba con su padre 5 clones estarían estudiando Matemáticas, Lenguaje, Anatomía, Teoría del chakra y historia siendo los temas predominantes en su enseñanza; todo eso bajo la tutela de Azazel(clon, pues el original se encontraba en el Monte Koryu durante el primer año) y sus hombres. Lo mas curioso es que Anatomía era impartida por el propio Azazel e Historia estaba a cargo de Kokabiel, pero era más un problema que una ayuda. Los 2 tengus no eran malos profesores, sabían perfectamente lo que decían a la hora de enseñarle, era solo que tenían sus peculiaridades...

El pelirrojo tenía que admitir que las clases con Azazel serían mas productivas si no estuviera haciendo comentarios pervertidos cada 10 palabras, afortunadamente era demasiado inocente para entender las indirectas del tengu pervertido. Solo hubo una clase que realmente le causaba 'problemas' y fue a la hora de enseñarle sobre los masajes. Obviamente al principio tuvo sus dudas, de que le serviría en la vida dar masajes, no es como si eso fuera a salvarlo en una situación de vida o muerte o que fuera un requerimiento necesario para cierto trabajo.

El acto en si no era un problema, si no fuera porque la enseñanza había sido orientada completamente hacia el acto sexual, por lo que en el momento en que se ofreció en darle un masaje a su hermana firmó su condena. Akeno le obligaba casi a diario a darle un masaje antes de irse a la cama, no es que le importara al niño, solo que no entendía porque su onee-chan hacía ruidos extraños y relativamente tiernos cuando le daba un masaje y al acabar había ese olor dulce y agradable en el aire. Kokabiel por el contrario era demasiado eficiente en sus enseñanzas; el tengu psicópata era demasiado ilustrativo a la hora de describir las diferentes debilidades de los ninjas, sus clanes y como acabar con ellos. Sin embargo sus clases siempre implicaban mucha sangre y por alguna extraña razón, normalmente, un ratón y una cuchara...

Pero a pesar de ello no se quejo, sobretodo cuando el tengu perturbado le explicó y enseñó todo lo que tenia que saber sobre su propio clan, tradiciones, enseñanzas, etc...

Las clases con su padre también tenían sus peculiaridades, Barakiel hacía llegara a sus límites en todos los sentidos, incluso demasiado y teniendo en cuenta la resistencia sobrehumana del pelirrojo no era poca cosa. En vista de que ya contaba con una muy buena resistencia, le pidió a su padre-en-ley que le pintara unos sellos en el cuerpo; no obstante, en vista que unos sellos de gravedad podrían perjudicar su crecimiento dada su corta edad, Sojobo optó en su lugar por unos sellos de resistencia. Estos sellos aumentaban la fricción de toda la materia a su alrededor dependiendo del nivel del sello, por lo que moverse se volvió mucho más difícil puesto que el aire lo obstaculizaba más de lo que jamás hubiera pensado, dando la sensación de que se estaba moviendo en una piscina de manera perpetua. Naruto tuvo problemas a partir de ahí, entre los sellos que hacían que se agotara más rápido y su padre que no conocía la palabra moderación, su entrenamiento se había convertido en un infierno en vida. El entrenamiento básicamente consistía en carreras a máxima velocidad, huyendo de tigres; escalando las paredes con sus manos, huyendo de tigres (que de alguna forma eran capaces de adherirse a las paredes); y nadando en el lago del valle, ¡huyendo de tigres! ¿¡Qué rayos tenía su padre con los tigres!? Uno pensaría que el hombre quería matar al niño. Pero a pesar de eso el niño prevaleció y no se quejo ni una sola vez, sobretodo porque el objetivo que siempre lo animaba a no rendirse era cumplir las expectativas de Barakiel, al que había llegado a querer como a un padre de verdad.

Luego del "calentamiento", como su padre lo llamaba (a pesar de quererlo mucho no podía evitar pensar que su padre estaba un poco loco y obsesionado con los tigres), la pareja iba al claro de siempre donde los esperaban Shuri y Akeno con su comida. Sus comidas eran realmente un espectáculo cómico, entre su madre regañando a Barakiel por exagerar con el entrenamiento y su hermana mimándolo constantemente uno podría pensar que su familia era peculiar, pero no le importaba, el tampoco era muy normal que se diga.

Después de llenarse los estómagos seguía la meditación. Por lo visto era una parte muy importante del entrenamiento, enseñaba al niño como concentrarse, ser paciente y sobretodo ser más consciente de la cantidad de chakra que poseía. Barakiel habría preferido meditar con su hijo 3 veces al día pero era imposible. Naruto era aun un niño, en definición, una bola de energía incapaz de quedarse quieto, y Kurama podía dar por testigo que desde que llegó, era mas energético que antes. Por esa razón meditaban después de la comida, Barakiel esperaba que con todo el calentamiento previo el pelirrojo estuviera lo suficiente calmado como para centrarse en el ejercicio.

Después de una hora de meditación empezarían a entrenar con su estilo de taijutsu, el cual hasta ahora no tenía nombre. Barakiel fue incapaz de encontrar un estilo conveniente para su hijo, los pocos que encontró podrían funcionarle parcialmente, pero no le gustaban al pelirrojo, no por capricho sino porque no se sentía cómodo con ellos. Por ello decidieron estudiar las cualidades de todos esos estilos de taijutsus y lograron reunirlos para crear un estilo totalmente nuevo. Era algo bastante difícil y tedioso, pero avanzaban a buen paso. También incluyeron shurikenjutsu y kenjutsu en el programa así como una larga gama de ejercicios de control de chakra, que para sorpresa de todos no fueron muy difíciles para Naruto.

Sojobo le explicó que Hashirama, a pesar de tener grandes reservas de chakra, también poseía un control increíble sobre ellas. El patriarca supuso que era una ventaja que venía con el mokuton pero tendría que investigar el porque.

Cuando daban por finalizadas sus sesiones de entrenamiento, su abuelo le esperaba en su estudio para empezar las clases con él. Básicamente consistían en practicar su caligrafía, pues si Naruto quería entender plenamente el arte por el cual su clan era venerado y temido, el fuinjutsu, necesitaba una mano impecable y firme para trazar los sellos. Pero también había otra razón por la que Sojobo queria que estuviera con él. En ese momento del dia, los kagebunshin que habían estado estudiando todo el día tenían que disiparse, y el patriarca siempre estaba ahí para ayudar a su nieto a lidiar con el impacto psíquico que causaban las corrientes masivas de información en el celebro.

Al final del día, después de la cena, el pelirrojo siempre era secuestrado al lado femenino de las aguas termales por su hermana mayor y su madre; lo que causaba que los hombres tuvieran una envidia tremenda del pequeño, mientras que las hembras estaban encantadas. También estaba el pequeño detalle de que Akeno se había mudado a su habitación y usaba al pelirrojo como peluche para dormir, aunque no iba a quejarse, pues por una razón que no entendía acabó disfrutando mucho de su situación.

Esto se convirtió en su rutina durante el primer año, a excepción de los fines de semana que los pasaba jugando con su hermana o sus padres cuando no estaban ocupados. Cuando iba con su abuelo en sus ratos libres este siempre le proponía jugar al Shogi alegando que en el futuro le ayudaría con su mente táctica. Sí, ni los fines de semana se libraba de su entrenamiento.

Durante el segundo año, para gran alivio de su sobrecalentado cerebro, había completado su aprendizaje teórico a un nivel más que aceptable, al menos por el momento; por lo que sus clones fueron usados principalmente para dos cosas: teoría del fuinjutsu y control de chakra avanzado.

Durante todo el día, Naruto tendría un clon aprendiendo fuinjutsu con su abuelo, que admitió ser un fuinmaster de nivel 12 con gran vergüenza. Sojobo le explico los fundamentos del fuinjutsu, al parecer existían 10 niveles de maestría en el arte; pero en el caso de los Uzumaki, habían 15 niveles, los 5 últimos inventados por ellos mismos. El patriarca admitió con gran vergüenza ante su nieto el haber robado algunos pergaminos fuinjutsu que pertenecieron al clan Uzumaki en su juventud para ampliar su conocimiento en el arte. Naruto no lo culpo por sus acciones, ademas, gracias a ello ahora podría entrenarlo.

El resto de los clones hacían ejercicios de transformación de la naturaleza del chakra, eran ejercicios avanzados de control de chakra que consistían en cambiar el chakra neutro en chakra elemental. Teniendo en cuenta que en el futuro el pelirrojo podría usar el mokuton y en menor escala el shoton, decidieron que la mejorar opción era empezar con su naturaleza Doton y Suiton, para luego pasar al Katon.

Los ejercicios consistían en moldear un pedazo de tierra en varias formas para mejorar su naturaleza Doton, mover una pequeña cantidad de agua dentro de un vaso para mejorar su naturaleza Suiton y prenderle fuego a una hoja de un árbol y usar su control de Katon para evitar que el fuego se propagara y quemara la hoja por el mayor tiempo posible. Los ejercicios eran difíciles, pero Naruto avanzaba a buen ritmo gracias a los clones extras, aunque su padre le prohibió hacer mas de 5 clones por ejercicio pues no sabían si abusar de este método a tan corta edad podía ser perjudicial para su mente o cuerpo, y desde luego no iban a arriesgarse. Aun así consiguió completar sus ejercicios de control en menos de un año y esperaba empezar con los mas avanzados.

La parte mas emocionante para Naruto era la posibilidad de aprender nuevos jutsus y practicar sus dos

lineas de sangre. Hasta ahora su padre solo le había enseñado ninjutsu básico, es decir Kawarimi, Henge y el Shunshin no jutsu. El pelirrojo estaba realmente emocionado por aprender ninjutsu elemental y desde luego no perdió tiempo en reclamarle a Azazel sobre la apuesta que habían hecho hace un año, pero eso ya era historia para otro momento.

Sin embargo, nunca esperó que Azazel le entregará una hermosa espada que no sólo venía incluida en dicha apuesta, sino que además le ayudaría en controlar sus afinidades elementales e incluso cortar y absorber el chakra del enemigo. La "Espada del Dragón", que era como se llamaba, era una espada de un poco menos de un metro de largo, plateada y con un enorme agujero en la parte superior de su empuñadura; donde, en base a lo que dijo Azazel, iban ciertas piedras que le permitirían el manipular las diferentes naturalezas del chakra.

Aunque de acuerdo a él aún le faltaba más práctica para usarla al 100% de su capacidad, por lo cual solo se limitaron a seguir a practicando su kenjutsu y acordaron que no usaría las piedras elementales hasta que tuviera un control perfecto de cada elemento.

Su rutina con su padre no había cambiado mucho, excepto que había aumentado la intensidad de su entrenamiento, pero sin subir el nivel de sus sellos de resistencia, pensando que aun no estaba listo para ello. También estaba el hecho de que seguía jugando al shogi con su abuelo y hasta el día de hoy seguía sin ganar ni una sola partida. Parecía que no importaba que hiciera, ese viejo de alguna forma lo grabo predecir todo lo que pensará.

En relación a la familia, seguían disfrutando de los domingos en familia y su hermana seguía usándolo como osito de felpa para dormir, lo único que había cambiado realmente era la suavidad y el tamaño de la "almohada" de Naruto.

Hoy en día la pequeña familia estaba desayunando en el comedor todos juntos. Shuri, Barakiel y Sojobo no habían cambiado ni un poco en dos años. Lo curioso es que todos compartían una mirada de preocupación mientras miraban de reojo a un pequeño pelirrojo sentado a la izquierda del patriarca.

Naruto, en 2 años, había cambiado un poco. El chico medía ahora 1m30, un tamaño mas que respetable para un niño de casi 9 años, se había dejado crecer el pelo y le llegaba ahora hasta la parte alta de la espalda dejando algunos mechones caer por la parte frontal de su rostro. El pelirrojo seguía teniendo, a pesar de todo, una cara infantil acentuada por sus marcas de bigotes que le daban un factor lindo; pero ese hecho era estropeado por la cicatriz vertical atravesando su ojo izquierdo inexistente y un parche negro que le cubría. Lo curioso de ese parche es que no tenía hilos para sujetarlo, había sido tallado con sellos para que se aguantara en su lugar y fuera hecho a la medida. Su vestimenta tampoco había cambiado nada, vestía un gi negro para la comodidad de su entrenamiento.

Akeno, ahora con 15 años, solo se había vuelto aun mas hermosa que antes, ahora midiendo 1m70 y con unas curvas bien definidas y un busto aún más prominente se había convertido en una mujer por la que muchos hombres estarían dispuestos a matar. Llevaba un kimono de color violeta con estampados de loto blanco que abrazaba sus curvas. Por desgracia para todos los hombres que pudieran estar interesados en ella, la joven mujer solo tenia ojos para su ototo, al menos de momento. La tengu adolescente sabia perfectamente que una relación con Naruto era imposible, no por estar emparentados(no por sangre), sino por la diferencia racial que era demasiado grande; pero eso no significaba que no pudiera divertirse con el cuando creciera un poco más...

Naruto y Akeno estaban hablando tranquilamente sin darse cuenta de la expresión preocupada de su abuelo, que se encontraba en medio de ellos. El patriarca finalmente suspiró y miro directamente a la cara de su nieto adoptivo.

" **Naruto".**

La voz trajo la atención del pelirrojo.

 **"Han sido ya 2 años desde que llegaste aquí y creo que ya es hora que pongamos a prueba los resultados de tu entrenamiento y si realmente estas hecho para convertirte en un shinobi."**

Dijo solemne el anciano sin apartar los ojos de la cara de su nieto.

Naruto un poco nervioso pregunto.

"¿Qué quieres decir jiji?"

Sojobo cerró los ojos pero siguió hablando.

 **"He preparado una prueba que determinar si eres apto para la vida shinobi. Si la completas seguiremos con tu entrenamiento e incluso recibirás una recompensa."**

Entonces abrió los ojos y le dio una mirada intensa.

 **"Pero si fracasas..."**

El niño pequeño se lleno de temor ante las implicaciones de su abuelo. ¿Acaso esos últimos 2 años no significaban nada para él, se había equivocado quizás al pensar que su abuelo adoptivo le quería?

La mirada de Sojobo se volvió menos severa.

 **"Tranquilo pequeño, no te echare del valle, eres mi nieto después de todo, pero pararé en seco tu entrenamiento, y me niego a adiestrarte si no eres capaz de hacer lo que un shinobi debe hacer."**

La familia entera dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio ante la declaración del patriarca. Por mucho que Akeno, Shuri y Barakiel hubieran protestado, las decisiones del líder del clan eran inamovibles, gracias a dios Sojobo no iba a apartar al pequeño de ellos.

Naruto estaba aliviado de que no iban a separarlo de su familia adoptiva pero seguía nervioso. Su abuelo le había puesto esta prueba por su bien, pero si fracasaba iban a negarle el entrenamiento para convertirse en Shinobi. La duda empezó a formarse en el corazón del pelirrojo, la falta de confianza emergiendo de nuevo como cuando era un niño.

 **"¿Qué pasa cachorro, es que has olvidado todo el entrenamiento que has hecho hasta ahora? ¿Acaso has olvidado la promesa que hiciste hace 2 años? ¡¿Vas ha echarte atrás, vas a rendirte?!"**

Grito furioso el zorro gigante en su interior.

La voz de Kurama le pegó como si un balde de agua fría hubiera sido echado encima de él. Tenían razón, había prometido delante de su madre y su abuelo que iba a enfrentar de cara lo que se le pusiera por delante sin dudar y Naruto Uzumaki no iba a faltar a su palabra. Ademas, él no iba a hacerlo solo, su hermano estaba siempre con él.

 _'Gracias Kurama-nii.'_

Pensó el chico a sabiendas de que su hermano iba a oírlo. Kurama sonrió.

 **"Siempre cachorro, siempre."**

Su familia se había quedado en silencio esperando la respuesta del niño, pero empezaron a preocuparse cuando el silencio se prolongo durante varios minutos. Sojobo iba a decir algo, pero sus palabras murieron cuando miro de nuevo los ojos de su nieto; no eran los ojos de un niño, eran los ojos de un hombre con un objetivo bien claro.

Naruto sonrió y hablo.

"No importa lo que me pongas por delante jiji, lo prometí hace 2 años, voy a enfrentar lo que se me ponga por delante sin jamas rendirme, porque ese es mi nindo."

Dijo con una convicción sorprendente para un niño de su edad.

El patriarca, saliendo de su estupor, solo pudo mostrarle una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 **"Bien dicho pequeño, tu prueba empezara en 2 horas por lo que prepárate."**

Sojobo vio como su nieto comió a toda velocidad su desayuno y se fue corriendo a su cuarto a prepararse.

Barakiel tenia una pequeña sonrisa, pero aun así esa pequeña expresión rebosaba de un enorme orgullo paternal. Shuri y Akeno tenían miradas preocupadas mientras miraban la puerta por la que salio el pelirrojo para ir a prepararse, pero entonces la madre preocupada giro la cabeza y miro directamente a los ojos del lider del clan tengu.

 **"Otou-sama, si le pasa algo a mi pequeño, si destruyes sus sueños y aspiraciones... no me importan las reglas del clan ni las consecuencias, te haré pagar..."**

Dijo la hija del jefe con una mirada de muerte que le dio escalofríos al viejo tengu antes de levantarse y salir del comedor bajo la mirada de todos los tengu. Al parecer su conversación no había pasado desapercibida. Sojobo tenia una expresión seria...

... pero en su interior estaba sudando balas preguntándose si quizás no había cometido un error con todo esto.

Akeno miro entonces a su padre.

 **"¿Otou-sama, crees que Naru-chan lo conseguirá?"**

Preguntó preocupada. La sonrisa de orgullo del padre solo se volvió mas grande.

 **"Naruto ha pasado por un entrenamiento que habría roto el cuerpo y la mente de una persona normal. Él sin embargo no se rindió, ni se quejo ni una sola vez. No importa lo que tu abuelo haya preparado, Naruto superara este reto, es mi hijo después de todo."**

Las palabras de su padre calmaron un poco la chica, pero no pudo evitar estar un poco preocupada.

 ** _'Buena suerte Naru-chan.'_**

Animo mentalmente a su hermano.

 **XxxXxxX**

 **Valle Yonkaze**

 **XxxXxxX**

Naruto se encontraba ahora en la entrada del valle, bajo el arco de madera, donde se encontró por primera vez con su madre. Miraba al bosque envuelto en niebla, llevaba el mismo atuendo que antes solo que esta vez llevaba envuelta una cinta blanca alrededor del muslo derecho y un porta kunais por encima de la cinta, junto con dos pequeñas bolsas con material shinobi atadas a la parte baja de su espalda.

Junto al pelirrojo se encontraban Sojobo, Shuri y Barakiel, Akeno había decidido esperarlo en el complejo.

Sojobo se adelanto frete al niño.

 **"Muy bien Naruto, tu objetivo es llegar al claro del bosque donde tendras que pasar la prueba. Hay una serie de obstáculos que se han puesto en tu camino, haz lo que sea necesario para llegar y cumplir el objetivo. Buena suerte."**

Dijo y se inclinó ligeramente en señal de respeto.

Shuri se puso de rodilla delante del pelirrojo y lo abrazo.

 **"No sé que peligros hay ahora mismo en el bosque pero ten cuidado, y vuelva a casa sano y salvo."**

Dijo y Naruto correspondió el abrazo de su querida madre. El pelirrojo miro entonces a su padre a los ojos, no hacían falta palabras para comunicarse, Barakiel le dio simplemente una inclinación de cabeza y él correspondió el gesto.

Naruto se separó de su madre y entró en el bosque. Los adultos siguieron mirando hasta que la niebla ocultó su figura. Sojobo suspiró, desplegó sus alas y se preparó m para alzar el vuelo, pero no para volver al complejo sino para vigilar a su nieto.

Ambos padres miraron al anciano sin comprender.

 **"¿Otou-sama es que vas a seguir a Naru-chan?"**

Pregunto Shuri dudosa. Si podía vigilar a su hijo ella no iba a quejarse, pero el pelirrojo era un sensor, uno cuya habilidad había mejorado mucho con los años, cabía la posibilidad de que el niño los descubriera.

El patriarca miro seriamente a su hija.

 **"Naruto podría descubrirnos, pero es un riesgo necesario, si realmente consigue pasar la prueba, nos necesitara mas que nunca."**

Dijo con un toni de tristeza.

Esas palabras hicieron que Shuri se debatiera entre el miedo y la furia.

 **"¿Que has hecho?"**

Preguntó. Sojobo cerro los ojos con una expresión solemne.

 **"Lo necesario para que entienda que significa ser un ninja."**

 **XxxXxxX**

 **Dentro del bosque**

 **XxxXxxX**

 _'¡Como se supone que encuentre un claro en un bosque, es como buscar una aguja en un pajar!'_

Exclamó mentalmente el pelirrojo. Naruto llevaba ya una hora caminando por el bosque intentando encontrar alguna indicación o camino a través de la niebla. Por desgracia no tuvo resultado por lo que se dedicó a vagar por el bosque sin rumbo esperando encontrar alguna pista que le ayudara en su 'misión', su hermano riéndose de su desgracia tampoco ayudaba mucho

 **"Vamos cachorro relájate, tenemos hasta que se ponga el sol, eso son unas 10 horas."**

Le dijo reprimiendo su risa con dificultad, esperando poder calmar un poco a su ototo. El zorro sabía que había mucho en juego, pero perder la calma no iba a ayudarle en su búsqueda.

El niño suspiro.

"Lo sé Kurami-nii, pero no sabemos cual será la prueba que ha preparado jiji, es mejor ir con ventaja por si acaso."

Dijo el niño que reanudo su caminata. Kurama sonrió.

 **"Me alegra ver que piensas las cosas con adelantado, un shinobi debe ser precavido y anticipar todas las situaciones posibles."**

Dijo orgulloso del progreso de su contenedor. Naruto esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y siguió caminando esperando encontrar algo.

Pasaron 2 horas y Naruto seguía sin encontrar el claro, peor aún, ni siquiera estaba seguro de donde se encontraba y no tenia mucha confianza en poder encontrar el camino de regreso. Solo le quedaba completar su misión y esperar que le iban a encontrar después de ello. El pelirrojo pronto percibió una presencia a medio kilómetro de su posición, su chakra era bastante grande, no tanto como el suyo pero podría competir con varios tengu de vuelta en el compuesto.

 _'¿Kurama-nii, piensas que podría ser uno de los obstáculos que jiji dijo?'_

Preguntó a su hermano dentro de su mente.

 **"Es muy probable, sus piscinas de chakra son tan grandes que resaltan como un faro de luz en la noche si las comparas con los animales por aquí cerca, se precavido."**

Naruto asintió ante las palabras del bijuu, y libero los sellos de resistencia por si acaso necesitaba correr. Al acabar saltó encima de una rama y empezó su recorrido por los arboles dirigiéndose hacia la firma de chakra que sintió. Cuando faltaban unos 20 metros, se paro en una rama y se oculto detrás del tronco para mirar a escondidas.

La figura que observo era felina, blanca con rayas negras y ojos azules; estaba tumbado mirando a lo lejos, pero lo que realmente sorprendió al pelirrojo y al zorro es que dicho animal media 8 metros de largo y si se pusiera a cuatro patas lo mas seguro es que llegara a medir 3 metros de alto.

Esa cosa… ¡Era un maldito tigre! ¡Tal parece que no sólo su padre, también su abuelo estaba obsesionado con esos felinos!

 **"Naruto, no muevas ni un musculo, si ese bicho te encuentra estamos jodidos."**

Dijo el zorro casi entrando en pánico, si esa cosa llegara a coger a su hermano pequeño, lo mas seguro es que lo haga papilla.

Naruto estuvo totalmente de acuerdo.

"Ese tigre es enorme. Es incluso más grande que los que usa otou-san".

Comentó el niño muy impresionado.

Kurama en su interior se quedo incrédulo.

 **"¿Y qué esperabas, un gato? Tú y yo sabemos esa obcecación de tu padre por esos felinos, era casi de esperase"**

Le reclamó el zorro en su mente. Naruto debía darle la razón, a pesar de no estar directamente relacionados por sangre, su abuelo y su padre se parecían demasiado.

 _'Vale, vale, no hace falta que grites, tampoco es que sea muy diferente un gato de eso aparte el tamaño y el color.'_

 **"La principal diferencia es que no solo come ratones, se come todo lo que vea... Todo."**

Dijo fastidiado el zorro. Naruto frunció el ceño y empezó a discutir con su hermano en su mente. Pero entonces una brisa sopló por detrás del distraído pelirrojo, arrastrando su olor hacia el depredador que lo olió perfectamente. El felino se levanto y camino en la dirección de donde percibió el olor, al no ver nada se extraño pero se le ocurrió mirar hacia arriba y pudo ver entonces a su próxima cena.

Naruto, que seguía discutiendo, se sorprendió de golpe cuando sintió el árbol moverse repentinamente. Estaba confundido sin entender que pasaba hasta que miro hacia abajo, mirando a los ojos del tigre hambriento que trataba de atraparlo. "Gulp" trago saliva al pensar en qué pasaría si le atrapara.

 _'¡Mierda esto me pasa por discutir contigo!'_

Gritó con miedo en su mente.

 **"A mí no me eches la culpa, fuiste tú quien empezó la discusión."**

Contestó el zorro indignado.

Naruto habría contestado al zorro si no tuviera asuntos mas urgentes en ese momento. El tigre estaba saltando, intentando llegar a la rama en la que se encontraba Naruto sin éxito. En vista de que no conseguía resultados se apartó del árbol para gran alivio del niño, o al menos hasta que lo vio correr hacia el árbol y chocar de golpe contra éste, rompiendo la base en cientos de astillas.

Pensando rápido, Naruto saltó al árbol mas cercano y se pegó con chakra a éste para no caerse. El tigre viendo que su presa se había movido volvió a repetir lo mismo, solo para que el rubio volviera a saltar. Esta situación se repitió varias veces y ambos empezaban a hartarse.

"¡Maldito gato súper desarrollado ¿¡Quieres dejarme en paz de una vez!?"

Grito el niño.

 **"¡Por ultima vez cachorro, es un tigre!"**

Replicó el zorro en su mente.

El felino momentáneamente sorprendido entrecerró los ojos, al parecer debía mostrarle al niño quien era el depredador aquí. El tigre tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un enorme rugido que resonó por todo el bosque.

 **"¡ROOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRR!"**

Naruto se quedó congelado por la sorpresa y el miedo que le produjo ese rugido, era potente y desde luego no podía significar nada bueno.

El pelirrojo oyó entonces varios pasos rápidos que se acercaban hacia su posición. Trató de mirar atreves de la niebla y lo que vio le congeló la sangre: tigres.

¡Docenas de tigres de diferentes tamaños! ¡El más grande siendo de 5 metros de alto y 18 metros de largo!

¡Y todos se dirigían hacia el árbol mirando a Naruto con intenciones no muy claras!

Naruto intento con todas su fuerzas mantener la calma, pero los numerosos depredadores mirándolo no ayudaban. Fue entonces cuando se abalanzaron hacia los arboles, derribándolos con embestidas o en el caso de los mas grandes arrancándolos de un zarpazo.

El pelirrojo no tuvo otra opción que saltar de árbol en árbol para evitar caer al suelo y enfrentar una muerte inminente. Naruto intentó huir de la zona llena de depredadores, pero cuando estaba a punto de alejarse los arboles mas alejados de su posición empezaron a caer, indicando la presencia de otros tigres más adelante. Intentó cambiar de dirección varias veces, pero el resultado era siempre el mismo. Los arboles por los que podría haber escapado fueron derribados y luego sus enemigos fueron talando los arboles que quedaban en el centro, causando que su zona de movimiento se hiciera cada vez más y más pequeña.

Naruto, acabó en el único árbol que quedaba de pie, muerto de miedo, mientras observaba a los tigres que se encontraban encima de los pequeños montículos llenos de madera rota. El tigre mas grande acabó destrozando el árbol que quedaba y mientras empezó a caer, todos los tigres no apartaron los ojos del niño.

Naruto aterrizó en el suelo de pie y rápidamente, busco un hueco entre los tigres por el que huir, pero era en vano, estaba rodeado. El zorro en su interior tenia el celebro trabajando a toda marcha para encontrar alguna solución, mientras que el pelirrojo no perdía de vista a los depredadores, preparado para esquivar si era necesario. No había salida, no podía sortear a los tigres sin acabar hecho pedazos y a menos que pudiera volar o excavar un agujero a toda velocidad...

Naruto entonces tuvo una idea, por suerte estaba actualmente de pie en una superficie de tierra en este mar de arboles derribados, por lo que tendría una muy buena oportunidad de escapar. El pelirrojo se habría sentido realmente emocionado por usar su primer jutsu en batalla si su vida no estuviera en peligro inminente.

 **"Kage bunshin no jutsu"**

Naruto hizo sellos de manos y logró aparecer 2 clones y se posicionaron en formación manji. Los tigres estaban a punto de atacar pero el niño no les dio tiempo a actuar.

 **"Doton: Doryū Heki (Muralla de tierra )."**

Los tres pelirrojos clavaron sus manos en el suelo, levantando así 3 grandes murallas de tierra que levantaron los troncos sobre los cuales estaban los tigres, haciéndoles perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo. Cuando se recuperaron se abalanzaron todos por encima de las paredes para cazar a su presa, pero para gran sorpresa de todos, el niño había desaparecido.

 **XxxXxxX**

A 2 kilómetros del enfrentamiento, Naruto Uzumaki emergió del suelo como si de un fantasma se tratara. Sin perder tiempo el pelirrojo se subió a los arboles y viajó hasta la cima para evitar que su olor fuera percibido por los depredadores, había aprendido la lección por las malas.

 **"Muy bien pensado cachorro, esos muros crearon una distracción perfecta y al mismo tiempo te escondieron para usar el Doton: Dochū Eigyo (escondrijo bajo tierra) con total tranquilidad. Un plan de fuga increíble si me preguntas. ¡Aunque eso no cambia el hecho de que eres un idiota por bajar la guardia!"**

Grito el zorro después de elogiarlo, alo que Naruto hizo un puchero.

' _Tú fuiste el que me distrajo, que mas dá que sea un tigre, un gato o lo que sea."_

Cruzo los brazos y hizo una expresión enfurruñada.

Kurama iba a replicar pero decidió dejarlo, ya habían estado en problemas una vez porque ninguno de los dos quiso callarse, mejor no repetir una experiencia similar.

 **"Como sea, dicho esto, no me esperaba que Sojobo te enviara en medio de un bosque lleno de fieras. El clan de los tigres blancos realmente son muy viciosos."**

Declaro Kurama.

El pelirrojo solo pudo parpadear confundido.

 _'¿Clan?'_

Pero entonces la verdad lo golpeo.

 _'Espera, todo este tiempo... Todos esos tigres que me han perseguido por estos últimos 2 años... ¿¡Son un clan de invocación!? ¿¡Porqué nunca me lo dijiste!?'_

Grito incrédulo a su inquilino. El zorro resoplo.

 **"Pues claro cachorro, los tigres no son tan grandes, por no decir que no tienen tanto chakra. Si hubieran querido estoy seguro que hubieran podido subir al árbol y atraparte sin problemas pero supongo que tu abuelo les ha pedido que se contengan. En cuanto al porque nunca te dije nada, pues... Simplemente es divertido verte correr de esos felinos"**

Admitió el zorro Las palabras de su hermano mayor le causaron escalofríos por la espalda al joven pelirrojo. Desde luego se alegró que su abuelo hubiera querido que fueran indulgentes con esta prueba, más también estaba eufórico porque su hermano no le había dicho algo que le pudo haber salvado el trasero en miles de ocasiones. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para despejar su mente y se puso a pensar en toda la situación.

 _'Estoy buscando un claro en un bosque lleno de tigres que saben usar chakra y pueden arrancarme la cabeza de un bocado, para enfrentar una prueba de la cual no se nada.'_

Sí, desde luego la situación no pintaba bien.

 **"Sin presión."**

Dijo el zorro mientras se reía entre dientes. Naruto entrecerró los ojos.

 _'Nii-chan no ayudas.'_

Reclamó el rubio solo para que el zorro se riera a carcajadas.

Decidiendo no hacerle caso prosiguió con sus pensamientos.

 _'Jiji no me dio ninguna indicación de donde buscar y tampoco me habría dejado hacer una prueba que no puedo conseguir, por lo que debe haber alguna manera para que yo encuentre el lugar de la prueba, algo se me esta escapando."_

Pero por más que pensara no podía encontrar la respuesta, por lo que decidió recapitular todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, que no era mucho:

Primero, entró en el bosque, camino sin rumbo.

Segundo, se encontró con un tigre tumbado, fue descubierto.

Tercero, el tigre llamo refuerzos y estuvo a punto de convertirse en el menú del día...

... Sí, no pintaba bien hasta ahora.

De pronto, una duda se formo en la mente del joven.

 _'¿Kurama-nii, qué tan inteligentes son esos tigres?'_

Pregunto Naruto con duda.

" **Bueno pues pueden hablar para empezar."**

El zorro sintió que su hermano estaba sorprendido y se rio por ello.

" **No te sorprendas tanto, los clanes de invocación son generalmente animales parlantes de tamaño descomunal. Dependiendo de la especie y los medios a su alcance algunos clanes son mas fuertes que otros, solo que en nuestro caso, el clan tengu podría decirse que son una excepción; después de todo, parecen humanos pero tienen alas de cuervo. Me imagino que los tigres que nos atacaron no dijeron nada porque, simplemente, no había nada que decir. Simplemente te vieron y atacaron."**

Naruto asintió internamente, eso quería decir que eran increíblemente inteligentes, lo suficiente como para seguir ordenes precisas. Se avergonzaba un poco por pensar que Sojobo los había amaestrado.

Pero entonces una sospecha apareció en su cabeza. Era seguro suponer que el objetivo de los tigres era impedir que llegara a su destino, pero ese tigre que vio no lo estaba buscando, estaba simplemente tumbado sin hacer nada hasta que lo descubrió y llamó a los otros... ahora que lo pensaba mejor, llegaron muchos tigres y en muy poco tiempo...

El pelirrojo quiso golpear su cabeza contra un tronco.

"¡Soy idiota, ese tigre no estaba sin hacer nada! ¡Estaba montando guardia!"

Realmente, si hubiera observado mejor la situación en vez de discutir con su hermano y no hubiera entrado en pánico, se habría dado cuenta antes. No solo eso, si hubiera usado su capacidad de sensor junto a Kurama para amplificarla estaba seguro que hubiera sentido a un gran grupo de firmas de chakra rodeando un lugar especifico.

 **"Si te sirve de consuelo cachorro, cualquier otra persona en tu posición se habría hecho en los pantalones"**

Dijo su inquilino, intentando animarlo un poco.

Ignorando el comentario del zorro le pregunto.

' _Kurama-nii ayúdame a encontrar a los tigres.'_

Kurama ni siquiera contestó, canalizó una pequeña cantidad de chakra para potenciar la habilidad sensorial del pelirrojo y el efecto fue inmediato. Pudo sentir que a 1,5 kilómetros de donde estaba había varias firmas de chakra potentes, repartidos de forma circular en torno a una firma 10 veces mas potente que las otras.

"¡¿Pero qué demonios, se supone que tengo que reunirme con ese monstruo?!"

Exclamó sorprendido. Si la prueba consistía en vencer al ser que se encontraba en medio de todos esos tigres, estaba claro que con su fuerza actual no tenia posibilidad alguna.

 **"Si esto fuera un juego, diría que tienes que enfrentarte a sus subordinados antes de hacer frente al jefe final ¡Jajaja!"**

El pelirrojo empezó a dudar, con este nuevo factor ya no estaba tan seguro de si debería arriesgarse a entrar en territorio enemigo, pero no tenia opción, era la única pista que tenía. Por otro lado si se equivocaba estaría en riego inminente y dudaba que el mismo truco que usó para escapar funcionaría dos veces. El pelirrojo decidió pensar en las herramientas que tenia a su disposición; conocía los jutsus basicos, el kage bunshin, 3 jutsus Doton, 3 jutsus suiton, 1 jutsu katon y suficiente chakra para usarlos varias veces, sus shuriken, kunais, su espada y 3 bombas de humo. Aun con todo eso no estaba seguro de poder salir ileso en un enfrentamiento con la persona que le esperaba en el claro (o eso suponía).

Naruto suspiró, no tenia elección, debía comprobar si su objetivo estaba en medio de ese ejercito de tigres.

 _'Supongo que tendré que ir a comprobarlo.'_

Empezó a trazar un plan para pasar a través de los felinos sin luchar.

Media hora después, por encima de los arboles se encontraba un pelirrojo saltando de copa en copa, de árbol en árbol, dando unos brincos imposibles para ella mayoría de los veteranos shinobis. Naruto había usado el ultimo jutsu doton que conocía, **Doton: Keijūgan no jutsu** (técnica de la roca ligera), esta técnica le permitía disminuir el peso de literalmente cualquier cosa, incluido él mismo; con suficiente entrenamiento incluso podría reducir el peso a 0 kg, lo que le permitiría volar, o al menos flotar. Por desgracia no había entrenado lo suficiente con su afinidad Doton como para hacer semejante proeza, pero desde luego era uno de sus objetivos.

Este jutsu en concreto fue uno de los que reclamó a Azazel de su biblioteca personal y no sin razón, fue inventado por el Shodaime Tsuchikage, Ishikawa Kamizuru, y solo sus discípulos el Nidaime y Sandaime Tsuchikage conocían este jutsu. Por ahora el pelirrojo usó esta técnica para aligerar su peso y moverse por la cima de los arboles haciendo saltos imposibles.

El pelirrojo quería estar lo mas alejado del suelo para que los tigres, si llegaran a captar su olor, tuvieran problemas para atraparle. Cuando estaba a unos 300 metros de su meta se detuvo, hizo un Kage bunshin y usó su jutsu Doton para disminuir su peso, pero no de forma exagerada. Con los preparativos completos, Naruto se quedo en el árbol, atento con sus capacidades de sensor, mientras su clon bajaba para empezar la operación.

Cuando el clon llegó abajo se fijo en dos tigres que estaban al acecho, sin duda esperando a que apareciera.

"¡Hey, feos!"

Los felinos se giraron de golpe sorprendidos.

"¡Si vosotros!, ¿¡por que hacéis esas caras¡? ¡Ya sois bastante feos así como estáis no lo empeoréis! ¿¡O es que encima también sois tontos!?"

Les grito el clon.

Los 2 tigres se habían quedado de piedra incrédulos, un niño de 8 años, sin miedo alguno se estaba burlando en sus caras. Ellos que eran considerados unos de los mayores depredadores del mundo, y solo les hizo falta un rato para procesar toda la situacion. Cuando por fin comprendieron lo que este chico estaba haciendo, les salieron a ambos unas venas en sus rostros; estaban cabreados, pero debían controlarse y no perder la calma.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué les pasa, feos? ¿Acaso hay algún problema feos, podría ser que les moleste que les diga "feos", feos? Por que eso es raro, feos. Mi madre siempre me dijo que llamara a las cosas por como son. Así que no creo que haya un problema en decirles feos a un montón de feos, ¿no están de acuerdo... Feos?"

¡Okay, eso era demasiado!

¡Este mocoso malcriado debía pagar! Los dos tigres enojados soltaron un rugido advirtiendo a todos sus compañeros y luego salieron disparados hacia el pelirrojo. ¡Le darían una lección que jamás olvidara! ¡Al diablo con la prueba!

Desde lo alto de los arboles, Naruto sofoco la risa que amenazaba con delatar su presencia mientras observaba los resultados. Kurama en su interior no tenia reparos en echarse a reír en el suelo. Todos los tigres que alcanzaron a oír los rugidos (que básicamente eran todos) llegaron a toda velocidad a la zona. El clon no esperó a que lo rodearan, usando todas sus fuerzas salió corriendo a toda velocidad, los tigres siguiendo detrás de el. Tal vez habrían sospechado algo si no estuvieran tan cabreados, y lo peor es que iban a quedarse con las ganas. El clon era tan rápido como ellos, gracias al hecho de que el pelirrojo había disminuido su peso, su velocidad se había incrementado y si llegaran a agarrarlo iba a desaparecer en una bola de humo. Si, no era un buen día para los felinos.

En cuanto Naruto sintió que estaban lo suficientemente lejos se puso a saltar hacia su destino preparándose mentalmente para lo que fuera que le esperaba. Saltó de árbol en árbol hasta que se quedó sin ramas en las que posarse.

En medio del aire pudo darse cuenta de varias cosas:

1- Había encontrado el claro.

2.- La firma potente de chakra pertenecía a un tigre que fácilmente era tan alto como la torre Hokage de vuelta en Konoha.

3- Ya podía empezar a rezar que su prueba no fuera derrotar al tigre por que sino, terminaría como la cena.

El mastodonte felino se dio cuenta de su llegada y posó sus ojos sobre el niño. Naruto estaba paralizado, no podía moverse ni un milímetro del lugar donde había aterrizado, totalmente a merced del depredador gigante. La cosa se puso peor en cuanto recibió los recuerdos de su clon, los tigres lo habían atrapado y destruido(aniquilado) y lo mas seguro es que volvieran en cualquier momento, molestos. Naruto habría entrado en pánico sino fuera porque el terror que sentia fue substituido por confusión e incredulidad en cuanto vio al tigre reirse mientras lo miraba.

 **"¡Jajaja, deberías haber visto tu cara! ¡Oh dios, que bueno, jajaja!"**

El felino continuo riéndose, su voz masculina delato su genero, pero se contuvo en cuanto vio la cara de preocupación del pelirrojo.

 **"Tranquilo chico, no voy a hacerte daño has llegado hasta aquí y mis subo,rdinados ya no van a intentar atacarte."**

Dijo mientras miraba entre los arboles. El pelirrojo siguió su mirada y vio a los tigres, que se habían ido siguiendo a su clon, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. El tigre gigante, que al parecer era el líder, miró de vuelta al pelirrojo.

" **No sé lo que les has hecho pero están muy cabreados."**

El pelirrojo se recompuso y miró hacia el grupo mirándolo detrás de la linea de arboles y se inclinó. Esta acción sorprendió a los tigres, incluso más con las palabras del joven.

"Lo siento, no quería ofenderos pero necesitaba distraerlos para llegar hasta aquí. No creo que seáis feos, la verdad se ven genial y majestuoso."

Dijo el humilde niño mientras miraba a los ojos de las bestias enfurecidas. Los tigres buscaron en primer momento algún signo de mentira, más al no encontrar el engaño se relajaron un poco y estuvieron incluso contentos con el ultimo comentario del pequeño.

Naruto sonrió y se volvió hacia el tigre colosal, dicho tigre sonrió.

 **"Bueno pequeño, las presentaciones están en orden, mi nombre es Shelkan, líder del clan Shirotora (tigre blanco)."**

Naruto se puso firme y se inclino

"Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, invocador del clan Tengu, encantado de conocerle Shelkan-sama".

Dijo educadamente, era mejor no enojar a un tigre que puede aplastarte solo con su dedo meñique. El líder de los tigres asintió.

 **"Lo mismo digo Naruto, ahora bien ¿estas preparado para tu prueba?"**

Preguntó con una voz seria. El pelirrojo trago duro, pero su mirada no se movió de los ojos del tigre.

"Hai"

Dijo con toda la convicción que pudo reunir.

"Muy bien."

Shelkan se levantó y se movió unos metros al lado de su posición. Naruto estaba confundido por las acciones del tigre hasta que vio a un hombre atado y amordazado, con los ojos tapados por una venda, retorciéndose e intentando por todos los medios desatarse. El niño volvió a mirar al tigre gigante, buscando alguna respuesta.

 **"Mátalo."**

Fue todo lo que dijo el tigre.

Un silencio mortal se instaló en el claro.

"¿Q-q-que?"

Fue todo lo que el pelirrojo pudo decir.

 **"Ya me has oído, mátalo, en esto consiste tu prueba. Este hombre es un desertor bastante conocido en Kaze no kuni por matar a civiles por placer, le harás un favor al mundo, así que no te preocupes."**

Dijo de el enorme tigre de forma perezosa.

Naruto estaba experimentando varias emociones: confusión, duda, ira, pero la mas intensa era el miedo. Siempre se había hecho a la idea de que algún día tendría que matar, no era como el resto de los niños que sueñan con una vida de gloria y grandeza armados con un poder increíble y aterrador. No, él tenía una muy buena idea de lo que la vida shinobi significaba; horas y horas de entrenamiento, el peligro y miedo constante y en muchos casos problemas mentales. Había escuchado suficientes relatos de Kokabiel para darse cuenta que ésta no era una vida para cualquiera, pero era la vida que él había elegido. Pero nunca pensó que este momento llegaría tan pronto...

 **"Cachorro, hazlo."**

Naruto se vio sorprendido por la voz de su hermano.

 **"Ya has oído a Shelkan, ese hombre es escoria. Piensa en todas las personas a las que ha hecho daño, esa clase de gente esta mejor muerta que viva."**

El pelirrojo sabia que las palabras de su hermano eran muy ciertas, pero aun así eso no lo hacia mas fácil, a pesar de ello se acerco al hombre. Cuando lo miro bien veía que estaba asustado, y con razón, lo más seguro es que lo hayan atrapado desprevenido y no tenía ni idea de donde estaba. Lo peor, era que estaba totalmente indefenso, como lo estaba el hace años en 'ese' infierno.

 **"Cachorro, ni siquiera intentes compararte con él. Tú eras un niño inocente e indefenso, esta basura es un hombre que traicionó a los suyos y mata por placer."**

Le dijo el zorro medio enfadado con el infante.

 **"Mira Naruto, un shinobi aveces tiene que hacer cosas que no le gustan por el bien de los suyos, esa es la clase de mundo en el que vivimos. Hay escoria que anda suelta por ahí con total impunidad, mientras que hay inocentes que sufren sin razón, tienes la oportunidad de marcar la diferencia aquí y ahora."**

Naruto escuchó las palabras de su hermano, y de nuevo, sabía que tenía razón pero seguía sin ser mas fácil; aún así desenfundó su espada y se acerco a su futura victima. El hombre seguía retorciéndose, notando el peligro inminente, mientras Naruto lo miraba atentamente. El niño se sentía horrible en este momento, conocía sus lecciones de memoria por lo que podía ver fácilmente 12 maneras diferentes de matarlo, rápida o lentamente, sin dolor o con él. Naruto puso a un lado sus sentimientos y levantó su espada hacia arriba apuntando a la yugular. Se demoró un momento para tragar saliva y con mano rígida y un grito, descendió su arma.

El pelirrojo notó como su espada se hundía en la carne, la sangre le salpicó la cara y los gritos del hombre perseguirían sus sueños durante muuucho tiempo. El pequeño respiraba con dificultad y tenía la mirada fija en el hombre inmóvil que acababa de matar. Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío en este momento, pero pudo darse cuenta que estaba de rodillas, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en que momento se había puesto en esta posición pero poco importaba. Se puso de pie, y se dio cuenta del silencio antinatural que se había instalado en el claro.

El niño, procesando por fin la situación y lo que había hecho empezó a temblar, lagrimas empezaron a caer por su ojo y quería ponerse a gritar, pero no le dio tiempo porque sintió dos brazos envolviéndolo con cuidado. Naruto se giro de golpe y vio a quien pertenecían esos brazos.

"Kaa-chan."

Dijo en un susurro. Shuri le dio un fuerte abrazo.

 **"Shh, llora Naru-chan, tu kaa-chan está aquí."**

El niño no aguanto más y lloró empujado por la presión mental y el peso de lo que había hecho. Lloró hasta que se quedó dormido, pero su madre ni una vez dejo de consolarlo y secretamente ya estaba trazando un castigo ejemplar para su padre por haber puesto a su bebe en esta situación.

 **XxxXxxX**

 **?**

 **XxxXxxX**

Naruto tenía los ojos cerrados, pero estaba bien despierto, podía sentir como la mitad posterior de su cuerpo estaba húmeda, por lo que se imagino que estaba en su paisaje mental.

El pelirrojo se sentía muy mal, miles de emociones pasaban por su cabeza y lo único que quería era acurrucarse en los brazos de su madre y su hermana o estar con su hermano. Cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver el techo totalmente a oscuras y en cuanto giró su cabeza pudo ver a Kurama mirándolo con una cara seria, pero también con una expresión de tristeza.

 **"Cachorro se que lo que acabas de pasar es duro y me gustaría hablar de ello contigo, pero tenemos un problema."**

Naruto no entendió a que se refería en un principio, pero luego noto la ausencia de paredes, es más, ni siquiera estaba la jaula en la que su hermano estaba normalmente atrapado. Los 2 se encontraban en un vació infinito con solo el suelo inundado para sostenerles, era un poco aterador.

"¿Donde estamos?"

Preguntó el niño.

 **"Están en el limbo"**

Oyeron los 2 y se giraron hacía donde procedía la voz.

Los 2 abrieron los ojos de par en par, Naruto por la confusión y Kurama por el shock y la incredulidad. Un anciano estaba flotando a un metro del suelo con 9 esferas negras por debajo de él; era alto, con piel gris, tenía grandes arrugas y el pelo grisáceo lanudo corto con púas en la parte superior de la cabeza con una trenza del lado izquierdo amarrada que le llegaba a la barbilla, de la cual además tenía una larga barba que llegaba hasta el estómago. Curiosamente no tenía cejas pero si unos ojos morados con unos 3 círculos concéntricos y tenía dos cuernos que salían de su cabeza, además de una marca con 3 círculos concentricos en el centro de la frente; llevaba un kimono blanco largo de cuello alto con una serie de magatamas en el pecho y un chakujo en la mano izquierda.

Si Naruto no hubiera estado mentalmente abatido y frágil, lo mas seguro es que hubiera estado muy emocionado por hacer preguntas a este desconocido, en cambio simplemente lo miro confundido sin saber que hacer...

... pero la voz de su hermano lo saco de su ensoñamiento, solo que no se esperaba esas palabras.

" **Hagoromo-jiji."**

 **XxxXxxX**

¡Listo-degozaru!

Nuevamente pido perdón por el retraso y pido la comprensión de mis amados lectores-degozaru.

Más no se preocupen, el siguiente capítulo saldrá mañana mismo-degozaruka.

Ahora, antes de terminar quisiera pedir un enooooooorme favor...

 **Por favor avisen a través de sus historias (los que tengan) y por las review de "Kumo no Dokugan Yoko" que ya he empezado a reescribir la serie, pues por alguna razón no aparece en la actualizaciones de Naruto-degozaru. Todo esto para que todos los amantes de esta magnífica historia puedan disfrutarla-degozaruka.**

Muchas gracias y hasta la próxima-degozaru.


	5. Capítulo 5: El origen del Sol y la Luna

¡Hola de nuevo-degozaru!

Aquí estamos nuevamente para un nuevo capítulo de esta magnífica historia-degozaru

 **Antes** **de comenzar me gustaría hacer 3 anuncios-degozaruka:**

1.- Me gustaría recordarles a los lectores que (como dije anteriormente-degozaru) en esta nueva versión varios personajes aparecerán y varios no, algunas cosas sucederán y algunas no, y el destino de algunos personajes será el mismo y el de algunos no-degozaru

2.- Me complace anunciar que Racon Omega 98-dono se ha ofrecido a patrocinar los lemons de esta novela, si les interesan por favor chequen sus historias, les aseguro que no se arrepentirán-degozaru.

3.-Planeo escribir y subir un capítulo diario por los próximos cuatro o cinco días, después de eso tomaré un pequeño descanso de unos tres días y continuaré escribiendo-degozaruka.

De igual manera me gustaría pedirles a todos que POR FAVOR corran la voz de que esta magnífica novela nuevamente está siendo escrita, ya que por alguna razón no aparece en las actualizaciones de Naruto-degozaru. **Por favor avisen en sus novelas y en las review de la historia original-degozaru.**

 **Saludos a:**

 **NorthernLights91:** muchas gracias y no se preocupe, se encontrará con alguna en base a la historia original-degozaru.

También suerte a usted y siga con sus novelas, son muy buenas historias, en especial "Naruto: La crónica del guerrero del remolino".

 **Seirei Kenshi:** Muchas gracias y por la aclaración de que tigre blanco se dice "byakko"-degozaru. Comentarios y aclaraciones como los suyos siempre son bienvenidos, pues nos ayudan a ser mejores escritores-degozaruka.

 **OTAKUFire** : muchas gracias, mi buen camarada en la escritura y en las novelas-degozaru.

 **Guest** : continua ahorita

(｡◕‿‿◕｡)

"Personas hablando"

" **Bijuus/Invocaciones hablando"**

'Pensamientos de las personas'

' **Pensamientos de los Bijuus/Invocaciones'**

 **Jutsus/técnicas**

No soy dueño de Naruto, u otros personajes de anime en la historia-degozaru.

 **XxxXxxX**

 **Capitulo 5: El origen del sol y la luna**

 **XxxXxxX**

 **Limbo**

 **XxxXxxX**

Naruto había experimentado sin duda uno de los días más agobiantes de su vida. Primero le habían dado una prueba en la que tenía que encontrar un claro en medio de un bosque envuelto en niebla y lleno de tigres gigantes, luego cuando lo encontró un tigre del tamaño de una montaña le había hecho matar a un criminal para pasar su prueba y ahora se encontraba en medio de la nada (literalmente) con su hermano zorruno gigante, que había llamado a un viejo flotando en el aire con una dignidad casi divina "Jiji"...

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, su vida era muy rara.

El pelirrojo miró a su hermano conmocionado y luego al anciano que tenia una sonrisa en la cara.

"Anno... Les importaría explicarme que está pasando"

Pidió casi en un susurro, con un tono triste, no había olvidado que había tenido su primera muerte hace apenas unos minutos.

La voz del niño trajo de nuevo a sus sentidos al zorro pero aun así seguía teniendo la cabeza hecha un lio.

 **"Pues... yo... ¡Dios! No sé ni por donde empezar... eehm..."**

El zorro intentó aclarar la situación, pero era simplemente demasiado surrealista para su gusto. Suspiró y decidió decirlo directamente.

 **"En fin cachorro, este hombre es..."**

"Presentarme puedo... hijo mio, pues mudo no soy y en dura situación se encuentra este infante. Confundido más allá de este punto no debe ser."

"... ¿Que/ **Que?** "

Dijeron el zorro y el niño al mismo tiempo.

El anciano parpadeo confundido .

"¿Palabras erradas he usado o es que a un lado se han quedado?"

 _'¿Que ha dicho?/ **¡Pero que coño!** '_

Pensaron los dos. No entendían nada de lo que el anciano estaba diciendo y la situación surrealista les hacía aún más difícil hablar.

El anciano decidió ignorar las caras confusas de sus dos invitados y se centro con una cara seria en el pelirrojo, que lo miraba con un poco de miedo.

"De lado mejor dejarlo, que seas suficientemente listo para comprender tu estado actual espero. Un sueño esto no es, por muy dormido que tu cuerpo pueda estar. El mundo dentro de tu mente este es, con mi poder el sello he podido traspasar para mi hijo aquí presente poder estar. Que temeroso y confuso puedas estar bien comprendo, pero de sentido carente esta el pánico ahora mismo, pues mal no te deseo. Así pues..."

Durante todo el discurso del anciano, Kurama y Naruto escuchaban y intentaban entender las palabras del anciano al mismo tiempo que tenían sus propios pensamientos.

 ** _'¡Oooo vale! Jiji esta hablando el dialecto de cuando él murió. No me extraña que no le entienda, el lenguaje a evolucionado demasiado en más de 3000 años.'_**

 _'Sigo sin entender nada... bueno al menos no es un enemigo...creo.'_

Los 2 siguieron intentando dar sentido a las palabras del anciano, hasta que Kurama se cansó.

 **"¡Basta jiji! No entendemos nada de lo que dices."**

Exclamo el zorro.

"Un anacronismo soy, grandes cambios en tradiciones y en las percepciones y opiniones de los hombres el largo paso del tiempo a causado. Cada vez para encontrar a aquel que muta de un estado a otro en el tiempo viajo, de la diferencia de valores muy consciente estoy. Por aprender metódicamente nuevas culturas y lenguajes también me preocupo. Aunque..."

El anciano tuvo que callar por la interrupción del bijuu.

 **"¡AAAAAAHHHHH! Jiji si vas a contar algo, hazlo para que lo entendamos."**

Gritó el zorro, empezaba a pensar que su padre y creador lo estaba haciendo para fastidiarlo. Naruto por su parte seguía intentando procesar las palabras del anciano y entender donde rayos estaban.

"La persecución de las palabras y cualquier otra clase de aprendizaje una definición algo oscura tienen, si alcanzar una comprensión mutua no podemos porque no encontramos definición común, entonces mi conocimiento intelectual y pensamiento material para hablar de un modo más sencillo en cuenta tendré que lograr."

 ** _'Juro que lo hace para cabrearme, miles de años sin vernos y lo primero que hace cuando nos encontramos es fastidiarme.'_**

Pensó internamente Kurama con una vena sobresaliendo en su frente por culpa de la ira, bastante curioso teniendo en cuenta que al ser un ente de solo chakra no tenía sangre en su cuerpo.

El pelirrojo que seguía sin entender nada tuvo de pronto una idea.

"¿Disculpe, es usted alguna clase de extraterrestre?"

Fue la única conclusión lógica en su mente. Sí, este hombre tenía un aire muy digno a su alrededor pero no entendía nada de lo que decía.

El anciano y el zorro se giraron de golpe hacia el niño cuando oyeron sus palabras. Kurama se quedo con cara de palo en primer momento, pero entonces empezó a retorcerse en el suelo mientras se reía de forma descontrolada. Tampoco es que se le pudiera culpar, un hombre con cuernos no es algo que se ve todos los días, y eso que llevaba 2 años viviendo con los tengu.

El anciano se quedo mirando al niño con cara seria y en silencio durante unos segundos, ignorando completamente la risa del zorro hasta que contestó.

"¿Un extraterrestre? ¿No te has pasado?"

El silencio volvió a instalarse en el vació en el que los 3 se encontraban. Ambos hermanos tenían una expresión incrédula en su cara, demasiado sorprendidos por el cambio radical de lenguaje como para formular alguna frase.

"Bueno admito que es confuso de alguna manera, pero..."

El anciano se detuvo a media frase para observar a sus dos invitados 'flipando' y volvió a hacerse el silencio durante algunos segundos, hasta que el anciano empezó a pensar en voz alta.

"¿Siguen sin entenderlo? No pensé que esta charla seria tan incomoda."

Kurama se apresuro a hablar, haciendo gestos y señales con sus manos.

 **"¡Nononono! Así esta bien, así esta bien, es solo que nos has sorprendido con el cambio radical en tu forma de hablar."**

"Sigo sin entender nada, pero por alguna razon siento que toda la sensación digna que tenía este hombre se ha ido... Que raro"

Dijo el niño inclinando la cabeza de lado, confuso. El anciano no dijo nada pero el zorro tenía que aguantarse las ganas de soltar una carcajada para poder seguir adelante con esta situación.

El anciano volvió a tomar la palabra.

"¿En serio? Me pareció que podrías entenderlo, probare otra cosa... ¿Todo guay?"

 **"Jajaja, jiji déjalo, no te pega hablar de esa manera. Casi te pareces un poco tonto."**

Le dijo el zorro a su padre mientras se reía.

El anciano soltó el chakujo y este floto hacia arriba y cayo de golpe sobre la cabeza de Kurama.

"¿A quien llamas tonto, crees que esa es forma de hablarle a tu padre?"

Le habló con un tono de reprimenda. El zorro solo pudo bajar la cabeza arrepentido (No lo estaba ni un poco) mientras se frotaba la cabeza. El anciano entonces suspiro.

"Aunque bueno, supongo que es mi culpa por hablar de esa forma."

Dijo al final.

 **"¿Entonces porque demonios me golpeas?"**

Naruto entonces exclamo

"Aaahhh, eso si lo he entendido."

Dijo con una media sonrisa, antes de que su ojo se abriera como un plato y su mandíbula cayera al suelo.

"¡¿Padre?!"

Exclamó el niño sin poder creérselo.

Kurama iba a responder pero la mirada que le envió su viejo le hizo callar. Al parecer su padre quería presentarse a si mismo

"Sí, padre. Mi nombre es Hagoromo Otsutsuki, creador del ninjutsu, aunque en antaño fuí conocido como el Rikudou no Sennin (el sabio de los seis caminos)."

Declaró el anciano.

El cerebro del pobre niño estaba a medio camino de colapsar. Este hombre con cuernos acababa de afirmar con toda convicción que era en realidad el que todos los shinobis consideraban como el verdadero 'Shinobi no Kami'. El creador mismo del ninjusu tal como era conocido hoy en día. Miró hacía su hermano en busca de respuestas pero Kurama no dijo nada y mantuvo una expresión seria, fue todo lo que necesitaba para saber que este hombre hablaba muy en serio.

Naruto se recompuso como pudo antes de hablar.

"E-e-e-es un honor conocerle, mi-mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki."

Dijo antes de doblar su espalda en perfectamente 90º.

Hagoromo siguió con su cara impasible.

"Levanta la cabeza joven, no es necesario agacharte ante mi."

Luego miró hacia su hijo zorruno y sonrió

"Ha sido un tiempo hijo mio, me alegro de verte."

Kurama le dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a su padre mientras intentaba retener sus lagrimas en los ojos.

 **"Te he echado de menos jiji."**

Naruto sonrió, estaba realmente feliz por su hermano, pero aun así el momento emotivo no duro mucho pues el sabio se giro hacia él.

"Por mucho que me alegra este reencuentro, me temo que esta no es una visita social. Llevo mucho tiempo observándote, Naruto Uzumaki."

El pelirrojo se quedo rígido como una piedra, medio-asustado y medio-incrédulo, mientras que el zorro gigante se quedo mirando a su padre con una mezcla de sorpresa y cautela. Kurama amaba a su creador pero el hecho de que de alguna manera siguiera vivo y se hubiese interesado por su cachorro no le gustaba ni un poco.

"Entiendo que ambos tengan preguntas y que esta no es sin duda la mejor de las ocasiones para presentarme ante ustedes..."

Las palabras del anciano le recordaron entonces los eventos del día al pelirrojo. Bajó la cabeza en el remordimiento pero noto su cuerpo envuelto por una manta caliente y peluda. Cuando miro más de cerca, vio que era en realidad la cola de su hermano y le sonrió dándole las gracias. Hagoromo sonrió un poco ante la interacción de los dos hermanos adoptivos.

"...pero para poder contestarlas debo explicar primero mi relato."

Hagoromo miro brevemente a su hijo.

"Ya sé que conoces parte de mi historia, pero por el bien de nuestro pequeño amigo, te pido que me dejes hablar sin interrupciones."

Le dijo al zorro él cual después de unos segundos asintió de acuerdo.

El anciano respiro hondo antes de empezar.

"Ante todo debes entender Naruto, que años antes de mi nacimiento el mundo estaba sumido en una plaga que aun hoy en día persiste: la guerra. En esos tiempos, el concepto de chakra no existía pero aun así eso no impidió a los hombres forjar herramientas para matarse entre ellos. En medio de todo ese conflicto existía un árbol, un árbol colosal y gigantesco, que empequeñecería a mi hijo aquí presente, que era adorado y reverenciado como un dios; dicho árbol era conocido como el Shinju. Este árbol era intocable para todos, no importaban los intereses o los objetivos de fuesen quienes fuesen, ese árbol estaba fuera de los limites para todos. El Shinju tenía una particularidad, y es que cada 1000 años crecía en él un fruto, dicho fruto era considerado como una bendición del árbol y estaba totalmente prohibido comerlo... pero en ese tiempo hubo una persona que rompió esa regla, mi madre, Kaguya Otsutsuki...

... Mi madre llegó en busca del fruto del árbol sagrado desde una tierra muy lejana, ella pensaba que al comer este fruto le concedería el poder que anhelaba para su objetivo, la paz. Kaguya tenia razón, porque este fruto estaba hecho de chakra y al comerlo ella se convirtió en la primera persona en obtener esa fuente de poder, y con él, acabo con los señores de la guerra, que rondaban por el mundo nombrándose a si mismos como dirigentes de esas tierras. Los que la adoraban la llamaban 'Usagi no Megami' y los que la temían la llamaban 'Tsuki no Oni'."

Las palabras del sabio golpearon duro al niño, el podía identificarse con su situación, después de todo había sido llamado demonio toda su vida pero dejó sus pensamientos de lado a favor de escuchar la historia.

"Kaguya tuvo 2 hijos, entre los cuales yo fuí uno de ellos. Crecí amado por mi madre y mi hermano, nuestra vida era perfecta y no podía pedirse más. Pero con el tiempo las personas codiciosas empezaron a rebelarse, instigaron el conflicto y en poco tiempo una revuelta estallo. Mi madre estaba destrozada, se había esforzado con todo su ser para que el mundo estuviera al fin en paz, pero también estaba furiosa, ella les ofreció todo su empeño y ellos se mostraron ingratos ante su gesto. Ante esta situación mi madre pensó que si se negaban a la paz, entonces ella debería forzarla... y decidió demostrar al mundo entero el porque uno de sus sobrenombres era 'Tsuki no Oni'."

Naruto no entendía a que se refería, pero por lo que entendía era que su madre era una buena persona a quien le hicieron daño. Realmente le dió pena, eso fue hasta que escucho el plan de la diosa.

"Mi madre quiso poner en marcha un genjutsu sobre toda la humanidad para tenerla controlada. Pero no podía hacerlo sola por lo que nos pidió ayuda a mi hermano y a mi."

Naruto se quedo helado. Hasta esos extremos quería llegar, realmente debió ser un tema muy serio para ella. El pelirrojo se fijo entonces en una pequeña lagrima que callo por el ojo izquierdo del anciano.

"Nos negamos, pensamos que sin nuestra ayuda ella desistiría pero nos equivocamos... nuestra madre acudió al Shinju, supongo que pensó que podría controlar su poder. Realmente no sé en que estaba pensando, el Shinju era un dios capaz de cambiar el paisaje con el mas mínimo de sus movimientos y con el poder suficiente para borrar un país con un solo ataque. Me imagino que la desesperación pudo más que su sentido común, y por culpa de eso mi madre creo-NO-se convirtió en el mayor monstruo que el mundo aya visto jamas: el Juubi (10 colas)."

El viejo monje siguió narrando la historia sin percatarse de la mirada horrorizada del niño.

"Kaguya trató de fundirse con el dios árbol y si bien lo consiguió, el resultado de ello fue devastador para su mente. Imagínate 2 mentes chocando en un mismo cuerpo, luchando para obtener el control, no es ni sano ni bueno, no solo para la mente sino también para el cuerpo. Mi madre ganó esa batalla, ignoro completamente como lo hizo, pero las secuelas mentales claramente se podían ver; lo que una vez fue un imponente y hermoso árbol, se convirtió en una bestia deforme y destructiva con 10 colas ondeando a su espalda. Esta bestia solo tenía un objetivo en mente, recuperar el chakra que yo y mi hermano poseíamos. El monstruo cruzo las tierra en nuestra búsqueda destruyéndolo todo a su paso. Mi hermano y yo, con todo el pesar de nuestro corazón, enfrentamos al Juubi en combate para así redimir el pecado que cometió nuestra madre. Pero a pesar de toda nuestra fuerza eramos incapaces de derrotarlo, era como una fuerza de la naturaleza: lenta, destructiva e imparable, por lo que solo vi una opción para poner fin a la batalla."

Hagoromo miro directamente al ojo del pelirrojo.

"Encerrarlo, para ser precisos, sellarlo en mi mismo."

Naruto se sorprendió hasta la médula. El Rikudou no Sennin, había declarado ser el primer Jinchuriki de la historia.

"Pero por desgracia, la bestia era muy poderosa y luchaba constantemente en mis entrañas para conseguir su libertad por lo que decidí remediar el problema. En el interior del sello, use el poder de mi doujutsu, el Rinnegan, para dividir la esencia misma del chakra del Juubi. No fue fácil, pues la bestia poseía literalmente un poder casi infinito, solo limitado y retenido por su propio cuerpo material, pero aun así me las arregle para hacerlo; separé el chakra Yang y el chakra Yin de la bestia y libere el chakra Yang en el mundo sin percatarme de las consecuencias que esto traería. Con la bestia sin su poder completo en mi interior pude proseguir con vida con tranquilidad...

... Después de unos años yo mismo tuve 2 hijos. Le di el nombre de Indra a mi primogénito y llame Asura a mi hijo más joven. Ambos heredaron esa energía que era llamada chakra y decidí enseñarles el camino del ninjutsu. Indra era un genio sin igual que había heredado mis genes de chakra y una versión menos potente de mis ojos, en cambio Asura a pesar de heredar mis capacidades físicas superiores no tenia talento alguno...

... Pero con el tiempo, una cuestión más apremiante se presento, me di cuenta que el chakra Yang del Juubi había afectado al mundo entero. El chakra se aferro a los hombres y los animales creando una conexión superior entre su espíritu y su cuerpo, permitiendo que sus cuerpos crearan chakra por su cuenta. Algunos animales incluso cambiaron su forma radical, volviéndose mas grandes y fuertes, fue así como nacieron los que tu llamas los clanes de invocación. La vida vegetal también sufrió un cambio, si bien las plantas y arboles no tenían un espíritu, si tenían un cuerpo, y el chakra Yang se aferro a ellos causando que la vida vegetal produciera una energía poderosa pero casi invisible al mundo que resultó ser chakra Yang, similar pero diferente al del Juubi...

... En vista de estos sucesos, al finalizar el entrenamiento de mis hijos viaje por todo el mundo como un monje transmitiendo las enseñanzas del ninjutsu. Creé este arte para permitir a las personas conectarse entre ellas a un nivel mas profundo, para que así pudieran entenderse entre ellas; la comprensión mutua evitaría el conflicto, y con el conflicto inexistente llegaría la paz...tales eran mis esperanzas...

... Pero con el paso de los años, el tiempo hizo estragos en mi cuerpo. Me estaba muriendo y consideré que había llegado el momento para nombrar a uno de mis hijos como el sucesor del ninjutsu. Por un lado estaba Indra, un genio sin igual, era capaz de hacerlo todo por si mismo y se dio cuenta que su poder era diferente del de los demás, sin necesidad de nadie, concluyó que podía conseguirlo todo con su poder. Por otra parte, Asura no pudo hacer nada del todo bien desde que era un niño y no podía hacer nada por si solo; para conseguir el mismo poder que su hermano necesitaba esforzarse mucho y la cooperación de mucha otra gente. Al sufrir entrenando duro, el chakra en el interior de Asura floreció y gano el mismo poder que su hermano, comprendió que la ayuda y la cooperación fue lo que le dio su poder. Mi hijo comprendió lo que significaba sentir amor por los demás y se dió cuenta que el amor podía hacerlo todo realidad. Por el modo en el que vivió Asura, el hermano menor, vi una nueva posibilidad...

... Pero una cuestión de gran importancia quedaba, el resto del chakra Yin del Juubi seguía sellado en mi interior y a pesar de que no tenia poder material alguno, sí podía corromper con su energía caótica y violenta a los hombres. Me dirigí al interior del sello para reunirme con la bestia y analizar mis opciones, pero ví algo sorprendente. Si bien el alma corrompida de mi madre era la que controlaba el chakra, no era ella la que lo producía; el Shinju seguía vivo aunque no era mas que una sombra de lo que fue...

... Con esta situación en mis manos, decidí romper el control de Kaguya sobre el chakra Yin. Separé dicho chakra del cuerpo impotente del Juubi y lo dividí en 9 partes, cada una mas grande y potente que la anterior. Con mi poder y la técnica Banbutsu Sozo (creación de todas las cosa), cree con ese chakra 9 núcleos espirituales independientes que crearan chakra Yin por su cuenta; de cierta forma cree 9 almas a partir del chakra restante y el espíritu roto del Shinju. Esos núcleos eran físicos, pero también inmateriales pues estaban hechos enteramente de la parte espiritual del chakra. Los núcleos atrayendo la energía Yang del Juubi en el aire crearon cuerpos para si mismos, fue así como nacieron 9 seres prácticamente compuestos de chakra, cada uno con un numero diferente de colas. Todos tenían algo en común pero diferente, el numero de colas, a cuantas más colas tenían más chakra y potencia tenían y decidí darles nombre, del más débil al más fuerte: Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki y Kurama...

... Para finalizar, a pesar de que el alma trastornada de mi madre estaba atrapada dentro de la cascara del Juubi, decidí deshacerme de ella también; por lo que usando de nuevo mis ojos, use una técnica para amontonar cantidades masiva de tierra alrededor de los restos de la bestia y lo mande todo junto hacia el cielo, creando así lo que los hombres llaman hoy en día la luna."

El ojo del niño se abrió como un plato y se giro de forma robótica hacia su hermano que lo estaba mirando con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Ti-ti-tienes hermanos?"

Preguntó conmocionado.

Kurama dejo escapar una pequeña risa. Su creador le acababa de decir que era el que creo la luna, y el se preocupa mas por el hecho de que tiene 8 hermanos 'pequeños'.

 **"Sí, aunque no nos llevamos muy bien, y hace décadas que no los he visto."  
**

Naruto saliendo de su conmoción asintió.

"Eso quiere decir también que Hagoromo-sama es realmente tu padre."

Dijo en un tono como si fuera un echo.

El zorro resoplo.

 **"¿Que creías, que había salido de un huevo al nacer?"**

Naruto parpadeo confundido y inclino la cabeza de lado.

"No lo sé... Ne, nii-chan, ya que soy más grande y ha pasado un tiempo... ¿de dónde vienen los bebes?"

Kurama se puso rígido, esta no era una conversación que quería tener con su cachorro de momento. Abrió y cerro la boca repetidas veces intentando articular palabra mientras pensaba en alguna forma de escapar de esa situación. Sin saber que hacer, se giró en dirección a su padre en busca de ayuda.

"A mi no me mires."

Fue todo lo que dijo el monje.

' ** _Traidor_**.'

Fue lo que pensó el zorro en problemas, hasta que miro de nuevo a su cachorro.

 **"Lo sabrás cuando seas mayor."**

"Pero..."

 **"¡Cuando seas mayor!"**

Gritó el zorro.

El pelirrojo hizo un puchero y cruzo sus brazos enfurruñado.

"No es justo."

Kurama suspiro aliviado, esta conversación se la encargaría a Shuri.

 ** _'Yo me lavo las manos en este asunto.'_**

¿Ver como su hermano era corrompido poco a poco por la perversidad de los tengu? Claro, sin problemas. ¿Tener la CHARLA con su hermanito adoptivo? ¡Ni de puta madre!

Hagoromo tuvo una pequeña sonrisa divertido por la situación.

"Realmente me recuerdas a Asura"

dijo el sabio ganándose de nuevo la atención de los dos hermanos.

"Aunque tu talento para usar el chakra me recuerda más a Indra, es curioso como puedes tener lo mejor de mis 2 hijos."

Dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica al mirar al pelirrojo.

"Convencido de que ese vinculo llamado cooperación era la clave para traer la paz, nombre a Asura como el sucesor del ninjutsu y pensé que Indra colaboraría al ser su hermano mayor."

Hagoromo hizo entonces una mueca triste.

"Sin embargo, Indra no lo aceptó, convencido de que el poder era la única forma de obtener la paz, se opuso a su hermano pequeño y eso dió inicio a una larga y sangrienta guerra que continuo incluso después de la muerte de ambos hermanos. Los descendientes de mis hijos se pelearon durante siglos asumiendo los ideales de sus antepasados hasta que al final olvidaron la razón por la que pelearon en primer lugar... Los descendiente de Indra pasaron a ser conocidos como el clan Uchiha mientras que los descendientes de Asura optaron por llamarse el clan Senju."

Naruto se sorprendieron hasta la médula, pero por motivos diferentes. Naruto había estudiado en sus clases sobre los 2 clanes, ambos habían fundado Konoha con la ayuda del clan Uzumaki. Los Uchiha era conocidos por su potente kekkei genkai ocular, el Sharingan, un dojutsu que les permitía copiar cualquier jutsu siempre y cuando no sea un kekkei genkai, emitir ilusiones solo con sus ojos y generalmente una visión superior. El clan Senju, era conocido en su tiempo como 'el clan de las mil habilidades' por su dominio variado en todas las ramas shinobi conocidas, lo que les permitía luchar en igualdad de condiciones contra sus rivales Uchiha, a pesar de no tener una linea de sangre... bueno, excepto el mokuton de Hashirama pero había sido el único en... bueno, vale, él también lo tenia, pero Naruto era... técnicamente un Senju, ya que era descendiente de dicho hombre ahora que lo pensaba. Bueno, él se consideraba un Uzumaki de todos modos. Kurama ya lo sabia por lo que no había reacción alguna.

"Aunque..."

El sabio volvió a llamar la atención del niño.

"A pesar de que los cuerpos de mis hijos habían sido destruidos, sus chakras no desaparecieron; pasando de descendiente en descendiente con el paso del tiempo, convirtiendo a estos en lo que yo llamo transmigrantes, el mejor ejemplo fueron 2 personas que Kurama tuvo la desgracia de conocer, Madara Uchiha y Hashirama Senju"

Esta vez los dos se sorprendieron. Naruto porque al parecer su bisabuelo había sido el transmigrantes de Asura, y Kurama porque ignoraba por completo que sus 'hermanastros' seguían de cierta forma 'vivos' y lo peor fue que por culpa de esos 2 bastardos sus hermanos y él habían pasado muchas penurias.

Al pequeño le entró curiosidad sobre el asunto.

"Disculpe Hagoromo-sama, ¿quiénes son los transmigrantes actuales de sus hijos?"

Hagoromo cerro los ojos.

"Lo curioso Naruto es que el chakra de mis hijos a sido heredado esta vez por la misma persona."

Dijo sorprendiendo a sus dos invitados.

"¿Por Quien?"

El anciano abrió los ojos y con toda seriedad contesto.

"Por tí, Naruto."

Naruto se quedó en silencio demasiado sorprendido para formular palabra, Kurama en cambio no tenia problema en decir lo que pensaba.

 **"¡¿Es que te has vuelto senil con la edad?! ¡No! ¡Me niego a creer que esos dos imbéciles y mi cachorro son la misma persona! ¡¿Ahora que lo pienso, cómo demonios es que estas vivo?!"**

El estallido sorprendió al anciano y al niño. En la mente del zorro Hashirama y Madara no podían ser su pequeño cachorro, y de darse el caso, esto solo podía ser una señal divina de que el mundo se había ido total y irremediablemente al demonio.

El anciano miro a su hijo.

"Tranquilo hijo mio, me temo que estas malinterpretando la situación de Naruto. Él no es la reencarnación de esos hombres o mis hijos, es su transmigrante. Estás confundiendolo con el principio de la reencarnación. La reencarnación implica que el alma de una persona pasa a otro cuerpo y es fundamentalmente la misma persona con una forma corpórea diferente. Naruto es su propia persona, pero como transmigrante ha heredado el chakra de mis hijos y por ende, sus ideales."

Tomó un momento de silencio para que su hijo procesara las palabras.

"En cuanto a porque estoy vivo es simple, no lo estoy."

Dijo sorprendiendo al niño y al zorro. Ambos iban a protestar pero el monje no les dio tiempo.

"Solo soy una construcción de chakra flotante que viaja de generación en generación, años de estar expuesto al chakra del Juubi cambiaron ligeramente las propiedades de mi chakra haciendo de mí una especie de pseudo-bijuu."

Dijo sorprendiendo de nuevo a los dos, pero las respuestas del anciano aplacaron un poco al zorro.

"No sirve de nada negarlo, veo claramente el chakra de Indra y Asura peleando en su interior, en conflicto, reteniendo su pleno potencial."

Hagoromo podía ver detrás del niño dos figuras cara a cara enfrentándose con la mirada.

Uno de ellos tenía el cabello en punta de color maron con dos colas que salían al lado de sus orejas donde poseía unas vendas alrededor. Llevaba una venda de color blanco que cubría sus cejas y frente, vestía una especie de kimono marrón con un cuello bastante grueso y largo, con una túnica blanca sobre dicho kimono que tenía seis magatamas en el pecho, la cual por dentro tenia un fondo negro que sobresalía por las mangas y final de la túnica, también llevaba un cinturón negro. Este era Asura.

El otro tenia un cabello de color marron oscuro muy parecido al de Madara Uchiha pero al lado de sus orejas salían dos colas que en el centro tenían unas vendas que las rodeaban. Vestía un kimono marrón, el cual tenía un cuello grueso de color blanco y por encima de dicho kimono se pudo apreciar que tenía una especie de túnica blanca, de la cual su fondo era negro, y sobresalía por sus mangas y pies, tenía en él seis magatanas y un cinturón negro, luego utilizó una armadura tradicional sobre la túnica con su pecho y hombros eran rodeados por placas. Al rededor de sus ojos tenia unas marcas o pinturas de un tinte lavanda claro enmarcando sus ojos brillando de un color rojo. Este era Indra.

Kurama estaba sorprendido de nuevo, su pequeño ya podía ser considerado un prodigio a estas alturas y ni siquiera era todo su poder.

 **"¿Seguro que no estas exagerando viejo?"**

Hagoromo negó con la cabeza.

"Para nada, las 2 energías continuamente en conflicto le han dificultado su entrenamiento y congenido su potencial, pero hay una solución fácil para remediarlo, que también es en parte la razón por la que estoy hoy ante vosotros."

Naruto seguía procesando el hecho de que el chakra de sus dos antepasados estaban ahora en su cuerpo... espera ¿DOS?

"Hagoromo-sama, si el chakra de Indra también esta en mi interior, ¿eso quiere decir que soy un Uchiha?"

Preguntó con duda.

La cabeza de Kurama se giro tan rápido que le pareció oír un crujido. El monje con mucha mas calma giro la cabeza hacia su dirección y asintió.

"Así es, aunque tu patrimonio Uchiha esta muy diluido, y las probabilidades de despertar alguna habilidad ocular son bajas, o al menos lo serian si el chakra de Indra no estuviera en tu cuerpo; por desgracia la presencia de Asura también esta afectando esas posibilidades por lo que el resultado es incierto."

Si Kurama tuviera un cerebro, estaría teniendo un derrame cerebral...

¡¿Su pequeño, humilde, amable y lindo cachorrito al que había criado prácticamente solo estaba emparentado con el clan mas arrogante y pomposo del mundo?!

Sí, definitivamente, el mundo se había ido a la puta mierda.

"Centrémonos, por favor"

La voz del sabio atrajo la atención de los demás.

"Naruto, eres una incógnita. Nunca, en siglos, el chakra de mis dos hijos había sido heredado por la misma persona, lo que te convierte en la única persona que puede decirme si hize bien en nombrar a Asura como mi sucesor. Estoy aquí, no solo para informarte de tu situación, sino tambien para presenciar tu elección. Elige, tomaras el camino de la Fuerza como Indra o será acaso el camino del amor como Asura."

El pelirrojo se quedo rígido como una piedra, sintiendo completamente la carga que había puesto Hagoromo sobre sus hombros. Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío, demasiadas emociones en un solo día. ¿Que eligiera? ¿Como se supone que tenía que tomar semejante responsabilidad? era solo un niño de 8 años entrenando para ser shinobi. El niño suspiro sabiendo que esta no era una cuestión de debate y Hagoromo no iba a esperar a que creciera para tener su respuesta. Aun así miro al anciano y a su hermano, ambos esperando su respuesta. Quería elegir a cualquiera y sacarse todo esta situación de encima pero sabía que tenia que actuar con seriedad, por lo que recapituló lo que había aprendido hoy.

Indra había sido una persona solitaria y poderosa que había llegado a la conclusión que con poder se podía hacer cualquier cosa. No es que estuviera totalmente en desacuerdo con el hermano mayor, ser poderoso era una ventaja para sacarte de encima a las personas problemáticas y malvadas. Pero era muy solitario, Naruto había estado muy solo en su vida y jamás le gusto. Kurama y algunos pocos eran los únicos que reconocían su existencia como persona y ser humano. Por ello, el camino que tomo Indra no le atraía mucho.

Por ello debería entonces elegir el camino de Asura, pero tampoco estaba del todo de acuerdo con él. Asura había necesitado la ayuda de los demás, como él, también se había hecho fuerte con ayuda; como él, y había estado rodeado de gente que lo amaba; como a él le habría gustado cuando estaba en Konoha. Pero este camino no era la respuesta, o al menos en su opinión. Asura podía haber sido un ícono para sus seguidores pero de nada le sirvió para convencer a su hermano mayor. Naruto era realista, la vida le había obligado a serlo, solo con amor y amigos no iban a caer los males del mundo y tampoco iba a desaparecer el odio. En su caso por ejemplo, a pesar de que, en teoría, mantenía a raya al bastardo homicida que era su hermano zorruno, en teoría (idiotas), eso no impidió a las persona del pueblo odiarlo a muerte y eso que era un miembro del mismo pueblo. El odio de los aldeanos, tanto civiles como shinobi, llegaba hondo y solo con palabras y amor no habría solucionado nada. Este camino era bueno, pero tremendamente ingenuo, siempre habría personas a las que no les gustaban como iban las cosas e iban a intentar cambiarlo para peor; el exterminio del clan Uzumaki durante la segunda gran guerra shinobi era prueba suficiente de ello.

Naruto quizás fuera el transmigrante de ambos hermanos pero no estaba de acuerdo por completamente con ninguno de los dos. ¿Que debía hacer entonces? ¿Porque no podía elegir lo mejor de los 2 caminos?

Los 2 caminos...

El monje y el zorro seguían esperando un poco impacientes por oír la respuesta del niño. No iban a apresurarlo, tomar una elección jamas era fácil y aun menos para un niño de 8 años. Su espera obtuvo recompensa, pero la respuesta del pelirrojo los confundió y conmociono al mismo tiempo.

"Elijo los dos y al mismo tiempo, ninguno."

Dijo Naruto mirando con su único ojo azul a su hermano adoptivo y al anciano.

Se hizo el silencio en ese vació que al parecer era su mente.

 **"¿Como que los dos y ninguno?"**

Preguntó el zorro.

Naruto le dio una sonrisa.

"Pues eso Kurama-nii, elijo los dos y a la vez ninguno."

 **"... ¿Te das cuenta de que eso no tiene ningún sentido?"**

Le dijo con cara de palo su hermano.

Hagoromo decidió expresar su opinión.

"Tu respuesta me confunde, tenias dos opciones y eliges una tercera que solo tú entiendes."

El pelirrojo miro al anciano.

"¿Porque no puedo elegir las 2, o porque no puedo elegir otra alternativa?"

"Porque... Porque..."

El anciano quería responder pero no podía, le había dado dos alternativas al niño y había elegido otra. Sentía que debía negar su respuesta pero no podía, este chico llevaba los ideales de ambos de sus hijos, no seria descabellado que hubiera sacado alguna conclusión por si mismo.

"Indra dijo que el poder era la clave para traer la paz, no estoy de acuerdo con eso... pero lo que no se puede negar es que el poder sería necesario para defenderla. Asura aseguraba que el amor era la respuesta y en parte estoy de acuerdo... pero es un pensamiento demasiado ingenuo, imposible incluso. No todas las personas son iguales ni tienen los mismos objetivos, siempre habrá alguien que busque hacer algo malo por sus objetivos y aspiraciones, por no decir que en este mundo nadie escucha a una persona débil. Puede que sea largo y difícil, pero si mis seres queridos crecen en numero al final seremos cada vez más fuertes y podremos enfrentarnos a lo que sea. Si alguien es incapaz de escuchar mis palabras entonces lo hará con mis puños. Es por eso Hagoromo-sama, elijo lo mejor de ambos caminos y caminare por el mío. Lucharé y me haré fuerte por el bien de los míos y destruiré a cualquiera que amenace nuestra paz. No me gusta matar, eso lo he comprobado hoy, pero creo que a veces es necesario si no quiero que ese tipo de gente venga por mis seres queridos, por lo que esa es mi elección."

Kurama y Hagoromo no dijeron nada, demasiado sorprendidos por el discurso del niño.

Hagoromo quiso aclarar una duda.

"Dices que aseguraras la paz de los tuyos y eliminaras a los que te amenacen. ¿No es acaso este el camino de un tirano?"

Naruto tuvo una pequeña sonrisa en su cara y negó.

"Yo no instigare el conflicto, pretendo hacer entender al mundo que no hay razón para luchar si podemos hablar y ser amigos... pero para aquellos que son incapaces de entenderlo porque son demasiado codiciosos los eliminare. Se que puede ser difícil pero no importa lo que se me ponga por delante nunca me rendiré, porque ese es mi nindo"

Dijo sorprendiendo a los dos, y aún más a Hagoromo.

Detrás del pelirrojo, el anciano pudo ver como sus hijos se daban la mano al fin como hermanos, y sus chakras empezaron a combinarse, envolviendo la forma del niño. Hagoromo dejo caer una lagrima por su ojo derecho, sus hijos después de milenios habían llegado a un acuerdo y decidieron dejar de lado sus diferencias por el bien del objetivo del niño.

 **"¿Jiji, estas bien?"**

Preguntó Kurama, preocupado.

Hagoromo simplemente sonrió.

"Sí, ahora estaré bien."

Dijo confundiendo al zorro y al niño.

"Naruto Uzumaki, acepto tu respuesta, no estoy del todo de acuerdo con tu elección pero si ese es el camino que has elegido, tienes todo mi apoyo. Supongo que era demasiado ingenuo de mi parte pensar que una vez llegara la paz esta se mantendría. Lo vi con mi madre, ella lo consiguió pero aun así hubo aquellos que se opusieron a ella y ella solo los exterminó sin intentar razonar, aquello desencadeno su caída."

Dijo con pesar al final de su declaración, pero se recompuso rápidamente y se acerco levitando al niño.

"Ya he cumplido el objetivo por el cual vine y me has dado una respuesta satisfactoria por lo que solo me queda confiar en que tu conseguirás lo que mis hijos por separado no pudieron: la paz. Pero antes de irme déjame hacerte un ultimo regalo, levanta las manos y cruzalas con las palmas hacia mí."

El pelirrojo parpadeo confundido pero hizo lo que le pedían y a cambio el anciano junto su mano izquierda y su mano derecha con las del rubio.

"Te concederé mi poder y confiare en tí para que no abuses de él."

Se giro una ultima vez hacia su hijo.

"Cuida de él hijo mio."

Kurama dejo salir una sola lagrima a sabiendas de que esta era la despedida.

 **"Cuenta conmigo Rikudou no jiji."**

Hagoromo volvió a mirar a Naruto.

"No se preocupen, habrá un momento en el que volveremos a encontrarnos los 3; hazte fuerte y sigue tus objetivos sin dudar pero hasta entonces..."

Una luz blanca envolvió todo el paisaje cegando al niño antes de que todo se volviera oscuro de nuevo.

 **XxxXxxX**

 **Dormitorio de Naruto**

 **XxxXxxX**

Naruto se despertó y vio un techo familiar de color negro. Al levantarse pudo darse cuenta que estaba en su cama y viendo por la ventana pudo decir que ya era de noche. Supuso que después de la prueba lo llevaron a su habitación para descansar. El niño se froto los ojos con ambas manos por instinto para despejarse el sueño y noto algo raro. Cuando se toco la comisura del ojo izquierdo noto no solo que no llevaba su parche habitual, sino que también podía ver su mano, con su ojo faltante. Además, de cierta manera veía hilos azules pasando por su brazo y su mano. Luego se fijo mejor en su mano izquierda y vio que tenia una marca de una luna creciente de color negro en la palma, miro entonces la palma de su mano derecha y pudo ver una marca de color blanco que parecía un sol o un circulo. Intentando entender de donde había salido todo esto recordó entonces los sucesos anteriores con Kurama y Hagoromo.

"No fue un sueño..."

 **"Claro que no lo fue cachorro."**

 _'Hola kurama-nii.'_

Pensó con una sonrisa. Así que todo eso paso de verdad...

El zorro en su interior empezó a reírse.

 **"Jajaja, te tomas muy a la ligera nuestra situación, teniendo en cuenta que Rikidou no jiji te a nombrado oficialmente como su sucesor."**

Naruto tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

' _Es solo que todo se siente muy surrealista.'_

 **"Tranquilo cachorro, lo entiendo. Ahora que lo pienso sería mejor si vas a ver a tus padres, deben estar muy preocupados."**

Al oír las palabras de su hermano, el pelirrojo se apresuro en levantarse para encontrar a su familia, olvidando por completo sus cambios, entre ellos su nuevo ojo izquierdo.

Kurama se rio discretamente en su jaula.

' ** _Jejeje, la cara que van a hacer todos va a ser digna de recordar.'_**

 **XxxXxxX**

 **Sala del consejo (Actualmente sala de torturas)**

 **XxxXxxX**

Después de que Naruto se desmallara, Shuri lo llevo al complejo tengu y lo dejo en su habitación para después arrastrar (literalmente) a su padre por el pescuezo para interrogarlo. Al parecer Kokabiel había sugerido la idea y Azazel y Sojobo estuvieron de acuerdo pensando que así su hijo estaría mas preparado para la vida shinobi. Cuando hizo confesar a su padre, lo ato de pies a cabeza y fue a buscar a sus cómplices para tener una "charla" con ellos. Al final del día los 3 tengus estaban atados y desnudos con cientos de marcas de latigazos en todo el cuerpo y con sangre saliendo por todas partes. Shuri que seguía con látigo en mano tenia una mueca psicópata que no había cambiado desde que había empezado el castigo, a pocos pasos de ellos se encontraban Barakiel y Akeno observando el espectáculo brutal aterrados.

" **Creo que habéis prendido la lección ¿No sé, que creen ustedes?"**

Preguntó Shuri a los 3 tengus atados.

Sojobo, Azazel y Kokabiel empezaron a gimotear como locos intentando por todos los medios dar respuesta, pero no podían decir nada pues estaban amordazados.

 **"Ara ara, supongo que tendré que tomarme vuestro silencio como un no, supongo que aún no han aprendido, cuando salgan de aquí estoy seguro de que no volverán a hacer sufrir a mi pequeño bebe nunca más, kukuku."**

Dijo la mujer desquiciada mientras se reía como loca. Una mujer enojada era peligroso, una madre cuyo hijo has hecho sufrir es 1000 veces peor y esos pobres desgraciados iban a entenderlo por las malas.

Shuri volvió a levantar el látigo preparada para golpear, pero se detuvo cuando oyó la puerta de la sala abrirse.

"Jiji, has visto a kaa...-chan..."

El pelirrojo no pudo acabar la frase, demasiado confundido por la escena que estaba viendo. Jiji, Azazel-sensei y Kokabiel-sensei atados y sangrando mientras su madre tenia un látigo en la mano que curiosamente estaba totalmente rojo. El pobre niño solo pudo pensar en una cosa.

' _Las madres dan miedo.'_

Los tengu no eran mejores, el primer instinto de Shuri fue saltarle encima para darle un abrazo pero se congeló en cuanto se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo tenia DOS ojos. No fue la única, pues los otros tengu estaban igual pero lo que los conmocionó hasta la médula fue el ojo morado con círculos concentricos en su cuenca izquierda.

Shuri soltó el látigo y lo único que logró decir en un suspiro fue.

 **"Rinnegan."**

XxxXxxX

Después de recuperarse de la conmoción, los tengu habían decidido sentarse y hablar como personas civilizadas, aunque... eso implica que los tengu previamente torturados estuvieran desatados y vestidos para gran disgusto de Shuri, que sostenía a su hijo en sus brazos en este momento. Naruto les contó todo, sin dejarse nada, después de todo confiaba ciegamente en ellos, o al menos en la mayoría. No hace falta decir que estaban con sus ojos como platos... bueno la mayoría de ellos, Azazel estaba babeando ante la idea de estudiar su nuevo ojo.

 **"Así que mientras dormías, te reuniste con Kurama y el mismísimo Rikudou no Sennin, el cual te contó que eras el transmigrante de sus hijos y después de contarle tus aspiraciones te concedió una parte de su poder, así como un ojo nuevo. ¿Me he dejado algo?"**

Preguntó Sojobo

Naruto puso cara de pensamiento.

"Mmm, no creo que eso es todo."

 **"... Esto no puede saberse, me has oído Naruto, ni se te ocurra contar nada de lo que nos has dicho, a nadie."**

Dijo con el tono mas serio que había oído nunca.

 **"Si esto se supiera, tendrías enemigos atentando contra tu vida continuamente para hacerse con tu poder, o peor, intentarían convertirte en una maquina de cría."**

Naruto quiso protestar pero en el fondo sabia que su abuelo tenia razón.

"¿Puedo contárselo al menos a las personas que me importan, a mis seres queridos?"

La mirada de Sojobo se relajó un poco.

 **"Entiendo que no quieras guardar secretos a aquellos que te importan, pero se cuidadoso entonces, tambien si vas a entrenar con ese ojo, se discreto."**

Naruto asintió, iba a decir algo pero la voz de su hermano le interrumpió.

 **"Tranquilo Sojobo, de su entrenamiento Rinnegan me encargo yo."**

La voz del zorro provenia de uno de los bolsillos del patriarca. El viejo tengu saco un orbe en el cual se podia observar al zorro con una sonrisa.

 **"¿Acaso conoces las habilidades de esos ojos o el poder que tu creador le ha concedido?"**

 **"Pues sí, jiji quizá le haya dado el poder a Naruto, pero el conocimiento para usarlo me lo ha dado a mí por lo que tendrás que entrenar tu culo antes de que considere siquiera enseñarte."**

Dijo sonriendo.

 **"Vamos zorro, el chico ya Ha tenido su primera muerte, es un adulto ahora y puede..."**

Kokabiel no pudo acabar la frase porque Shuri le dio un latigazo en toda la cara.

 **"Al parecer no has entendido aún la lección, tendré que darte clases extra entonces..."**

Dijo la madre vengativa. Todos los presentes se estremecieron ante el espectáculo de Kokabiel gritando y siendo arrastrado por Shuri fuera de la habitación, mientras sus uñas perfuraban el suelo.

Finalmente rompiendo el hielo Azazel decidió hablar.

 **"Olvidando lo de ahorita... Kurama, ¿de casualidad es cierto que el rinnegan tiene la habilidad de traer a los muertos a la vida?"**

Esto sorprendió a todos, más Kurama contestó con simpleza.

" **Así es... ¿porqué preguntas?"**

Ante la respuesta del zorro Azazelse levantó y se dirigió a su laboratorio. Se detuvo para llamar a los demas a que le siguieran, lo cual hicieron.

Al llegar ahí encontraron cientos de frascos y sustancias ordenadas por toda la habitación, pero lo más llamativo era un enorme contenedor de una sustancia verdosa, o más bien lo que se hallaba dentro de él...

...un niño

 **"Azazel... ¿qué significa esto?"**

Preguntó Barakiel.

" **En mi busqueda de la espada del dragón de Naruto lo encontré cerca de un río. Obviamente lo primero que hice al darme cuenta de que se trataba de un infante fue ver si estaba bien, más se encontraba muerto... o eso creía..."**

Todos se confundieron al oir eso, todos menos el patriarca tengu que ya sabía de esto.

 **"El niño sí estaba muerto, más aun respiraba, se movía, y veía. Era un resucitado, por obra del Edo Tensei** (resucitación impura). **No sé quien lo haya hecho, pero el bastardo estubo utilizando al pequeño como su marioneta hasta que este casi se acabó sin chakra para continuar en nuestro mundo...**

 **... Rápidamente lo traje aquí y lo metí en este contenedor. Le administra chakra y le mantiene "con vida" pero si lo sacamos podríamos perderlo, es por eso que quiero ver si Naruto puede usar su rinnegan para salvarlo..."**

Todos se sorprendieron ante eso último, Azazel realmente estaba preocupado por el bienestar del infante. Kurama podía entender las razones del tengu de querer salvar a un niño inocente y mentalmente se puso como recordatorio el ayudar a su cachorro a controlar esa técnica.

Naruto se acercó al contenedor y vio al pequeño infante durmiendo en su interior. No pudo evitar sentir simpatía y similitud hacía el niño menor que el po años.

"¿Cómo se llama?..."

 **"... Yota, Otenki Yota..."**

 **XxxXxxX**

 **paisaje mental**

 **XxxXxxX**

Naruto se encontraba en su paisaje mental en frente de la jaula de su hermano.

"¿Preparado nii-chan?"

 **"Llevo preparado desde que nos despedimos de jiji, ¡sácame de aquí!"**

Grito entusiasmado el zorro.

Naruto se acerco hacia la jaula y saco el papel con el kanji de 'Sello'. Con el sello fuera pudo ver una especie de cerradura en espiral. Levantó la mano izquierda sobre la cual tenia la marca en forma de luna y la puso sobre la cerradura, lineas de sellado empezaron a aparecer y extenderse por todos lados hasta que se reunieron todas en la cerradura. El pelirrojo, giró la mano hacia la izquierda y se pudo escuchar entonces el sonido del mecanismo de la puerta abriéndose poco a poco. Naruto corrió hacia atrás para darle espacio a su hermano que pateó la puerta, abriéndola de golpe y saliendo por ella.

 **"Por fin dios, no soportaba la sensación de estar atrapado, al menos ahora tengo mas espacio."**

El zorro estiro de par en par sus colas.

 **"Bueno dicho esto, cachorro tenemos que hablar sobre esas marcas En tus manos y sobre... otra cosa."**

El pelirrojo asintió con una expresión seria reflejada en sus dos ojos..

 **"Bueno para empezar, esas marcas no tienen todo su poder activado, solo seras capaz de usar una pequeña parte de esa energía hasta que se cumpla un cierto requisito..."**

Naruto asintió de nuevo.

 **"... solo que no tengo ni idea de cual es."**

Naruto se cayo de golpe.

"¿Como que no lo sabes? ¿Hagoromo-sama no te dejó el conocimiento de como usar este poder?" pregunto el niño.

 **"Esa parte en concreto está en blanco, tampoco tengo idea de que poder obtendrás si cumples las condiciones para usarlo."**

Naruto se desanimo un poco por ello.

" **Vamos cachorro, anima esa cara, aunque solo sea una pequeña parte esas marcas siguen siendo muy útiles."**

El niño tuvo entonces una sonrisa en su cara que hizo reír al zorro.

 **"Bien escucha, la marca de la luna te permite como ya has visto desmontar sellos por así decirlo, es una arma muy útil si eres en un fuinmaster competente. POr otro lado, la marca del sol te permite imbuir a una persona con cantidades masivas de chakra Yang para así curar prácticamente cualquier cosa, aunque no te recomiendo que la uses mucho, es mejor tener un truco de reserva por si acaso, la información es primordial para un ninja."**

Naruto asintió de acuerdo, fue una de las lesiones mas importantes que a aprendido.

 **"Tu nuevo ojo Rinnegan también tiene un par de trucos útiles, como por ejemplo el traer los muertos a la bida como dijo Azazel, pero como con tus marcas, úsalo con moderación. No nos conviene que la gente sepa que tienes el ojo de un dios. No hay mucho más que decir, te enseñare con mas detalle en cuanto empecemos el entrenamiento."**

Declaró el zorro.

Naruto sonrio a su hermano y asintio.

"Si Kurama-nii ¿Algo más?"

La sonrisa del zorro desapareció de golpe.

 **"Naruto, antes de hablar, tengo que decirte que la razón por la que te oculte esto, era por que temía lo que podrías pensar o hacer cuando estabas en Konoha. Ya bastante tenías que aguantar todos los días como para que encima tuvieras que vivir sabiendo que...que..."**

El zorro se detuvo de golpe intentando acabar la frase.

Naruto parpadeo confundido.

"¿Que qué?"

Kurama suspiro, respiro hondo y soltó la bomba.

 **"... que tus padres no están muertos, te abandonaron y siguen vivos junto a tus 2 hermanos."**

 **XxxXxxX**

 **Es todo-degozaru**

 **perdonen el retraso, con la escuela y todo eso estoy muy atareado-degozaruka**

 **A que no se esperaban que fuera Yota, ¿verdad-degozaru?**

 **si se preguntan porque Yota es menor que Naruto, bueno lleva casi 2 años muerto por lo cual dejó de envejecer, lo contrario a Naruto-degozaruka**

 **nuevamente les pido que difundan la voz de esta novela degozaru**

 **¡Adios-degozaru!**


	6. Capítulo 6: Recuerdos

Perdón por el retraso-degozaru

Tuve muchas tareas y deberes que hacer durante el fin de semana que casi no me dió tiempo de hacer nada, lo siento-degozaruka; además de que, hasta ahora, es el capítulo más largo que he escrito, con más de 14k de palabras.

Antes de empezar con los saludos y posteriormente con la historia me gustaría dar unos anuncios-degozaru. Sí, sí, ya sé que hice lo mismo en el anterior, pero la situación demanda a unos nuevos:

1.- Quiere recordar a mis estimados lectores que bien dije que: _"ciertas cosas serían diferentes que en la historia original"_ -degozaru. Se los recuerdoporque recibe un para de PM reclamando " _Espera! nUnca mencionaste nada sobrre un edo tensei, y diesde cuando tiene una puta espads! No incluyas cosas así como así sin avisar"_... sinceramente es frustrante-degozaru. Como bien ya se dijo lean todos los capítulos, pues en algunos vienen cosas diferentes a la historia original y cosas que explican sucesos futuros o pasados (en caso del edo tensei y la espada, por favor leer el capítulo 3 y luego el 5-degozaruka).

2.- La historia la estoy rehaciendo en base a mis gustos, así que si a alguien no le gusta lo que escribe en algún punto (no me refiero a faltas de ortografía, más bien al desarrollo de la historia) es libre de dejar esta historia y esperar por el regreso de la original-degozaru (si es que regresa). Además cualquier aclaración por algún error mío en algún punto del desarrollo de la historia o que no logre plasmar bien las ideas, son bienvenidas.

3.- **Se me ha solicitado la resurrección de Pakura** , así que lo dejaré a la decisión de mis amados lectores-degozaru. Yo ya tengo un plan para el desarrollo de la historia y no afectaría mucho a la historia el revivirla/resucitarla/etc. **Así que lo dejare a votación-degozaruka.** Por favor voten en las reviews o mandándome un PM, si lo desean escriben el porque de su elección.

 **Finalmente, saludos a:**

 **Animebot02:** muchas gracias por sus palabras de motivación y por su ayuda al hacer publicidad de esta historia, en verdad se agradece-degozaru. Planeo que Naruto se quede amable y bondadoso con los suyos, más frío e indiferente ante la gente de Konoha; en otras palabras, no busca destruirlos más tampoco haría nada por ayudarlos.

 **Jake5392** : me alegra haberle dado una sorpresa que le agradará; planeo cambiar solo una pareja de la historia, el KimimaroxKrin por NarutoxKarin, como bien se puede notar debajo del resumen de esta historia, las demás permanecerán de la misma forma-degozaru.

 **Drezz** **master** : como bien se dijo en los anuncios anteriores, estamos en el proceso, más todo depende de los votos dados.

 **xpegasox** : me alegra que le haya gustado; me encantaría ayudarle... solo que... no conozco del todo bien "One punch man"-degozaru. Quiero decir, he visto el anime más no leo el manga y no estoy muy al tanto de la historia, por lo cual no creo poder hacer una historia donde el protagonista sea alguien que no conozco del todo-degozaru... Sorry.

 **Carlos Ivan:** arigatou gozaimasu-degozaru.

 **Ryu ootsutsuki 14** : no hay de que mi estimado lector, y gracias por su comprensión-degozaru

 **Kishinoshi** : Lamento no haber mandado un saludo, realmente no vi su mensaje anterior... lo siento-degozaru. Tambien...

Ola we-degozaru. **(≖‿‿≖)**

 **Guest** : Gracias, amigo-degozaru.

 **Alexdevilangel13** : le agradezco mucho sus comentarios de motivación y apreciación, y no tiene que preocuparse, no planeo abandonar esta novela y si por alguna razón no pudiera escribir por una semana o más lo avisaré con tiempo-degozaru (esta vez solo tarde 6 días, jeje). Sus ideas sobre el desarrollo de esta historia me han llamado mucho la atención, sin embargo esta conversación se quedará en un PM, pues no quisiera dar spoilers falsos o verdaderos de mi historia-degozaru. Ya decidiremos si FemGaara aparecerá en la historia o no entre los dos-degozaruka. En vuanto a conocer una historia con ese personaje... solo conozco una y curiosamente es una de mi colaborador **Racon Omega 98** -dono y es la de " **La Esperanza del clan Ootsutsuki"** ; no tiene mucho de FemGaara (aparece como hasta el 30, creo) pero algo es algo-degozaru, además es una muy buena historia, se la recomiendo-degozaru.

"Personas hablando"

 **"Bijuus/Invocaciones hablando"**

'Pensamientos de las personas'

 **'Pensamientos de los Bijuus/Invocaciones'**

 **Jutsus/técnicas**

No soy dueño de Naruto, u otros personajes de anime en la historia-degozaru.

 **XxxXxxX**

 **Capitulo 6: Recuerdos.**

 **XxxXxxX**

 **Konoha**

 **XxxXxxX**

Habían pasado 7 años desde que Naruto Uzumaki había dejado Konoha y múltiples sucesos habían ocurrido en el pueblo.

Uno de los cambios más grandes fue sin duda el "retorno" del 'Shinobi no Kami', Hiruzen Sarutobi. El Sandaime Hokage después de 6 años desde el ataque del Kyubi había recuperado (en sus propias palabras) su voluntad de fuego; el viejo sin espinas había muerto y el shinobi temido y respetado había vuelto y desde luego Konoha no tardó en darse cuenta de ello.

Cuando el pueblo supo de la desaparición del jinchuriki hubo reacciones mixtas; la gran mayoría, tanto civiles como shinobi, estaban encantados, hubo solo unos pocos que lamentaron la desaparición del pelirrojo, pero eran una clara minoría y al resto del pueblo realmente no les importo. No había pasado ni siquiera una semana desde que se celebró el festival del Kyubi y el pueblo en general ya estaban haciendo preparativos para celebrar la desaparición de Naruto. Por desgracia, para ellos, Hiruzen les paro en seco prohibiendo semejante evento. Los civiles y los pocos shinobi que se atrevieron a negar la orden del viejo líder no tardaron en lamentarlo; Ibiki Morino, el líder del departamento de interrogación y tortura tuvo unos días muy ocupados con esos idiotas. Hiruzen hizo eso, no solo para castigar a los que se opusieron a él, sino también para mandar un mensaje al pueblo en general: él era el Hokage y su palabra era la ley.

Claro está, el consejo civil pidió una reunión de inmediato y exigieron una explicación inmediata, cosa que no obtuvieron por una simple razón: que al Sandaime Hokage no le daba la gana. Es más, los civiles que durante largo tiempo pensaron que tenían una cierta influencia en el pueblo se les fue recordado su lugar. Hiruzen los linchó, física y verbalmente hablando. El viejo mono no solo los había relegado a unos meros asesores que no tenían voto en los asuntos shinobi, sino que Hiruzen había empezado a limpiar la aldea (por así decirlo); los tratos por la espalda y la corrupción salieron a la luz después de una exhaustiva investigación y los castigos y las ejecuciones no se hicieron esperar.

La mayoría de los jefes de clan estuvieron encantados por la iniciativa del Hokage, Konoha era una dictadura militar, tal cosa como un consejo que toma las decisiones era impensable. Los ancianos, Homura y Koharu, estuvieron contentos también. Hiruzen en su tiempo había sido un gran dirigente para el pueblo pero el tiempo y la muerte de su esposa habían apagado esa llama que alimentaba su espíritu, y ver como lo había recuperado trajo alegría a sus dos antiguos compañeros de equipo. Danzo tuvo un sentimiento mixto, con la perdida de los civiles manejables había perdido una gran influencia política, pero por otra parte su viejo rival Hiruzen había vuelto a ser el mismo shinobi temido que fue en su juventud. Al final, el anciano tuerto decidió mirar el lado positivo, el retorno del 'Shinobi no Kami' sería beneficioso para el pueblo, aunque era lamentable que tuvieran que perder su jinchuriki para que esto ocurra.

Konoha sufrió otra gran perdida, o más bien perdidas, pues la casi totalidad del clan Uchiha había sido masacrado a manos del propio heredero de dicho clan, Itachi Uchiha.

Lo que el mundo shinobi no sabía, es que el genocidio del clan había sido ordenado, muy a su pesar, por el propio Hiruzen Sarutobi. Los Uchiha habían estado preparando un golpe de estado para tomar el mando del pueblo, con solo una pequeña minoría del clan estando en contra, siendo una de ellas Mikoto Uchiha, matriarca del clan.

Al parecer, en un principio el clan Uchiha había planeado usar al jinchuriki como arma para que liberara al kyubi y luego controlarlo al usar el mangekyo sharingan del patriarca uchiha. Sin embargo con la desaparición inesperada del pelirrojo el clan uchiha tuvo que adelantar su golpe de estado. Cosa que el Hokage no podía permitir.

Itachi y Shisui, otro miembro del clan Uchiha que estaba en contra del golpe de estado, habían estado espiando al clan bajo las ordenes del Hokage. Cuando fue claro para el viejo líder que el clan no iba a entrar en razón y que no había lugar para negociar, le pidió a Shisui que usara su sharingan para meter al patriarca uchiha en un genjutsu y lograr parar la rebelión desde adentro. Desgraciadamente, Danzo mandó a sus anbus nee a matar a Shisui y robarle su sharingan. Un plan que casi funciona de no ser por la interferencia de Itachi que logró salvar a su amigo de las manos de Danzo, más no de sus graves heridas, ni de perder uno de sus ojos. Al no haber otra salida, Shusui le entregó su único ojo a su amigo, para después suicidarse, dejando a Konoha sin la posibilidad de parar pacíficamente el golpe de estado; todo esto a la espalda del Hokage.

Sin saber del acto de Danzo, más si de la muerte de Shisui, el Hokage no tuvo más opción que ordenar a Itachi que acabara con todos los Uchiha involucrados. Después de que el heredero Uchiha hiciera su limpieza quedaron menos de 20 Uchihas vivos, entre ellos su madre, Mikoto, y Sasuke, su hermano pequeño. Después del genocidio Itachi huyó de la aldea y fue marcado como ninja traidor de rango S.

Pero el suceso que conmociono al mundo entero y que desencadenó la lenta caída del pueblo sucedió hace 1 año...

En este preciso momento, el que se encontraba haciendo el papeleo en la torre Hokage no era Hiruzen, sino su sucesor, Minato Namikaze.

El Yondaime Hokage media 1m80, tenia unos brillantes ojos azules y pelo rubio de punta con 2 flequillos enmarcando ambos lados de la cara, llevaba el uniforme habitual de su aldea, que consistía en un traje azul con unas espirales rojas a cada lado de sus hombros, con dos bandas blancas en cada manga y un chaleco de color verde sobre esa camisa. Llevaba además un haori blanco con unos bordes en forma de llamas rojas y en su espalda estaban inscritas las palabras "Cuarto Hokage", verticalmente.

El rubio estaba absorto por su trabajo, la noticia de su regreso había traído consecuencias graves para la aldea; no es que fuera malo que estuviera vivo, lo malo fue que el continente entero supo que se fue dejando atrás a su hijo Naruto.

Su hijo.

El Yondaime dejo los documentos sobre la mesa y recordó los acontecimientos de hace un año.

 **XxxXxxX**

 **( Flahback)**

 **XxxXxxX**

Hiruzen se encontraba en su despacho fumando de su pipa tranquilamente, su papeleo hecho y acabado por el día de hoy. Desde que había linchado y puesto en su lugar al consejo civil su carga de trabajo se había reducido considerablemente para su gran alegría, su único lamento fue no haberlo hecho antes.

Si solo hubiera sido un buen Hokage...

Si solo hubiera cuidado mejor del pequeño pelirrojo...

Si solo le hubiera parado los pies al idiota de su sucesor...

Pero no lo hizo, y de nada servia llorar sobre errores pasados, ahora solo tocaba esperar las consecuencias de sus errores.

Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención del anciano.

"¡Adelante!"

La puerta se abrió rápidamente y Hiruzen pudo ver entonces a su secretaria claramente conmocionada, lo que disparo las alarmas en la cabeza del viejo Hokage, pero aun así no lo demostró y mantuvo una expresión tranquila.

"¿Ocurre algo?"

La secretaria alterada intentó por todos los medios articular las palabras correctas.

"Ho-Hokage-sama, Hokage-sama quiere... q-q-quiero decir Mina... no, no puedo llamarlo así, dios esto es..."

El anciano solo pudo mirar confundido a la mujer que no conseguia terminar ni una frase, hasta que la mujer suspiro.

"So-solo mire por usted mismo..."

Luego la mujer se apartó de la puerta y 5 figuras entraron entonces por la puerta. 2 adultos y 3 niños. Fue lo que Hiruzen pudo deducir gracias a sus alturas, todas encapuchadas con mantos negros.

La secretaria cerro entonces la puerta dejando la sala en silencio, nadie decía nada, el anciano simplemente se quedo mirando a sus visitantes, las 5 personas desconocidas no decían nada y los 3 AMBU escondidos en las sombras estaban preparados para lo que fuera, estos 5 eran demasiado sospechosos para sus gustos.

El anciano cerro los ojos y dio una profunda calada a su pipa antes de responder.

"Han vuelto mucho antes de lo que había previsto... Minato, Kushina."

Los AMBU montando guardia no podían creer lo que acababan de oír, solo conocían a dos personas con esos nombres, pero se suponía que estaban muertos.

Las 2 personas aludidas se quitaron las capuchas y el anciano reconoció entonces la cabellera rubia de su sucesor, pero se quedo muy sorprendido al ver a la mujer. Kushina tenía el pelo largo de color rojo que llegaba hasta sus muslos, su cabello se separaba a ambos lados de su rostro por una pinza de cabello que tenía en su lado izquierdo, su piel era de color blanco y sus ojos, gris-violeta. Llevaba un vestido de color crema debajo de la capa con sandalias shinobi en los pies y una pulsera color azul en su muñeca izquierda... o al menos así habría sido si no fuera porque su pelo, antaño rojo, ¡se había vuelto blanco!

El Sandaime abrió los ojos de par en par debido a la sorpresa pero no dijo nada y espero respuesta.

Minato sonrió.

"Ha pasado tiempo Hiruzen, pues veras..."

"Soy el Hokage en funciones, Namikaze y espero que me trates con el debido respeto a mi posición."

Dijo en un tono frio y contundente. El rubio se puso rígido ante el tono del anciano, las 3 pequeñas figuras se pusieron detrás de Kushina claramente nerviosas.

"Cla-claro Hokage-sama."

La mirada del anciano se atenuó.

"¿Bien, informe, a que se debe este regreso temprano?"

Minato se veía claramente incomodo y se rasco la cabeza mientras Kushina soltó un largo suspiro.

"Bueno veras, sabes que dejamos la aldea para...¡Oh cierto! No te hemos presentado a nuestros hijos. Niños presentaos."

Dijo mientras volvía a sonreír. La mirada del Sandaime se estrecho de nuevo mientras miraba a Minato, pero giró la cabeza mientras veía a los 3 pequeños quitándose las capuchas vacilantes.

El primero era una copia casi exacta de Minato, el mismo pelo rubio de punta, ojos azules, una piel ligeramente bronceada y unas 3 marcas de bigotes. Llevaba una chaqueta naranja y azul debajo de la capa, sandalias shinobi; un atuendo demasiado vistoso para cualquier shinobi en opinión del anciano.

"¡Hola, mi nombre es Menma Namikaze-Uzumaki, encantado de conocerte jii-san dattebayo!"

Gritó el niño de 11 años, a lo que Hiruzen liberó un poco de su instinto asesino mientras miraba con sus ojos fríos al pequeño rubio.

"Te sugiero que midas tu tono ante el líder de un pueblo shinobi joven, o puedes acabar muy mal..."

Menma estaba temblando de miedo mientras asentía repetidas veces con la cabeza. El viejo Hokage no iba a permitir que se pusiera en duda su autoridad por nadie, ni siquiera el hijo de su sucesor... excepto Naruto claro esta. Decidió volver al asunto en cuestión y se giró hacia la niña al lado de Menma que por lo que pudo ver, era su hermana gemela.

La niña era como una versión femenina de su hermano, pelo largo y rubio atado con 2 coletas, ojos violeta como su madre y piel ligeramente bronceada con 3 marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla. Llevaba un atuendo similar a su hermano, solo que en vez de pantalones llevaba una falda de color naranja.

"Mi nombre es Shio Uzumaki Namikaze, encantada de conocerle Hokage-sama"

Dijo mansamente mientras se inclinaba, era lo suficientemente lista como para ser educada después de ver a su hermano casi hacerse en los pantalones por su falta de respeto.

El Sandaime asintió cortésmente y se apresuró a mirar al mas pequeño del grupo, era una niña de unos 5 años, conjeturó. Tenía el pelo rubio largo pero al contrario que su hermana lo llevaba suelto, ojos azules y una piel un poco mas clara que sus hermanos, sin embargo las 3 marcas de bigotes seguían ahí. Llevaba un kimono blanco sin mangas con estampado de flores sakura y sandalias shinobi.

"Ho-hola, mi nombre es Mito Uzumaki Namikaze, encantada."

Dijo antes de inclinarse educadamente. Hiruzen asintió de nuevo antes de volver a mirar al rubio mayor.

"¿Y bien?"

Minato volvió a a rascarse la cabeza con nerviosismo.

"Pues veras... ehm... no se como decir esto pero ehm... nos equivocamos."

La sala entera se quedó en silencio, los AMBU permanecieron en silencio sin entender a que se refería, Minato con una risa nerviosa seguía rascándose la cabeza mientras que Kushina le daba una mirada de muerte, los niños permanecieron en silencio sin saber que decir.

"... Vaya, has tardado 11 años en darte cuenta que abandonar a tu primogénito fue una estupidez. Realmente empiezo a cuestionarme porque te elegí como sucesor."

Las palabras del anciano eran duras y llenas de reproche y todos en la sala (incluso los niños) se dieron cuenta de ello. Minato un poco perturbado por la dureza, intento justificarse.

"Hiruzen yo..."

Los ojos fríos del anciano le recordaron con quien estaba hablando.

"...Hokage-sama, hice lo que tenía que hacer por el bien del pueblo..."

Una presión sofocante lleno de golpe toda la sala, siendo el rubio mayor temblando el blanco de ésta. Los niños se aferraron aterrorizados a su madre que tampoco lo llevaba mejor mientras los AMBU ocultos se tensaron sin saber que hacer.

"¿Lo mejor para el pueblo? ¿De verdad? ¿Era lo mejor para el pueblo abandonarlo en uno de sus momentos de mayor necesidad? Dejaste que todos pensaran que habías muerto sellando al kyubi en Naruto, dejándolo literalmente como un chivo expiatorio mientras tu estabas tranquilo y feliz con el resto de tu familia quien sabe donde. ¿Y todo para qué? Para una arma. De verdad, no se cual es la diferencia entre tú y Danzo."

Declaró el anciano, al tiempo que pudo ver que sus palabras tuvieron cierto efecto en la familia. Los niños si bien no entendían por completo las palabras del anciano, su madre sí y la cara horrorizada que tuvo Kushina era prueba de ello.

El Yondaime con rostro serio respondió.

"No te atrevas a decir que considero a mis hijos como armas. El chakra del kyubi era un factor de riesgo para la aldea, tenía que entrenarlos para que pudieran controlar semejante poder y no poner en riego a la gente. En cuanto a Naruto..."

El anciano pudo ver un poco de remordimiento en sus ojos.

"... era el que contenía el alma de la bestia, no podía arriesgarme a que afectara los sellos de Menma y Shio. La forma de sellado que hicimos Jiraya y yo no se había probado nunca, no sabíamos cuales serian las consecuencias y no podíamos arriesgarnos."

Dijo Minato. Recordó brevemente esa noche hace 11 años, mientras estaba distrayendo al kyubi con Gamabunta, Jiraya, había estado trazando los sellos para sellar a la bestia. El resultado fue que el chakra Yin acabó en Shio, el chakra Yang en Menma y el alma de la bestia acabó con Naruto.

Un fuerte estruendo sacó de sus pensamientos al rubio, y vio entonces que Hiruzen había partido la mesa por la mitad de un golpe.

"¡No me vengas con esa mierda! ¡Si realmente hubiera sido el caso al menos uno de ustedes se hubiera quedado con Naruto, pero no lo hicisteis, erais 3 fuinmasters calificados contando a Jiraya! ¡Eran más que suficiente para vigilar a los 3 al mismo tiempo!... Pero no lo hicisteis porque te importo más los beneficios que podía aportar un jinchuriki que tu propio hijo. Y a todo esto, ¿donde esta Jiraya?"

Minato quería contradecir al anciano pero no podía, era incapaz de dar un buen argumento en contra. Kushina decidió contestar en vista de que su marido se había quedado callado.

"Ero-sennin se fue a buscar a Tsunade para convencerla de volver al pueblo. Paso una temporada con nosotros y le tomo aprecio a los niños, Jiraya pensó que quizá eso la convencería para volver."

El anciano resopló.

"Ya era siendo hora, sus berrinches infantiles ya han durado suficiente."

Todos en la sala se quedaron helados por las palabras desdeñosas del anciano. Minato entonces explotó.

"¿¡Qué te pasa Hiruzen!? ¿¡Cómo puedes hablar de la perdida de Tsunade de esa manera!?"

No podía entender cual era el problema del Sandaime, desde que habían llegado había sido terriblemente frio con ellos.

Hiruzen se levanto entonces en toda su estatura, con el escritorio roto delante de él.

"Han pasado más de 25 años desde que Tsunade perdió a Nawaki y Dan y sigue revolcándose en el alcohol y los juegos de azar. Yo perdí mi esposa esa noche hace 11 años y perdí a mi hijo e hija en ley hace solo 3 años dejando a mi nieto huérfano y no me ves revolcándome de forma patética en mi depresión. Aunque supongo que no se te pasó por la cabeza cuando te largaste y me dejaste con todo este lio y a tu hijo solo sin pensártelo dos veces."

Dijo el anciano, cada una de sus palabras clavándose como kunais en el corazón de los dos adultos.

Kushina y Minato se sintieron terriblemente culpables, se habían olvidado completamente de Biwako, la esposa de Hiruzen, que ayudó durante el parto de los trillizos. El hombre de la mascara la había matado cuando apareció para llevarse a Kushina.

"Hiru-Hokage-sama lo ..."

Intentó decir el rubio.

"Guardatelo, no quiero tu piedad ni nada de tu parte, ahora dime, porque has cometido un error al dejar a Naruto atrás, aunque ya me hago una idea del porque."

Replicó el anciano con brusquedad.

Minato se tenso y suspiro.

"Por lo visto el chakra del kyubi se... bueno, se acabo. Estuvimos centrados en enseñarles como controlarlo desde que eran muy jóvenes y bueno... no tuvimos mucha suerte. Menma y Shio se descontrolaban con mucha frecuencia, pero seguimos intentándolo y ... bueno unas semanas atras el chakra simplemente dejó de salir. Verificamos el sello y vimos que no quedaba nada, el sello estaba vació y llegamos a la hipótesis que, quizás, el kyubi producía su chakra a partir de su propia alma."

Hiruzen frunció el ceño aun más.

"Por lo que solo han vuelto porque se han equivocado de jinchuriki."

Minato y Kushina se inmutaron visiblemente ante las palabras del anciano. La peliblanca dio un paso adelante.

"Hiruzen, lo haces sonar como si no nos importara nuestro propio hijo."

Hiruzen la miro de lleno a los ojos.

"¿Acaso me equivoco? Han vuelto porque su pequeño proyecto ha resultado ser un rotundo fracaso y no porque les preocupara su hijo casi 11 años después de que se fueran."

Ambos padres iban a protestar pero el anciano levantó la mano para pararlos en seco.

"Todo este tiempo han estado con Jiraya que era un maestro espía y no habría sido difícil obtener información del pueblo... para ser precisos, de su hijo, pero aun así, no lo hicieron, de lo contrario lo sabrían."

Kushina se alarmó visiblemente junto a Minato.

"¿¡Saber qué, le ha pasado algo a Naru-chan!?"

Preguntó alarmada, sus otros hijos también preocupados por su hermano mayor al que querían conocer.

La mirada de Hiruzen se volvió vidriosa y llena de remordimientos. Suspiró habitado antes de mirar al rubio mayor directo a los ojos.

"Eres un necio..."

Le dijo, Minato se inmuto por el tono del anciano.

"...un necio crédulo e idiota al que jamas debí escuchar, decías que Naruto sería tratado como un héroe, pero ahora me pregunto si no querías convertirlo en un mártir."

El Yondaime iba a protestar pero el Sandaime no le dio tiempo.

"Déjalo, de todas formas carece de sentido en la actualidad, déjame contarte el resultado de tu estupidez-"

Se lo contó todo, no se dejo nada. El primer atentado contra su vida cuando apenas tenía una semana de vida, como fue tratado en el orfanato, las palizas y, finalmente, los acontecimientos que sucedieron días antes de que escapara. Minato estaba pálido, plantado de pie como un pino sin poder creer que por culpa de sus acciones su propio hijo había vivido una vida infernal. Kushina sin embargo estaba histérica, se había desplomado de rodillas llorando a lagrima viva con las manos cubriendo su boca ahogando sus gemidos desesperados. Menma, Shio y Mito, si bien no comprendían enteramente la situación de su hermano mayor, podían entender que había sufrido enormemente por culpa de los habitantes del pueblo y estaban divididos entre la profunda tristeza y la furia desenfrenada.

Kushina fue la primera en hablar con una voz llena de desesperación.

"¡¿Hiruzen, dónde está , dónde está mi bebe, por favor dímelo?!"

La pregunta pareció devolver a la realidad al Yondaime que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, y dibujo una expresión ansiosa y llena de remordimientos en su cara, esperando la respuesta, tenía mucho que compensar.

El anciano bajo la mirada al suelo, dejando caer unas cuantas lagrimas.

"No lo sé."

La respuesta congelo a los adultos y confundió a los niños.

"¿Co-co-cómo que no lo sabes?"

Preguntó la madre, su voz teñida en el temor.

"No lo sé Kushina, dos días después de perder su ojo izquierdo, por culpa de esos civiles, desapareció. Supongo que decidió irse, tampoco es que se le pueda culpar... un hogar se supone que es seguro, pero aquí jamas fue bienvenido, supongo que perder un órgano fue la gota que derramó el vaso y prefirió arriesgarse a salir del pueblo que quedarse aquí, donde podrían hacerle mas daño."

Dijo Hiruzen y suspiró de nuevo mientras tomaba un pergamino en uno de los estantes de su oficina.

"Lo único que dejó fue esta nota de despedida."

Con temor en su corazón, la madre agarró la nota temiendo con todo su ser lo que iba a encontrar en ella, su marido se asomó sobre su espalda para leer con ella.

.

.

.

 _Jiji,_

 _Sé que esta no es manera de despedirse pero si te lo hubiera dicho, jamas me habrías dejado salir de aquí... Ya no puedo más, desde que puedo recordar todo el mundo me ha llamado monstruo, que no merecía vivir, que debía dar gracias porque me dejaban estar con vida. Lo peor era ver a todos los demás desde lejos sonreír felices, cuando yo apenas puedo recordar si alguna vez he sonreído alrededor de alguien; yo quiero ser como ellos, quiero ser feliz, pero jamas lo seré aquí. La gente ha decidido hacer de mi vida un infierno y lo único que me queda es irme. No estoy seguro de si alguna vez volveremos a vernos, por lo que quiero decir es gracias... gracias por reconocer mi existencia, por reconocer que era una persona, lo mismo para Teuchi-oji, Ayame-nee, Inu-nii y Neko-nee._

 _Espero que nos volvamos a ver algún día,_

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kushina aún de rodillas, se quedó extrañamente en silencio, pero las lagrimas seguían cayendo por sus ojos y tenía una expresión muerta dibujada en su cara; sus hijos se apresuraron a su lado para consolarla mientras intentaban lidiar con todas las emociones que estaban sintiendo.

Minato, sin embargo fue mas vocal.

"¡¿Cómo pudiste permitir que esto pasara?!"

"¡No me eches la culpa de tus fracasos y tu estupidez! ¡Tenía un pueblo medio destruido que dirigir, cientos de perdidas que compensar, mis propias perdidas que asumir y la amenaza posible de las otras aldeas a tener en cuenta! ¡Hice lo que pude!"

Gritó furioso el Sandaime.

La respuesta del anciano se enterró fuerte en el rubio. Sí, era su culpa, no era necesario intentar culpar al anciano, el destino de su hijo lo había trazado él por su negligencia. Lagrimas empezaron a escaparse por los ojos del padre, la culpabilidad golpeando su corazón como un martillo.

 _'¿Que he hecho?'_

 **XxxXxxX**

 **(Fin del Flashback)**

 **XxxXxxX**

Minato salió de sus recuerdos para secarse las lagrimas que habían empezado a correr por sus mejillas y miró por la ventana detrás de su sillón, estaba anocheciendo. El Yondaime decidió que era hora de volver a casa, había perdido horas recordando ese fatídico día y no creía que iba a poder recuperar el trabajo perdido, ya lo haría mañana.

Mientras salía de la torre Hokage y se dirigía hacia su hogar.

Volvió a sumirse en sus recuerdos. Poco después de su retorno, Hiruzen se retiró inmediatamente devolviéndole su puesto como Hokage, cosa que era lo ultimo que quería hacer en ese momento, él solo quería salir a buscar a su hijo.

Por no decir todos los problemas que vinieron justo después del retorno de la familia del Yondaime Hokage.

Lo primero que hizo fue anunciar públicamente su retorno delante de todo el pueblo. La alegría de los habitantes de Konoha había sido breve, sobretodo cuanto el rubio les informo a todos que el niño demonio al que todos habían ignorado u odiado deliberadamente era en realidad su hijo. Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, la casi totalidad del pueblo suplicó su perdón pero sinceramente, no le importaba a Minato, nunca volvería a ver a los habitantes del pueblo de la misma manera pero tampoco les echaba completamente la culpa, la mitad era suya por haber condenado a su hijo a una vida de dolor.

Durante la primera reunión del consejo a la que asistió en posición de Hokage, las reacciones fueron muy similares. Los jefes de clan se disculparon con él por su negligencia, ninguno más que Shikaku Nara, que le robó el sarten a su esposa para golpearse una y otra vez por no ver la evidencia delante de sus ojos. Este último junto a Chouza Akimichi, Inoichi Yamanka, Shibi Aburame y Hiashi Hyuga habían sido muy buenos amigos con Minato durante años y no podían mirar al rubio a la cara sin sentir una tremenda culpa. Las amigas de su esposa Tsume Inuzuka y Mikoto Uchiha estaban en el mismo barco solo que era peor, durante años habían estado hablando de planes para sus hijos, y esas dos habían abandonado a Naruto a su suerte. Lo peor es que no podían negar que conocían la identidad del pequeño, pues su pelo rojo carmesí era un claro indicativo de su linaje y parentesco. Podían entender que algunos de ellos hubiesen tenido sus propios problemas, como Hiashi con el secuestro de su hija y la muerte de su hermano gemelo, pero eso no hacía más fácil el perdonar.

La noticia de su retorno y el tratamiento de su hijo por el pueblo solo tardó en llegarle al daimyo de Hi no Kuni (país del fuego), Roku Hiraka, unos pocos días. El Yondaime pensó que la llegada de Roku aliviaría un poco la depresión de su esposa, el daimyo había sido un gran amigo, no solo de su esposa, sino también del clan Uzumaki cuando aun existía; pero el rubio no podía estar más alejado de la verdad. Cuando Roku se reunió con ellos, lo primero que hizo fue linchar verbalmente al consejo, especialmente a los ancianos y a los civiles ahí presentes; solo decir que se tomó muy personalmente que sus súbditos hubieran maltratado e ignorado el sufrimiento del pequeño pelirrojo Uzumaki era decir poco, pero eso solo fue el principio.

La peor parte vino con Kushina y el resto de sus hijos. Roku conocía de arriba a bajo todas las costumbres, tradiciones y peculiaridades de su clan aliado, pero había 2 que destacaban por encima de todo: primero, un Uzumaki era siempre pelirrojo, SIEMPRE, incluso cuando no nacía con el pelo rojo, este iría tiñéndose en carmesí con el paso del tiempo y la segunda y más importante 'Un Uzumaki nunca le da la espalda a la familia'.

Lo que Roku no sabía era que este último se debía en realidad al fuinjutsu de los uzumaki. Poco después de la fundación de Uzugakure no sato los ancianos uzumaki mandaron a creer sellos especiales y que luego estos fueran implantados en todos los uzumakis. Ese peculiar sello era uno de nivel 15, el nivel más alto del fuinjutsu y que solo los uzumaki eran capaces de alcanzar; la función de dicho sello era dejar una marca genética en las futuras generaciones uzumaki, logrando que en caso de traición el código genético uzumaki fuera destruido, haciendo que las habilidades uzumaki del traidor poco a poco se fueran perdiendo y que como señal de ello su cabello perdiera su color rojo.

Para simplificarlo, Kushina había abandonado de buen grado a su hijo, incluso cuando habría podido volver a buscarlo, no lo hizo. Esa decisión tuvo consecuencias, su pelo rojo se tiño de blanco, marca indiscutible de que a ojos del clan Uzumaki había cometido el mayor de los crímenes (traición) y, por lo tanto, ya no era una Uzumaki. Con sus hijos era un poco diferente, a pesar de que Menma y Shio eran jóvenes, se esperaría de ellos lo mismo que a cualquier adulto, por lo tanto cuando decidieron seguir las palabras de sus padres, también perdieron el derecho a llamarse Uzumakis; aunque su pelo no se volvió blanco, pues nacieron rubios y con el código genético uzumaki destruido, no hubo tiempo para volverse rojo. Mito ni siquiera contaba, pues nació mucho después de que su madre perdiera su apellido a ojos de su, ahora, ex familia.

La mujer del Hokage había colapsado ante esa noticia, había perdido el ultimo lazo que tenía con su familia fallecida durante la segunda gran guerra ninja. El daimyo se llevó todos los rollos del clan Uzumaki como castigo, de todas formas no era como si alguien pudiera abrirlos sin sangre Uzumaki y también cerro legalmente las cuentas bancarias del clan. Hubo muchas protestas pero Roku no quiso escuchar nada, dijo que se los entregaría al legitimo heredero del clan Uzumaki, cuando se encontraran noticias de él. La declaración del daimyo no dejo margen de maniobra y dejo bien clara una cosa, más les valía recuperar al paria del pueblo si querían recuperar ese conocimiento y dinero.

La situación actual del pueblo no era un secreto y por desgracia el resto de las naciones elementales se habían enterado de todo lo ocurrido...

Suna y Kiri habían sido bastante indiferentes sobre el tema. Iwa, sorprendentemente, habían llegado a odiar aun más al rubio mayor, en especial el tsuchikage; el rubio mayor no solo les arrebató a sus seres queridos causándoles dolor y sufrimiento a sus familias, por lo visto, ni su propio hijo se libraba. Kumo estaba indignado, aun más por como ellos trataban a sus propios jinchuriki, con respeto. El resto de las naciones menores también apoyaban la opinión general de que el pelirrojo no se merecía semejante trato, aunque por detrás esperaban encontrarlo para poder reclutarlo y reclamar las riquezas que conllevaba esa acción. Pero lo peor, era que con semejante reputación como abusadores de niños, la clientela del pueblo había disminuido muy drásticamente, disminuyendo por mucho el nivel de vida de tanto shinobi y civiles.

En resumen, las acciones globales del pueblo en su conjunto perjudicando al pequeño pelirrojo podrían clasificarse como: la metida de pata más grande en la historia de las naciones elementales.

Minato suspiró profundamente, Konoha estaba en la peor situación económica-política-social de su historia y necesitaban encontrar alguna solución. Lo ideal sería que Naruto volviera pero no era, ahora, tan ingenuo como para creer que iba a volver a un lugar que lo había repudiado durante toda su infancia. Jamas debió escuchar a su sensei y sus tonterías sobre una profecía.

¡Oh, si la profecia!

Hace años Jiraya, el sensei de Minato le dijo que Gamatora, el sapo sabio del Monte Myoboku, había tenido un sueño donde unos niños tendrían el poder para cambiar el mundo, ya sea para bien o para mal. La noche en la que Uchiha Madara (según se autonombró el bastardo) liberó al kyubi de su esposa, aprovechando que el sello se había debilitado tuvo que tomar decisiones apresuradas. Mientras Minato distraía al zorro, su sensei dibujaría los sellos para sellar al kyubi de nuevo, y lo consiguieron. El kyubi fue dividido en 3 partes y sellado en cada uno de sus hijos, el peligro había pasado pero entonces tuvo que escuchar a su sensei, el como Menma y Shio podrían ser el niño de la profecía y que tenían que tomar medidas. Ahora, tranquilamente, Minato admitió libremente que tomaron decisiones estúpidas y sin fundamento. El zorro había recuperado todo su chakra (o eso pensaban) y estaba fuera del alcance de cualquiera, con su primogénito desparecido, pero lo que mas le aterraba es que el zorro hubiera influido en él para liberarse.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta de que había llegado a casa. No era un complejo de clan enorme (sobretodo por que el complejo Uzumaki había quedado cerrado a todos), era una casa simple de 2 pisos con jardín, más que suficiente para una familia. Los sonidos de un enfrentamiento le llevaron al jardín al otro lado de la casa y vio a 3 niños ahí, su hijo Menma, el nuevo heredero del clan Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha y el hijo menor de la líder Inuzuka, Kiba Inuzuka; todos luchando.

Menma apenas había cambiado, había crecido un poco más y seguía llevando la misma chaqueta naranja y azul de siempre.

Sasuke llevaba unos pantalones cortos negros, una camiseta de manga corta azul con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda y unas sandalias shinobi. Tenía el pelo y los ojos negros y un (casi eterno) ceño fruncido en la cara.

Kiba vestía unos pantalones largos negros y una chaqueta gris con piel negra en los dobladillos y una camiseta de malla debajo de esta. Tenía el pelo y los ojos negros y una expresión salvaje en la cara acentuada por las marcas rojas en las mejillas.

Minato observó en silencio como los 3 niños luchaban entre ellos, practicando su Taijutsu supuso, y espero a que acabaran mientras evaluaba sus habilidades.

El más equilibrado era Kiba, sin sorpresa, después de todo su clan se especializaba en el ámbito físico; Sasuke no lo hacía nada mal pero estaba claro que su estilo Taijutsu, el puño interceptor, estaba lleno de aberturas sin el sharingan para predecir los movimientos del rival, y finalmente Menma que parecía defenderse muy bien en contra de sus dos opositores, aunque con gran dificultad.

Durante años Minato y Kushina tuvieron problemas para entrenar a Menma y Shio. El Ninjutsu les resultaba tremendamente difícil a los dos, Genjutsu con sus reservas de chakra y control era imposible, lo único que les quedaba por entrenar era Taijutsu y el chakra del Kyubi. No fue hasta que los gemelos gastaron todo el chakra de la bestia que tenían que Minato comprendió el problema, el sello que diseño filtraba pequeñas cantidades de chakra que se mezclaban con el chakra del cuerpo; eso no sería un problema sino fuera porque el chakra de la bestia había sido dividido en Yin y Yang, causando un desequilibrio en el flujo de chakra y volviendo extremadamente difícil, sino imposible, usar ninjutsu convencional.

"¡Tou-chan!"

El grito de su hijo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"Hola a todos, veo que están entrenando duro."

Dijo con una sonrisa que se fue agrietando en cuanto vio la cara de los niños.

Menma puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¡Sí datebayo! Lo estamos dando todo en el entrenamiento. ¿Verdad chicos?"

El pequeño rubio se quedo mirando a sus 2 compañeros de entrenamiento esperando una respuesta pero nada vino. Sasuke y Kiba no iban a contestar a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario y aun menos con el Yondaime.

Los ánimos de Minato cayeron en picada cuando vio la cara de desconfianza y ligero desprecio de los 2 pelinegros, aunque a estas alturas ya debería estar acostumbrado. Siempre que sus madres venían a hacerle una visita a Kushina ellos se apuntaban para poder entrenar con Menma y cada vez que lo veían, siempre tenían la misma expresión al verlo aunque ya se imaginaba el porque.

Sasuke tenía un trauma emocional, eso era innegable, la traición de su hermano caló muy hondo en su corazón. Cuando se enteró de las circunstancias de Naruto, no pudo evitar ponerse de su lado incondicionalmente. Sus padres lo habían abandonado a su suerte, lo que en su libro era una traición en toda regla, todo el respeto que pudiera haber tenido por el Hokage se esfumo para no volver jamas por ese simple hecho.

Kiba estaba en el mismo barco pero por razones diferentes. El niño era un Inuzuka hasta la médula y se tomó los principios y costumbres de su clan muy a pecho. Un Inuzuka vivía por y para la manada, no había nada más importante que eso, una manada no abandonaba a los suyos, y aun menos a cachorros indefensos. Para Kiba, Minato era basura indigna de su titulo como Hokage y a sus ojos jamas sería su alfa, podía obedecerlo debido a la jerarquía, pero jamas tendría su respeto.

Un incomodo silencio se instalo entre los 4, aunque Menma era el único que no se daba cuenta mientras miraba confundido entre su padre, que tenia una sonrisa incomoda, y sus compañeros, que miraban con ojos duros al Hokage.

"...bueno creo que voy a entrar, ha sido un día duro."

"Claro Tou-chan, nos vemos en la cena."

Minato se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada que conectaba el salón con el jardín, mientras soltaba un profundo suspiro.

' _Y la cosa no está mejor en casa...'_

Pensó antes de abrir la puerta.

Minato observo a las 5 personas que estaban en el salón sentadas alrededor de una mesa: Mikoto, Tsume, Shio, Mito y Kushina. Tsume y Mikoto estaban sentadas juntas delante del sofá donde su esposa Kushina tenía a Mito en su regazo y a Shio a su izquierda.

Mikoto, desde la muerte de su esposo se había convertido en la nueva líder del clan Uchiha y a pesar de todo el trabajo que tenía manteniendo el clan a flote, siempre tenía tiempo para visitar a su amiga. Tambien ayudaba que necesitaba alguna excusa para sacar a su hijo del compuesto Uchiha; desde la masacre lo único que había hecho era entrenar y Mikoto pensó que podría llevarse bien con Menma.

Tsume vino también a visitar a menudo, su hijo y Menma se habían vuelto grandes amigos.

Kushina estaba apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de Mito mientras miraba al vacío con los ojos en blanco y una expresión muerta, sin notar como su otra hija estaba acariciando su mano izquierda intentando consolarla, aunque no estaba mucho mejor que su madre. A Minato le dolió profundamente ver a su esposa en ese estado y aun más viendo a sus hijas intentando reconfortarla. Iba a preguntar que estaba pasando, pero entonces vio el pequeño recipiente cilíndrico en la mesa, estaba tapado herméticamente, lleno hasta arriba de un liquido verde y un extraño orbe desgarrado parecía flotar en el recipiente; era blanco con un pequeño círculo de color azul y un punto de color negro en el medio.

"¿Kushina que pasa?"

Preguntó el marido preocupado, solo para obtener silencio de la mujer peliblanca. Minato miro a sus hijas esperando una explicasion pero ninguna de las dos dijo nada, no se atrevían a hablar.

El rubio se giró a mirar a las dos mujeres adultas esperando una explicación. Tsume suspiro.

"Fuimos a dar una vuelta por el pueblo para subirle los ánimos a Kushina, pero nos salio el tiro por la culata."

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Nos encontramos con un tipo que estaba completamente borracho, diciendo que no se arrepentía para nada de lo que le había ocurrido a tu hijo."

Minato frunció el ceño con furia.

"Kushina iba a darle una paliza al idiota... pero la cosa se puso fea cuando empezó a jactarse de como le había arrancado un ojo al niño demonio y se lo había quedado como trofeo de caza..."

Dijo con una mueca de asco y tristeza. Minato ya no pudo contener la furia que sentía y todos pudieron ver como su cara se torció en una mueca homicida.

"... Kushina le dió una paliza al bastardo y casi lo mata a golpes. Si no le hubiéramos parado los pies..."

Tsume no dijo nada más. Para ser honestos solo detuvo a su amiga de matar al maldito bastardo debido a que había por la zona y no quería que vieran algo como eso.

Mikoto prosiguió con el relato.

"Al final le obligamos a decirnos donde vivía para poder recuperar el ojo … y bueno..."

la mujer pelinegra señaló con uno de sus dedos el recipiente cilíndrico sobre la mesa.

Minato lo miró y entonces su puso pálido, esa cosa flotando en el recipiente era el ojo de su hijo. Ahora entendía mejor porque Kushina estaba tan deprimida, desde el año pasado había estado intentando encontrar información sobre el paradero de Naruto, más todo había sido en vano; y ahora su mujer había conseguido recuperar, literalmente, un pedazo de su hijo. Tener el ojo de su primogénito aquí solo reafirmó una vez más el grandísimo error que habían cometido los dos padres al abandonar su bebe a manos de los aldeanos.

El rubio tomó la mano libre de su esposa, captando su atención.

"Lo encontraremos, pase lo que pase."

La mujer peliblanca giro la cabeza mecánicamente para mirar a su esposo.

"Pero que va a pensar de nosotros Minato, ni siquiera sabemos si va a querer perdonarnos o volver. Yo-yo no podría..."

Las lagrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro mientras Mito y Shio la abrazaban.

"No lo sabremos si no lo intentamos, atravesaremos ese puente cuando llegue el momento."

Insistió Minato.

"Mamá."

Los dos padres se giraron y vieron a su hija Shio con una mirada decidida.

"Dentro de 3 años me convertiré en genin y saldré a buscar a Naru-nii. Voy a encontrarlo pase lo pase, es una promesa."

Finalizó con una sonrisa.

"Y yo también."

Añadió la pequeña Mito igualando la sonrisa de su hermana. Ante ver la motivación de sus dos hijas, Kushina, entre lagrima, formó una sonrisa.

"No vamos a rendirnos querida."

Dijo el rubio captando la atención de su familia.

" Lo traeremos de vuelta con nosotros."

Dijo antes de abrazar a las tres mujeres de su vida.

Kushina que recuperó su sonrisa frunció el ceño unos instantes.

"Pero que pasará con el pueblo, lo más seguro es que quieran utilizarlo como un arma. Danzo será muy vocal sobre este asunto."

Minato frunció el ceño.

"Voy a proteger a nuestro hijo pase lo que pase y en cuanto a Danzo, después de que descubriera y desmantelara sus operaciones con los AMBU Nee no va a abrir la boca durante una buena temporada... si sabe lo que es bueno para él."

Kushina recuperó su sonrisa, aliviada, su familia tenia razón... no iba a conseguir nada llorando, no podía rendirse.

Las dos mujeres pelinegras observaron toda la escena con una sonrisa, al final, quizás hubiera esperanza para esta familia rota.

 **XxxXxxX**

 **Complejo Tengu**

 **XxxXxxX**

Mientras tanto, en el compuesto tengu en las profundidades del valle Yonkaze, Naruto estaba frente a su abuelo en plena partida de Shoji, al lado de ellos se encontraba un pequeño niño, de piel ligeramente oscura y cabello castaño, acostado en el suelo de madera observando a ambos. Estaban en una sala con la puerta corrediza abierta al patio interior del compuesto y la luz del ocaso ilumino a los tres machos.

 **"Mañana es el gran día."**

Dijo el viejo tengu mientras miraba al pelirrojo.

Naruto media ahora 1m60, su cara era un poco mas angular, mostrando que había perdido su grasa de bebe con su largo pelo rojo cayendo por su espalda con dos mechones enmarcando su cara. Sojobo no pudo evitar compararlo con una versión más joven, pero diferente de Hashirama Senju.

El pelirrojo asintió.

"Si, la verdad, no me esperaba que me montaran una fiesta de despedida."

Dijo con una sonrisa.

Sojobo soltó una risa entre dientes.

 **"¿Y que esperabas? Eres de la familia, mi nieto en todo menos la sangre."**

Sus palabras llenaron de calor el corazón de Naruto.

"Sisisi, no preocuparte Naruto-nii"

Dijo el joven Yota con un tono y dicción un tanto infantil y con una enorme sonrisa de orando su rostro.

Desde el día que lograron, literalmente, traerlo de entre los muertos, el pequeño pelicastaño no había cambiado considerablemente. Su grasa de bebe aún permanecía en sus inocentes e infantiles mejillas, su cabello era casi exactamente del mismo largo que en un principio, más sin embargo solo había crecido un par de centímetros en los últimos años; esto al principio preocupo a los tengu, en especial tomando en cuenta las cantidades de comida que eran ingeridas por el niño, más se aliviaron cuando, tras una investigación y estudios por parte de Azazel, descubrieron que se trataba de un efecto secundario de su Kekkei Genkai que era más potente en él que en los de su clan. Afortunadamente también se aclaró que aparte de impedir en cierta medida su crecimiento no afectaría su desarrollo.

 **"¿Donde planeas ir?"**

Preguntó el patriarca con toda seriedad.

El pelirrojo copio la expresión seria del viejo tengu.

"Le he estado dando muchas vueltas y creo que mi mejor opción es Kumo."

Sojobo asintió.

 **"Una de las 5 grandes naciones ninja estaría más que calificada para poner batalla a Konoha si pensaran en recuperarte. Pero, ¿por que Kumo?"**

"Suna es aliada de Konoha por lo que está fuera de cuestión; Iwa es una incógnita, a pesar de que estaban indignados por como los Namikaze me abandonaron podrían estar tentados de usarme como moneda de cambio; Kiri sigue en medio de una guerra civil por lo que solo queda Kumo, el hecho de que traten mejor a sus jinchuriki que en otros pueblos es una ventaja añadida. También están muy interesados en obtener Kekkai Genkai a pesar de que el actual Raikage no es como su antecesor, él no esta dispuesto a secuestrar y usar a las personas como maquinas de cría."

"Pero, ¿no eran rivales o algo así el Raikage y el Namimaze?"

Preguntó Yota con curiosidad, ignorante de su error al mencionar el apellido Namikaze. Sojobo decidió tomar la palabra de su segundo-casi-nieto.

 **"Es "Namikaze", Yota, no "Namimaze". Pero es cierto, A-dono es el gran rival de Minato Namikaze. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no serás deportado en el acto y enviado a Konoha por respeto al Yondaime?"**

"Azazel me ayudó a recolectar información de Kumo de antemano, y me ha asegurado que las relaciones entre Minato y el Raikage se han enfriado mucho. Por lo visto su hermano es el jinchuriki de Gyuki, el Hachibi, por lo que esta bastante furioso con Minato por abandonarme."

"¿Eh? ¿Tou-chan hizo eso?"

"S-sí, Yota. Tu tou-chan me ayudo mucho".

Aún después de todos estos años conviviendo juntos, Naruto aún no se acostumbraba a oir o llamar a alguien como Azazel, que era... bueno... era... era como Azazel, como "Tou-chan".

Poco después de la resurrección de Yota el consejo tengu se había reunido para decidir que hacer con el pequeño niño. No podían abandonarlo a su suerte, eso los haría igual que la escoria de Konoha y estarían rompiendo una de sus principales tradiciones, más tampoco podía quedarse en el valle sin una buena razón.

Todos en el consejo se sorprendieron al escuchar que el mismo Azazel, jefe del área de inteligencia e información(y tortura), quería adoptar al niño como su propio hijo. De acuerdo a él, y con mucha vergüenza, había confesado el haberse encariñado con el pequeño castaño después de cuidarlo durante todo ese tiempo. Parecía que incluso el más frío y sádico de los tengu era 100% a las creencias y morales del clan.

Después de unos cuantos minutos más de discusión se declaró que la custodia del pequeño caería en las manos de Azazel. Naruto aún recuerda como Yota empezó a bailar y cantar de felicidad al enterarse de tener un nuevo padre y una nueva familia. Claro esta, las burlas no se hicieron esperar. Casi todos los tengu empezaron a fastidiar al pobre Azazel al enterarse de lo blando y protector que ra en realidad el tengu sádico.

Fue un poco desalentador el enterarse Yota no podía también volverse un invocador del clan. De acuerdo con Azazel, los contratos de invocación sirven para que un invocador "vivo" pueda firmar un contrato con un clan y así poder invocarlos en la lucha. Yota, al haber muerto una vez, había perdido la capacidad de firmar cualquier contrato de Invocación. También, de acuerdo a él, si un invocador moría su contrato se anulaba, más si éste revivía el contrato se volvía a validar; desafortunadamente, éste no era el caso de Yota.

A pesar de todo eso, eso no impidió a Naruto formar una amistad con el pequeño Yota. Esa fue su primera amistad verdadera con otro niño, y aunque en el fondo no estuvo de acuerdo con ser visto como el hermano mayor de su relación él aún así lo aceptó. Estaba tan feliz que él junto con Akeno y Yota comenzaron a bailar mientras cantaban:

 _'Kon..._

 _Somos familia-kon..._

 _kon kon kon..._

 _Somos familia-kon..._

 _kon kon ¡kon!..._

 _¡Somos familia-kon...!_

 _¡kon! ¡kon! ¡kon...!'_

Eran tan cercanos, que cuando Naruto le enseñó a silvar, el pequeño Yota quedó tan encantado que silvaba a cada rato. Incluso llegaron a inventar entre los tres su propio lenguaje secreto por medio de sus silvidos; resultó ser tan complejo y basto que solo algunos cuantos tengu lograban entender lo que decían entre ellos, y ese el caso sólo para los más listos.

Sojobo se tomó un momento para reflexionar antes de asentir.

 **"Parece un plan sólido. ¿Cómo planeas ir hasta Kaminari no Kuni? Si usamos la invocación inversa vas a aparecer en medio de Konoha, una situación no muy agradable teniendo en cuenta que eres actualmente el hombre más buscado del pueblo."**

"Azazel ha usado las notas de mi clan para intentar crear una técnica espacio-temporal para mandarme directamente en frente de Kumo."

Sojobo se puso un poco nervioso.

 **"¿Estás seguro de que funcionara? No es por desalentarte pero los experimentos de Azazel suelen acabar mal y como acabes por accidente en medio de Konoha no vas a salir de ahí entero, sobretodo con Minato Namikaze de vuelta, las posibilidades de escapar son mínimas."**

El pelirrojo empezó a sudar nervioso.

"¿Creo que voy a arriesgarme, quiero decir, cuantas probabilidades hay de que eso ocurra? Jajaja"

 **"Teniendo en cuenta de quien estamos hablando yo diría que son bastante altas."**

Sonó una voz en la cabeza del pelirrojo.

' _No_ _ayudas nii-chan._ '

Pensó el chico en su cabeza.

" _Sniff... sniff_... ¿Significa que yo también falla?"

Preguntó la voz llorosa de Yota a su abuelo. Al ser rescatado y mantenido estable su vida, durante el tiempo que estaba bajo el efecto del Edo Tensei y era cuidado en un contenedor de chakra verde liquido, por su padre, él era técnicamente uno de sus experimentos.

 **"¡N-no, Yota! ¡Eso-eso era-yo- tú...! Lo siento... no me estaba refiriendo a ti"**

"¡Hum! ¡Ya sé, solo quería burlarme de Jiji!"

Dijo divertido Yota mientras soltaba una pequeña risilla, que luego fue acompañada por una de Naruto y una interna de Kurama. Sojobo apretó sus dientes en rabia al ser engañado por su segundo sobrino, de nuevo.

Decidió olvidar esa pequeña broma y continuar con la conversación.

 **"Bueno es tu funeral Naruto."**

Dijo el viejo tengu con una nueva sonrisa.

El pelirrojo solo sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"En realidad es el tuyo. ¡Jaque mate!"

Sojobo miró de golpe el tablero de Shogi sin poder creérselo.

 **"¿¡PERO COMO...!?"**

"No podía irme sin antes vencerte. ¡Buenas noches!"

Gritó antes de salir pitando de la sala, Yota corriendo detrás de él, riendo juntos mientras escapaban.

 **"¡Vuelve aquí, exijo la revancha!"**

Gritó el anciano sin poder creerse que un niño de 12 años le hubiera ganado. Suspiro profundamente.

" **Si alguien se entera de lo qué pasó, no voy a oír el final de esto..."**

 **XxxXxxX**

Ambos, Naruto y Yota, se dirigían a sus habitaciones mientras Naruto iba recordando los últimos 4 años.

Su padre y sus senseis le habían obligado a trabajar como si no hubiera un mañana, poniendo su cuerpo, mente y espíritu al limite y aumentando sus habilidades y su repertorio de técnicas. Su condición física era tan buena ahira que ya habían inicado su entrenamiento con sellos de gravedad, aunque no con mucho peso al principio, ahora llevaba sellos que lo hacían 3 veces más pesado de lo normal; además, de que habían aumentado el nivel de los sellos de resistencia en su cuerpo. Lo más sorprendente de todo es que tenía una destreza y velocidad por encima del promedio, aunque no por mucho, con todos los sellos activados, pero cuando los desactivaba... era casi invisible para el ojo humano.

Después de largas sesiones de entrenamiento y esfuerzo, finalmente había conseguido completar con éxito su formación elemental. Su capacidad para utilizar el Doton y el Suiton era tan avanzada que podía reunir las partículas en el aire para formar tierra y barro o extraer agua de los arboles y el medio ambiente usando su chakra, algo que no se había visto desde el Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju. El haber dominado los 2 elementos, siendo los componentes del Mokuton, le habían permitido aumentar su habilidad y destreza en su principal Kekkei Genkai.

Naruto era capaz de controlar los arboles y plantas a su alrededor con gran facilidad, hasta el punto que era capaz de crear una, ligeramente grande, mansión usando los arboles de su alrededor. Por otro lado, el crear arboles de la nada y usarlos en técnicas Mokuton resultó ser mucho más difícil, pues necesitaba cantidades enormes de chakra para hacerlo, al mismo tiempo que requería un control perfecto del mismo, todo esto para evitar dar más o menos chakra del necesario y matar accidentalmente el arbol en cuestión. Pero con la ayuda de los tengu y de los pergaminos de técnicas de Mokuton, de Hashirama, lograron dominar el control del sub elemento hasta un nivel decente.

Sojobo también había acordado introducirle en las bases del senjutsu en vista de que tenía una relación tan cercana a la energía natural. Existían riesgos para aquellos que pretendieran dominar esa habilidad pero no para Naruto, con Kurama en su interior y su Mokuton podía absorber la energía sin riesgo alguno de convertirse en piedra. La formación del pelirrojo estaba incompleta debido a su edad, con tan poca información sobre el Mokuton y debido a que Hashirama solo había dominado el arte del senjutsu cuando era un adulto, el patriarca tengu había decidido posponer su entrenamiento hasta que fuera un poco más viejo. Pero aun así, el chico podía usar el senjutsu durante un corto tiempo de 2 minutos, sin notar los efectos secundarios, entre ellos el cansancio.

Su otro Kekkai Genkai era una historia diferente, el manejo del Shoton resultó ser más difícil de lo esperado. Aún cuando Azazel logró reunir información, ejercicios y técnicas de dicha linea de sangre eso no ayudó mucho considerando el hecho de solo haber 2 usuarios de dicha linea en toda la historia. Era similar al Mokuton, pero a diferencia de este, donde Hashirama había sido entrenado por los tengu, ellos mo tenían una forma clara sobre como controlar o practicar dicho elemento. Aparentemente, el único otro usuario del mundo era capaz de dominarlo debido a sus largos años de práctica y sus cantidades inicialmente bajas de chakra. Tal parece que la mejor forma de dominar el Shoton era con reservas de chakra normales, pues mientras ibas practicándolo estas irían creciendo y adaptándose a los efectos del Shoton, permitiéndole mejor manejo y control al usuario.

Puesto que este no era el caso con Naruto, la situación resultó ser más difícil (?). Cuando el pequeño pelirrojo intentaba hacer cualquiera de las técnicas de dicho elemento normalmente resultaba en un completo fracaso, eso si intentaba crear un cristal común y corriente. Para bien o para mal, cuando se trataba de cristales de baja categoría resultaba ser casi imposible, pero cuando se trataba de cristales de alta calidad... era una historia completamente diferente.

Naruto era capaz de crear diamantes, rubies y esmeraldas del tamaño de sandías con casi completa facilidad, pero si le pedías algo de menor valor y del mismo tamaño... generalmente explotaba en el proceso...

En resumen, el pelirrojo era capaz de realizar las técnicas de dicho elemento, pero sólo si creaba cristales de alta calidad y costo. Sobra decir que los del clan tengu aceptaron esto último con los brazos abiertos, en especial cuando significaba una enorme ganancia para ellos (aunque no es como si ellos en realidad usarán ese dinero en algo).

También estaba su dominio sobre el chakra de Kurama, su condición como usuario Mokuton hizo extremadamente fácil canalizar o reprimir el chakra bijuu a voluntad, pero aun así le hizo falta bastante trabajo para controlarlo. Después de 4 años de entrenamiento Naruto consiguió sincronizarse lo suficiente con su hermano como para lograr una transformación parcial a la que llamaban modo híbrido. En ese estado, el pelirrojo obtenía unas orejas y 9 colas de zorro y su único ojo visible se volvía rojo con la pupila rasgada, el ojo izquierdo se quedaba sin cambios. Las colas del niño eran solidas y peludas, y no simples construcciones de chakra rojo; y lo más importante, eran extremadamente duras y poderosas, el niño aun podía recordar como arranco un árbol de cerezos con una solo coletazo.

Naruto abrió la puerta de su habitación mientras iba recordando los últimos 6 años que paso con los tengu, desde luego no había perdido el tiempo. El pelirrojo había entrenado hasta su último aliento para llegar al nivel en el que estaba e incluso obtuvo nuevas habilidades, pero hubo un pequeño contratiempo que lo deprimió un poco. El niño miro a su izquierda para verse a si mismo en un espejo antes de sacarse el parche de su ojo izquierdo dejando al descubierto su rinnegan.

El Uzumaki se sintió frustrado consigo mismo, 4 años había tenido este ojo y no había podido avanzar mucho con él. Kurama le había informado que el ojo le daba acceso al poder de los 6 caminos, cada uno con una potencia única y diferente pero por el momento solo había podido desbloquear 2: el camino de Deva, que le permitía controlar la gravedad, y el camino Gedo, que le permitía controlar la muerte misma.

El Deva era un poder increíble pero bastante restringido, solo podía usarlo con un margen de espera de 20 segundos, aunque no se quejaba; en un principio cuando descubrió esta habilidad necesitaba esperar 1 minuto entero antes de poder usarla de nuevo. Pesar de la notable mejora, eso no alivio su frustración.

El camino Gedo, por otro lado, fue el que resulto tener mejores resultados. Tras enterarse de la existencia de Yota, el joven pelirrojo había entrenado sin descanso para lograr ayudar al peli castaño hasta el punto que pasaba noches enteras sin dormir tan solo para dominar un poco mejor el camino. Él nunca se rindió, y su perseverancia dió frutos cuando finalmente fue capaz de utilizar a un buen nivel su habilidad.

El pelirrojo debía admitir que la primera vez que usó la técnica completamente casi le da un infarto al ver una enorme cabeza con el rinnegan en sus ojos salir del suelo y abrir su inminente mandíbula. Se asusto incluso más cuando una luz verde salió de la boca de la cabeza gigante y entró en el cuerpo del niño, para luego enterrarse nuevamente en la tierra. Más sus preocupaciones desaparecieron al ver el resultado.

El cuerpo de Yota empezó a brillar con una ligera luz verde de chakra, mientras poco a poco su cuerpo se iba "regenerando" (?). Las grietas que cubría todo su cuerpo y rostro poco a poco se fueron cerrando, sus ojos oscuros y sin vida volvieron hacer blancos y con la pupila marrón; y finalmente, ese chakra oscuro que rodeaba su cuerpo fue desapareciendo hasta ser remplazado por uno cálido y alegre.

Ese fue un momento de orgullo para Naruto, y de gran felicidad para todo el clan tengu.

Mientras seguía empacando, Naruto comenzó a recordar como su hermanito menor había pedido ser también entrenado. Tal parece que al haber experimentado la muerte y luego ser traído de vuelta contra su voluntad sin poder oponer resistencia alguna, decidió que quería dejar de ser tan debil y poder protegerse a su nueva familia. Tras unas cuántas semanas de súplicas al clan tengu (en especial a su padre), Yota finalmente logró que aceptaran entrenarlo.

Primero, se ocuparon de enseñarle lo básico del chakra y cualquier conocimiento y cultura general que le fuera necesaria para el futuro, afortunadamente tenían el jutsu clones de sombra para acelerar el proceso. Aunque Yota tardó un par de días más en dominar el jutsu, a comparación con Naruto, el contaba con el apoyo total de su "tou-chan", algo que cabreó ligeramente al pelirrojo. Luego vino la condición física, aquí se espreba que su tamaño y efectos secundarios de su linea de sangre resultaran ser un gran obstáculo, pero para sorpresa de todos pequeño castaño ya era muy hábil y rápido; debido a todo eso el lograr los ejercicios y formación física no resultaron ser un problema... al menos al principio, porque luego el pequeño conoció lo que era el verdadero infierno, cuando había tigres involucrados en ello.

Una vez que eso fue resuelto siguió el asunto de lograr un control de chakra decente y posteriormente lograr los 3 jutsus básicos. Despues de un par de semanas de entrenamiento, que hubieran sido meses de no ser por los clones de sombra, finalmente logró estar listo para empezar con su dominio oficialde su Kekkei Genkai. Yota ya era capaz de controlar a cierta medida su linea de sangre, sin embargo esta estaba atada fuertemente con sus emociones y se desencadenaba a la menor presencia de una de estas; por lo cual antes de empezar decidieron dedicar la primera semana a solo meditar, para recibir un tierno puchero del pequeño pelicastaño, pues al ser un niño solo le intersaba jugar y divertirse, no quedarse quieto.

Resuelto eso, se dedicaron a entrenar únicamente su Kekkei genkai. Sin importar el ambiente en el que se encontrara, Yota podía crear grandes vientos, lluvias o tormentas eléctricas. Además, era capaz de crear rafagas de agua como protección de ataques enemigos, al igual que hacer ataques a largas distancias; podía lanzar burbujas condensadas de aire y/o agua e incluso dirigir los relampagos de sus tormentas. Pero como toda gran armadura o espada, está venía con un grieta, una debilidad, las emociones del mismo Yota.

Sus poderes estaban relacionados a su estado emocional de una manera muy fuerte, hasta el punto que podía controlar involuntariamente el clima dependiendo de como se sentía. Si se encontraba feliz podía hacer que nevara en una área específica (el tamaño dependía de que tan feliz se encontrara); si estaba triste llovía y parecía tener dos efectos secundarios, en donde aquellos que se encontraban debajo de la lluvia tendían a sentirse tristes de igual manera o drenar el chakra del contrincante, ciertamente una habilidad temible; si se enojaba era capaz de formar tormentas eléctricas de gran poder (su tamaño dependía de la intensidad de su enojo); e incluso si no fuera nada de eso, tendía a causar, accidentalmente, pequeños tornados cuando se encontraba aburrido... Fue un camino muuuuuuuuuuuy largo, más no imposible, y su domio actual sobre sus poderes era prueba de ello. Ahora, ya era capaz de usar sus habilidades de control del clima sin la necesidad de enfurecerse, llorar, reír, o cualquier otro tipo de emoción, solo hacía falta concentrarse.

Algo que sí les vino de sorpresa, fue la inusual e increíble habilidad del chico para poder controlar la memoria de las demás personas, que aprendieron cuando el pequeño Yota borró la mente de Akeno cuando este se comió sus galletas especiales, todo eso ante la vista de todos. Tras una investigación por parte de Azazel se descubrió que su habilidad era tan potente hasta el punto que podía borrar todo lo que había pasado durante un cierto periodo de tiempo y sobre un cierto tema específico, que se desmayaban y al despertar no recordaban nada. El chico parecía ser un genio en esa área por lo cual no se concentraron mucho en ello.

Naruto salio de sus pensamientos cuando notó un par de brazos envolverlo desde atrás y unos enormes pechos pegados con fuerza en su espalda.

 **"¿En que piensas?"**

El pelirrojo reconoció de inmediato la dulce voz de la recién llegada.

"Nada Onee-chan, solo recordando el pasado."

Dijo mientras se giraba para mirar a su hermana adoptiva.

Akeno había crecido mucho en estos años, midiendo 1m75 con un trasero regordete y unos enormes pechos de copa F, se había convertido en una mujer que dejaría a cualquier hombre nadando en un charco de su propia baba. La mujer de 18 años con su largo pelo atado en una cola de caballo, un rostro angelical, y una sonrisa preciosa se había convertido en lo que muchos podrían definir la perfecta Yamato Nadeshiko.

La chica tengu envolvió sus alas alrededor del pelirrojo, apretando su prominente busto en su pecho.

 **"¿Ara, es que acaso te lo has pensado mejor y quieres quedarte con tu querida Onee-chan?"**

Naruto sonrió.

"Lo siento, pero tengo que irme, a pesar de lo mucho que me gusta estar aquí, Yota y yo tenemos toda una vida por delante."

Dijo pensando en sus objetivos, sin percatarse en la expresión de angustia que tenia su hermana mayor.

Akeno se recompuso rápidamente y miro a los ojos del pelirrojo con una cara decidida.

 **"¿Puedo pedirte algo?"**

Su hermanito asintió sorprendido.

 **"No te muevas..."**

Naruto se quedó desconcertado...

... hasta que Akeno se inclinó hacia delante, cerrando los ojos y dandole un beso.

La mente del chico se quedo en blanco por el shock, su hermana(adoptiva) lo estaba besando... ¡en los labios!

La conmoción del pelirrojo solo aumentó cuando notó la lengua de Akeno entrando en su boca, moviéndose furiosamente; pero pronto dejo de lado su sorpresa, cerrando los ojos sucumbiendo a la sensación placentera que le estaba brindando su hermana adoptiva y devolvió el beso tentativamente, para gran alegría de la pelinegra.

Los dos se quedaron durante minutos, batallando con sus lenguas sin descanso, hasta que Akeno se apoyo demasiado en Naruto que, debido al beso increíble de su hermana, le fallaron los reflejos y cayeron al suelo el uno encima del otro, sus labios aun conectados.

La pelinegra rompió el beso lentamente mientras miro directamente a los ojos del pelirrojo.

 **"Te amo."**

Naruto se quedó en shock por la declaración de su hermana mayor.

"O-onee-chan yo-yo-yo..."

Akeno lo hizo callar con su dedo en los labios.

 **"No sé como pasó, al principio eras mi lindo ototo al que adoraba pero con los años..."**

Intentó encontrar las palabras para describir lo que sentía.

 **"... te vi crecer, entrenar y hablar sobre tus sueños y tus convicciones. No pude evitarlo, cada vez que me sonreías, cada vez que decías que me querías, me sentía tan feliz... Te amo Naru-kun."**

El pelirrojo no sabia que decir, claro que la quería, Akeno siembre había sido su quería Onee-chan pero ahora le quedó claro que ella quería mucho más que una relación de hermanos y por primera vez en su vida vio a la chica tengu por como era, una mujer. No sabia si podía amarla de esa manera pero desde luego no le desagradaba la idea. Akeno era una chica muy dulce, coqueta y seductora sí, pero había aprendido a amar esa parte de ella. Por no decir que, siendo un hombre de 12 años y viendo ahora a su hermana como toda una mujer, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y aun menos contener la erección que se estaba formando en sus pantalones.

"O-onee... Akeno yo..."

La peli negra lo hizo callar con otro beso.

Separándose de nuevo retomó la palabra.

 **"Tienes que irte lo sé y es probable que no vuelvas en mucho tiempo pero por favor, solo por esta noche, déjame ser tuya."**

Dijo con una sonrisa temblorosa mientras lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus ojos.

Naruto se quedo mirando a su hermana sin saber que decir o pensar, por lo que prefirió seguir su instinto y se abalanzó para reclamar los labios de Akeno.

 **(Lemon: de la historia original, pero antes)**

Cualquier cosa que el Uzumaki quisiera decir o hacer murió en ese momento, solo se dejó llevar por los suaves labios y lengua de la pelinegra. Por instinto, coloco sus manos en su cintura y la acerco más hacia él para sentir mejor sus curvas y sus enormes pechos. Por su parte, Akeno tenía sus brazos detrás del cuello del chico y estaba moviendo su lengua sin parar, disfrutando de la sensación que tanto había anhelado durante los últimos años.

Minutos pasaron mientras los dos disfrutaban del increíble y sensual momento, hasta que Akeno rompió el beso y se levantó, quedándose a horcajadas entre las piernas del pelirrojo. La chica no dijo nada, solo empezó a mover su cadera de ida y vuelta mientras frotaba su vagina contra la entrepierna de Naruto.

Ambos gimieron disfrutando del contacto.

 **"Ara ara, veo que te gusta mucho Naru-kun... quizá debería ir un poco más lejos."**

La morena se quito la falda y gateo hasta delante, antes de darse la vuelta, colocando su cadera encima de la cabeza de Naruto, dejándole ver con todo lujo de detalles su tanga negra que estaba ligeramente húmeda.

Por su parte, Akeno empezó a desabrochar los pantalones del pelirrojo y los bajo por sus piernas, calzoncillos incluidos, dejando al descubierto su miembro semi-duro. La chica se quedó ligeramente embriagada por el olor y no tardó en agarrar el miembro y frotarlo de arriba a abajo, haciendo que se endurezca poco a poco. Naruto dejó escapar unos ligeros ronroneos, para su gran vergüenza, disfrutando de la sensación. Pero luego tuvo que ahogar un gemido al sentir los labios de la chica besando la punta de su entrepierna. Akeno dio ligeros besos por todo el miembro antes de envolver sus labios en la vara y bajar la cabeza hasta la pelvis, tragando con un poco de dificultad los 17 centímetros de carne del pelirrojo.

Naruto estaba en el cielo, el calor y la humedad dándole una sensación única de placer. Pero no quiso que la morena hiciera todo el trabajo, por lo que empezó a acariciar con la punta de sus dedos la delicada tela que ocultaba la vagina de la chica. Akeno dio un gemido ahogado por el miembro del chico que amaba, haciendo vibrar la punta del pene del pelirrojo, enviándole una sacudida de placer. El chico apartó la tela de lado y empezó a lamer los labios inferiores de la peli negra, ganándose nuevos gemidos de la chica.

Akeno no se quedó atras para el caso, empezó a mover su cabeza de arriba a bajo, chupando lenta y sensualmente el miembro del chico. El olor era embriagador y el placer que sentía mientras su vagina era lamida la encendía por completo. Pronto empezó a acelerar el ritmo, tragando más y más rápido mientras Naruto insertaba la lengua en su vagina moviendola sin descanso, haciendo que la chica tuviera ligeros espasmos.

Akeno entonces tuvo una idea, sacó el miembro de su boca antes de empezar a abrir la parte superior de su kimono, dejando al descubierto sus enormes pechos y los envolvió sobre el pene del chico, subiéndolas arriba a bajo, mientras iba lamiendo la punta.

Naruto se estremeció de placer, pero no iba a dejar que Akeno se burlara de él de esa manera. El chico insertó 3 dedos en la vagina mientras iba lamiendo el clítoris de la chica.

Ambos iban estremeciéndose por el placer pero no se detuvieron, cada uno intentando que el otro alcanzara primero el orgasmo. Después de varios minutos ambos no pudieron más y derramaron sus semillas; Naruto inundando la boca de la chica con largas cuerdas blancas, que tragó sin derramar una sola gota, mientras que Akeno derramó sus jugos sobre la cara del pelirrojo. Los 2 se quedaron quietos recuperándose del orgasmo que acababan de compartir.

Akeno en un sonoro " _POP_ " soltó el aún erecto miembro de su boca, incluso después de correrse seguía estando duro, realmente la resistencia del clan Uzumaki era aterradora. La chica se giró de nuevo para ponerse a ahorcajas sobre Naruto, su pene frotando ligeramente la vagina de Akeno, enviando escalofríos por la espalda de los dos.

 **"¿Preparado para el plato principal?"**

Preguntó Akeno mientras colocaba la punta entre sus labios vaginales.

El pelirrojo solo sonrió antes de clavar de golpe su miembro hasta el fondo. Akeno arqueo la espalda mientras gritaba de placer los ojos abiertos de par en par, un poco de sangre salía de su húmeda vagina, muestra clara de ser esta su primera vez. Al ver la reacción de la chica, Naruto decidió darle tiempo a la chica para recuperarse.

La chica se recuperó rápidamente, disfrutando del dolor y placer de su primera vez, notando como el miembro de Naruto atravesó su cuello uterino y entro en su útero.

Akeno ni siquiera espero a que se le pasara el dolor, empezó a subir y bajar lentamente para gran placer del pelirrojo. Naruto por su parte estaba disfrutando de tener su miembro en la vagina de Akeno, la suavidad y el calor que estaba sintiendo su miembro eran indescriptibles; eso sumándole la estrecha vagina de la pelinegra. El pelirrojo no tardo en moverse al mismo ritmo que la morena, bailando una danza sexual entre los dos.

El ritmo fue aumentando cada vez más así como los gemidos resonando por toda la habitación. Akeno intentó seguir el ritmo hasta que ya no pudo más y se desplomo de frente, aguantando el equilibrio con ambas manos apoyadas sobre la cama pero Naruto no se detuvo, solo aumentó la velocidad de sus estocadas para compensar el cansancio de Akeno.

Los pechos enfrente de la cara del pelirrojo fueron tan tentadores que empezó a chuparlos, mordiendo el pezón de la morena. Akeno gritó de dolor y placer, sus ojos desénfocados junto a su lengua fuera, y su coño siendo machacado sin piedad.

Largos minutos transcurrieron, los dos en la misma posicion. Naruto golpeando su miembro tan rápido que parecía un desenfoque mientras Akeno gemía sin parar.

"Akeno-chan voy..."

 **"¡Dentro! ¡Lo quiero dentro!"**

Logró decir Akeno mientras su cabeza estaba nublada por la lujuria. El pelirrojo hizo como se le pidió, soltó su carga en el seno de la morena.

Akeno gritó en éxtasis puro, sintiendo como el esperma entraba en su útero. El calor era tal que hizo que se corriera nuevamente hoy, aumentando el placer a un nuevo nivel.

Akeno acabó desplomándose, respirando con dificultad sobre el cuerpo del pelirrojo, ambos satisfechos.

 **(Lemon Fin)**

 **XxxXxxX**

Temprano por la mañana, en medio de un claro, las figuras mas importantes del clan Tengu se reunieron para despedirse de Naruto y Yota.

Shuri con lagrimas en los ojos se abalanzó para abrazar a su hijo adoptivo.

 **"Mi bebe ha crecido tanto, no quiero que te vayas."**

"Mamáaa..."

Suspiró el pelirrojo, habían tenido esta discusión un millón de veces en los últimos meses.

Barakiel decidió intervenir.

 **"Querida, es hora de que deje el nido, deja que se vaya."**

La madre se demoró unos momentos antes de soltar a Naruto.

 **"Come 3 veces al día, no te quedes hasta tarde trasnochando, ve con cuidado e invocame en cuanto llegues a Kumo. No hables con extraños y..."**

"Mamáaa..."

Suspiró de nuevo.

Su madre podía ser muy sobreprotectora de vez en cuando. Giró levemente su cabeza para notar que Yota pasaba por una situación similar a él, pero con Azazel aconsejándole como cuidarse... realmente era raro verlo actuar como una figura paterna.

Su atención volvió a su madre cuando ésta continuó.

 **"... y quiero que sepas que siempre tendrás un hogar aquí y que te quiero."**

Dijo con una tierna sonrisa que derritió el corazón del Uzumaki. Naruto la abrazó de nuevo con fuerza.

"Yo también te quiero mama."

Dijo reprimiendo las lagrimas antes de soltarla. Observó como su padre y su abuelo, junto a sus profesores se acercaron a él y a Yota.

 **"Hazme orgulloso, hijo."**

"Por supuesto, no voy a decepcionarte."

Dijo con una sonrisa zorruna, a lo que Azazel solo río.

 **"Yota, cuida a tu hermano mayor, sabes que puede llegar a ser un poco impulsivo. Lo mismo va para ti Naruto, protege a mi pequeña tormenta que es mi hijo. Jeje... No puedo esperar, cuando salgas a la luz publica que te has unido a Kumo será una escena que admirar."**

 **"Habría habido una conmoción aún si no se uniera a ellos; Naruto no es solo el heredero Uzumaki, técnicamente también es el heredero Senju y siendo el primer usuario Mokuton en haber nacido desde los tiempos de Hashirama, su simple existencia ya es una noticia impactante, agrégale que también lleva a Kurama sellado en él, su Shoton y..."**

Sojobo fue interrumpido por el profesor psicótico.

 **"... y tenemos un posible conflicto sangriento de proporciones épicas. Kekekekeke. ¡No puedo esperar!"**

Gritó emocionado Kokabiel.

Sojobo decidió ignorar al tengu desequilibrado y continuar.

 **"De todas formas, cuando te hayas asentado en tu nuevo hogar vamos a reanudar tu entrenamiento, más te vale no aflojar."**

"Por supuesto."

Dijo con convicción. La discusión fue interrumpida por la llegada de Akeno.

Los 2 se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir en un incomodo silencio, Naruto intentando encontrar las palabras para despedirse, mientras que Akeno lo miraba con una expresión de tristeza contenida.

El momento fue roto cuando la pelinegra se acercó al pelirrojo y se inclinó para darle un beso, para gran conmoción de los adultos presentes y una risita pícara de Yota.

Akeno rompió el beso y puso una sonrisa forzada.

" **Voy a echarte de menos..."**

Y lo abrazo con todo lo que tenia. Naruto devolvió el abrazo con cariño.

"Yo también, pero volveremos a vernos, esa es una promesa."

Declaró con una sonrisa y pudo apreciar como la chica reforzó aun más su abrazo. Fueron acompañados segundos después por un sonrriente Yota que también quería despedirse de su hermana mayor. Era una escena realmente conmovedora de una despedida entre 3 hermanos y 2 amantes.

Los tres fueron interrumpidos por cierto tengu pervertido.

 **"Ejem, no es por nada pero va siendo hora de irse."**

Dijo con una sonrisa cómplice, acompañado después por su hijo; ambos, Azazel y Yota sabían que Akeno era una bro-con completa, pero jamás se habrían imaginado que la chica iba a hacer su jugada de verdad.

Akeno soltó su agarre a regañadientes mientras miraba al pervertido con una mirada asesina por interrumpirlos. Pero su atención se volvió de nuevo al pelirrojo y al pelicastaño mientras los veía alejarse con un enorme peso en el corazón. Ambos jóvenes se acercaron al lugar donde se encontraba Azazel y pudieron ver una enorme matriz de fuinjutsu trazada por el suelo, solo podían entender una pequeña parte del sello; siendo el mismo Naruto un fuin máster de nivel 7 eso ya era decir mucho sobre la complejidad de este sello.

 **"Muy bien, párense en medio de la matriz y yo voy a canalizar mi chakra para enviarlos a Kumo."**

"¡Okay~!"

Contestó alegremente Yota, mientras que Naruto lo miro con suspicacia.

"¿Estas seguro de que esto funcionara?"

 **"¡Pues claro que sí! … tal vez... eso creo... Mejor tomaré un poco de distancia de ustedes"**

Dijo la ultima parte en un susurro mientras se movía un par de pasos lejos de la matriz.

El pelirrojo no estaba muy convencido, pero tampoco tenía muchas otras opciones, además no quería dudar de Azazel frente a su hijo, por lo que se situó junto con Yota en medio del sello antes de volver a mirar a su familia y amigos.

"Nos vemos pronto."

"¡Sayonaraaaaa~!"

Se despidieron y sin previo aviso el sello brilló de color rojo y explotó en una gran nube de humo.

 **XxxXxxX**

Ahí está-degozaru.

Para aquellos que no saben que estaba bailando Yota, solo básense en su baile cuando hacia nevar-degozaruka. A los que no les gusto que no se convirtiera en invocador del clan lo siento, pero planeó algo para el futuro que incluye que Naruto sea el único invocador del clan tengu-degozaru. Para los que se preguntan porque es tan rápido, fuerte y veloz, es básicamente porque así es en la historia-degozaru. Yota de pequeño era tan habil para evitar ser golpeado por Choji (después de haberle dicho "gordito") y lo suficientemente fuerte para noquear a 4 anbus cuando estaba enojado-degozaruka.

Prácticamente Naruto puede hacer cualquier técnica Shoton, pero solo con materiales caros (diamantes y eso) y no con normales (cristales corrientes)-degozaru.

 **AVISO IMPORTANTE:**

Habrá muchos cambios importantes en el siguiente capítulo y la introducción de un par de nuevos personajes-degozaru

¡No se lo pierdan-degozaru!


	7. Capítulo 7: Rescate y Familia

¡Ohayo-degozaru!

Ya estamos en el séptimo capítulo de esta fantástica novela, y solo me queda decir gracias a todos por seguir esta historia hasta ahora-degozaru.

Gracias también a aquellos que tuvieron la amabilidad de anunciar la recreación de esta novela, gracias-degozaruka

También quiero pedirles que den sus votos por la resurrección de Pakura-dono, por favor-degozaru.

Además me gustaría disculparme por mi retraso, entre en las 2 semanas de exámenes y ustedes saben cómo está la cosa con eso-degozaru y luego me enfermo y termine tumbado en cama, realmente lo siento-degozaru.

Por último algo **IMPORTANTE** , para todos los lectores, les aviso que los personajes originales (Kimimaru, Yuugo y Karin) seguirán iguales-degozaru; cuando dije nuevos personajes me refería a... bueno... tendrán que leer este capítulo para descubrirlo-degozaruka.

Saludos a:

 **Alexdevilangel13** : me complace decir que incorparare algunas de sus ideas a la novela-degozaru, pero me gustaría que contestara mis mensajes para así poder dejarlo mejor-degozaruka.

 **Kishinoshi** : gracias por su comentario, trato de honrar la memoria de los samurais cuando escribo; y no se preocupe, no planeo quitarlos-degozaru... Ola We

 **(** ≖‿‿≖)

 **Jake5392** : gracias y eso planeo hacer-degozaruka.

 **OTAKUFire** : muchas gracias y trataré de cumplir con sus expectativas-degozaru.

 **Yonatanl26** : no se preocupe-degozaru.

 **Jenko J. Jenkis 99:** No se preocupe, todos los comentarios son bien recibidos-degozaru. El plan que tengo es hacer a Minato sufrir, hasta cierto punto (pero uno muuuuuuuy alto); tampoco planeo quitar a Kimimaru, Juugo o Karin, pero Karin ahora estará con Naruto(como se menciona debajo del resumen de la historia). Y muchas gracias, ciertamente las novelas de Omega-dono son muy buenos, en especial en esa área-degozaruka. Jeje

 **NorthernLigths91** : gracias, a mí también me encantan sus novelas-degozaru y gracias por su preocupación.

 **Carlos ivan:** No se preocupe y gracias por su comentario-degozaruka

 **Guest** : Gracias-degozaru

 **Guest** : no se preocupe, esa es la idea-degozaru. Gracias por su voto de Pakura-dono y no se preocupe, no dejo nada a la ligera-degozaruka.

 **Oumashirosaki97** : muchas gracias por su graaaaaaaan comentario-degozaru.

 **Mahouka9** : Muchas gracias-degozaru. Shizuka y Guren aparecerán en el harem, aunque la segunda hasta muuucho más adelante, más no Konan (aún no tengo bien definido que hacer con ella). -degozaruka... y voy a pedir perdón pero no entiendo sus otros 2 comentarios.

 **Master zuculento:** muchas gracias y no se preocupe, tomará un poco más que unas cuantas palabras para recibir el perdón-degozaru. En cuanto a Jiraiya, no se preocupe, el preguntará a los sapos acerca de Indra y ashura, pero será hasta después de que termine el último arco de la historia original, más no planeo que se de cuenta de su error al instante-degozaruka.

 **Px** : Así es, Naruto-dono seguirá teniendo sus cadenas de chakra-degozaru. En cuanto a lo otro... tendrá que leer y descubrirlo. Jeje

 **Clandestino** : Gracias-degozaru.

 **Jgm** : me alegra que le haya gustado mi novela-degozaru. Lamentablemente no he encontrado ninguna novela con ese nombre en esta pagina, pero si en ForosDZ, más solo lleva un capítulo y me sería imposible y muy difícil el continuar reescribiendo una historia, sin tema, climax, desarrollo y personajes completamente definidos, lo siento-degozaru.

 **Seor perverso:** me alegro que haya sido de su agrado, en cuanto a lo de los personajes extra... bueno, tendrá que leer este capítulo para averiguarlo. Y no se preocupe, ya tengo pensado algo respecto a la aldea de la estrella-degozaru.

 **CCSakuraforever** **:** que bueno que le guste-degozaru. Lamentablemente la madre de Karin no aparecerá en esta novela, sorry-degozaru.

 **Vasquez8787** **: ¡** De nada-degozaru~!

 **Xd** : ya había pensado en eso sobre Naruto-dono y su madre, más su última sugerencia suena muy interesante-degozaru, jejeje (•̀ **ᴗ** •́) **و** ̑̑

 **Guest:** Adelante tiene mi permiso-degozaru. Solo le pido que diga que el autor es Edg1999 y dónde pueden leerlo.

 **Silvia Natalia Saucedo** : No lo crea más, Silvia-dono (｡◕‿‿◕｡)

 **Animebot02:** lamentablemente No, morí y resucite como un zombi bajo una maldición que me hace querer terminar esta novela. (人)

 **Guest:** Hmmmm... okay

 **Guest** : Ya tenía pensado eso sobre Karin-dono y Fu-dono, Anko-dono seguirá en el harem, eso le da más emoción, aunque su razón para unirse será un poco diferente-degozaru. Y no se preocupe por Naruko-dono, la paz seguirá en este mundo-degozaru

 **:** muchas gracias por sus cumplidos e intentare no decepcionarlo, Anuska-dono.

 **Killcabra** **:** me alegra anunciar que NO.

 **Jun-kun:** estoy mejor, gracias por preguntar-degozaru. Me alegra que mis actualizaciones se hayan quedado junto a donde usted se quedo, más le pido que lea toda mi historia pues hay partes que son diferentes a la original-degozaru.

"Personas hablando"

" **Bijuus/Invocaciones hablando"**

'Pensamientos de las personas'

' **Pensamientos de los Bijuus/Invocaciones'**

 **Jutsus/técnicas**

No soy dueño de Naruto, u otros personajes de anime en la historia-degozaru.

 **XxxXxxX**

 **Capítulo 7: Familia y Rescate**

 **XxxXxxX**

 **?**

 **XxxXxxX**

' _Azazel, juro que cuando te ponga las manos encima... ¡te voy a matar!'_

' _Tal vez sí es cierto que los experimentos de Tou-chan siempre terminan mal...'_

Pensaron el pelirojo y el castaño respectivamente.

 **"Te dije que las probabilidades de que algo saliera mal eran muy altas, pero no escuchaste."**

' _Una cosa era acabar en algún lugar al azar. ¡La otra, muy diferente, es aparecer en una base subterránea secreta, llena de shinobis empeñados en matarme!_ '

Replicó mientras trataba de encajar aun más en la pequeña caja de madera que había convertido en su escondite provisional. Yota se encontraba cerca de él, pero dentro de un pequeño armario a su izquierda.

Lo primero que notaron ambos después de activar la matriz de sellos fue que estaban flotando... o más bien cayendo en el vació. Por suerte para ambos, la caída había sido amortiguada por alguien; desgraciadamente ese alguien resulto ser un cuerpo en descomposición tumbado encima de una mesa, y para empeorar aun más la situación cuando se recuperaron de la caída pudieron ver a 5 personas con batas blancas, todos armados con bisturís mirándolos sorprendidos … hasta que se recuperaron de la sorpresa y llamaron a los guardias del lugar. En menos de 10 segundos, varios shinobis vestidos con trajes grises y contorno violeta, con mascaras faciales y un hitai-ate con una nota musical grabada en ellos aparecieron y se dedicaron a cazarlos por toda la base. Los jóvenes solo habían conseguido eludirlos gracias a los Kage Bunshin de Naruto, con los cuales usó henge en la mitad para aparentar la apariencia de Yota, y que dispersó por varios corredores para despistarlos, antes de esconderse.

 **"Anímate podría ser peor."**

' _¡¿Peor que esto?!'_

 **Exclamó Naruto en su mente.**

 **"Podrías haber aterrizado encima de la mesa del despacho Hokage, delante de Namikaze..."**

Una pequeña vena le creció en la frente a Naruto al casi sentir la sonrisa burlona del zorro.

' _Ja! Ja! Ja! Muy gracioso. Ahora si no te importa me gustaría encontrar el modo de salir de aquí._ '

El pelirrojo tuvo que contener su rabia mientras escuchaba las carcajadas del zorro en su cabeza. Iba a soltar algún comentario mordaz pero su atención fue desviada cuando Yota llamó su atención al hacer un pequeño silbido, inmediatamente después empezó a oír los pasos de dos personas acercándose. Naruto se encogió aún más dentro de la caja y Yota se alejó ligeramente de la puerta del armario, ambos sin mover un solo músculo.

"Mierda, ¿dónde están esos mocosos?"

"Puede que se hayan escapado."

"Imposible, este lugar es esencialmente un laberinto. No pudieron haber encontrado la salida por si solos, tenemos que deshacernos de ellos cuanto antes."

Ambos jóvenes pensaron que el hombre sonaba muy asustado.

"¿Por que te preocupas tanto? No es como si fueran ha-"

"¡Idiota! ¿¡Qué crees que nos va a hacer Orochimaru-sama si se entera de que alguien a conseguido entrar en alguna de sus bases!? ¡Nos va a despellejar vivos, o peor, usarnos en uno de sus experimentos!"

Gritó el segundo hombre en pánico.

Ambos jóvenes no oyeron una respuesta pero si oyeron como los dos shinobis desconocidos salían corriendo a toda prisa.

'Serpiente/ _Orochimaru..._ '

 **"¿Saben quién es?"**

Pensaron Yota y Naruto respectivamente, al momento que Kurama le hizo una pregunta a su hermano menor .

Naruto asintió mentalmente.

' _Uno de los Densetsu no Sannin, ninja clase S y desertor de Konoha, muy hábil en casi todas las ramas ninja; aparte todo eso... es el bastardo que uso el_ _ **Edo Tensei**_ _en Yota. Kokabiel-sensei me dijo que lo usó contra su voluntad para espiar Konoha y obtener cualquier información de relevancia, pero como no logró obtener nada, el maldito simplemente lo abandonó en un rio para que su chakra se gastará y se desvaneciera por si solo._ '

 **"Oh, así que era él. Ahora que lo pienso, lo he visto vagamente desde el interior del sello cuando estaba encerado en Kushina; era pálido de piel con una mueca malvada perpetua, la verdad, pensé que era algún pedofilo o algo así en su momento..."**

Dijo el zorro con una sonrisa astuta, mientras recordaba al pedofi- _cough_ \- shinobi pálido.

El pelirrojo tuvo que reprimir su risa para no alertar a los guardias.

' _En todo caso, no hay que quedarnos aquí más de lo necesario._ '

Dijo el pelirrojo antes de que se le ocurrido una idea.

' _¿Crees que si consigo percibir a los guardias de aquí y usó mis habilidades de sensor para revisar todo esta base, sería más simple encontrar una salida?_ "

El bijuu lo pensó un momento.

 **"Posiblemente, pero sería una apuesta bastante arriesgada, pues alguien podría detectarte. Deberías intentar centrarte en las personas que se encuentren de pie, esos deberían ser los guardias custodiando las puertas, si es que siquiera hay."**

Dijo el zorro pero fue suficiente para motivar a su hermano adoptivo. Naruto cerró los ojos y se centró en todas las firmas de chakra a su alrededor; había progresado mucho con los años, ahora podía extender su capacidad por varios kilómetros, sin la ayuda del zorro.

Al expandir su área sensorial pudo sentir con claridad todas las personas en el interior de la base, había cientos de ellos repartidos por todo el lugar. Hubo varios grupos de personas amontonados muy juntos, otros moviéndose por los pasillos pero hubo 5 que le llamaron la atención. Una de esas firmas se sentía diluida, débil, como si se estuviera muriendo; otra lo confundía en gran medida, sentía como su chakra iba cambiando continuamente entre dos aspectos, era como si fuera dos personas en un mismo cuerpo; otra parecía estar y no estar atrapada, como si estuviera aprisionada y al mismo tiempo no; pero las que lo dejaron en completo shock fueron las firmas que parecían … parecían ...

' _Kurama-nii...'_

 **"Si cachorro, ya me he dado cuenta."**

Contestó el zorro con una voz seria antes de que el pelirrojo siquiera terminara de hablar.

' _...crees que podría ser ... ya sabes … '_

Naruto ni siquiera se atrevía a preguntar. Yota desde el armario solo se preguntaba porque su hermano mayor se encontraba tan callado. ¿Estaría pensando en un plan de escape?

"Es muy posible, pero no lo sabrás si no vas."

El pelirrojo asintió lentamente al momento que empezó a silbar, enviando un mensaje al castaño atreves de su lenguaje secreto.

" _Fiiiii-iiuuuuuuui, fiiiiiiiii_ (encontré algo, sígueme)"

Yota se sorprendió ligeramente por el contenido del mensaje. ¿No deberían primero encontrar una salida?

Dejando eso de lado, decidió confiar en su hermano mayor. Él le había salvado, le había ayudado y le había dado la oportunidad de tener una vez una familia, y Yota lo seguiría y apoyaría en todo para siempre.

" _Fuuuuiiiiiiii_ (entendido)"

 **XxxXxxX**

En una habitación oscura en el fondo de la base, se encontraban unas niñas de 11 años acurrucadas una junto a la otra, encima de la cama de una de ellas. Ambas chicas podrían haber sido muy lindas sino fuera por el estado en el que se encontraban, sus largos cabellos rojos estaban hechos un desastre y sus ojos estaban hinchados, junto a las marcas en sus mejillas, mostrando que habían estado llorando; ambas llevaban unas gastadas pijamas moradas de mangas largas. Pero los ojos de las chicas mostraban algo que contrastaba con el aspecto actual de ambas...

... esperanza.

La primera de las pelirrojas había tenido una vida dura, vivía en un principio en Kusagakure no sato (aldea oculta entre la hierba); su padre siendo un shinobi y su madre una enfermera en el hospital, mientras ella había sido una niña feliz y despreocupada... o al menos lo fue, hasta que su vida empezó a ir de mal en peor.

Todo empezó cuando su padre murió en una misión, no sola dejó a su madre y a ella con el corazón roto sino que trajo consigo un montón de problemas. Su padre era un shinobi de alto rango, lo suficientemente alto como para disuadir a los miembros codiciosos del pueblo de usarlas a ella y su madre como incubadoras humanas. La razón de ello era una habilidad que, según sus padres, provenía de su clan, los Uzumaki. Con el patriarca de la familia muerto y sin nadie para detener a los altos mandos del pueblo, mandaron a varios shinobis a aprenderlas para comenzar con sus planes para restaurar su clan en Kusa.

Su madre murió intentando defenderla de sus atacantes, y la niña vio como la vida se apagaba de sus ojos sin poder hacer nada, todo mientras los hombres que invadieron su casa se acercaban con sus asquerosas sonrisas de oreja a oreja. Casi habría preferido morir ese día, al menos habría estado con sus padres pero , incluso quedarse en Kusa habría sido un mejor destino que lo que le esperaba cuando él llego.

Orochimaru, el sannin de las serpientes.

El Sannin mató a todos sus agresores y se la llevó a una de sus bases secretas en alguna parte de las naciones elementales, todo para sus propios intereses.

Después de tanto tiempo de haber estado encerrada en esta asquerosa prisión, como solamente una más de las posesiones de esa serpiente, ella casi había olvidado quién era, casi había olvidado sus orígenes, casi había olvidado a sus padres e incluso, casi había olvidado su nombre... Pero era es último a lo que más aferraba a no olvidar.

Su nombre... era Karin...

Karin Uzumaki.

La segunda pelirroja tuvo una vida igual o incluso peor que la primera. Desde que nació en un pequeño pueblo en las fronteras de Ame no kuni (país de la lluvia), la pequeña tuvo que pelear con garras y dientes para sobrevivir. Su familia era considerablemente pobre y no tenían ni trabajo, ni tierras para trabajar y por lo cual cada día tenía que luchar para tan siquiera conseguir un par de migajas para alimentarse a ella misma y a su familia.

Su padre había sido un chunnin de Amegakure no sato (aldea oculta entre la lluvia) durante varios años, más todo cambio cuando en una misión perdió su brazo derecho y sufrió graves heridas en ambas piernas, imposibilitándolo de volver a usar chakra o de poderse mover sin una silla de ruedas. Su madre era una mujer hermosa y al igual que ella poseía cabello pelirrojo, más a diferencia de su esposo ella no era una ninja; ciertamente poseía reservas chakra extremadamente abundantes, más nunca fue capaz de inscribirse a la academia de joven y volverse una genin, lo cual solo era un corte más de ingresos para la familia.

A pesar de todo eso la pequeña vivía relativamente feliz, tenía unos maravillosos padres y un lugar donde vivir y lo mejor de todo... tenían la música.

Aun cuando había perdido su brazo en una misión, su padre siempre encontraba la forma de animarla en los días más oscuros y esa forma era tocando su flauta para tocarle a su hija y esposa una canción. La niña se sorprendió de gran alegría cuando en su 5º cumpleaños su padre le regaló una flauta de acero, la cual su padre había logrado restaurar después de encontrarla en un basurero.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que al igual que sus padres ella tenía las capacidades para ser una shinobi en especial en el arte del genjutsu (arte de la ilusión). Tal parece que la mayor parte de su chakra estaba concentrado en sus cuerdas vocales, por lo que al tocar su flauta era capaz de meter a casi cualquier persona dentro de un poderoso genjutsu. Así, con un nuevo poder y un nuevo objetivo en mente de volverse una Kunoichi y sacar a su familia de la miseria, las cosas parecían ir mejorando.

Más todo cambio cuando _ellos_ llegaron...

Un grupo de traficantes de esclavos que operaba cerca de su aldea se enteraron de una familia de un hombre, prácticamente inutilizado, una hermosa mujer pelirroja, y una pequeña niña. Tan pronto como esa noticia llegó a sus sucios oídos se pusieron en marcha a conseguir su "nueva mercancía".

No pasó mucho tiempo para que esos malditos llegarán a sus casa y derribarán la puerta como si nada.

Su padre, gracias a sus habilidades como shinobi, logró derrotar a varios de ellos, más cuando un shinobi solo tiene un brazo y es incapaz de moverse con total libertad, no hay mucho que se pueda hacer para evitar lo inevitable. Después de unos minutos su padre había sido asesinado y la pequeña y su madre fueron raptadas por esos hombres.

Luego de tan solo un mes de haber estado encerrados, su madre fue separada de ella y llevada a una habitación lejos de la jaula donde la mantenían cautiva. Dos días después la volvió a ver, a varios metros de distancia, tirada en el suelo, justo al lado de los contenedores de basura del lugar, completamente sin ropa y con un par de ojos sin vida.

¿Cuanto tiempo habrá pasado allí...?

Días...

Meses...

Años...

Sus putos recuerdos se fueron nublando conforme el maldito tiempo pasaba, encerrada en esa mierda de jaula. Su puto carácter se fue endureciendo, volviéndose tan duro como esta mierda de mundo se lo había formado. Pero lo que sí recuerda fue el día de sus escape.

Un día, esos malditos cabrones la sacaron repentinamente de su jaula y la llevaron a una habitación para que se diera un puto baño, como si eso fuera a quitar la suciedad de esta mierda de mundo. Al parecer ella ya estaba en edad suficiente para "entretener" a los clientes del local, así que la hicieron ponerse un traje de bailarina para animar a esos hijos de puta.

Y allí estaba ella, con el traje tradicional de una simple ramera, preparándose mentalmente para lo que venía mientras esos cerdos veían con total lujuria. Pero, justo cuando pensó que la hora había llegado, esos estúpidos cerdos querían les bailara un baile exótico mientras tocaba un instrumento... no hace falta decir cual fue el que eligió.

Aún recuerda como sonaban los gritos de agonía y desesperación esos malditos bastardos. Usando una pequeña flauta los había introducido a todos en un genjutsu dónde varias serpientes ingresaban por sus bocas para comer sus intestinos, para luego salir de sus cuerpos por sus otros agujeros y proceder para comer sus ojos, bocas y caras, solamente para que sus órganos se regenerarán y todo el proceso volviera a iniciar.

No lo negaría, disfrutó el escuchar como esas cucarachas pedían clemencias ante sus pies mientras los mataba a todos, uno por uno eran ahogados por las falsas serpientes de su genjutsu; y ella disfrutó cada puto segundo de la ejecución de esos hijos de puta.

Al terminar de tomar su venganza, prosiguió a matar a cada hombre del local, cada uno muriendo de una forma peor que el anterior. Entre los restos de uno de los hombres encontró las llaves a una bodega, donde tenían todas las posesiones de sus mercancías, ella entró y tomó su posesión más preciada, su flauta de acero.

Así, se dispuso a salir de ese lugar para no dar marcha atrás, solo para toparse con una _serpiente_ que la tomó nuevamente como esclava.

Tayuya Uzumaki era nuevamente una esclava.

Todo eso hacia ya 3 años, 3 años donde ambas experimentaron el infierno. No sufrieron físicamente, ohhh no, el hombre serpiente estaba esperando a que crecieran solo un poco mas, no sabían lo que iba a hacerles o que planes tenía para ellas, y francamente, no querían saberlo. Lo que sufrió, de verdad, fueron sus almas; obligadas a participar en los experimentos de ese bastardo, tenían que ver y observar como sus pacientes(ratas de laboratorio) se retorcían de dolor mientras que el Sannin y su ayudante tomaban notas con sonrisas complacidas.

Esa había sido la rutina durante los últimos años, levantarse, comer y hacer lo que se le decía, cuando estaba Orochimaru le ayudarían en sus experimentos enfermos y cuando estaba fuera se quedarían en la celda que compartían. A pesar de las horribles condiciones en las que vivían, ambas lograron volverse grandes amigas e incluso lograron descubrir que eran familiares distantes, pero aún así eran familia y ellas no volverían a perder a alguien de su familia.

Lo único que las mantenía de quitarse la vida fueron 2 cosas, o mas bien 2 personas, ellos que habían sido usados por su captor como herramientas como ellas, fueron sus únicos amigos y, aparte de ellas mismas, el único consuelo que encontraron en este agujero del infierno... al menos hasta hoy.

Ambas habían estado tumbadas en sus camas de la celda desde que se despertaron esta mañana, no es que tuvieran mucho que hacer de todas formas, lo único que había en esa celda era un par de camas y un armario donde guardaban la poca ropa que tenían. La primera estaba en su típico estado melancólico y deprimido, usando sus capacidades de detección para pasar el rato; la segunda sela pasaba maldiciendo mentalmente a todo lo que pudiera recordar, mientras limpiaba y pulía su preciada flauta. No había nada interesante que la primera pudiera sentir, todas las personas presentes en la base estaban ahí, se fijo en gran medida en sus dos amigos que tenían cada uno un problema grave y por lo que podía percibir iba empeorando por momentos, lo que empeoro su estado de animo... hasta que aparecieron.

Uno de ellos era como si el sol mismo hubiera aparecido de repente a pocos metros de ella, pudo sentir la calidez y el poder que desbordaba en oleadas de ese chakra desconocida; el segundo era tan cálido como el primero, pero al mismo tiempo frío y libre, casi como sise tratará de un espíritu libre. Si de por si eso no fuera suficiente como para dejarla pasmada, la firma de chakra de una de esas personas lo hizo, era muy similar a la suya, la de su amiga y a la de su madre.

La niña, intentando procesar la situación en su mente, siguió pendiente de esa firma todo el rato mientras miles de preguntas sin respuesta se estaban formando en su cabeza continuamente, pero se obligó a salir de su semi ensoñamiento cuando se dio cuanta de que esas personas desconocidas estaban dirigiéndose hacia ellas.

La pelirroja se sentó de golpe en su cama presa del pánico sin saber que hacer, mirando por todos lados en busca de alguna respuesta o solución a su dilema. Su compañera de habitación se sorprendió por el extremo comportamiento de su amiga hasta que...

 _*¡Bam!*_

Ambas chicas giraron sus cabezas de golpe hacia la puerta.

 _*¡Bam!*_

Vieron como la puerta de acero se dobló hacia dentro mientras que la forma de dos puños se formaron de su lado de la puerta.

 _*¡Bam!*_

Las pelirrojas se quedaron con la boca abierta en shock, ¡dos desconocido acababan de destrozar la puerta de acero reforzado a base de golpes! Pero salieron del asombro para ver el aspecto de una de estas personas.

"Vaya, tengo que practicar más lo de la superfuerza, querría arrancarla de un solo puñetazo."

"¡Pero romper cosas divertido!"

Dijo Naruto mientras entraba a la celda, siendo seguido por Yota.

 **"La base de la técnica es el control de chakra, por lo que es normal que no puedas usarla del todo bien, tienes que ir practicando continuamente debido a que tu piscina de chakra va aumentando continuamente mientras creces."**

Comentó el zorro en su cabeza haciendo que el pelirrojo suspirara frustrado, antes de mirar por la habitación en busca del par de residentes.

Un par de melenas de color rojo le llamó la atención y giro la cabeza en direcion a una de las camas donde vio a las personas que estaba buscando, que parecían mirarlo con cara de asombro.

Las chicas en cuestión se quedaron mirando a Naruto asombradas. Llevaba sandalias shinobi negras con pantalones olgados del mismo color, una espada en su vaina atado a él, varias bolsas enganchadas al pantalón, y un portakunais en su pierna izquierda, una camiseta de manga corta de color rojo que exponía ligeramente su marcado pecho, una armadura de rejilla debajo de esta y una chaqueta de manga corta con capucha de color gris y en sus antebrazos unos protectores con placas de armadura negras que iban atados a unos guantes negros con placas del mismo color en los nudillos y sin dedos.

Pero lo que le llamo realmente la atención de ambas fueron las marcas de bigotes, que pensaron le hacían ver muy lindo, el parche negro en su ojo izquierdo, a lo que dedujeron que estaba tapando debido a alguna herida ya que podía ver también la cicatriz que trazaba su recorrido de arriba a abajo en su ojo izquierdo, su ojo derecho azul y su largo pelo tan rojo como la sangre, que dejó a ambas en éxtasis.

"Naruto-nii, niñas viéndonos raro~"

Comentó Yota con su tono feliz y su vocabulario un poco infantil. El pelirrojo se frotó la nuca con nerviosismo.

"Ahmmm... hola mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y él es mi hermano menor Yota y... como debería decir esto... nosotros ..."

El pelirrojo fue derribado de golpe contra el suelo debido a que las chicas se lanzaron cual proyectil, tumbándolo en el proceso y abrazándolo como sus vidas dependiera de ello.

El ojiazul se quedó tieso como un palo sin entender que estaba pasando, no parecía que las chicas quisieran hacerle daño, simplemente estaban encima de él temblando. Pero se dio cuenta de algo, su camiseta en el area del pecho empezó a humedecerse y pudo oír como ambas iban repitiendo una y otra vez la misma frase.

""No estamos solas.""

Naruto se sorprendió pero se recupero rápidamente y abrazo con cariño a ambas pelirrojas. Quizá acababan de conocerse y no se hubieran dicho más de dos frases, pero si su cabello rojo y su comportamiento eran algún indicativo, eran familia. Solo deseaba que Yota dejara de verlo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Cuando las pelirrojas se calmaron, levantaron la cabeza lentamente y miraron a los ojos del chico.

""L-Lo siento...""

Dijeron avergonzadas y con sus mejillas rojas. Naruto les dio una sonrisa antes de responder.

"No pasa nada, pero sino les importa... podrían levantarse. Esto es un poco incomodo..."

"Jejeje~"

Ante el comentario del pelirrojo y risa del pequeño castaño, ambas se fijaron en la posicion en la que se encontraban y tan rapido como se lanzaron encima suyo, se levantaron con el rostro como un tomate y gritando.

""¡Lo siento!""

Ambos chicos soltaron una pequeña risa antes de contestar.

"¡Está bieeeeen~!"

"Relájense, están demasiado nerviosas."

Después de un momento en el que se calmaban, y un rato más en el que Yota se tranquilizaba, decidieron retomar la conversación.

"¿Porque no empezamos de nuevo. ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki."

"¡Y yo Yota! ¡Holaaaa~!"

Dijeron los dos con una sonrisa, a lo que ambas chicas les dieron una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¡Hola! Mi nombre es Karin Uzumaki."

"¡Mi nombre es Tayuya Uzumaki, mucho gusto!"

Gritaron las chicas con entusiasmo.

La sonrisa de los chicos se volvió más pronunciada.

"Ohhhh~, así que era esto lo que encontraste"

"Así es y parece que no me equivocaba, ya me parecía que tu chakra era bastante similar al mio."

"¿Eh? ¿Encontrar? ¿Chakra?"

Preguntó Karin sin entender de que hablaban, hasta que Tayuya decidió meterle un poco de razón a la cabeza de su amiga.

"Maldita sea... quieren decir que es un sensor"

"¡Espera! ¡¿Qué!? ¡¿Eres un sensor?!"

Naruto solo asintió, aunque estaba un poco sorprendido por el vocabulario de Tayuya; Yota, pues, el simplemente no lo notó.

"Ya veo, o sea que es así como lograron encontrarnos, yo también tengo la misma habilidad."

Dijo Karin entusiasmada.

Naruto iba a responder pero en cambio su rostro se volvió serio de golpe. Karin se sorprendió por ello, al menos, hasta que empezó a oír el ruido de varias personas acercándose hacia donde estaban. Karin empezó a asustarse pensando en lo que les harían si los encontraban en esta situación, Tayuya simplemente frunció el ceño; acababan de encontrar a un miembro de su clan, un miembro de su familia, no querían perderlo y la sola idea las llenaba de desesperación. Las lagrimas empezaron a formarse en los ojos de ambas hasta que cada una sintió una mano acariciándoles la cabeza, saliendo de sus pensamientos se dieron cuenta que era su pariente.

"Tranquila no vamos a permitir que les hagan daño."

Dijo con una sonrisa antes de girarse en dirección a la salida, seguido por su hermano menor.

La sonrisa del pelirrojo murió de golpe en cuanto las chicas ya no podían verlo.

' _Mas vale que no le hayan hecho nada o habra consecuencias._ '

Pensó Naruto mientras una expresión homicida se formo en su cara.

 **"Lo dudo, no tenían pinta de estar drogadas o de haber sido abusadas, pero el que estén encerada en esta celda... creo que debían estar esperando para que crecieran o tenían algo pensado para ellas."**

Naruto y Yota habían recorrido un buen tramo de la base, atravesando las paredes gracias a un jutsu de tierra y casi habría preferido no hacerlo. Ir por los pasillos y enfrentarse a cualquier adversario que se le viniera encima, con el riesgo añadido de perderse por las instalaciones habría sido mucho mejor que atravesar laboratorio tras laboratorio y observar los experimentos del enfermo que montó todo esto. Cadáveres amontonados como bolsas de basura o dentro de tarros de cristal, adultos y niños por igual, personas gritando a todo pulmón retorciéndose de dolor o rotos mentalmente hasta tal punto que parecían muertos en vida.

La simple visión de este infierno hecho por el hombre lleno de furia a Naruto, la idea de que alguien pudiera participar de buena gana en estos actos enfermos le hacia hervir la sangre, solo imaginar a Karin y Tayuya en este lugar, a la espera de ser la próxima victima le daban ganas de encontrar al responsable y matarlo de la forma más lenta y dolorosa posible. Yota no estaba del todo bien tampoco, el solo pensar que el responsable de haberlo controlado varios años atrás era el responsable de tal atrocidad, lo hacía querer tener una "conversación" y emplear todos los "metodos" que su tou-chan le había enseñado. Pero por desgracia, esos ninjas que se acercaban servirían... de momento.

Centrándose en su entorno de nuevo, observaron como 6 ninjas se acercaban en su dirección y empezaron a caminar en su direcion con tranquilidad. Siguieron con el mismo ritmo hasta que empezaron a correr, aumentando la velocidad poco a poco, impulsados por sus instintos que gritaban por sangre.

 _"Fuiiiiii,uuii"_ (la mitad son míos)

" _Fuuuuiiiiiiii_ (entendido)"

10 metros de distancia separaban al pelirrojo y pelicastaño de sus oponentes antes de entrar en accion.

Naruto desenfundó su espada con su mano izquierda mientras empezaba a cargar chakra en su mano derecha.

Sus 3 oponentes ya habian sacado sus kuani y se dirigían con clara intencion de apuñalarlo con ellos. Uno de ellos se adelanto ansioso por reclamar la muerte de su objetivo. Levanto su kunai listo para apuñalar al pelirrojo, solo para sorprenderse cuando su oponente simplemente se balanceo a un lado, esquivando el kunai a tan solo unos pocos centímetros.

Naruto en una posición ventajosa, levanto su puño derecho y lo lanzo con toda su fuerza hacia delante, impactando y destruyendo el pecho del ninja enemigo. Pudo sentir claramente como la caja torácica crujía bajo su fuerza hasta que su oponente salio volando varios metros hacia atrás, llevándose consigo a otro de sus compañeros, destruyendo las costillas de este en el proceso: todo esto bajo la mirada incrédula del tercero. Este ultimo no tuvo tiempo de salir de su estado, pues lo ultimo que vio fue una espada entrando por su cavidad ocular izquierda, empalando el cerebro y matándolo instantáneamente.

Yota por su parte uso su Kekkei Genkai para soltar una poderosa ventisca de su boca, congelando por completo al primero de sus enemigos y dándole una muerte rápida, pero sumamente dolorosa. Los otros dos quedaron en shock al ver como uno de los suyos que no lograron ver como Yota aparecía detrás de ellos, hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

Justo cuando se encontraba detrás de ellos, Yota rápidamente sacó dos kunais de su estuche para apuñalar velozmente a sus adversarios por la espalda y posteriormente sacar ambos kunais y volverlos a guardar. Ambos ninjas se sorprendieron por el repentino dolor, pero se sorprendieron aún más cuando el joven rápidamente sacó ambos kunais de sus espaldas; acaso quería que murieran desangrados, fue lo que pensaron antes de que una ola de dolor aún más grande los golpeara.

El primero de ellos empezó a gritar de dolor, mientras un montón de electricidad salía de su boca y ojos, poco antes de que todo su cuerpo fuera quemado internamente y cayera al suelo mientras salía humo de su heridas. El segundo trató de gritar para expresar su agonía, más le fue imposible al descubrir que no podía hablar y aún peor... no podía respirar; conforme la vida escapa de sus ojos volteó su cabeza para ver su herida, solo para ver como el aire de su cuerpo literalmente escapa por ella, dejando su cuerpo seco y sin vida antes de finalmente morir.

Yota había aprendido a canalizar su chakra en sus armas, al mismo tiempo que canalizaba su linea de sangre, fue así como logró derrotar a sus dos adversarios. En el primer kunai canalizó chakra raiton(relámpago) y lo usó para crear una pequeña corriente eléctrica que se propagara dentro del cuerpo de su adversario hasta quemarlo vivo; en el segundo, había canalizado chakra(futon) para concentrar todo el aire del cuerpo de su adversario en un solo punto, y al retirar el kunai éste salió del cuerpo como si un globo hubiera sido pinchado.

El pelirrojo se acercó a su enemigo y tomó nuevamente su espada, para después dirigirse en dirección donde había volado el primer ninja desconocido, que era a unos 30 metros de distancia.

Al llegar pudo ver que los dos cuerpos estaban apilados el uno encima del otro. Naruto se acercó y se inclinó para comprobar el pulso de ambos. Confirmó con satisfacción que el primero estaba muerto, lo más seguro es que las costillas hayan empalado el corazón.

' _Voy mejorando_ '

Se felicitó a si mismo. Luego comprobó el otro y vio que seguía vivo pero inconsciente, el impacto lo había noqueado. Sin siquiera pensarlo llevó su mano derecha al pecho de su adversarios al momento que comenzaba a usar su Shoton. Al instante, el previamente inconsciente hombre despertó de golpe gritando con todo lo que tenía, mientras sentía como poco a poco dejaba de sentir su cuerpo. Naruto estaba convirtiendo toda su sangre en rubí, quitándole toda la movilidad y vida de su cuerpo hasta que finalmente volvió a guardar silencio para irse al otro mundo; solo para que su antigua sangre desapareciera cuando Naruto canceló su técnica, haciendo que el cuerpo del enemigo se destrozara y arrugara en cierta medida.

No sintió ningún remordimiento.

Después de su primera muerte cuando tenia 8 años, había hablado largo y tendido con sus padres, Kurama y Kokabiel, fue duro pero tuvo que hacerse a la idea que matar era aveces necesario. No todas las personas merecían ser salvadas, es más, algunas estaban mejor muertas. La idea de matar no le gustaba, pero no tampoco había problemas, ni sentía nada por matar a basura como estos 3; si trabajaban para una persona capaz de hacer semejantes monstruosidades, en su libro, no merecían compasión. Yota era igual, el haber experimentado por primera mano lo que es morir y luego regresar a la vida le había abierto sus ojos a lo que era en realidad el mundo y la gente que vivía en él; simplemente había gente que hacían sufrir a los demás y que sentían satisfacción al hacerlo, que no se merecían ni el perdón ni la compasión del verdugo.

El ojiazul se levanto antes de girarse para volver que su familia recién encontrada pero se sorprendió al ver a Karin y Tayuya ahí de pie a unos cuantos metros de distancia, mirándolo incrédula y con la boca abierta de par en par.

Un poco indeciso decidió tomar la palabra.

"...¿Les doy miedo?""

Las pelirroja salieron de su estupor.

"¡¿Qué (carajos)?!"

"¿Preguntó si les damos miedo?"

Repitió Yota con un hilo de voz, le aterrorizaba pensar que las chicas que acababan de encontrar les tuvieran miedo.

Ambas se sorprendieron pero se apresuraron a contestar.

"¡No! No por supuesto que no, es solo que me ha sorprendido, no me hubiera imaginado que fueran tan fuerte."

"¡Así es! Es más, estamos felices que hayas acabado con esos malditos desgraciados"

Naruto y Yota se relajaron de golpe, aliviados, más el pelicastaño decidió jugar un poco con ellas.

"¿Pensaban que nosotros débil?"

"Eso es un poco hiriente saben"

Preguntó con el ceño fruncido, al mismo tiempo que Naruto le seguía el juego.

La ojiroja entro en pánico.

"No!¡No!¡No!¡No! No es eso, pareces muy fuerte... bueno es que no lo sé, te acabomosde conocer solo. ¡Solo digo que!..."

"¡No quisimos decir esa pendejada! ¡Simplemente nos agarró por sorpresa la muerte de esos hijos de puta y-y...!

las chicas no terminaron lo que querían decir al ver las sonrisas astutas que tenían los chicos en sus caras.

""¡Naruto! ¡Yota!""

Gritaron indignadas e inflando sus mejillas, haciendo un puchero, al ver al chico riéndose a carcajadas.

"Es broma chicas, no se lo tomen a mal."

"¡Jajaja! Pelilojas glaciosas!"

Dijeron ambos para que despues Naruto se acercará a ambas antes de acariciarles la cabeza.

"Y es Naruto-nii, u Onii-chan si quieren. Somos familia después de todo."

Añadió con una sonrisa.

Un calor inundo a Karin y Tayuya hasta el núcleo antes de abrazar al ojiazul con todo lo que tenían.

"Gracias, Naruto-nii.."

"Gracias Naruto-baka (Naruto idiota)..."

Naruto sorprendió por un momento al escuchar la forma en la que Tayuya le llamaba, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. Poco después se unió Yota al abrazo familiar, a lo cual las chicas lo recibieron con gusto. Los cuatro se abrazaron unos momentos antes de separarse.

"Bueno, es hora de encontrar la salida. No vamos a dejarlas en esta casa de locos ni un minuto más."

"¡Encontrar salida~!"

"¡Esperen!"

Grito Karin, sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes.

"No podemos irnos sin Jugo y Kimimaro."

"! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Se me estaba olvidando ese par de pendejos!

Naruto parpadeo curioso, mientras que Yota decidió preguntar por la identidad de los previamente mencionados.

"¿Amigos?"

Entusiasmo de ambas chicas cayó de golpe, Tayuya decidió contestar.

"Sí, esos pendejos eran los únicos que nos apoyaban en esta mierda de lugar y fueron amables con nosotras en todo el puto tiempo que estuvimos aquí. Pero están enfermos... bueno algo así, Kimimaro tiene una estupida enfermedad mortal y Jugo está... mal de la puta cabeza, por decirlo así."

Naruto, después de recuperarse de su impresión inicial, la miro impasible.

"Así que... a ver si lo entiendo, quieren que nos llevemos con nosotros a un paciente terminal y a un enfermo mental. ¿Es eso?"

Ambas chicas tenían que admitir que cuando lo unido de ese modo sonaba bastante tonto, arriesgado y casi suicida, tomando en cuenta la situación en la cual estaban. Pero ninguna de ellas podía abandonar sus amigos, ya habían perdido a sus familias, no iban a perder ahora a sus amigos.

Karin se armó de valor y Tayuta tomó con fuerza su flauta de acero para agarrar coraje, ambas lo miraron nerviosas y asintieron sin ninguna duda.

"Vale."

"Okay~"

Los ojos de las pelirroja se abrieron como platos, no podían entender cómo es que ambos habían decidido ayudarlas así de simple.

"¿En serio?"

"Claro, si ellos son importantes para ti voy a hacer lo posible por ayu..."

no termino la frase pues sus nuevas hermanas/ primas/ familiares lo abrazaron con fuerza, hasta el borde de la asfixia, y atrayendo a Yota al abrazo, casi sacándole los ojos de su pequeña cabeza.

""Gracias,gracias,gracias,gracias,gracias...""

Siguieron diciendo sin parar hasta que Naruto consiguió sacárselas de encima, aunque Yota parecía un fantasma por lo pálido que estaba a causa de la falta de aire.

" _Dios, menuda fuerza tienen, es casi como Kaa-chan y Akeno-chan cuando intentan asfixiarme con sus abrazos._ "

Pensó el pelirrojo.

 **"No es lo mismo, estas dos intentan matarte con esos globos de carne sagrada que tanto te encantan."**

Dijo mañosamente Kurama mientras cacareaba.

EL pelirrojo intentó reprimir en vano el sonrojo que se le subía por las mejillas para gran curiosidad de ambas chicas, aunque Yota, que ya se había recuperado, sabía muy bien a que se debía ese particular sonrojo y mostraba una sonrisa picara.

"Ejem, bueno sera mejor ponernos en marcha."

Declaró Naruto antes de recuperar la compostura.

" **Doton: Iwa bushin no jutsu (Clon de piedra), Kage Bushin no jutsu.** "

" **Raiton: Kage bushin (Clon de rayo) Kage bushin no jutsu** "

Naruto hizo en rápida sucesión 4 clones de piedra y 50 clones de sombra, mientras Yota creaba 2 clones de rayo y 10 clones de sombra.

Las chicas se quedaron mirando a sus nuevos hermanos sin entender nada.

"¿Porque tantos putos clones?"

Yota solo sonrió mientras Naruto contestaba la respuesta.

"Los Iwa Bushin son los clones más duros y resistentes que puedo hacer, nos van a proteger mientras viajamos por la base, mientras que los De Raiton servirán como perfecta arma al encontrarnos con otros shinobis. En cuanto a los otros..."

Una sonrisa calmada se formo en la cara de ambos jóvenes pero, ¡sus ojos no estaban sonriendo para nada! Al final Yota decidió continuar.

"Van a _divertir_ a todo el mundo~."

La expresión en el rostro de ambos hizo que un escalofrió recorriera las espaldas de Karin y Tayuya.

" **Kekekeke, si, una distracción al estilo Kitsune (zorro)**."

 **XxxXxxX**

Karin y Tayuya iban montadas en la espalda de un par de clones de Naruto, mientras que los 4 Iwa Bushin los flanqueaban, 2 al lado, uno delante y otro detrás, y los 2 Raiton Bushin los guiaban de vanguardia. Iban a gran velocidad hacia la dirección donde les indico la pelirroja, ignorando deliberadamente las explosiones, risas y gritos que resonaban por toda la base. Karin tenía enormes gotas en la nuca debido a lo ridícula que era su situación, mientras que Tayuya solo intentaba contener la risa de lo divertido que se veía todo esto; ninjas de la base corriendo como locos perseguidos por clones armados hasta los dientes y con sonrisas homicidas, algunos clones eran perseguidos por esos mismos ninjas pero que estaban con pintura hasta las cejas. También reconocieron a algunos prisioneros dándose a la fuga o luchando contra los guardias y médicos, buscando venganza.

Sip, para Karin, la situación se había vuelto bastante surrealista. Aunque para Tayuya ella se reía mientras trataba de recordar cuando fue la última vez que se divirtió tanto.

"Concéntrate Karin"

Naruto le llamo la atención.

"Tienes que guiarnos."

"¿En realidad, puedes percibir su chakra? Según Karin el chakra de Kimimaro parece débil, como si se apagara por momentos y el de Jugo es... bueno nunca entiendo una mierda de lo que Karin dice al describirlo..."

Preguntó Tayuya frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Como si fueran dos personas en el mismo cuerpo?"

Preguntó Naruto, a lo que Karin rápidamente contestó.

"¡Si! ¡Exactamente!"

"Ya veo, se donde están pero no se como llegar ahí, márcame el camino. ¡Sígueme Yota"

"¡Okay~!"

 **XxxXxxX**

En una habitación oscura residían 2 ocupantes, uno de ellos estaba tumbado en una cama con varias maquinas conectadas a su alrededor, monitoreando su condición con varios sacos de suero y medicamentos conectados a su cuerpo por vías intravenosa. El otro ocupante de la habitación estaba tumbado en una esquina con grilletes en los puños y manos, solo que las cadenas que deberían haberlo atado a la pared estaban rotas por el suelo, mostrando como esta persona se había liberado de sus cadenas. Ambos individuos, a pesar de sus diferencias físicas tenían la misma edad, 13 años.

El primero de ellos se caracteriza por su piel blanca y ojos verdes que estaban ahora tapados por un trapo, tenía dos puntos en la frente, un rasgo característico de su familia y Clan. Tenia rasgos faciales masculinos delatando su sexo y el pelo largo hasta los hombros color blanco, que llevaba dividido por la mitad en la cabeza, con dos mechones enmarcando su cara donde llevaba atados 2 pequeñas bandas rojas. No llevaba mucha ropa, con el pecho desnudo al aire, la única prenda real que tenia era unos pantalones blancos largos tapados por las mantas de la cama.

El segundo era una persona bastante alta, midiendo 1m80 comparado al 1m70 de su compañero de habitación, tenia los ojos rojos y el pelo de punta naranja con una piel ligeramente bronceada. Tenia una constitución claramente masculina y llevaba por ropa una camiseta y pantalón de manga larga a pesar de que ahora eran cortos, debido a que los bordes de su prenda de vestir estaban hechas jirones.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada, no tenían mucho que decir tampoco, uno de ellos estaba luchando para mantenerse con vida mientras el otro intentaba mantenerse cuerdo y no volverse violento debido a toda la conmoción que estaba ocurriendo fuera de su celda.

A ninguno de ellos les importo, hacia mucho que habían abandonado la esperanza de ir a cualquier parte. Kimimaro, el peliblanco, teniendo una enfermedad terminal dudaba que iba a ir muy lejos mientras que Jugo, el pelinaranja, era un pacifista por naturaleza, o al menos una de ellas, y no quería hacerle daño a nadie debido a su otra naturaleza violenta, por ello consideraba que era mejor para el quedarse aquí encerado. Kimimaro era el único que podía pararle los pies a su otra personalidad, incluso enfermo, había otras dos personas que también podía pero era diferente; Karin no necesitaba pararlo, las dos personalidades de Jugo estaban de acuerdo en que la pelirroja era intocable, mientras que Tayuya solo necesitaba tocar un poco su flauta para calmar a " _la puta bestia de mierda"_ , como ella le gustaba llamar _eso_. Eran las únicas personas que se preocupaban por ellos en este infierno y estarían dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa por ellas.

Por ello, con todo el bullicio y conmoción de la base, los dos prisioneros estaban muy preocupados por sus amigas.

"¿Ya llegamos? ¿Ya llegamos? ¿Ya llegamos? ¿Ya llegam-"

"¡Sí, Yota! ¡Ya llegamos!"

oyeron los reclusos a través de la pared.

"¡Jugo! ¡Kimimaro!"

"¡Par de idiotas, vinimos por ustedes!"

ambos reconocieron las voces de sus amigas.

"¡Karin! ¡Tayuya!"

Gritó Jugo preocupado, no parecían estar solas. Kimimaro intentó, levantarse de la cama en vano, estaba demasiado cansado y adolorido.

"¿Kimamoru~? ¿Yuuigo~? Nombres raros."

"Así es la diversidad en el mundo Yota..."

Se oyeron un par de voces, la primera infantil y un poco curiosa, a la cual lograron identificar como la voz de un tal Yota, mientras que la segundo madura y un poco cómica y alegre.

"¡Naruto-nii! ¡Este no es el momento!"

Okey, ahora si que estaban en shock.

'' _Naruto-nii_ ''

Pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, apártate. Yota, ya sabes que hacer."

"¡Okay~!"

Jugo y Kimimaro esperaron expectantes lo que tenían planeado este par de desconocidos. La espera valió la pena pues el pelinaranja observo con incredulidad como la puerta empezó a congelarse, para luego ser atravesada fácil y limpiamente por una firme y joven mano. El peliblanco a pesar de tener los ojos vendados no le hizo falta mucho más para imaginarse lo que estaba pasando. Segundos después, la puerta de acero blindado fue arrancada de cuajo de sus bisagras y arrojada a un lado dejando entrar la tenue luz de los pasillos dentro de la sala a oscuras.

Jugo pudo reconocer las pequeñas figuras de sus amigas y al lado de ellas, un pelirrojo que tenia toda la pinta de ser un guerrero entrenado a pesar de su corta edad evidente y un pequeño niño que le hacia preguntarse _"¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo un niño aquí?"._ Se sorprendió al núcleo al ver el pelo escarlata del primer varón, tan similar al de sus amigas, no le extrañaría si esta persona fuera un pariente perdido de ambas.

Salió de sus pensamientos de golpe al sentir como las figuras de sus amigas se abalanzaron sobre él para darle un abrazo. Recuperándose rápidamente, devolvió el gesto con una pequeña sonrisa antes de mirar al par de desconocidos.

"¿Quienes son?"

Preguntó en tono neutro, a lo que el pelirrojo y pelicastaño le dedicaron una sonrisa.

"Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki."

"Yota, mucho gusto~"

L0 que el pelirrojo dijo sorprendió al gigante y al paciente.

"Me gustaría hablar más con los dos pero tenemos que salir de aquí."

Recuperándose rapidamente Jugo tomó la palabra.

"No podemos, el estado de Kimimaro no le permitirá salir de aquí con vida y ademas... yo no quiero irme."

Declaró al final en un tono triste.

"¡Jugo!"

"¡Maldito mastodonte! ¿¡Después de que nos tomamos la molestia de venir a rescatarte nos sales con esa pendejada!?"

Gritaron ambas chicas indignadas.

"No es eso chicas, el mundo no necesita a un monstruo como yo, soy una bomba de tiempo, preparada para estallar en cualquier momento. Mi lugar está aquí... encerado... para que no le haga daño a nadie... y mucho menos a ustedes..."

"¡A una mierda eso!"

"Así es no puedes..."

"Si no les importa..."

Interrumpió Naruto.

"...voy a intentar ayudar a tu amigo, no me importa lo que digas, no voy a abandonarte en este pozo."

Jugo pareció alterarse, casi temeroso.

"¡Es que no me has oído! ¡Soy un monstruo que no debe-"

"¿Disfrutar matar?"

Interrumpió Yota al pelinaranja.

"¿Qu-Qué?"

"¿Qué si disfrutas matar?"

Replanteó el pelirrojo. La pregunto tomo por sorpresa al gigante pero se recuperó lo suficiente como para responder.

"¡No! ¡Claro que no!"

Gritó,pero añadió en un pequeño susurro que todos pudieron oír.

"Pero mi otro yo si..."

Yota ladeó confundido su cabeza y Naruto frunció el ceño al escuchar la respuesta. El chakra de este chico lo desconcertaba en gran medida, en un principio percibio que dos personas habitaban su cuerpo pero ahora que lo tenia tan cerca y con sus capacidades como sensor a todo volumen se dio cuenta que se habia equivocado. No es que fueran dos personas la mismo tiempo, tenia 2 personalidades distintas. Naruto era un sensor de alto nivel, no solo podia percibir la presencia de las personas con sus capacidades, tambien podia percibir con exactitud sus sentimientos si estaba lo suficientemente cerca. Pudo percibir como los sentimientos de Jugo iban oscilando entre la calma y la violencia continuamente, luchando por el control, como si dos personalidades diferentes batallaran por la supremacía.

" **Naruto, creo que sé lo que le pasa, céntrate mejor en su chakra y intenta percibirlo."**

Dijo Kurama en la cabeza del ojiazul.

Naruto hizo lo que le pidió y cerro los ojos para concentrarse, se concentró por completo en el chakra del pelinaranja, intentando buscar algo. Pudo ver que el chakra de este individuo era potente, muy potente, pero lo que lo sorprendio al nucleo fue la afluencia de chakra que entraba continuamente en su organismo, similar a cuando él usaba...

" _¡¿Senjutsu?! Como es posible, puedo percibir como el chakra natural entra en su cuerpo sin esfuerzo, su capacidad de asimilarlo es incluso superior a la mía y eso que soy un usuario Mokuton._ "

Gritó en su mente conmocionado, mientras que Yota solo veía como su hermano parecía tener una más de esas platicas ajenas solo entre él y Kurama.

 **"Ese debe ser el origen del problema."**

El pelirrojo se sorprendió.

' _¿El chakra natural?_ '

Preguntó a su hermano.

 **"Sí, te olvidas que el origen de ese chakra proviene del mismísimo Juubi, supongo que la naturaleza violenta del chakra se ha reducido debido al tiempo y a varios factores pero su capacidad de asimilar ese chakra es tan grande que debe haber influenciado al chico, supongo que debido al dolor que ha sentido en este lugar, el chakra natural ha influenciado en sus emociones negativas y así creando una segunda personalidad para protegerse a si mismo. Se podría decir que es una capacidad de autodefensa"**

Naaruto asintió a las palabras del zorro.

' _¿Alguna solución?'_

Kurama sonrió.

 **"La misma que tu pasaste cuando quisiste anular la influencia de mi chakra cuando nos sincronizamos."**

Naruto asintió en su cabeza, pero frunció el ceño preocupado.

" _Esto no es algo que podamos solucionar en este momento, tendremos que dejarlo para más tarde._ "

Abrio los ojos en el exterior y se dio cuenta que Karin, Tayuya y Jugo lo miraban desconcertados sin entender que estaba pasando, mientras Yota veía aliviado como su conversación interna ya había terminado.

"Si no disfrutas matando entonces no eres un monstruo."

Dijo al pelinaranja que se sorprendió hasta el núcleo.

"En cuanto a tu otra personalidad quizá tenga una solución pero tendremos que esperar a estar en un lugar más tranquilo para solucionarlo. Por lo que no hay razon para que te quedes aquí encerrado."

Jugo se quedó mirando al pelirrojo con la mandibula hasta el suelo.

"Pe-pe-pero, y si hago daño a alguien, y si..."

Naruto y Yota contestaron con unas sonrisas.

"En ese caso yo te pararé los pies, Yota y yo somos bastante fuertes aunque él no lo parezca..."

"¡Heeey~!"

"La verdadera pregunta que debes hacerte en este momento es: ¿Quieres ser libre?"

Sin prestar atención al pequeño castaño que estaba pateando y golpeando a su hermano pelirrojo, el gigante se quedo mirándolo, congelado, sin atreverse a contestar; toda su vida había pensado que no tenía derecho a ser libre...

Que era un monstruo...

Una aberración...

Un error de la naturaleza...

Alguien que ni siquiera debería existir...

Y ahora, esta persona llego hoy y le dio algo que no había tenido nunca: esperanza.

Desde el día en que nació Jugo jamas fue libre, creció encerrado, maltratado y tuvo que sufrir varios experimentos a mano de su cautor. Nunca pudo ir a ninguna parte sin que fuera vigilado, comer lo que quisiera, conocer a otra gente, hasta ahora no había vivido. Pero ahora...

La mirada convencida en el rostro de Naruto le aseguro que no mentía, le estaba tendiendo una mano amiga, para ayudarle con su problema, para ayudarle a alcanzar la libertad... para ayudarle a vivir.

Quiso creer en él, quiso tener esperanza que quizá no tenia que vivir en este infierno solo porque era diferente de los otros.

Las lagrimas se derramaron por sus ojos y con un gemido debido a la emoción que sentía dijo con una débil voz.

"Quiero ser libre... quiero irme de aquí."

Ambos jóvenes le dedicaron una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Pues vamonos de aquí juntos."

"¡Juntos!"

Las chicas solo pudieron mirar incrédulas entre los tres, solo unas pocas palabras y habían conseguido cambiar la mentalidad de su amigo. Las sonrisas se le subieron a sus cara.

' _Supongo que hay mucho más en ustedes de lo que creía Naruto-nii_ , Yota'

´ _Quien diría que lograrían cambiar de opinion al mastodonte'_

Pensaron los dos. .

Naruto entonces se dirigió a la cama donde estaba tumbado el peliblanco, conmocionado por toda la situación. Nunca antes había lamentado tanto estar enfermo como en este instante, ver toda esta situación con sus propios ojos en vez de escuchar habría valido realmente la pena. Aun así, lo dejo de lado rápidamente para concentrarse en este desconocido.

Naruto al llegar al lado de la cama, extendió su brazo para sacar el trozo de tela que ocultaba la cara de Kimimaro. Al quitarla pudo ver al fin los rasgos faciales del chico, se sorprendió bastante al ver los dos puntos rojos por encima de su frente, pero lo dejo de lado por el momento centrándose en el paciente.

"¿Que tan grave es tu condición?"

Preguntó en un tono serio. Kimimaro se demoró un momento antes de contestar.

"Mi organismo tuvo una cantidad baja de calcio, siendo el componente principal de los huesos e indispensable para producir sangre, la falta de este a hecho que la cantidad de sangre en mi organismo sea extremadamente baja con los glóbulos rojos siendo extremadamente inestables. Mi cuerpo no esta acostumbrado a asimilar el calcio por lo que tienen que inyectarme grandes cantidades de este para aumentar las posibilidades de asimilarlo. Por desgracia mi condición podría haberse arreglado en mi niñez pero ahora es demasiado tarde."

Dijo con un tono monótono que hizo fruncir el ceño al pelirrojo.

"Solo si te rindes, creo que tengo la solución."

Declaró mientras empezó a quitarse su guantelete derecho que iba adherido a su guante dejando al descubierto la marca del sol.

Ambas chicas y el pelinaranja se preguntaron que estaba haciendo, Yota solo veía con orgullo y una sonrisa como su hermano mayor iba a salvar a alguien una vez más. Kimimaro, que lo estaba observando, solo pudo atinar a decir.

"¿Que estas haciendo?"

Naruto le dio una una sonrisa.

"Curarte."

Ycolocó su mano derecha en su pecho antes de empezar a canalizando una gran cantidad de chakra en su marca. El resultado fue inmediato una pequeña onda de choque resonó por toda la celda y luego la marca del sol estaba impresa en el centro del pecho de Kimimaro, sellos de color naranja brillante empezaron a arrastrarse por todo el cuerpo del peliblanco envolviéndolo en una calidez agradable. Eso dejo a todos los presentes incrédulos, incluso Naruto pues fue la primera vez que usaba esta habilidad en alguien(alguien que no estuviera ya muerto) y no se esperaba este resultado. Tan desconcertados estaban que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que las bolsas de suero y medicamentos empezaron a vaciarse rápidamente viajando por los tubos conectados al cuerpo del chico y que las maquinas empezaron a hacer ruidos de alarma justo antes de explotar.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el resplandor murió y las marcas empezaron a retirarse volviendo a su origen que era la marca del sol, la cual permaneció en el pecho. Del joven. Cuando el proceso finalizo nadie dijo nada por unos momentos, hasta que Kimimaro se levanto para ponerse en posición de sentado, bajo la mirada todavía incrédula de todos.

Ninguno de ellos estaba más sorprendido que el propio Kimimaro, hacia mucho tiempo que había asumido que moriría joven y que su tiempo podía venir en cualquier momento. Pero ahora...ahora podía tener un futuro, podía tener una nueva vida, y todo se lo debía a esta persona.

Los ojos del peliblanco miraron directamente al ojo azul de su salvador, con la cara más seria que pudo reunir se levanto fácilmente de la cama y se acercó con diligencia hacia el hombre que le debía tanto. La sorpresa solo se volvió más grande cuando todos vieron a Kimimaro ponerse de rodilla en el suelo.

"Naruto-san... NO, Naruto-sama, tu me has dado una nueva oportunidad, una nueva vida, y a partir de hoy esta te pertenece, estoy a tus ordenes."

Dijo bajando la cabeza en sumision.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...¿Que?"

Preguntó Naruto con la mente en blanco.

"Tu me has concedido mi nueva vida, por ello mi vida te pertenece."

Jugo, Tayuya y Karin miraron a su amigo con los ojos como platos, mientras Naruto intentaba en vano formular alguna palabra coherente y Yota aún no entendía lo que oasaba.

"Pee-pe-pero, q-que estas, ¡No! Escucha yo no te he curado para que me sirvas, solo he hecho lo correcto."

Kimimaro lo miro con sus ojos llenos de devoción.

"Tu piedad y tu sentido de la moralidad es sin duda admirable Naruto-sama, eso solo me llena con más fuerzas para servirte."

El pelirrojo se callo de bruces ante la respuesta de su nuevo seguidor mientras que Karin y Jugo seguían sin decir nada, demasiado incrédulos para hablar y Yota aún no entendía la gravedad del asunto.

Levantándose de nuevo, empezó a frotarse el cuello con cara exasperada.

"De avuerdo, dejemoslo para otro momento, tenemos que salir de-"

Se callo de golpe cuando empezó a oír los sonidos de lucha viniendo por la puerta.

El pelirrojo extendió sus sentidos y pudo percibir sus Iwa Bushin y los Raiton Bushin luchando contra los guardias que no paraban de venir, dandose cuenta al fin que sus Kage Bushin habian sido disipados. Tan concentrado estaban en la tarea de encontrar a Jugo y Kimimaro que no se dieron cuenta cuando estos se dispersaron, se apresuraron a formas signos de la mano para contener al enemigo.

"Maldición, **Doton: Doryu Heki (Muralla de tierra)** "

" **Hyouton: Kooriheki (muro de Hielo)"**

Naruto puso las manos en el suelo para levantar una gran pared defensiva tapando por completo la entrada, al mismo tiempo que Yota soplaba una ventisca de frio viento para reforzarla. La buena noticia era que ahora estaban más seguros, la mala es que estaban completamente a oscuras y atrapados como ratas.

' _Kurama-nii necesito un poco de tu chakra._ '

 **"Toma lo que necesites cachorro."**

Contestó el bijuu.

Naruto empezó a canalizar el chakra de su compañero y lo concentro en la palma de su mano. Al instante una pequeña bola de fuego ilumino la sala a oscuras, los 4 se sorprendieron al observar al pelirrojo, no porque hubiera sacado una bola de fuego de la nada sino porque su único ojo visible se había vuelto rojo con una hendidura negra en el centro. Todos menos Yota estaban sorprendidos.

"Na-Naruto-nii, tu ojo como has..."

Empezó a balbucear Karin.

"Se los explicare luego, por ahora tenemos que irnos de aquí, una gran multitud de guardias se han amontonado fuera, tendremos que salir de otro modo."

Dijo con toda seriedad causando un poco de malestar a Karin, un ceño fruncido de Tayuya y una mirada curiosa de Jugo. Kimimaro no se molesto por el cambio del pelirrojo, lo atribuyo a una de sus técnicas.

"¿Pero como? Hemos estado encerrados aquí durante años sin salir, ni siquiera sabemos donde esta la salida de la base y aunque lo supiéramos no podríamos ir por ahí, la salida de esta celda esta bloqueada."

Comentó Karin antes de que su expresion preocupada se transformara en una de incredulidad.

"¿Espera un momento? ¿Si no sabes dónde está la salida como han entrado?"

"Oh, ahora que lo dices es cierto. ¿Cómo es que no saben dónde está la salida, si ustedes ya entraron aquí?"

Naruto se rasco el cuello haciendo con una cara nerviosa, mientras que Yota seguia con su sonrisa inocente.

"Bueeeeno... aparecimos aquí con un jutsu de invocacion que salio mal jejeje."

"Jejeje~"

Dijeron los dos, riendose con nerviosismo al final.

Todos lo miraron con caras incredulas, excepto el peliblanco que seguia con su expresion neutra.

"¿Un jutsu de invocacion?"

Preguntó Jugo confundido, él tenía conocimiento general del mundo gracias a sus captores, por lo cual sabía en lo que se basaban los contratos de Invocación, aunque nunca había escuchado que una invocación te pudiera mandar a un lugar completamente diferente a el cual estabas.

"¡Miren! Podemos hablar de todo esto cuando no estemos en peligro de muerte."

Exclamó Naruto, a lo que nadie dijo nada más.

"Bien, ahora, creo que tengo una idea pero tendremos que ser rápidos. Colóquense en las esquinas, necesito espacio."

Los 5 obedecieron sin preguntar, cuando estuvieron colocados observaron con miradas espectantes lo que iba a hacer.

" _Kami (Dios), Shinigami (Dios de la muerte) y Rikudo-jiji, por favor que esto funciones._ "

Rezó en silencio antes de actuar, empezó a trazar los signos de mano con su mano izquierda mientras mantenía la pequeña luz que daba el fuego en su mano derecha.

" **Doton: Chidou Kaku (Movimiento tectonico)** "

Puso sus palmas en el suelo y un cilindro de rocas se alzo hacia arriba atravesando el tejado. El cilindro siguió ascendiendo sin parar mientras se podía oír desde la celda como iba reventando capa sobre capa de tierra. Naruto siguió concentrado en su técnica mientras intentaba percibir el momento en el que atravesara la ultima capa de tierra pero era difícil, sobretodo porque sus Iwa Bushin ya habían sido derrotados y los guardias estaban golpeando la pared de tierra intentando entrar.

En cuanto sintió que el pilar ya no oponía más resistencia volvió a bajarlo lo más rápido posible, en cuanto vio la cima del pilar lo dejo un poco por encima del nivel del suelo antes de mirar a los demás.

"¡Súbanse al pilar, rápido!"

"¡Rápido!"

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces, pues todos lo hicieron poco después de ver a Yota saltar felizmente hacia el pilar y posicionarse al lado de su hermano. Una vez que los 6 se pusieron encima del pilar, Naruto colocó nuevamente sus manos en la superficie del cilindro y empezaron a ascender como si se tratara de un ascensor.

Subieron en silencio sin decir nada, Naruto miro hacia arriba y pudo ver la luz entrando por el hueco que había creado pero estaba muy lejos aun, con diligencia, empezó a augmentar la velocidad de ascensión. Durante unos minutos todos pensaron que lo habían conseguido hasta que el pilar se paro de golpe quedándose atrapados a 20 metros de la salida, solo para que después la tierra empezó a temblar.

"¿¡Qué esta pasando!?"

"¿¡Qué mierda está sucediendo!?"

Preguntaron las chicas Uzumaki.

"¡Maldición! La tierra está haciendo palanca sobre el pilar, no puedo moverlo."

El temblor por todo el lugar se volvió más brutal. Naruto estaba 'ensando en como salir de esta, hasta que Yota tuvo una idea

"¿Saber subir paredes con chakra?"

Preguntó con esperanza de 'arte suya y de Naruto que se estaba dando mentalmente una bofetada por no haber pensado en eso.

"Yo si, he recibido cierto entrenamiento, pero dudo que Jugo y Karin puedan hacerlo, Tayuya solo ha recibido entrenamiento en Genjutsu por lo que sé."

Contestó Kimimaro con voz monótona.

"¡Joder! Y no seremos lo suficientemente rapidos para salir por ahi si tenemos que cargarlos hasta arriba."

Exclamó el pelirrojo.

"¿Y porqué no usan la puerta de salida?"

"""..."""

Todos se quedaron callados ante la intervención de una séptima voz. Lentamente voltearon a ver hacia la derecha, pero no había nadie, solo un enorme contenedor de unos 100 litros de agua burbujeante; el cual tenía varias cadenas ycandados a su alrededor para evitar que el contenido saliera.

Todos se apresuraron a buscar el origen de la voz pero no encontraban nada.

"Maldición, estoy aquí"

Justo en cuando la voz nuevamente hablo todos se que daron pasmados ante lo que vieron. El tanque de agua lentamente empezó a temblar, la forma del agua empezó a agarrar la forma de un rostro con varios dientes afilados, y la forma de la cintura para arriba de una persona, solo para que al final todo esto repentinamente agarrara color para dejar ver al prisionero del interior.

Era un joven con el pelo de color blanco, con un ligero tinte azul, sus ojos eran morados, y tenía su pecho completamente expuesto.

Al principio no entendían lo que estaba pasando, pero poco después salieron de su impresión inicial, solo para notar que...

"¡Ah! ¡Desnudo!"

Exclamó Yota al mismo tiempo que destruía el ambiente con su tono infantil.

"¡No estoy desnudo! ¡Tengo pantalones!... aunque estos últimos no se ven..."

Lo último lo dijo en un susurro, aunque todos lograron escucharlo muy bien. Saliendo finalmente de su estupor, Naruto le dirigió la palabra al ser de agua.

"Mucho gusto, ehm..."

"Suigetsu, Suigetsu Hozuki"

"Ah, Gracias. Mucho gusto, Seigetsu, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y ellos son mis amigos..."

"¡Yota!"

Antes de que Naruto pudiera presentarlos, Yota saltó animadamente mientras sonreía y agitaba sus brazos para saludar al extraño sujeto de baba, de acuerdo con Yota.

"K-Karin Uzumaki..."

Dijo casi en un susurro Karin. Ella no tenía mucha confianza con los desconocidos, por lo cual no sabía que pensar de este tal Seigetsu...

...

...Un momento, si no confía en los desconocidos, ¿por qué confío ciegamente y con completa alegría en Naruto en cuanto se ofreció a él mismo y a Yota en ayudarlas?

Debería investigar acerca de esto.

"Soy Tayuya Uzumaki, charco de agua"

Se presentó de brazos cruzados la otra pelirroja, con su habitual lenguaje de pocos amigos, mientras que a Seigetsu le salía una pequeña vena en su frente y una de sus cejas empezaba a temblar. Obviamente no le había gustado ni el vocabulario, ni la forma en la que la chica se había dirigido a él, ¿a quién podría?

"Soy Jugo, mucho gusto".

"Kimimaru Kaguya"

Contestaron los últimos dos con poco interés, excepto tal vez en la supuesta salida.

Naruto se sorprendió ligeramente al escuchar el apellido de Kimimaru. Si mal no recuerda, los Kaguya eran un clan repleto de maniáticos por la peleas. Eran tan salvajes y despiadados en el combate que uno solo de ellos valía lo que serían 10 Jounins, lo caul es el rango más alto que puede alcanzar un shinobi (excepto por el de Kage (sombra= lider de la aldea)), en base a sus técnicas, habilidades y juicio en combate.

Estaban tan locos por sentir la emoción que se da al estar en un combate que incluso iniciaron una invasion en contra de una de las 5 grandes aldeas shinobis, Kirigakure no Sato (Aldea oculta entre la niebla). Eran denominados como bárbaros por sus feroces y desalmadas formas en la cual acababan con sus enemigos. Durante la invasion, el clan Kaguya era prácticamente superado 100 a 1, pero eso no impidió que causaran una masacre y que se llevaran consigo a centenas de shinobis; aunque nunca mataron a civiles, dónde estaría la emoción del combate al atacar a alguien que ni siquiera sabe usar un cuchillo.

Al final, la invasion terminó con la victoria de Kiri (la niebla), la exterminación de todo el clan Kaguya, y la muerte de cientos de shinobis de Kiri... o eso se suponía.

El que Kimimaru fuera posiblemente el último sobreviviente del clan Kaguya era casi surreal, era una situación casi similar a la que se encontraba Naruto y sus dos nuevas amigas pelirrojas.

Dejando pasar eso para otro momento, Naruto decidió retomar la conversación.

"Disculpa, pero habías dicho algo sobre una puerta de salida, ¿no?"

"¿Hmm? Ah, sí. Se supone que esos científicos tenían una puerta para sacarme de este lugar y deshacerse de mí si llegaba a tratar de escapar, debe estar por aquí en algún lado..."

"¡Ahí!"

Exclamó el gigante de cabello naranja, señalando una puerta entreabierta a los lejos donde se podía ver un poco de luz pasando por ella.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Todos muévanse! ¡Tú, vienes con nosotros!"

"¿Eh? ¿Yo qué?"

Justo después de decir eso, Naruto desenfundó su espada y en tan solo un segundo se pudieron escuchar y apreciar decenas de veloces cortes de luz que tenían como objetivo el tanque de agua. Al terminar, guardó nuevamente su espada, solo para que el tanque entero se destruyera al momento de ser guardada.

Con el tanque destruido todos pudieron apreciar como el agua, que se había derramado en el suelo, se empezaba a juntar, para posteriormente elevarse y formar la forma de un joven peliblanco de unos 12 años de edad. Su cuerpo de la cintura para arriba era igual a como lo habían visto antes y, para alivio de todos, traía puesto un par de pantalones de color gris.

El peliblanco estaba en shock, había pasado los últimos 15 meses encerrado en ese tanque de agua como si fuera un simple animal, había sido electrocutado, quemado, congelado y mucho más, solo para que esa maldita _serpiente_ pudiera "analizar" su nuevo "juguete".

En varias ocasiones se había pasado días enteros en intentar salir de su aislamiento sin ningún éxito, y ahora estas personas lo habían rescatado como si fuera un juego de niños. Él sabía que tenía una misión que cumplir, un destino al cual llegar, una sueño que realizar; pero tenía que agradecerles, tenía que asegurarse que supieran que apreciaba lo que habían hecho, iba a agradecerles. O al menos lo intento...

"Les agradezco por-"

"¡No hay tiempo para eso! ¡Vamos!"

"Espera, ¿¡Qué!?"

Antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar el pelirrojo, ahora identificado como Naruto, lo agarró rápidamente y comenzó a jalarlo rumbo a la salida. Solo para que su mano pasará a través de su brazo.

"¿¡Pero qué-!?"

"Es lo que trataba de decirte, mi cuerpo está compuesto por el **Suika no Jutsu (jutsu de hidratación)** lo cual hace que mi forma física sea básicamente agua y como consecuencia no pueda ser tocado o dañado físicamente. Basicamente soy intocable e indañable, solo me puede afectar jutsus raiton (rayo) y cualquier cosa que sea puramente hecha de chakra, así que no puedes- ¿¡Eh!?¿¡Qué demonios es esto!? ¡Espera, no me arrastres! ¿¡Por qué me has puesto está cadena y qué es para poder tocarme!? ¡Espera! ¡No te dirigías corriendo a la puerta! ¡Detente!"

Sin pensarlo, el pelirrojo lanzó una cadena de chakra, que era una de las habilidades más reconocidas de los Uzumakis al ser hecha puramente de chakra, y ató al peliblanco para comenzar a sacarlo de éste lugar, ya luego se disculparía por llevarlo a rastras; tomó las manos de las chicas y empezó a correr con todo lo que tenía hacia la salida, siendo seguido por sus dos compañeros y su hermano menor; todos intentando mantener el equilibrio sobre el suelo inestable y tembloroso.

Corriendo con todo lo que tenían, vieron como el tejado empezaba a desmoronarse y cayendo por todos lados, esquivaron como pudieron las piedras que caían del techo, mientras seguían corriendo hacia lo que pensaba que era la salida.

"¡Un momento! ¡Deténganse solo un segundoooooo!"

Ignorando las advertencias de Seigetsu, llegaron al fin a la puerta y, sin ni siquiera pensarlo, Naruto empujó la puerta hacia afuera, tenía demasiada prisa como comprobar lo que había al otro lado. Es posible que la idea de ser aplastado por las rocas no era muy atractiva como para tomarse un momento para pensar en su próximo movimiento.

Cuando todos pasaron por ella lo único que vieron fue un enorme color azul.

Azul por doquier, una extensión de azul que se extendía hasta el infinito bajo el cielo de un azul más claro manchado por las nubes blancas.

Naruto y Yota se quedaron embelesados por la vista, nunca habían visto el mar y era más bello de lo que jamas se habían imaginado.

Karin, Tayuya y Kimimaro sintieron una profunda nostalgia al ver el cielo despues de tanto tiempo, pero el que se llevo la reacción más fuerte fue Jugo.

Por primera vez en su vida fue capaz de estar al aire libre, por primera vez respiraba el aire puro de la naturaleza en vez del aire lisiado y rancio de su celda y los anticepticos, por primera vez pudo ver el cielo en toda su extensión...

Era hermoso, Jugo estaba en completa alegría y con las lagrimas de felicidad derramándose por sus ojos.

Toda esa escena habría sido realmente conmovedora …

…

…

...si no fuera porque ahora estaban cayendo en picada hacia un barranco de casi un kilómetro de profundidad, con varias rocas largas y filosas claramente visibles en el fondo.

"¿¡A quién demonios se le ocurre poner una puerta que da a un precipicio!?"

"¡Era lo que trataba de adevrtirte, idiota!"

Gritó Naruto a pleno pulmón, indignado, para luego ser reclamado por Seigetsu que seguía atado por la cadena de chakra.

"¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Karin, que iba tomada de la mano de Naruto, se agarró al cuerpo del pelirrojo con todo lo que tenía mientras caían. Kimimaro y Jugo, que habían salido de su ensoñamiento, intentaron agarrarse a las rocas en vano, iban demasiado rápido y no había una superficie regular a la que adherirse con chakra. Tayuya estaba tan asustada que no podía pensar en un genjutsu que los sacara de esta, pero no tanto como para abrazar al pelirrojo en pleno descenso y ante tanta gente, ¡antes muerta! Y en cuanto a Yota, bueno, el estaba sacando la lengua por su boca mientras disfrutaba la brisa del viento en su cara.

Cuando estaban a unos 100 metros del suelo actuó por puro instinto, Naruto canalizó el chakra de Kurama, manifestando así sus 9 colas solidas y agarró con dos de ellas a sus compañeros varones y a su hermano, mientras que con una mano abrazó con fuerza a Karin, mientras que con la otra abrazaba con fuerza a Tayuya, para el sonrojo de esta. Seigetsu ya estaba asegurado gracias a su _correa_.

Conforme se iban acercando al suelo, concentró toda su mente y espíritu en 3 de sus colas para clavarlas con fuerza en la dura roca del precipicio, parando en seco la caída de los siete a unos 10 metros del suelo.

Los otros miraron con incredulidad al pelirrojo que se quedo con la mente en blanco preguntándose lo que había pasado.

"¿¡Podrías quitarme esta cosa de una vez!?"

"¡E-E-Estupido! ¿¡Qué crees que haces abrazándome!?

"Naruto-sama... "

"Naruto-san"

"¿Naruto-nii... tienes colas?"

El aludido soltó un profundo suspiro cansado, mientras su hermano solo teníauna sonrisa en su rostro.

"Esta va a ser una conversación muuuuuuy larga..."

"¡Yaaaay!"

 **XxxXxxX**

 **y eso todo-degozaru**

 **gracias por su paciencia y los veo a todos en unos 4 días con la actualización-degozaruka**

 **por favor publiquen de la reescritura de esta novela-degozaru**


	8. Capítulo 8: Oscuridad, Lealtad y Viaje

Hola-degozaru!

Ha pasado muuuuucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que subí un capítulo, y por eso quiero disculparme degozaru...

Sinceramente he estado en la universidad desde hace unos meses y no tenido el tiempo suficiente para seguir escribiendo, Sé que eso no justifica tantos meses de ausencia-degozaruka

Así que como disculpas les traigo esto…

¡3 capítulos en un mismo día de esta magnífica historia-degozaru!

Pero antes saludos a:

 **LeonHeart77:** me alegra mucho que le haya gustado esta historia, espero que continué siendo de su agrado y le agradezco por tener consideración sobre mi tiempo. Y no se preocupe no pienso abandonar esta novela-degozaru . También me alegra que mi forma de trabajar sea de su agrado y que es esta novela haya quedado entre sus favoritos, de igual manera no se preocupe siempre leo los comentarios por completo y bueno ya puede comenzar a leer (ಠ ‿↼)

 **Killcabra:** me alegra que le haya gustado y muchas gracias por su voto-degozaruka

 **CCSakuraforever:** que bueno que le haya gustado y muchas gracias por haber leído todo el capítulo por completo-degozaru

 **Jake5392:** me alegra que quiera leer este capítulo y contestando su pregunta: sí, ella quedará con Naruto-dono.

 **Kishinoshi:** me alegra saber que logre sorprenderlo y bueno creo que ahorita ya nos estamos viendo en este capítulo, kishinoshi-dono.

 **Animebot02:** gracias por preocuparse por mí, trataré de darle un mejor papel y desarrollarla de una mejor manera a lo largo de la historia-degozaru.

 **09:** me alegra que le haya gustado el capítulo-degozaru , y contestando su opinión él se vería así cuando era niño pero en la etapa de los exámenes se vería diferente, por sus musculos, pectorales y todo eso.

 **OTAKUFire:** trataré de cumplir tus expectativas y bueno creo que ahora nos estamos leyendo-degozaruka ( ͡ᵔ ͜ʖ ͡ᵔ )

 **:** ¡DE ACUERDO-DEGOZARU!

 **Jgm:** perdón por el retraso y aquí la traigo un nuevo capítulo-degozaruka

 **Carlos Ivan:** muchas gracias por su consideración y me alegra que le haya gustado este nuevo personaje-degozaru

 **Jun-kun:** que bueno que le haya gustado, espero que continué siendo de su agrado y muchas gracias por el saludo-degozaru

 **M:** sí, sÍ lo estará-degozaru (◔ u ◔)

 **Guest:** ¡AHORITA-DEGOZARUKA!

 **Manytag73589:** Me llena de felicidad saber que le guste-degozaru.

 **Kratos00:** se encontrarán en el capítulo de la historia original, pero sobre de si se odiarán o no, eso será deber suyo averiguarlo-degozaru (｡◕‿‿◕｡)

 **Guest:** me alegra saber que los nuevos ajustes sean de su agrado-degozaru, ellos dos se encontrarán y de hecho ella tendrá un papel un poco más desarrollado pero será más adelante, él no usará el sharingan por qué en realidad tiene el rinnegan, pero lo usará más adelante; trataré de hacer que la espada tome un papel más importante a lo largo de la historia y no se preocupe no sacaré a ninguna de las dos-degozaruka.

 **Alexdevilangel13:** no se preocupe tómese su tiempo y váyase con calma, pensaba usar a femGaara más o menos de esa manera pero también un poco tsundere y yandere-degozaru; si usted tiene alguna idea adelante todas las ideas siempre son bienvenidas, se lo agradezco-degozaru.

 **Jgm:** Gracias, eso acabo de hacer y en realidad fueron 6 meses-degozaru.

 **Alferez002:** Es posible, es posible; me alegra que le haya gustado-degozaru.

 **Angron11:** me alegra saber que esta novela le guste tanto como original-degozaru , Shizuka planeo incluirla y posiblemente a Hinata pero no creo que Sakura sea una buena opción; y me alegro saber que usted tiene tanto interés como yo en el elemento cristal-degozaru . De hecho el caso de la espada se explicará en este el siguiente y un poco los capítulos que siguen-degozaruka.

 **ZETZU:** me alegra que le haya gustado y le mando cordialmente saludos Zetzu-dono.

 **Erickberto:** Okay-degozaru~

 **Enightmare:** gracias por su voto y me alegro que le haya divertido-degozaruka.

 **Dante Alighieri:** gracias y haré todo lo posible-degozaru

 **Gfdskl:** es ciertamente una muy buena idea, lo tendré en consideración-degozaru.

 **Serio:** No se preocupe yo ya pensé en eso desde hace tiempo, aunque ninguna de esas dos irá a Konoha-degozaruka; la razón, poder ver la expresión de todos al conocer a las prometidas de Naruto-dono. :3

 **Jst:** no se preocupe no lo pienso dejar-degozaru

 **AllenAge:** respondiendo su duda es más que nada porque no pensé que sería tan necesario involucrar todos los elementos de un solo golpe, sino conforme se va desarrollando historia-degozaru.

 **Yahikopainakatsuki300:** no se preocupe no se ira-degozaru, muy buen nombre el suyo por cierto, muy creativo-degozaruka.

 **Trollmemex:** ya actualice de hecho-degozaruka, jeje

 **R10roce:** no se preocupe no lo pienso dejar-degozaru

 **Raikiogan07:** en realidad seis meses-degozaru, jeje

 **Viecenta1.8:** muchas gracias Viecenta1.8-dono,Le agradezco mucho su apoyo y espero continué también con su sensacional novela, me encanta-degozaru.

 **ThenNach:** yo también lo espero-degozaru...

"Personas hablando"

 **"Bijuus/Invocaciones hablando"**

' _Pensamientos de persona'_

' **Pensamientos de Bijuus/Invocaciones'**

 **Jutsus/Técnicas**

No soy dueño de Naruto, u otros personajes de anime en la historia-degozaru.

 **XxxXxxX**

 **Capitulo 8: Oscuridad, Lealtad y Viaje.**

 **XxxXxxX**

 **Ciudad portuaria de Oi**

 **XxxXxxX**

A pesar de que era de noche seguía habiendo mucho bullicio por las calles de la ciudad portuaria. Los clubs de danza, bares y demás locales de entretenimiento nocturno seguían abiertos a esas horas. Por ello, a pesar de 7 individuos iban vestidos de forma bastante llamativa pasaron relativamente desapercibidos mientras intentaban mezclarse entre la multitud.

Naruto que se había puesto la capucha para ocultar su cara, en caso de que alguien reconociera sus facciones, iba seguido por sus 5 compañeros y su hermano menor en busca de algún lugar para alojarse por la noche. Ninguno de los 7 estaba acostumbrado a las multitudes y sus apariencias no ayudaban mucho que digamos; con Kimimaro paseándose con el pecho desnudo, Jugo y Karin que miraban a todas partes con nerviosismo, Suigetsu mostrando sus afilados y mortales dientes mientras miraba a todos con cara de fastidio, Tayuya que mostraba una mirada seria en su rostro mientras gruñía a cada persona que se acercará a más de un metro al grupo y Yota que dejaba escapar un _"Ohhhhh~"_ cada vez que veía algo que le llamará la atención; el pelirrojo solo pudo dar gracias a todos los transeúntes por estar demasiado ocupados en sus asuntos.

La escena que había dado lugar hace unas horas había dejado pendiente un montón de preguntas para 4 de los ex-prisioneros, pero decidieron confiar en el Uzumaki y se reservaron sus preguntas para cuando estuvieran en algún lugar más seguro y intimo. Mientras uno de ellos solo estaba esperando la oportunidad para largarse e irse a cumplir sus propios objetivos.

Naruto empezaba a hartarse de caminar a ciegas, llevaban una hora buscando algún lugar donde alojarse y hasta ahora solo había encontrado posadas que ya estaban llenas o locales de entretenimiento, lo cual estaba fiera de discusión. Podría ir por los tejados para tener una mejor visión pero eso seria llamar la atención de forma innecesaria, cosa que no quería, sobretodo en esta ciudad. Bueno, no en esta ciudad en concreto, Kurama había bromeado que lo peor que le podría haber pasado era aparecer en medio del despacho del Hokage a plena vista de todos...

... Al final no había atinado muy lejos, porque en este mismo momento se encontraba en una ciudad de Hi no Kuni(pais del fuego), país en el cual se encontraba Konoha y donde muy posiblemente habría shinobis de dicha aldea vigilando todo.

Por ello, prefería pasar desapercibido en caso de que algún ninja de Konoha estuviera apostado en esta ciudad por alguna misión o haciendo patrulla, ya era bastante malo que su grupo fuera tan... tan... ¿llamativo?... ¿extraño?... tal vez sería peculiar (por falta de una palabra mejor).

El pelirrojo salio de sus pensamientos cuando notó a alguien agarrando su manga derecha, se giro para ver que había sido su prima y nueva amiga.

"Naruto-nii."

Dijo con voz tímida a lo que el chico le dedico una sonrisa, que causo un leve sonrojo en la pelirroja; cosa que pasó desapercibida por Naruto, más no para el resto del grupo, en especial de su compañera pelirroja.

"¿Qué pasa Karin?"

"Podemos intentar ir por otro lado, no me gustan las... no estamos acostumbrados a estar rodeados por tanta gente."

Naruto se sorprendió, miro más de cerca y pudo ver la incomodidad de sus compañeros; Karin miraba al suelo con nerviosismo, Kimimaro, Tayuya y Seigetsu a pesar de sus semblantes estoicos, miraban de reojo a tos con cierta suspicacia, Yota miraba a todos lados como si se tratara de un juego, pero Jugo fue el que lo llevaba peor, parecía estar asustado mientras miraba por todos lados.

Naruto empezó a pensar en alguna solución, pasar por los tejados no era una opción, así que debían escoger otro camino.

Justo en ese momento sintió como alguien le jalaba su otra manga. Al voltearse notó que se trataba de Yota, el cuál al ver que había captado su atención señaló con un dedo uno de los callejones de la ciudad. Naruto captó al instante lo que quería decir y se volteó al grupo para decirles.

"Muy bien, vamos a intentar ir por los callejones, síganme."

El pelirrojo se encamino de nuevo por la calle pero esta vez rumbo a un pequeño camino entre los edificios. No tardo mucho en él y meterse en el junto con el resto de su equipo. Cuando se adelantaron un poco más dentro del callejón soltaron un suspiro de alivio bajo la mirada de disculpa de su líder.

"Lo siento, no se me había ocurrido que quizás no estaban acostumbrados a este ambiente."

Kimimaro se adelanto a contestar a nombre de todos.

"No se disculpe Naruto-sama,"

"Como dijo el tofu, no te preocupes Naruto-baka no podrías haberlo sabido."

Naruto asintió con una sonrisa, iba a hablar pero noto entonces vió como Jugo empezaba a tambalearse con una mirada asustada.

"¿Jugo?"

"¡Estoy bien!... Estoy bien, no se preocupen. "

Gritó pero su respiración errática, desmentía su afirmación.

Naruto se maldijo en silencio, se lo había estado tomando con demasiada calma, en cuento encontraran un alojamiento tranquilo ayudaría a Jugo con su problema de personalidad. Pero rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando se fijo entonces en algunas firmas de chakra rodeandoles. Se maldijo de nuevo, no estaba acostumbrado a usar su capacidad como sensor entre tanta gente, sus chakra eran tan insignificantes como el del resto de la población civil que era como buscar una gota de agua en una piscina.

"Vaya vaya, no les han dicho que los niños no deben andar por los callejones a estas horas."

Oyeron todos y se giraron para mirar a un gordo calvo que se acercaba por un lado del callejón con varios hombres detrás de él. Naruto estrecho su ojo visible mientras se ponía delante de Karin por si acaso, Kimimaro y Tayuya miraron detrás de ellos para ver que habían bloqueado el otro camino, Seigetsu los veía con cierta molestia y aburrimiento, Yotapor otro lado solo ladeo inocentemente la cabeza a un lado, mientras que Jugo se estaba apoyando contra una pared con los ojos serados debido al dolor.

"¿Qué quieren?"

Preguntó el Uzumaki con una voz fría que causo escalofríos a los adultos.

El líder que llevaba una sonrisa arrogante dijo con un tono alegre.

"Veras, son tiempos difíciles, el dinero escasea para la gente honrada como nosotros y pensamos que quizás les gustaría dar algo a cambio de nuestros servicios."

"¿Cuáles servicios?"

Preguntó el peliblanco que miraba al líder de la banda con tal intensidad que parecía como si fuera a arrancarle la cabeza.

"Por supuesto, este es nuestro callejón y aveces pasan cosas malas, y como buenos samaritanos nos aseguramos que las cosas se queden tranquilas pero todo el mundo necesita dinero por lo que si quisieran hacer un donativo..."

"No vas a recibir ni un solo ryo de nosotros basura inmunda, lárgate antes de que mi señor me mande matarte."

Dijo con furia Kimimaro mientras Naruto se agarró el cabello con exasperación.

"Creía que ya habíamos tenido esta conversación Kimimaro, no soy tu señor."

"¿Maestro?"

"No."

"¿Milord?"

"¡No!"

"¿Oji-sama (principe)?"

"¡Aun menos!"

"Caudillo."

"¡NOOO! ¡¿Y desde cuando soy un señor de la guerra?!"

Gritó harto el pelirrojo.

"Estoy seguro que si se lo propone no habra nadie que lo detenga en su deseo de conquista."

Dijo mirándole con uso ojos convencidos y llenos de devoción.

"No voy a conquistar nada ni siquiera … ¡Maldición! ¿Podemos tener esta conversación luego por favor?"

"Por supuesto, Naruto-Ō-sama (rey Naruto)."

Dijo Kimimaro mientras se inclinaba con una rodilla al suelo delante del pelirrojo con una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de los labios. A Naruto le estaba creciendo una palpitante vena en su frente mientras continuaba reteniendo sus ganas de matar a su compañero de cabello blanco, estaba seguro que lo estaba haciendo aproposito.

Por otro lado Karin ocultaba su risa detrás de su mano mientras la otra agarraba la chaqueta de su primo. Yota y Tayuya se encontraban ambos agarrando sus estómagos mientras se reían a todo pulmón. Incluso Seigetsu volteaba su cabeza hacia un lado mientras intentaba esconder su risa. Jugo también se estaba riendo, pero era una risa torcida, oscura … homicida.

El lider gordo de la banda los miro con rabia en sus ojos, nadie se burlaba de él de esa manera y salía impune.

"Me he cansado, maten a estos idiotas, nos quedaremos con todo lo que teng-"

Pero no pudo terminar cuando oyó la risa de Jugo, que estaba subiendo en volumen cada vez más hasta que el pelinaranja estaba soltando una carcajada demente. Para el horror de los pandilleros, los amigos del pelinaranja y para gran fascinación morbosa de Naruto y Yota, todos observaron como unas marcas marrones empezaron a cubrir el brazo derecho de Jugo el cual estaba apoyado en la pared. Dichas marcas subieron hasta la mitad de su cara tiñendo y mutando la piel del gigante hasta que era casi-irreconocible.

Cuando Jugo se puso recto, todos vieron como su mano derecha era de color marrón con una protuberancia que parecía curiosamente al filo de una Hacha. Los matones ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de parpadear cuando su líder fue decapitado en el acto, todo bajo la mirada de terror de sus subordinados y la risa demente de su asesino. Tuvieron que morir 3 matones más, de forma brutal, para que los otros reaccionaran. Los pandilleros dieron media vuelta corriendo por sus vidas gritando aterrados mientras Jugo tenia toda la intencion de cazarlos.

"¡Jugo, basta!"

"¡Maldito mastodonte, detente! ¡Ya fue suficiente!"

Gritaron Kimimaro y Tayuya sucesivamente, proyectando todo el instinto asesino que pudieran.

"¡No! ¡No, voy a parar! Tantas personas que matar, tantas personas que mutilar, esta vez... ¡no pienso parar!"

Grito a todo pulmón mientras se lanzaba directamente hacia Kimimaro. El peliblanco maldijo, a pesar de que estaba curado gracias a su señor, no había comido nada desde hace mucho y sus músculos seguían un poco débiles, estaba físicamente inutilizado aún. se preparó para el golpe, pero este nunca llegó.

Naruto rápidamente desenvainó su espada y saltó en frente de Kimimaro protegiéndolo. Eso no le importo a Jugo, que levanto su hacha y la bajo con la intención de hacer correr sangre. Pero, para disgusto de Jugo, su otro brazo fue rápidamente aprisionado por el fuerte agarre del pequeño Yota. Pero el disgusto fue sustituido por el terror, y no solo él, Sus compañeros también lo sintieron. El instinto asesino de Naruto se proyecto por todo el callejón sofocando a todos pero en especial a Jugo que lo miraba con una cara aterrada.

Ni siquiera le hizo falta gritar, solo dijo 2 palabras.

"Basta, Jugo."

El aludido se quedó congelado unos instantes, hasta que la piel marrón empezó a retroceder y las mutaciones sobre su cuerpo comenzaron a desaparecer. Después de eso, Naruto dejó de emitir su instinto asesino, para gran alivio de todos.

Solo que fue corto, pues Jugo se dio cuenta entonces de lo que había estado apunto de hacer. Quería irse rápidamente del lugar, llorar en un rincón oscuro y no salir nunca más. Había estado apunto de matar a Kimimaro, una de las únicas personas en su vida a la que podía llamar amigo, peor aún, había atacado a la persona que lo había rescatado del infierno, la que le había permitido por primera vez en su vida estar en libertad. Sentía tantas ganas de morir en este momento.

Yota soltó el brazo de Jugo y y Naruto le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

"Tranquilo, sabíamos que esto podía pasar, en cuanto estemos en un lugar seguro, vamos a remediar este problema de doble personalidad. ¿De acuerdo?"

Le aseguro con una sonrisa.

Jugo se quedo mirando a su salvador, a pesar de lo que había hecho, su mirada no cambio ni un poco. No había asco, ni miedo, ni desprecio, solo comprensión y aceptación. El alivio cruzo las facciones del gigante el cual asintió. Pero entonces tuvo el impulso de mirar los cadáveres de sus victimas y se sintió triste y asqueado por lo que había hecho.

Naruto observo a Jugo de nuevo y suspiro, al parecer iba a tener que hablar con el sobre esto. Se giro a su hermano menor y le pidió.

"Yota, usa un henge y busca un alojamiento para ocho personas."

"Oye, Naruto-baka, somos 7 personas no 8."

"Lo sé Tayuya, se los explicaré cuando lleguemos ahí."

Tayuya asintió, aunque un poco dudosa, ante la petición del pelirojo. Yota por su parte se retiro del lugar usando un henge de un anciano calvo. Aunque esto no llamaría la atención, el hecho de que dicho anciano estaba saltando de un lado a otro mientras cantaba...

 _¡Kon!_

 _Buscar un lugar ¡kon!_

 _Kon kon, ¡kon!_

Es posible que llamara la atención. Naruto solo esperaba que nadie le fuera a pregunat algo mientras busca un lugar para dormir.

El pelirrojo se giro de nuevo para mirar a Jugo que seguía conmocionado.

"Jugo, mírame."

El pelinaranja no respondió, por lo que el pelirrojo le agarro entonces la cabeza y la giro en su dirección.

"Jugo, mírame, no has hecho nada malo."

Le dijo causando que los ojos del chico se ensancharan por la incredulidad.

"¿Qu-Qué no he hecho nada malo? ¡Mira! Yo he...he..."

Gritó sin poder terminar su declaración.

"Tú has matado."

Concluyó el pelirrojo haciendo que Jugo se estremeciera. Al tiempo que todos los demás se tensaban por la forma tan directa y seca en la que lo había dicho

"Oye, espera un maldito segundo. Es cierto que el mastodonte hizo algo malo, pero no debes restregarle-"

"Guarda silencio un momento, Tayuya... Jugo, escúchame, la realidad es que a veces es necesario matar."

La pelirroja se enojó ligeramente al verse interrumpida, más por otro lado el pelinaranja solo lo miró incrédulo.

"No todas las personas son buenas ni todas las vidas tienen el mismo valor."

El chico e incluso Karin lo miraba ahora con horror.

"P-Pero Naruto-nii, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Es cierto que existe gente mala en el mundo pero aún asi no todos… no todos…"

"Lo siento karin, Jugo, pero esta es la realiad. Podía percibir claramente como ese hombre disfrutaba haciendo sufrir a la gente, como se regocijaba cada vez que al torturar a alguien este le exclamaba y rogaba por piedad, como llenaba diariamente sus bolsillos de gente desafortunada e inocente, viviendo su vida a costa de los demás. Realmente crees que habría sido bueno que un hombre así estuviera suelto por el mundo."

El gigante se quedo en silencio, meditando unos instantes pensando y con su mirada en el suelo. Finalmente suspiro y contestó.

"No ... no, tienes razon es solo que..."

Dudó en decir lo que pensaba, sus ideas chocaban con lo que el pelirrojo le acababa de decir.

"¿Solo... Qué?"

"... Solo … Desearía que todo el mundo pudiera abandonar sus luchas y estar en paz."

Confesó finalmente. Jugo estaba seguro que Naruto iba a reírse de sus ideales ingenuos pero, la única respuesta del chico fue una sonrisa.

"Yo también, un mundo en paz estaría bien. Un mundo donde la gente no peleara por cosas tontas y no se lastimaran unos a otros sin provocación alguna. Un mundo sin guerra, sin dolor, sin muerte… pero por desgracia... siempre habra gente que quiera causar problemas, por sus tontos ideales o por sus tontas ambiciones."

Jugo bajó la cabeza deprimido, pero el chico no había acabado de hablar.

"El mundo esta sumido en un ciclo de odio interminable, la gente lucha por rencor o por sus aspiraciones egoístas. Hubo gente que intentó poner fin a este ciclo pero no pudieron, por que o eran demasiado débiles o demasiado ingenuos para hacerlo."

Naruto miró al cielo sumido en sus pensamientos.

Ashura había fallado en traer la paz al mundo y terminar con el ciclo del odio al tratar de solucionar todas las cosas con amor. Aunque desde un punto de vista moral eso se viera como algo bueno, visto desde la realidad sólo era una falsa ilusión para engañarse a uno mismo de la oscura realidad del mundo y de la doble cara que tienen miles de las personas que lo habitan. Nunca fue capaz de usar la fuerza cuando se necesitaba, ni de hacer lo correcto cuando, a pesar de dolerle, sabía que era lo correcto.

Indra, por otro lado, no era tan iluso como su hermano. Él sabía que muchas personas simplemente no pueden cambiarse y que otras a veces es mejor callar las con fuerza que con palabras. Por desgracia el poder se le fue la cabeza y uso demasiado de este para solucionar todos los problemas bien fueran inocentes o culpables, mujeres o niños, ciudadanos o soldados. No había diferencia para él, todos eran personas que debían obedecerle por miedo a él y a su poder.

Para traer verdadera paz en este mundo se necesitaba comprender y entender a las personas, hablar con ellas y saber de ellas; lograr una paz, no con la fuerza, pero si no con el corazón. Pero al mismo tiempo, se necesitaba el uso del poder, de la fuerza, incluso de la brutalidad para lograr de derrotar y aplasta todo aquello que se opusiera al camino de la paz, todo aquello que quisiera dañar a los inocentes y seres amados, todo aquello que quisiera destruir toda su alcance por un simple capricho. Si quieres paz, entonces debes prepararte para la guerra.

Al estar sumido en sus pensamientos no pudo percatarse que sus palabras habían captado por completo la atención de todos los presentes.

"Mi sueño es tener una familia y un hogar algún día, tener una vida plena en la que pueda sentirme seguro a su lado."

Dijo sorprendiéndolos que tuviera tales planes a futuro ya en mente.

"Sin embargo no quiero que experimenten la guerra, la perdida y el dolor, puede que sea ingenuo también pero ese es mi objetivo, el sueño que herede de un hombre que creía que la paz era posible. Creo que si nos unimos y llegamos a comprendernos entre nosotros podemos dejar la lucha de lado, pero también abra gente que no le importe y priorice sus ambiciones sobre la paz. Por ello, pienso eliminar a cualquiera que ponga en peligro mi objetivo, será duro y doloroso, ya me he hecho a la idea pero aun así, hice una promesa. Heredé la voluntad de que una paz duradera existe y pienso encontrarla aunque sea lo ultimo que haga, todo para proteger a la gente que amo. Esa es mi promesa, mi camino ninja."

Concluyo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Karin observó a su posible primo y amigo cautivada, jamas había oído a nadie con semejante convicción en sus palabras. Luego recordó a su familia, la tragedia y la perdida que sufrió por los deseos y codicia de varios hombres. La pelirroja tomó una decisión entonces, aceptó el objetivo de su amigo como el suyo pues era sin duda un sueño por el que merecía la pena luchar. Todo esto sin notar el leve sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas al ver tal convicción de parte del joven.

Kimimaro observó al hombre al que había jurado su lealtad con un fuego oculto bajo sus ojos. En un principio había decidido seguirle por su sentido del deber y debido a su deuda con él, pero ahora su punto de vista cambio completamente. Naruto era una persona amable y despiadada, suave y fuerte, en resumen, un hombre bueno que no temía hacer lo que debía con tal de asegurar la seguridad de los que le importaban. En la mente de Kimimaro, Naruto Uzumaki era una persona digna a la cual seguir, y él iba a hacerlo aunque su viaje lo llevara hasta el mismísimo infierno.

Tayuya miró al joven después haber dado tan emotivo y profundo discurso. Pensar que a pesar de tener tanto poder y tanta fuerza su verdadero objetivo fuera la paz y no la conquista, fuera el amor y no la guerra. Ya se había hecho una idea del tipo de persona que era gracias a las últimas horas de viaje en las que había estado con él , pero nunca llegó a pensar que fuera esa clase persona; la clase de persona que daría todo por salvar a alguien, pero no sacrificaría a nadie por hacerlo. Simplemente había algo dentro de él que la hacía querer seguirle a donde quiera que él fuera, ella nunca notó en leve sonrojo que se presentó en sus mejillas.

Seigetsu, por otro lado, se encontraba atónito ante las palabras de su... ¿salvador? ¿raptor?... ¿secuestrador?... ¿compañero?... bueno, lo que sea que él fuera. Toda su vida él había aprendido que el poder lo era todo, aquellos que tenían poder estaban por sobre los que no lo tenían, y los que eran débiles caían ante los que eran más fuertes. Era esa clase de mundo. No se trataba de la supervivencia del más fuerte, sino de la exterminación del más débil. Y aquí estaba el joven diciendo que el verdadero poder sólo muestra su verdadero potencial con el amor y comprensión a su lado; era para él algo ilógico e impensable que algo como eso fuera real. Tan solo pensar en eso le hacía sentir… Le hacía sentir… Como cuando estaba con su hermano…

Jugo tenía la mente en conflicto, él no era una persona violenta, excepto cuando tenía su problema de cambio de personalidad. La idea de luchar para obtener la paz le parecía contradictoria pero por lo que pudo entender, si el pelirrojo no lograba que lo escucharan con palabras iba a obligarles a hacerlo con sus puños. Entendió que no todas las personas eran dignas de ser salvadas, Jugo se arrepentía de matar, y por lo que notó en el tono de voz del pelirrojo, él tampoco lo disfrutaba pero iba a hacerlo si eso significaba construir un futuro para sus seres queridos y protegerlos. Con todo ello, el chico iba a tener que reconsiderar sus ideas a fondo.

Naruto salio entonces de su trance y se sonrojo.

"Lo siento, me he dejado llevar."

Fino sonriendo en señal de disculpa, frotándose la nuca. El peliblanco negó con la cabeza.

"Para nada Naruto-sama, realmente me siento afortunado por haber podido escuchar tus palabras."

"Como dijo el tofu con palillos, es una gran meta en la vida, aunque sea jodidamente difícil alcanzar"

Dijo Kimimaru con una sonrisa, seguido de Tayuya con una mueca burlona. Karin sonrió también y dijo con entusiasmo.

"¡Si! Ese es un buen sueño Naruto-nii"

Seigetsu por otro lado simplemente desvió la vista mientras apretaba su puño derecho al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño.

Las palabras de sus compañeros hicieron que el chico se sonrojara hasta las raíces (y mira que era difícil siendo ya pelirrojo) y aparto la mirada incomodo. Pero no tuvo tiempo de contestar cuando escuchó un leve sonido que, para el oído común hubiera pasado desapercibido, pero para él era irreconocible.

" _Fiiii,uuuuui,iiiiiiii"_ (todo listo)

Ciertamente el que Yota pudiera usar chakra futon a tal nivel para enviar sus silvidos de una manera casi silenciosa y a una muy, muy, muy larga distancia era una gran ventaja.

Recomponiéndose, tosió un poco.

"Ehem, bueno, parece que Yota ya ha encontrado un lugar donde quedarnos, sera mejor que vayamos."

Dijo antes de ponerse en camino, seguido por todos los demás.

 **XxxXxxX**

"Espero que disfruten de su estancia aquí. ¿Desean que les traiga la cena?"

Preguntó una anciana desde la puerta corrediza que conectaba al pasillo de la posada a la habitación que había conseguido el grupo. La sala principal era un salón donde estaban colocadas una mesa baja para 8 personas con sillas sin patas con cojines y respaldo incorporados, 3 sofás dobles con una televisión enfrente y 4 habitaciones dobles con futones y varias decoraciones que hacían que sus hospedajes parecieran más hogareños.

Estaban todos ahí, Jugo, Kimimaro, Karin, Tayuya, Seigetsu, Naruto y Yot... ¡¿una mujer castaña de grandes pechos y trasero firme?!

"¡Gracias!, ¡cena en una hora, por favor!"

Dijo la bella mujer de 25 años mientras saltaba de puntillas alegremente dejando al descubierto una buena cantidad de escote atreves de su kimono blanco con obi rojo.

"Por supuesto."

De pronto la expresión de la anciana cambio a una de incomodidad.

"Por cierto, lamento de veras el comportamiento de mi hijo en la recepción, de verdad que me avergüenzo mucho."

Dijo dando una reverencia de disculpa.

La pelicastaña mayor simplemente ladeo la cabeza de confundida, sin su conocimiento en cuanto entró por la puerta el recepcionista (el hijo de la dueña) empezó a chorrear sangre por la nariz a montones mientras la miraba con una sonrisa pervertida y le pedía (suplicaba) una cita sin parar. La anciana tuvo que golpearlo con un sartén para que dejara de hacerse el idiota antes de disculparse mil veces por el comportamiento de su hijo. Todo sin que la joven pelirroja entendiera el porque de todo eso.

"No hay problema~."

Dijo alegremente a lo que la anciana suspiro aliviada.

"Menos mal, estos jóvenes de hoy en día no tienen ningún sentido del auto-control. Disfruten su estadía por favor."

Termino despidiendose antes de cerrar la puerta.

En el instante en el que la anciana se fue, una nuve de humo consumio a la bella pelirroja y apareció Yota, el caul se giró a su hermano para preguntarle.

"¿Naruto-nii, por qué anciana disculparse?"

"Lo hizo por la actitud de su nieto y la forma en la que te trató. Por cierto porque estabas disfrazado como mujer, si mal no recuerdo te disfrazaste antes con anciano."

"Oh, es que mucha gente estarme viendo, así que cambiar de disfraz. ¿Problema?"

" _Ahhhhh_... no, no es nada..."

Dijo suspirando mientras Yota tenía tiernamente su cabeza de lado, inconsciente ante todo lo que había pasado, luego miró a sus compañeros.

Karin miraba a Yota haciendo un puchero, celosa de la figura de la mujer en la que se habia transformado; Tayuya tenía una cara deprimida al tiempo que compara sus pechos con los de la mujer pelirroja; Kimimaro tenia la misma cara estoica de siempre … solo que con las mejillas sonrojadas y la nariz sangrando; Seigetsu miraba hacia otro lado con una cara de enojo, aunque eso no ocultaba el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas; y Jugo … bueno, Jugo estaba mirando para otro lado para que no le vieran la cara, Naruto habría apostado todo el ramen del mundo a que también estaba sangrando por la nariz.

" _Ahhhh_ Yota, a veces eres demasiado bueno para tu propio bien"

Suspiro Naruto con una cara de de derrota, a lo que Yota seguía sin entender, antes de poner una expresión seria rompiendo el ambiente incomodo.

"Bien, tenemos una hora antes de la cena, me gustaría tener a Jugo conmigo para arreglar su condición. ¿Qué van a hacer?"

Preguntó a sus compañeros.

Karin y Tayuya le dieron una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Voy a tomarme un baño, hace siglos que no me he bañado."

"Sí, en ese maldito agujero nunca podíamos tomar ni un puto baño"

Dijeron ambas con entusiasmo.

"Yo también, deseo quitarme este olor persistente a muerte y medicamentos."

Dijo kimimaro con una voz tranquila.

"¡Quiero recorrer esta ciudad!"

Gritó alegremente Yota. Normalmente cuando un niño saliera solo a la calle traería preocupación, pero luego recordaron de quien se trataba y así que no tenían de que preocuparse.

"Quiero salir a caminar... no me esperen..."

Dijo cortante Seigetsu.

El pelirrojo asintió.

"Muy bien, Yota ha pagado ya todo por adelantado y yo he comprado unos kimonos que tenían para la gente que viene a hospedarse, les servirá hasta mañana cuando iremos a comprar ropa de verdad."

No es que sus compañeros fueran muy bien vestidos que digamos, medio desnudos, con pijamas o con la ropa hecha jirones... tendría que comprar suministros con urgencia.

' _No puedo agradecerle lo suficiente a Kaa-chan por darme dinero para emergencias._ '

Pensó el pelirrojo.

Todos salieron del cuarto dejando a solas al pelirrojo y al pelinaranja.

"Muy bien vamos a sentarnos."

Dijo el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo esperando a que Jugo hiciera lo mismo.

Con nerviosismo, el gigante obedeció poniéndose en la misma posición que Naruto y espero con ansias el como iba a ayudarle.

"Muy bien, quiero que cierres los ojos, te relajes y no los abras hasta que yo te lo diga."

Jugo parecía confuso pero obedeció. Cerró los ojos y despejo su mente, se quedo así un buen rato hasta que notó una mano posándose en su frente y sintió una sensación difícil de explicar, como si se hubiera … sumergido en algún lugar por falta de una explicación mejor.

"Ya puedes abrirlos."

Oyó y eso hizo.

Jugo al abrir los ojos vio al pelirrojo sonriendole pero había algo mal, estaba de pie cuando hace un rato estaba sentado, más raro aun fue el hecho de que él mismo estaba de pie cuando no recordaba haberse levantado.

"¿Qué ha pasado y... dónde estamos?"

Preguntó confundido y asustado, estaba en un vació enteramente blanco excepto por el suelo que parecía estar recubierto por una superficie de agua de unos 10 centímetros de profundidad que se extendía hasta el infinito.

"Estamos en tu mente, tu paisaje mental para ser exactos, te he traído aquí con un poco de ayuda."

Dijo de forma críptica.

Jugo no entendió a que se refería ni tampoco sabia que hacían aquí, iba a preguntar pero una presencia les llamo la atención a los 2. La superficie acuosa a unos pocos metros de ellos empezó a generar ondas sobre la superficie plana y del centro empezó a emerger una persona. Naruto no se sorprendió ni un poco por ello pero Jugo estaba conmocionado y aterrado, la persona que salio a la superficie era…

Él mismo...

Una versión más siniestras, psicópata y violenta de él mismo, su otra personalidad.

"¿Así que has venido por fin aquí a entregarme el control?"

Preguntó con una sonrisa siniestra Kuro-Jugo (Jugo oscuro).

Jugo estaba demasiado asustado para responder por lo que Naruto tomo la palabra.

"En realidad hemos venido a hablar."

Kuro-Jugo miro detenidamente a Naruto unos instantes antes de hablar.

"Ya veo, tú has aceptado tu otra mitad y esperas que este débil engendro haga lo mismo conmigo. ¡Pierdes el tiempo! Es demasiado débil y ingenuo para hacer eso."

Exclamó en una risa siniestra.

Jugo rompió contacto visual con su otra personalidad antes de girar la cabeza y se quedó mirando a Naruto-san.

"¿De que esta hablando?"

Preguntó asustado a lo que Naruto lo miro con seriedad.

"Algo que nunca jamas debió pasar y que debes asumir ahora, esta persona que ves Jugo eres tú."

Dejó caer la bomba, sorprendiendo al pelinaranja el cual negó con la cabeza frenéticamente.

"No ¡No! ¡Yo no soy así!"

Exclamó desesperado.

Kuro-Jugo hizo una mueca.

"Te lo dije, este idiota se niega a ver la realidad."

Dijo con desdén.

"Déjame explicárselo y quizás lo entienda."

Le contesto con dureza al ser oscuro antes de mirar a su compañero.

"Cuando digo que eres tú, me refiero a que él es parte de ti, una parte oscura que ha sufrido mucho y que has reprimido durante años en el fondo de ti. Quisiste reprimirlo con tanta fuerza que acabó convirtiéndose en su propia persona gracias a tu capacidad única."

Dijo en un tono de conferencia.

Pero Jugo siguió negándose a creerlo.

"No, no puede ser, yo no soy a si es imposi-"

No acabo su declaración pues fue derribado por una cuarta persona que había aparecido en el lugar. Al recuperarse del golpe, Jugo miro a su atacante y se sorprendió hasta la médula al ver a otro Naruto, no era un clon eso seguro, pudo ver con claridad como su único ojo visible tenia la esclerotida completamente negra al igual que su otra personalidad.

"Deja de lloriquear como un puto niño y haz las paces con tu personalidad oscura."

Exclamó claramente harto.

"¿Co-co-como puede ser?"

Preguntó el pelinaranja a lo que Naruto suspiro.

" _Ahhhh_... Veras pensé que te ibas a resistir a creer por lo que me force a materializar mi propia parte oscura, es una parte de mi despues de todo y ya hace tiempo que he llegado a un acuerdo con ello. La verdad es, que si no te hubiera empujado él lo abría hecho yo mismo."

Dijo solemne antes de que su parte oscura continuara.

"Yo soy la manifestación de los pensamientos y experiencias más oscuras que Naruto Uzumaki alguna vez ha experimentado. Soy una parte de él, una que no puede ser negada por nadie. Lo que estas haciendo es negar con demencia todo tu dolor, tu soledad y tu odio en vez de aceptarlo y vivir con él."

Kuro-Jugo observó satisfecho como la parte oscura de Naruto declaraba lo obvio, esperando que el idiota en cuestión aceptará la verdad de una maldita vez.

"Pero yo no quiero hacer daño a nadie..."

Dijo con un hilo de voz que causo que su parte oscura estuviera apunto de saltar encima de él con furia, pero se detuvo. Miro a Naruto un momento y vio que este le dio un gesto de negación y a regañadientes se calmó.

Naruto se acerco al pelinaranja y se planto delante de él y lo miro con toda la frialdad que pudo reunir.

"¿Dime Jugo, qué harías si fuera ahora mismo a matar a Karin, Tayuya, Kimimaro e incluso a Seigetsu?"

Preguntó en un tono que mando escalofríos al chico.

"¿Qu-Qué?"

Respondió horrorizado.

"¿Que harías si fuera ahora mismo a matar a Karin y Kimimaro?"

Repitió en el mismo tono frio.

"¡No! No puedes ha-"

No acabo la declaracion pues salio disparado por el golpe que le dio el pelirrojo.

"Claro que puedo, soy abismalmente más fuerte que todos ustedes. Karin no sabe luchar y Kimimaro esta debilitado, Tayuya tiene sus niveles de chakra muy bajos por el momento y Seigetsu no parece del tipo que se especializa en taijutsu o ninjutsu. Además Yota no cuestionará mis acciones si le digo que eran las correctas. El único que podría detenerme eres tú pero eres demasiado cobarde, tanto para hacer algo y como para aceptar la realidad."

Declaró con crueldad.

Las lagrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos del gigante.

"¿Porque haces esto?"

Preguntó en un tono suplicante.

"Porque lo necesitas, necesitas ver la realidad de este mundo, te lo dije de vuelta en ese callejón, este mundo no es bueno y fácil, es duro y cruel. A pesar de la tranquilidad que uno pueda experimentar las dificultades siempre vienen, no puedes permitirte negarlo más. Lo que tienes ante ti mismo es tu propia oscuridad, una parte de ti mismo que has decidido olvidar e ignorar porque te negabas a ver la realidad. Es hora de que crezcas Jugo, como lo hice yo en su momento."

Dijo al final de la frase mirando su propia oscuridad. Le tendió la mano la cual éste aceptó y en unos instantes empezó a desaparecer dejando atrás un sendero partículas brillantes.

Jugo observo todo el fenómeno con asombro, si lo que Naruto decía era verdad, necesitaba volver a ser completo, aceptar de buena gana que todos esos años en el infierno eran injustos. Él no era un monstruo por tener esta habilidad, se había convertido en un monstruo al negarse a ver su situación por como era, en vez de eso se justificó que era demasiado peligroso para los demás y debía estar encerrado. Que no debía ser libre, que no debía salir... que no era... humano...

Miró a su otra personalidad y se levanto para acercarse a ella, cuando estuvo a unos metros se detuvo y lo miro a los ojos.

"Yo no quiero hacer daño a nadie."

"Vas a tener que hacerlo si quieres proteger lo que tenemos ahora, somos libres después de años de cautiverio y ni muerto pienso permitir que nos encierren de nuevo en ese puto agujero."

"Pero le haras daño a la gente..."

Empezó pero nunca acabo.

"Idiota, no hay un tú ni un yo, solo un nosotros... Soy la parte más oscura de ti mismo mientras tu eres la más blanca por así decirlo, si estamos completos podremos tomar las decisiones correctas para hacer lo que queremos en vez de ser un extremo o el otro y poner en riesgo lo que podamos llegar a construir."

Afirmó con dureza Kuro-Jugo.

Jugo se quedo mirando a su versión oscura.

"...¿Realmente tenemos que hacerlo verdad?"

La expresión de Kuro-Jugo se suavizó significativamente al oír el nosotros.

"Ya es hora que volvamos a estar completos, como toda persona debería ser en vez de ser dos personas en un mismo cuerpo."

Dijo antes de tenderle la mano.

El gigante se demoro unos instante antes de agarrarla y cuando lo hizo, en un brillante destello de luz blanca, todos desaparecieron.

 **XxxXxxX**

Naruto abrió los ojos en el mundo real y saco la mano de la frente de Jugo esperando a que él abriera los ojos.

Unos segundos más tarde el pelinaranja abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor con una mirada impacible hasta que sus ojos calleron sobre el pelirrojo.

"¿Como te sientes?"

Preguntó Naruto con una pizca de preocupación.

Al principio, Jugo no hizo nada, hasta que le dio una sonrisa de felicidad y sinceridad.

"Bien, muy bien, no me he sentido tan bien desde que tengo memoria. Me siento... completo."

Respondió en un tono satisfecho.

Naruto suspiró aliviado, supongo que iba a tomar un tiempo para conocer al nuevo Jugo... aunque tampoco era como si lo conociera desde hace mucho.

El pelirrojo sonrió.

"¿Bien,que te parece si vamos a darnos un ba-"

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, su sonrisa cayó drásticamente cuando percibió algo con sus habilidades de sensor. Perdona Jugo, adelántate al baño, tengo algo que hacer. Confundido Jugo asintió antes de pararse y dirigirse al baño.

En cuanto salió, Naruto saltó por la ventana corriendo a toda prisa.

Seigetsu estaba dejando la ciudad...

 **XxxXxxX**

Seigetsu caminaba a paso lento mientras abandonaba la ciudad portuaria. No se equivoquen, estaba eternamente agradecido con el pelirrojo y sus compañeros por haberlo salvado.

Había estado en ese maldito tanque por un poco más de dos años y cada momento había sido un tormento y un fastidio. Día tras día los científicos del lugar hacían experimentos en él una y otra y otra vez.

La razón, ser posiblemente el último miembro del Clan Hozuki. Este clan pertenecía a Kirigakure no Satō (Aldea oculta en la neblina) y aunque sus integrantes no poseían un Kekkei Genkai, eran los únicos capaces de usar el jutsu de hidratación, siendo así capaces de reducirse a sí mismos a una forma liquida y cambiar la forma corporal a voluntad. Esta capacidad también les permitía cambiar la forma de su cuerpo, dándoles la capacidad de aumentar el tamaño de su cuerpo, por lo que proporcionalmente eran capaces de aumentar su fuerza si es necesario, si se les daba la cantidad de agua adecuada. Así mismo, debido a su composición, era casi imposible asestarles golpes certeros o lastimarlo. De hecho la forma más fácil de derrotarlos era a través del uso de chakra raiton.

Debido a eso el sannin de las serpientes, Orochimaru, se interesó en él e hizo que sus científicos experimentarán con él para ver las limitaciones de su cuerpo y si era un candidato apropiado para convertirse en su recipiente.

Los primeros meses habían sido experimentar la composición y propiedades de su cuerpo. Probaron temperaturas ligeramente altas para ver cuál sería su punto de ebullición y luego ligeramente bajas para ver cuáles serían las de congelación. Durant meses hicieron de todo, hipótesis, comprobaciones y conclusiones.

Vertían diferentes tipos de agua para ver cuáles serían sus reacciones a diferentes tipos de agua, manantial, cascada, ríos, lagos, incluso de jugos en caja. Todo lo que fuera relativamente seguro de beber lo vertieron en su tanque para ver sus reacciones.

Estudiaron todo, desde la densidad y estado físico hasta el olor y sabor del agua.

No lograron encontrar nada importante, al menos nada que él no supiera ya.

Descubrieron que a medida que su cuerpo se vuelve líquido, es capaz de combinarlo con el agua para aumentar su rango de ataque y utilizar técnicas de agua de mejor manera, independientemente del tipo de agua utilizada. También que Suigetsu debe tomar diariamente agua para no deshidratarse y mantener su forma líquida. Además de su debilidad al raiton debido a su estructura liquida.

Además, cuando se cansa a niveles drásticos o su cuerpo ya no puede continuar más, él pasa a un estado gelatinoso en el cual pierde la conciencia y es incapaz de realizar movimiento alguno.

¡Ja!

Esas ratas de laboratorio ni siquiera descubrieron que era capaz de dispara el agua de su cuerpo desde cualquier extremidad a una potencia que podría fácilmente perforar el cráneo de una persona o que con suficiente agua podría convertirse en un ser gigante capaz de rivalizar con casi cualquier invocación, bueno también debía darles el crédito de que serían idiotas de haberle dado las cantidades de agua que necesitaba.

Luego el infierno comenzó.

Empezaron a probar las limitaciones de su cuerpo.

Primero cual era su resistencia a la electricidad y cuánto daño podía está ocasionar. Utilizaron desde la electricidad producida por baterías hasta la generada por jutsus raiton. A pesar de que su cuerpo era capaz de recuperarse con las cantidades suficientes de agua no significa que no sintiera dolor. Cada vez que su cuerpo pasaba por esa rutina siempre terminaba con graves quemaduras de segundo o tercer grado y aunque sólo duraba unos segundos, para él eran como horas.

Luego intentaron mezclar el agua de su cuerpo con sustancias que no eran agua en lo absoluto. Empezaron con lava, está le ardía cada vez que entraba a su sistema y lo peor es que al endurecerse también lo hacía una parte de su cuerpo y para curarse debía amputarse esa parte, lo cual, al haberse solidificado, era un dolor atroz. Después pasaron a ácido, este era mucho peor pues al mezclarse casi por completo con sigo mismo provocaba un enorme daño tanto externo como interno, Seigetsu recuerda que durante ese proceso había veces en las que terminaba ciego por el ácido en sus ojos, otras veces sordo y en el peor de los casos caía inconsciente durante varios dias

Y así siguieron los días, uno tras otro, cada uno con los mismos procedimientos o con nuevos que lo hacían gritar de tal manera que parecía que su alma podría escapar gracias a su grito.

Normalmente cualquiera que haya pasado por siquiera la mitad de eso por solo un mes se hubiera vuelto loco, pero Seigetsu Hozuki no era cualquiera.

El había sido un Shinobi Kiri, también conocida hoy en día como la neblina sangrienta. Durante ese tiempo él y su hermano habían realizado cientos de misiones de asesinato, habían entrenado hasta el cansancio para lograr superar a cualquier persona que se metiera en su camino y habían aprendido todo lo que necesitaban para sobrevivir en este mundo.

Como matar y como no ser matado.

Al final todo ese entrenamiento y misiones habían dado frutos. No solo logro sobrevivir y prevalecer después de más de dos años de encarcelamiento y tortura, sino que también le había otorgado un alías a él y a su hermano, los cuales se los habían ganado por la brutalidad de sus combates y la efectividad en el asesinato y tortura de sus enemigos. Seigetsu en particular disfrutaba mutilar las extremidades de sus oponentes antes de concederles la dulce satisfacción de la muerte.

Su hermano...

Ahora que ponía a pensar, había estado pensando mucho en él desde que comenzó a viajar con ese pequeño grupo.

Y que grupo era... un albino adulador, una pelirroja con problemas de confianza, una versión machorra de la primera pelirroja, un gigante tímido y con doble personalidad, un chibi (enano), y...

Y un pelirrojo tonto, presumido, tonto, estupido, tonto, optimista, y... ¿ya dijo tonto?

¿Lograr la paz?

¡Ja!

Buena suerte con eso, miles de millones de personas ya han intentado eso y todas terminaron igual, muertas antes de siquiera haber comenzado. Ese pelirrojo, Naruto, solo era una persona más que fallaría en esa estupida meta como todos los demás. El lo sabía perfectamente.

Y aún así...

No podía evitar querer seguirlo en ese camino. Era como ver a su hermano nuevamente. Verlo hablar sobre sus ideales y sueños. Era como si su hermano estuviera frente a él, extendiendo su mano y diciéndole ' _sígueme'._

Pero no podía hacer eso, tenía una misión que cumplir, un objetivo, un...

Justo en ese momento se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, pues justo frente a él se encontraba la causa de sus pensamientos.

Naruto se encontraba frente a él con sus brazos cruzados y viéndolo con una mirada analítica.

"¿Qué sucede Seigetsu? No me importa que decidas irte por tu camino, eres libre de quedarte o no, ¿pero por qué ni siquiera te despediste?"

"…Nunca he sido fanático de las despedidas"

Contesto secamente al pelirrojo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, solo escuchando el sonido del viento nocturno tocar sus ropas.

Finalmente Seigetsu y decidió continuar.

"Mira… Naruto, agradezco en serio lo que hiciste. Había estado encerrado en ese lugar durante casi dos años sin siquiera poder salir al mundo exterior, y por eso te debo una. Pero…"

El albino hizo una pequeña pausa mientras miraba seriamente al pelirrojo frente a él.

"Tengo en este momento un objetivo, que no importa quien o que se ponga enfrente de mí lo destrozaré para poder cumplirlo. Así que por favor… hazte a un lado."

Naruto se le quedó viendo unos momentos sin decir nada. Finalmente suspiró y finalmente decidió hablar.

"Suigetsu, no te voy a detener, tú eres una persona libre y por eso eres libre de hacer lo que quieras"

"Gracias por comprender, ahora si me disculpas debo-"

Antes de que pudiera marcharse, Naruto lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar.

"Pero, si no es mucha molestia, ¿Podrías decirme cuál es ese objetivo?"

"…"

El albino se quedó callado unos segundos mientras reflexionaba sobre si debería o no decirle su meta. Después de meditarlo por unos segundos finalmente contestó.

"Voy a encontrar las siete espadas de los espadachines de la niebla, y cuando las tenga me volveré el único portador de esas espadas."

Naruto se quedó pasmado por un momento. Quien no entraría en un ligero shock si alguien le dijera que su objetivo era derrotar a siete de las personas más fuertes de las naciones Shinobi y luego hacerse con sus armas para volverse su único propietario. Pero no sólo eso, él sabía de las siete espadas de la niebla y de los espadachines de esta.

Cada una de estas era única y especial en su propio derecho y tenían poderes y habilidades que la sesión mortales hacia sus enemigos. Sus usuarios tenían que ser gente no sólo poderosa si no también hábil en el manejo de cada una de estas armas, una persona no sólo podía tomar una de estas armas y blandirla como si nada. Éstas armas eran especiales no sólo por tener habilidades únicas sino también porque requerían de un usuario único, diferente del resto, y que fuera capaz de usar correctamente el arma. Además, la única forma de volverte un usuario de una de estas, era matar al dueño anterior, lo cual cabe decir que al ser uno de los sujetos más poderosos de las Naciones Shinobi no era tarea simple.

Eran muy pocos shinobis los que se atrevían a enfrentarse a uno de esos espadachines y aún menos los que podían darse el lujo de decir que se habían enfrentado a uno y habían sobrevivido para contar la historia.

"… ¿Y me puedes decir el por qué?"

" _Ahhhh_ mi hermano, Mangetsu, llegó a convertirse en uno de los espadachines de la niebla, sin embargo a diferencia de los otros él era capaz de blandir todas y cada una de las espadas de la niebla. Era como un demonio para todos sus adversarios… y un héroe para mí."

El albino guardó silencio por un momento mientras sonreía de forma cálida y recordaba los momentos que paso con su hermano. Todos esos momentos en los que habían entrenado juntos, en los que habían sangrado juntos, en los que habían peleado juntos, todos esos increíbles momentos que había pasado con su hermano mayor.

Aún de niños de su hermano siempre velo por su seguridad, incluso al entrenar en el arte del asesinato su hermano siempre estuvo a su lado cuando lo necesitaba y siempre estaba ahí para apoyarlo.

"Él era el mejor de los espadachines de la niebla, tal vez no el más fuerte ni el más rápido, Pero si era el mejor. Hasta que…"

En ese momento el tono y el rostro del Albino pasaron de ser cálidos y felices a ser fríos y tristes.

"La purga de Kekkei Genkai inició..."

Naruto se mostraba inexpresivo mientras escuchaba a Suigetsu, pero en el fondo se estremeció al imaginarse hacia donde iba esta historia.

"Aún cuando no solo era uno de los espadachines de la niebla, e incluso el lider de estos, nuestro propio pueblo se volvió en nuestra contra... esas malditas cucarachas llegaron a nuestro clan y empezaron a matar a todos nuestros hermanos y hermanas…"

Bajo la vista mientras recordaba ese fatídico día. El sol brillaba y el cielo se encontraba despejado, dando señales de que sería un gran día, más no fue así.

Decenas de Shino is de Kirigakure, su propia aldea, empezaron a entrar por la s pues tras de su clan y a masacrar despiadadamente a todos sus habitantes. Usaban jutsus Raiton y manejo del flujo del chakra para cubrir sus armas con Raiton para acabar con los habitantes del clan.

Nadie se salvaba, ancianos, mujeres, niños. Esos malditos los mataban a todos mientras gritaban que era lo que se merecían por estar malditos y que era por el bienestar de la aldea.

Su hermano mayor al ver lo que estaban haciendo, ordenó que los miembros del clan evacuaran el lugar inmediatamente mientras el distraía a los invasores. Obviamente, Suigetsu se quedó a su lado para pelear con él, pero no sirvió nada.

"Mi hermano fue asesinado junto con más del 70% de mi clan, no sin antes llevarse a más de con él a más de 100 shinobis enemigos, pero al final fueron demasiados para él. Yo logré escapar por pura suerte, fui a buscar a los camaradas de mi hermano para pedir refuerzos, solo para descubrir que esos cobardes habían huido de la aldea. ¡Todos ellos sabían lo que estaba pasando! ¡Y aún así!¡Aún así decidieron no ayudar a mi hermano, decidieron dejarlo a que muriera!"

"..."

"Poco después fui capturado por los lacayos de Orochimaru… Es por eso que voy a encontrar todas las espadas y voy encontrar a todos esos malditos; y cuando tenga todas las espadas en mi poder acabaré con todo Kirigakure para vengar a mi hermano y mi clan"

Durante toda su explicación Naruto se mantuvo callado, no mostraba ninguna sola expresión o sentimiento en su rostro. Cuando finalmente hablo las palabras que salieron de su boca fueron.

"Que patético…"

"¿¡Q-Qué!?"

"Ya me escuchaste. Dije que es patético, tu motivo es patético, tu objetivo es patético, tú eres patético."

si las miradas pudieron matar Naruto posiblemente estaría muerto en este mismo momento. El rostro de Suigetsu era uno de ira y odio y sus ojos irradiaban una gran cantidad de intención asesina y rabia.

"Con una meta tan estúpidamente suicida como eso nunca llegarás a hacer nada, ni nadie la vida. Y no hace falta hablar de tu objetivo, cada uno de los espadachines de la niebla es al menos rango A intermedio y tú… Un niño de un poco más de 10 años planea derrotarlos, ¿A todos y cada uno de ellos por ti mismo, y sin siquiera un arma?"

"¡Cállate! ¡No pedí tus comentarios o tus pensamientos sobre esto! ¡Tú no sabes de lo que yo soy capaz! Y en cuanto a un arma sólo necesito matar a uno de esos bastardos y obtener la de su cadáver…"

Sonrió malévolamente mientras decía eso último.

Naruto al ver que no llegaría ningún lado decidió seguir el consejo de su padre ' _cuando una persona no puede entrar en razón por medio de palabras, haz que entre razón por medio de golpes'._

Extendió ligeramente su mano y canalizó chakra en uno de los sellos de su brazo, del cuál apareció con un " _poof_ " una espada.

El joven el vino se sorprendió cuando vio aparecer de la nada la espada en la mano del joven pelirrojo, pero sorprendió aún más cuando el pelirrojo se la lanzó para que este la atrapara.

Al tener la espada en su mano comenzó a examinarla. Era una espada simple con un mango fuerte y de color negro, la hoja de la espada era fina pero lo suficientemente gruesa y resistente como para recibir un buen impacto y aún seguir intacta.

"Entonces demuéstrame como piensas derrotar a esos sujetos"

Al terminar de decir eso, Naruto con total calma desenfundó su espada y se puso en posición de combate.

Aunque Suigetsu no lo supiera, Naruto se había puesto en la posición básica del kenjutsu Uzumaki para principiantes. Ambos pies separados, el derecho adelante y mirando al frente, y el izquierdo atrás y mirando a la izquierda en un ángulo de 90 grados. Su espada sostenida con ambas manos frente a él y ligeramente arriba de su cintura.

Naruto no se molestaría en utilizar ni la posición inicial, ni las técnicas avanzadas del estilo Uzumaki, si lo que había entendido de su oponente en base a su explicación reciente, entonces él jamás le podría ganar en su estado actual.

Suigetsu por otro lado se encontraba enojado, no, enojado era decir poco, estaba eufórico. Éste pelirrojo, este maldito pelirrojo se había burlado de él y de sus objetivos y por si fuera poco lo había llamado débil y patético.

Nunca nadie lo había llamado así y no permitiría que el primero saliera ileso.

Así que inmediatamente, a una velocidad casi imposible de seguir para el ojo humano, desapareció de la vista del pelirrojo sólo para parecer justo detrás de éste. Viendo que el tonto pelirrojo ni siquiera lo había notado desaparecer, sonrió y realizó un ataque con su nueva arma hacia su hombro.

Barcelata que nunca llegó, pues usable fue interceptado por la espada del pelirrojo a tan sólo centímetros de poder hacer contacto.

Suigetsu se encontraba pasmado. Estaba seguro que se había movido a su máxima velocidad, y estaba aún más seguro de que había ocultado su presencia. Él era un maestro en el arte del asesinato silencioso y le costaba creer que el pelirrojo frente a él no sólo lo hubiera detectado, si no también hubiera detenido su ataque como si fuera nada.

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir pensando, recibió un tremendo golpe en su abdomen por parte del pelirrojo. Naruto, después de haber fácilmente detenido el ataque de su oponente con su espada, rápidamente usó el mango de la misma para lanzar un ataque hacia atrás. Esto ocasionó que el albino no solo perdiera casi todo el aire de sus pulmones, pero que también fuera lanzado un par de metros hacia atrás.

Dolía. Era un fuerte dolor el que tenía tanto en su abdomen como en sus pulmones. Había pasado más de dos años desde que había estado en una batalla de verdad, y había olvidado lo que sentía recibir un verdadero golpe.

Mientras el joven el vino se recuperaba, Naruto simplemente se dio la vuelta para encarar a su oponente; lo hizo con total calma y paciencia que al albino le pareció que ni siquiera se estaba esforzando en esta pelea. Y eso lo enfureció.

Rápidamente lanzó su arma al cielo para poder hacer sellos de manos para su siguiente ataque.

"¡ **Kirigakure no jutsu**! (Jutsu de ocultación en la niebla)"

Al terminar de realizar su secuencia de manos rápidamente atrapó su espada que venía cayendo del aire, antes de saltar hacia atrás para ocultarse en la niebla.

Naruto se mantenía calmado, todavía manteniéndose firme en su posición inicial de combate. No podía escuchar nada. No podía ver nada.

Lo único que sus cinco sentidos podían percibir era la niebla. Un espesa niebla que cubría todo a su alrededor, y que no le permitía ver ni a su rival ni el lugar en sí.

Sin que el pelirrojo se diera cuenta sigue tu apareció encima espada estaba en lo alto preparado para decapitar el joven pelirrojo. No entendía como había logrado detener su anterior ataque, pero estaba seguro que ahora, con la niebla de su lado, no podría hacer nada para detenerle.

Y aún así…

Aún así…

No entendía cómo es que pelirrojo de un momento otro decidió elevar su espada para interceptar su ataque…

Lo había hecho con toda calma y tranquilidad que parecía que hasta estaba esperando su ataque. Pero eso es imposible, como alguien puede esperar un ataque cuando ni siquiera sabe dónde va a llegar ese ataque, como alguien puede bloquear ese ataque sin siquiera ver el ataque mismo.

No pudo terminar de pensar pues en ese momento escuchó a Naruto decir vagamente.

"… **Korui Nuki**."

Antes de salir disparado hacia los cielos y con el aire de sus pulmones expulsado desde su boca, Como resultado de una patada del pelirrojo hacia su pecho.

Normalmente el joven albino se preguntaría Como rayos tenía el pelirrojo tal flexibilidad y destreza en su cuerpo para poder realizar semejante ataque.

Pero no pudo concentrarse en nada, más que en el tremendo dolor que sentía en su pecho en este momento. Esta no era la única vez que había recibido una patada en su vida, eso era obvio tomando en cuenta que había entrenado para hacer un Shinobi, pero nunca una patada se había sentido tan pesada y tan potente como está. Era como si con sólo ese ataque hubiera atacado cada músculo de su cuerpo y los hubiera pulverizado.

Podía sentir claramente como el interior de su cuerpo se empezaba a quejar por el dolor, y como sus músculos empezaban a gritar y a suplicar que se detuviera para descansar.

Suigetsu no lo sabía pero la técnica que había usado Naruto era conocida como "Korui Nuki", una técnica nivel intermedio del Taijutsu tradicional Uzumaki. Es una técnica muy poderosa que consiste en utilizar el poder de tus piernas para atacar a tu oponente, apuntándole a los espacios donde la defensa no esté completa, pero que también requiere de una gran flexibilidad para poder lanzar el ataque con una patada mientras que con la otra se toma impulso desde tierra para utilizar todo tu poder.

Una vez identificado el punto, el usuario ataca con todo su poder en las piernas, logrando que, como ya ha visto los puntos libres, ataque en un lugar que aunque se proteja, se romperá la defensa. El resultado es que si se da de lleno, puede derrotar al oponente.

Suigetsu Finalmente aterrizó en el suelo derrotado, en el lugar donde había caído se había formado un cráter por la intensidad del aterrizaje al suelo. Su espada, la cual había soltado al momento de recibir el impacto, estaba girando en el aire, antes de ser atrapada por la mano libre de Naruto para posteriormente desaparecer nuevamente con un 'Poof'.

Mientras el joven albino luchaba contra todo su cuerpo para no quedar inconciente, su mente comenzaba a divagar en los sucesos recientes.

No me habían pasado ni siquiera 10 segundos desde que comenzó la batalla y el joven pelirrojo ya lo había derrotado como si no fuera nada, y por si fuera poco lo había logrado con sólo dos golpes . Dos golpes, que por la apariencia del joven pelirrojo, habían sido lanzados con total calma y prácticamente sin fuerza detrás de estos.

El pelirrojo había jugado con él, ni siquiera se había molestado en pelear en serio y aún así lo había derrotado en cuestión de segundos, sin siquiera haberle dado una oportunidad de defenderse.

"Como dije, patético…"

"C-Cállate... Ugh... Aún no... aun no me has… ughhhh- derrotado …"

El pelirrojo se le quedó mirando de forma seria y sin emociones. Antes de suspirar y finalmente decir.

"¿Sabes porque creo que no lograrás derrotar a ninguno de los espadachines?"

"…"

"… Porque te crees que eres lo suficientemente fuerte que no necesitas mejorar para alcanzar tu objetivo. Piensas que en tu estado actual eres capaz de enfrentarte a cada uno de ellos y salir victoriosos sin siquiera esforzarte. Cuando en realidad no eres ni siquiera capaz de derrotar a un chico de tu edad que apenas y se está defendiendo".

"Yo… no soy… débil"

"Y no estoy diciendo que lo simplemente no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarte alguno de ellos, mucho menos salir vivo."

"¡Gugh!"

"… Y lo peor es que no tienes tu mente en la batalla, a pesar de que sólo estuvimos peleando durante 10 segundos deberías haberte dado cuenta de que todos mis ataques fueron efectivos contra ti, cuando en realidad no deberían haberlo sido."

"¿¡Q-Qué!?"

"Piénsalo con calma. Eres capaz de convertirte en estado líquido, ¿no es así?

En ese estado básicamente cualquier ataque físico no tendría efecto contra ti, y aún así cada básicamente te dejo, ¿cómo fue posible?"

En ese momento Suigetsu tuvo una Epifanía. Aún cuando no se encontraba cerca de un lago o de alguna otra fuente de agua, el agua de su cuerpo debería haber reaccionado por sí sola para evitar recibir los ataques del pelirrojo, pero no fue así.

Ahora la pregunta en realidad era. ¿Como habido eso sido posible?

" _¡Zaaap!"_

En ese momento, mientras el albino estaba tratando de levantarse del suelo, escucho un ligero zumbido cerca de él. Levantando la vista se fijo que el zumbido provenía del cuerpo de su oponente. Era un sonido que aparecía y desaparecía de un momento a otro, pero que definitivamente emanaba de Naruto.

Con la poca fuerza que tenía agudizó su vista para poder ver más de cerca a su se veía para nada fuera de lo normal, bueno si por normal se entiende a cómo se veía un joven Shinobi con espada en mano, pero se veía exactamente igual que al momento en que iniciaron el combate.

" _¡Zaaap!"_

Pero fue cuando volvió escuchar ese sonido que por fin entendió todo.

Debía ser a causa de la fatiga y el dolor que no había reconocido ese sonido, después de todo era el sonido que emanaba su más grande enemigo. Enemigo el cual se encontraba cubriendo ligeramente al pelirrojo y que aparecía y desaparecía de un momento a otro.

"¡R-Raiton!"

Así es, el cuerpo completo de Naruto estaba cubierto por una pequeña y fina capa de electricidad la cual aparecía y desaparecía de un momento otro. Esta capa de electricidad normalmente no sería capaz de dañar a ningún enemigo, debido a que era tan baja en intensidad y poder que un enemigo apenas podría llegar a sentir cosquillas si recibiera un toque de esta. Pero, para una persona como Suigetsu cuyo cuerpo completo estaba conformado de agua, era el arma perfecta para dañarlo o incluso matarlo.

"Así que finalmente te das cuenta… Tomando en cuenta lo que viene laboratorio tu cuerpo está básicamente compuesto de agua, por lo tanto cualquiera pensaría que tú tendrías cuidado con un enemigo que usa técnicas raiton. Pero ni siquiera te diste cuenta desde pequeño detalle… Porque no estabas en esta pelea".

Suigetsu se sintió ofendido. Finalmente había encontrado las fuerzas suficientes para ponerse de pie y éste bastardo le estaba diciendo que no estaba concentrado en la batalla, cuando en realidad había dado todo de sí, solo para terminar perdiendo miserablemente.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Que no estaba en la pelea ¡estaba completamente concentrado en la pelea! ¡He entrenado durante muchos años y sé cuando-"

"No me refiero a tu concentración… _Tú_ no estabas en la pelea"

"¿Q-Qué?"

"Para muchas personas podría haber parecido como si hubieras peleado en tu mejor capacidad. Pero no puedes engañarme a mí. No estabas peleando como _tú_ , estabas peleando como alguien más… tu hermano, ¿no?"

"Gugh…"

"Estás intentando volverte igual que él, está tratando de volverte una copia, alguien que no eres."

¿Era cierto lo que decía el pelirrojo?

¿Estaba tratando de imitar a su hermano?

¿Estaba en verdad tan concentrado en ser igual a su hermano que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que su oponente había usado su más grande debilidad en su contra?

¿Era verdad tan…

Tan…

Tan…

Patético?

"Cállate, cállate... Eso no es cierto ¡eso no es cierto!"

"¿Entonces por qué estás llorando?"

Eso sorprendió al albino que rápidamente llevó sus manos a sus mejillas y fue ahí cuando lo sintió.

Agua, agua que caía de su rostro y no era debido a la habilidad de su clan. Eran lágrimas, sus lágrimas.

Él no podía llorar...

El no debía llorar…

Era un Shinobi y los Shinobi no lloran ni tienen sentimientos sólo deben… Sólo deben.

No pasó ni siquiera un segundo cuando sus piernas finalmente se rindieron y cayó arrodillado al suelo mientras comenzaba llorar.

Dolía…

Dolía mucho…

Dolía más de lo que cualquier golpe alguna vez le haya provocado. Dolía más que cualquier ataque eléctrico que alguna vez hubiera alcanzado. Y dolía incluso más que la reciente pelea contra su oponente pelirrojo.

No sólo había tratado de ser una pobre imitación de su hermano, sino que también al hacerlo estaba manchando su memoria y su legado.

Era acaso esto de lo que su hermano siempre le había hablado, ¿el sentimiento de extrañar a alguien?

¿El sentimiento de querer a alguien a tu lado?

El sentimiento de ya no querer estar solo…

No le entendía… no lo entendía en absoluto …

y eso sólo le dolía aún más...

Estaba solo, Ese era un hecho que debía aceptar tardo o temprano. Pero no quería hacerlo.

Todo su clan había sido prácticamente erradicado en tan sólo un día, dejándolo a él como posiblemente el único sobreviviente. Y por si fuera poco su hermano, la única persona que lo cuido, lo alimento, y lo educó cuando sus padres murieron cuando él sólo tenía dos años de edad había sido asesinado frente a sus ojos. Por si fuera poco, a pesar de que pudo matar a los bastardos que le habían hecho eso a su hermano… No había podido salvarlo.

No fue lo suficientemente rápido como su hermano…

No fue lo suficientemente fuerte como su hermano…

No fue igual a su hermano…

Y por eso no pudo salvarlo.

Cada momento que una nueva lágrima caía de su rostro parecían horas eternas que jamás se acababan, cuando en realidad llevaba llorando tan sólo unos cuantos segundos. Pero dejó de llorar cuando sintió algo nuevo y ajeno, o más bien… algo viejo y familiar.

Un par de brazos que lo protegían y lo cuidaban. Un abrazo cálido gentil que lo cuidaba del mundo y de sus peligros y una calidez que le recordó tanto a su,… a su…

Levantando la vista, aún con sus ojos llorosos y rojos, el joven Albino se dio cuenta que su oponente, Naruto, lo estaba abrazando.

Era la clase de abrazo que su hermano solía darle cuando él se lastimaba o cuando tenía miedo en las noches cuando había una tormenta y caía un trueno.

Y la sonrisa, esa sonrisa cálida y comprensiva en su rostro, era la misma que su difunto hermano solía darle cuando trataba de decirle "todo está bien".

No pude evitar entregarse a esa calidez que le recordaba tanto a su persona más querida en el mundo. Así que correspondió el abrazo y empezó a llorar aún más fuerte.

Se lamentaba de mucho. De no haber protegido su Clan, de no salvado protegido su hermano, Pero ahora… Se lamentaba de haberse casi perdido asi mismo.

"A veces cuando estamos solos en este mundo… Llegamos a tomar decisiones que sean contrarias a nosotros mismos… Llegamos hacer cosas que sean puestas a nuestros ideales… Y llegamos a creer en cosas que no sean parte de nuestro ser."

" _Sniff Sniff"_

Suigetsu escuchaba cada palabra de Naruto mientras trataba de calmarse.

"En nuestra vida siempre cometeremos errores, es parte de lo que nos hace ser humanos. Porque eso somos, somos humanos, imperfectos, pero somos humanos. Incluso cuando se dice que un Shinobi no es más que una herramienta, en el fondo sigue siendo un humano que sigue pensando, sigue sintiendo, y sigue amando…"

Finalmente tranquilizado, Suigetsu levantó ligeramente la vista para ver al pelirrojo, solo para encontrarse con una cálida y comprensiva sonrisa.

"Pero nuestros errores, no son equivocaciones, son enseñanzas que nos ayudan a crecer en la vida. Debemos aceptar lo que ya pasó y debemos aceptar lo que hicimos, pero no debemos dejar que esto nos afecte niños asuste de seguir adelante."

"P-pero, yo falle. No fui lo suficientemente fuerte-no fui... yo no fui capaz de proteger a mi hermano".

"Tal vez no fuiste capaz de salvar el cuerpo de tu hermano, pero si su espíritu."

Suigetsu se quedó pasmado ante ese último comentario.

Sonriendo, Naruto gentilmente lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

"Aún después de que te derrotaran, aún después de que te atraparon y aún después de que hicieran cientos de cosas contigo en ese lugar. Tú no te diste por vencido, tú seguiste luchando tal y como lo hizo tu hermano hasta el final y yo sé, que en donde quiera que esté tu hermano… está más que orgulloso de ti por eso."

"¿Pero si no soy mi hermano, si no puedo ser mejor que mi hermano… Quién soy?"

"¡Ah pues eso es muy fácil! Tú eres Suigetsu y Suigetsu es tú"

La cara de confundido en el albino fue más que suficiente para decirle Naruto que no entendía bien de lo que hablaba.

"Tú eres tu misma persona, eres alguien que sólo puede llegar a ser mejor que sigo mismo y eres alguien que si logra superarse asi mismo,… Podrá superar incluso a su hermano y a los espadachines de la niebla."

"…"

"¡Y sobre lo de superar a tu hermano!, Pues…"

Tras decir esas palabras Naruto posicionó su espada frente a la mirada de Suigetsu. Al ser un aspirante a uno de los siete espadachines de la niebla y al ser un conocedor en el arte del Kenjutsu no fue muy difícil para Suigetsu notar lo magnífica que era la espada de Naruto.

Era una espada esgrima de color naranja, con una hoja delgada y fina, pero al mismo tiempo resistente y firme. Además de eso tenía una esfera de energía justo arriba del mancuerno de la espada.

Al ser hermano menor de uno de los espadachines de la niebla, el joven albino había podido ver de cerca cada una de las siete espadas, pero la mayoría de ellas no irradiaba la misma cantidad de poder y al mismo tiempo armonía que esta. Si tuviera que compararla con una de las espadas de la niebla sería con la más poderosa de todas, Samaheda.

Sin embargo podía sentir aún más poder irradiando de la curiosa esfera de energía que se encontraba justo arriba del mango de la espada.

"Esta es la espada dragón. Una espada tan antigua que es incluso más vieja que la era de la guerra de clanes. Es tan poderosa que no cualquiera puede emplearla, sólo personas con reservas de chakra monstruosamente altas son capaces de empuñar la sin terminar inconciente o muertos. Y es tan peligrosa que durante un combate va robando el chakra de su oponente para pasárselo a su portador."

Okey...

¡Eso se parecía mucho a la espada Samehda!

"Pero además le permite al portador utilizar las cinco afinidades elementales. Y…, como seguro ya habrás notado, la esfera de energía que se encuentra encima del mango es su fuente de poder; existen cinco esferas en total y cada una le da un elemento predeterminado. En este caso Katon."

" _Fuuushhh"_

Con tan solo analizar un poco de chakra en la espada está automáticamente se prendió en fuego, sobresaltando al joven albino.

"… Hay cosas más allá de ser una simple herramienta… Hay otra vida aparte de ser un Shinobi… Hay guerreros más fuertes que incluso los siete espadachines de la niebla… Y hay incluso armas más fuertes que las siete espadas de la niebla".

Suigetsu se quedó en un momento de shock, por supuesto que había escuchado acerca de espadas igual de fuertes que las de la niebla, pero nunca le llamaron la atención.

Para el lo más fuerte que había era ser un espadachín de la niebla. Eran los mejores guerreros y usuarios de kenjutsu del mundo. Por eso el quería ser uno... igual que... igual que... su hermano.

"…"

Al ver que su compañero finalmente había entendido el mensaje, Naruto supo que era el momento adecuado para darle un último jalón.

Un último jalón para sacarlo de ese abismo de oscuridad y de no aceptación hacia sí mismo, en el que él alguna estuvo.

"Suigetsu…"

Al ser nombrado su nombre, el mencionado voltio a mirar a Naruto, quien lo veía con ojos serios y desafiantes.

"En este momento tienes dos opciones... puedes seguir con tus metas actuales y posiblemente lograrlas en el futuro, obtener las 7 espadas de la niebla, ser reconocido como su único portador y pasar a la historia como el portador más fuerte de esas armas..."

"..."

"… O… puedes llegar a ser más que eso, puedes llegar a ser más que solo un portador más, más que solo un usuario más de kenjutsu y más que solo otra persona en busca de venganza… puedes ser más de lo que eres ahora."

Suigetsu se quedó callado un momento mientras miraba al suelo.

¿Que debería hacer él?

¿Que debería hacer por su clan?

¿Que debería hacer por su nación?

¿Que debería hacer por su herma-

Pero...

¿Que quería hacer él?

Quería ser reconocido…

Quería llegar a ser alguien alguien a quien la gente recordara…

Alguien a quien la gente admirara…

Alguien del que su hermano se sintiera orgulloso, no por tratar de ser como él sino por ser alguien más, por ser **él** mismo.

"… No quiero ser sólo un espadachín de la niebla… Quiero ser aquel que supere a todos los anteriores y los actuales… Quiero ser alguien más… alguien más de lo que soy ahora… quiero ser…"

"…"

" quiero ser yo mismo."

Al terminar decir eso Naruto no pude evitar más que sonreír alegremente.

"¡Bien! El primer pasó siempre es aceptar quién eres."

"Sí… muchas gracias por esto"

"¡Jaja! ¡No hay de que para eso son los amigos!"

"Ahora ya sé lo que quiero ser..."

"¡Bien, bien!"

"Quiero ser el posedor de todas las espadas más poderosas de todo el mundo"

"¡Bien, bie- … eh… ¿eh?… ¿¡Ehhhh!? ¿¡S-Ser el posedor de todas las espadas más poderosas de todo el mundo!? ¿¡D-De que rayos hablas!?"

Todo el ambiente conmovedor y emocionante había sido lanzado por la ventana y había sido reemplazado rápidamente por un ambiente confuso y algo macabro.

Naruto no podía entender la repentina proclamación de su ex rival y nuevo amigo, y que este nuevo amigo se encontrara riendo siniestramente mientras se tronaba sus nudillos no ayudaba en nada.

"Tú mismo lo dijiste, ¿no? Hay espadas incluso más poderosas que las de los espadachines de la niebla"

"Bu-bu-bueno si lo dije pero-"

"Y también dijiste que debo superar a todos incluso mi propio hermano, ¿no?"

"Bu-bueno también dije eso pero-"

"¡Entonces que mejor manera de superar a todos los usuarios de Kenjutsu de la historia que volverme el más poderoso de todos!"

Los ojos del joven albino estaban sonriendo cálidamente, ¡pero su sonrisa no era igual! ¡Esa era la sonrisa de un maniático que ya tenía listo su próximo plan y tenía marcado a sus próximas víctimas!

Además, esa aura oscura que salía de él hacía que el ambiente se volviera cada vez más y más tenebroso.

"¡Así que cuento con usted de Ornela de para ayudarme a completar mi objetivo, Naruto-taichou!"

" _Ahhh~_ sí sí, supongo que es imposible hacerte cambiar de- ¡Espera! ¡! ¿¡Porque el repentino nombre!?"

"Por que Naruto-taichou es Naruto-taichou, ¿no?"

"¿¡Qué clase de patética razón es esa!?"

Naruto estaba enojado por la forma en la que su amigo lo estaba ignorando olímpicamente. Y el que sonriera alegremente a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba solo hacía que una vena apareciera en la frente de Naruto, mientras veía como su nuevo compañero lo miraba con supuesta inocencia.

Dando un suspiro, se dio media vuelta y tomó rumbo de regreso al hotel, siendo seguido por su nuevo y recién autoproclamado subordinado.

No tenía caso luchar por un simple nombre. Aun cuando el nombre fuera increíblemente estresante. No valía la pena.

Era lo que se repetía mentalmente Naruto una y otra y otra vez mientras caminaban de regreso al hotel.

Lo que Suigetsu nunca le dijo a Naruto era que, a pesar de ser un nombre de rango (taichou=capitán), en toda su vida el solo había llamado a una persona con ese apodo.

A la única persona que se había ganado tanto su respeto como su agradecimiento. Su hermano. Aunque no es como si el planeara decírselo.

 **XxxXxxX**

Tras regresar al hotel Los 7 integrantes del grupo se encontraban comiendo después de un largo y relajante baño. Aunque la mayoría tuvo que esperar a que Naruto y Suigetsu salieran del baño, por haber llegado tarde. A lo que Naruto se disculpó inclinando ligeramente su cabeza, mientras que Suigetsu sonreía de forma burlona.

La comida estaba exquisita, sin duda el mejor manjar que ellos habían probado. Karin estaba comiendo con todo lo que tenia disfrutando plenamente del momento, Tayuya comía de forma similar a Karin pero... ligeramente más acelerada (si es que se le puede llamar comer al devorar tu comida como si fuera una gacela y ella un hambriento león) Jugo y Kimimaro se lo tomaban con más calma ( Aunque Naruto podía notar con facilidad los movimientos ansiosos de los dos, intentando comer lo más rápido que podían sin parecer maleducados), Suigetsu ni siquiera se molestaba en masticar y se tragaba todo lo que se llevaba a su boca. Yota, por otro lado, simplemente comía con calma y delicadeza su comida.

"Chicos coman con más calma, la comida no ira a ninguna parte."

Dijo con un tono divertido Naruto a lo que Tayuya se sonrojó de la vergüenza antes de contestar y voltear a un lado su rostro para que no viera su sonrojo.

"¡C-Cierra la puta, Naruto-Baka! ¡No es como si esta comida estuviera deliciosa ni nada! ¡Simplemente que no había comido en mucho tiempo! ¡Sólo eso!"

' _Ehhh_ ~ _una Tsundere...'_

Fue lo que pensó Suigetsu mientras se reía internamente de la reacción de la pelirroja.

Karin que tenia la boca llena se lo trago todo de un golpe antes de beber agua.

"Lo siento, pero hacía tanto tiempo que no comía algo tan bueno."

Confesó con ligero sonrojo avergonzada.

"Yo ni siquiera había probado algo tan bueno."

Dijo Kimimaru.

"Yo tampoco, tampoco es como si a Orochimaru le hubiera preocupado si comía bien o me sentía a gusto."

Naruto se congeló por un momento al oír su declaración.

"Espera un momento, lo haces sonar como si siempre hubieras estado con Orochimaru..."

Jugo se quedo mirando a Naruto con una cara en blanco .

"¿En serio?"

Preguntó con incredulidad a lo que el pelinaranja asintió.

"Sí, siempre he estado con él, desde que nací. No conozco las circunstancias, y no es como si fuera a darme muchos detalles, pero al parecer me encontró cuando era un recién nacido y vio utilidad en mis habilidades cuando me hizo unas pruebas. Después de eso, consiguió crear una especie de sello que replicaba en parte mis habilidades. Despues de aquello ya no tenia utilidad alguna para mí, pero me mantuvo cerca por si acaso se le ocurría algún nuevo experimento."

Declaró con amargura.

Naruto frunció el ceño con furia.

' _Si me encuentro a ese pedofilo voy a meterle un puto árbol por el trasero.'_

Pensó Naruto antes de mirar a su prima.

"¿Y tu Karin desde cuando has estado atrapada en esa base?"

La pelirroja dejo de comer para bajar la mirada deprimida.

"5 años, casi 6. Orochimaru me encontró cuando unos ninjas de mi antigua aldea intentaron usar a mi madre y a mi como incubadoras para recrear el clan Uzumaki en Kusa. Mi … mi madre murió protegiéndome, y cuando los bastardos iban a atraparme Orochimaru apareció y los mato antes de llevarme con él."

Dijo mientras intentaba mantener las lagrimas que amenazaban por derramarse por su mejilla. Fue entonces que noto un par de cálidas manos encima de las suyas y al seguirlas vio que eran Yota y Tayuya que la habían tomado para ofrecer apoyo, con una sonrisa en su rostro. La chica se secó las lágrimas de su rostro y asintió agradecida a su amiga y nuevo amigo.

"A mí el bastardo me atrapó un poco después de que matara a los putos imbéciles que me tenían como esclava en un establecimiento. Me habían tenido ahí desde que murieron mi madre y mi padre y en cuanto tuve la oportunidad puse un Genjutsu en esos idiotas y los maté... afortunadamente no me violaron durante todo ese tiempo. Pero eso no significa que no me hayan atacado durante todo ese infierno."

Confesó con la rabia la segunda pelirroja mientras que su mirada pasaba de una cálida a una a una oscura y enojada.

Sin embargo, eso cambia al sentir una mano acaricia suavemente su cabeza, al voltearse se dio cuenta que era Naruto que la estaba acariciando para tranquilizarla. Un sonrojo apareció rápidamente en su rostro y trató rápidamente de cambiar ser el centro de atención.

"¿¡O-Oye, charco de agua, como terminaste tu con la serpiente pedofila!?"

"¿A quién le llamas charco de agua, Tsudere? Pero respondiendo su pregunta, sólo llevo dos años con él. El maldito me capturó para hacer experimentos en mi cuerpo y mi habilidad de deshidratación. Antes de que me capturara vivía en Kirigakure, en donde hace unos tres años empezó la cacería de líneas de sangre y por eso los Shinobi de mi aldea masacraron a casi todo mi Clan.… Debo admitir que mi objetivo original al escapar era tonto y… Patético. Pero ahora gracias a Naruto-taichou encontré un mejor objetivo."

Todo el mundo tuvo diferentes reacciones. Pero los más notables eran Tayuya, Yota y kimimaro, los cuales preguntar un consecutivamente.

"¿¡A quién le llamas Tsundere!?"

"¿Objetivo~?"

"Naruto-taichou?"

"Sí, voy a reunir las espadas más poderosas de las naciones elementales y me convertiré en el mejor espadachín de toda la historia. Y en cuanto al nombre, bueno, eso es más que nada por el respeto que tengo hacia él."

Contesto con calma el futuro aspirante a espadachín a las preguntas de su compañero albino y del joven castaño, ignorando olímpicamente la queja de la peligrosa, haciendo que ésta se enojara aún más.

"Naruto-taichou, eh~"

"No te atrevas ni a pensarlo, Kimimaro"

"Entendido Naruto-sama"

"Ugh... ¿y cuál es tu historia?"

La sonrisa de Kimimaro desapareció en cuanto se dispuso a contar su pasado.

"Yo nací en Kiri, al igual que Suigetsu, bajo el ala del clan Kaguya. Mi familia era tristemente conocida por su amor por la batalla y por su sed de sangre sin limites. Yo nací con el Kekkei Genkai único de mi clan, el Shikotsumyako."

Dijo antes de extender la mano izquierda y subir su manga asía arriba. En unos segundos, Naruto, Yota y Suigetsu se quedaron impactados al ver unos huesos saliendo del antebrazo del albino.

"La capacidad de mi Kekkei Genkai me permite enviar chakra a las moléculas de calcio en mi cuerpo y hacer crecer mis huesos como yo deseo. El problema es que con esta habilidad venía una enfermedad que iba a matarme inevitablemente."

Dijo antes de cambiar su rostro a uno alegre y mirar al pelirrojo.

"Hasta que llegaste tú, Naruto-sama."

Dijo y le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

"Naruto-nii, amable~"

"No fue nada, supongo que alimentando y expulsando calcio continuamente mientras usas esa habilidad debió causarte una intolerancia al calcio, si expulsas algo continuamente el cuerpo humano va a pensar que es nocivo y sin calcio, no hay huesos y sin huesos no hay sangre."

Kimimaro asintió.

"El problema fue que era una habilidad muy rara que solo aparecía cada muchas generaciones y mi padre temiéndome me encerró para que no diera problemas. Las únicas veces que se me permitió salir era cuando el clan necesitaba que luchara para ellos."

Dijo asiendo que todos fruncieran el ceño con disgusto.

"Cuando mi clan decidió atacar Kiri por una razón que desconosco, yo me escape para no ser asesinado por los ninjas en busca de sangre Kaguya y Orochimaru me encontró. Dijo que iba a ser muy útil para el como su nuevo cuerpo, pero debido a mi enfermedad cambio de opinión."

"Hmm, ¿cuerpo?"

pregunto confundido e infantil mente Yota, mientras inclinaba su cabeza a un lado. Kimimaro asintió.

"Orochimaru tiene como objetivo obtener inmortalidad por lo que inventó una técnica que le permite cambiar de cuerpo consumiendo el alma del antiguo propietario. Supongo que es también por eso el que esté tan obsesionado con líneas de sangre"

Naruto hizo una mueca de asco, que tan enfermo debía ser alguien como para vivir de semejante manera y usando semejantes métodos para asegurar su supervivencia. Sabia que Orochimaru era un enfermo que tenia una obsesión con los experimentos, su hermano menor era prueba de ello al ser usado con el Edo Tensei, pero esto era ir demasiado lejos. Sin mencionar lo que esto podría hacerle al sujeto mismo. Naruto no era tonto, al conocer de fuinjutsu sabía que el usar una técnica como la que le acababan de describir tantas veces tendría repercusiones desastrosas para la persona, tanto físicas como mentalmente.

"¿Y ustedes, Yota y Naruto-nii, cuál es su historia?"

Preguntó Karin sacando al pelirrojo de sus pensamientos negativos. El primero en hablar fue Yota.

"Yota. Bueno ustedes ven. Yota estaba vivo. ¡Pero luego muerto! Dormir durante largo tiempo, Naruto-nii despertarme, ahora Yota tiene nuevo papá. ¡Eso es todo~!"

"""""…"""""

Sí, nadie había comprendido nada.

Dando un suspiro y negando con la cabeza, Naruto se dio cuenta que su hermano aún no era capaz de explicar aún las más simples de las cosas, así que decidió hablar por él.

"Al igual que ustedes Yota también fue un sujeto de experimento por parte de esa maldita serpiente. Ustedes verán, Yota murió hace varios años."

"¡¿Murió?!"

"Sí, él había muerto, pero fue traído de regreso, contra su voluntad, por ese bastardo utilizando una técnica llamada ".do Tensei" que le permitía al usuario resucitará cualquier muerto y controlarlo a su voluntad… Utilizando una técnica que conozco y con mucho tiempo de esfuerzo y dedicación finalmente logré ser capaz de no sólo sacarlo de la manipulación por parte de esa técnica sino también traerlo a la vida nuevamente, esta vez de verdad."

Todos se quedaron pasmados. Pero no sabían de que estar más asombrados, del hecho de que el pequeño castaño frente a ellos había muerto y había resucitado o el hecho de que el pelirrojo frente a ellos lo hubiera traído de vuelta a la vida.

"Y en cuanto a mí…"

Naruto suspiro, tal parece que había llegado la hora de que alguien, aparte del clan tengu y Yota, supiera su historia.

 **XxxXxxX**

 **(30 minutos después)**

 **XxxXxxX**

Silencio, era todo lo que se podía oír en la mesa, Naruto les contó toda su vida, sin dejarse nada, desde la primera vez que conoció a Kurama hasta el día de hoy.

Claro, había hecho un resumen de las partes más importantes de su vida para abreviar pero había resaltado las partes más importantes.

En un principio todos se quedaron conmocionados al explicarles su relacion con Kurama, más aun al saber que el bijuu lo consideraba su hermano pequeño, es decir quien no se sorprendería si escuchara que el ser que era conocido como la criatura más poderosa, la personificación del mal, la encarnación de la venganza y un ser de la destrucción consideraba al pequeño pelirrojo como su cachorro.

Karin casi se había puesto a llorar cuando le explicó la forma en la que le expulsaron del orfanato cuando tenia 5 años. Suigetsu estaba agarrando el cuchillo de su plato mientras apuñalaba repetidas veces la mesa. Tayuya tenía una expresión en su rostro que emanaba odio y sed de sangre. Pudo ver como Kimimaro y Jugo apretaron sus puños sobre la mesa de pura rabia al saber la forma en la que perdió su ojo izquierdo.

Incluso Yota que ya había escuchado la historia de su hermano mayor no pudo evitar sentirse enojado sobre la gente de Konoha, ni siquiera la gente de su plan que él utilizaba para ganar dinero al cambia e el clima lo había tratado de tal forma.

Cuando llego la parte donde explico su vida con el clan tengu, todos tuvieron unas sonrisas alegres al saber que la vida del pelirrojo no había sido una mierda completa, pero el shock llegó inmediatamente cuando llego a la parte de su prueba. El albino y el pelinaranja miraron con respeto al pelirrojo por haber sido capaz de hacer lo que tenia que hacer para cumplir las expectativas de su abuelo al matar a ese criminal. Karin lo miró con pena, ella no consideraba que un niño de apenas 8 años tuviera que matar para demostrar algo. Tayuya no dijo nada, pero mantuvo una mano sobre la del pelirrojo en todo momento para apoyarlo. Suigetsu se encontraba con una ligera sonrisa, al haber nacido en la aldea de la niebla él sabía lo que era matar a una temprana edad, no por nada su aldea se conocía como la aldea sangrienta entre la niebla, después de todo el hacerte matar a tu mejor amigo para graduarte de la academia después de haber crecido con él durante varios años no es algo fácil que alguien pueda realizar; aunque en el caso de él, sinceramente nunca se llevó bien con su supuesto amigo así que no le molestó tanto.

Yota se quedó callado, pero no pudo evitar pensar en su propia prueba. Había sido un poco más de un año después de que la familia tengu lo acogiera y había entrenado para ese momento, pero eso no significa que estuviera listo para quitar una vida. Todavía recuerda cómo lloró y lloró y lloró en los brazos de su padre y de su hermano durante varias horas hasta que finalmente cayó dormido.

Luego llegó la parte que, según ellos era totalmente ficticia. Bueno, no lo dijeron en esas palabras, excepto Tayuya que lo grito con total fastidio a los 4 vientos. Uno tenía que admitir que era muy difícil de creer, el ser nombrado como sucesor del sabio de los seis caminos era muy difícil de tragar…

…hasta que se quito el parche en el ojo izquierdo y todas las dudas murieron dejando solo la incredulidad absoluta.

Naruto miraba como todos no decían nada, mientras que el pequeño Yota se encontraba tratando de aguantar una pequeña risa, a lo cual estaba fallando miserablemente.

"¿Están bien?"

Finalmente preguntó Naruto.

Karin lo miraba con los ojos como platos y la mandíbula caída hasta la mesa, Tayuya lo miraba con una cara pálida y sin color, Suigetsu se encontraba literalmente hecho agua al haber recibido su cerebro toda la información, Kimimaro tenía los ojos muy abiertos pero su mirada impasible seguía presente y la expresión de Jugo era más notable, lo miraba con algo parecido a … reverencia.

El albino fue el primero en recuperarse.

"Si Naruto-sama, estamos bien, te pido mil perdones por haber dudado de ti."

Suplicó bajando la cabeza.

"Así que tu deseo de traer la paz ..."

Empezó Jugo a lo que Naruto asintió.

"Heredé la voluntad de Asura e Indra, cada uno de ellos tenía su opinión sobre como la paz debía manejarse, pero yo no estaba del todo de acuerdo con ninguno de los dos, por lo que elegí hacerlo a mi manera. Mi respuesta pareció complacer a Rikudo-jiji por lo que decidió remplazar mi ojo perdido con este."

Dijo indicando con el indice su ojo Rinnegan, a lo que Suigetsu, tras recuperar su forma física, se río ligeramente mientras le preguntaba.

"¿Así que cuando el anciano te dijo que escogieras entre la opción A y la opción B, tú decidiste escoger una opción para _tí_ mismo, escogiendo la opción C para ser _tú_ mismo, no?"

"Más o menos."

"¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja! ¡Como era de esperarse de Naruto-taichou!"

"¿Como es ver a través de los ojos del Rikudo no Sennin?"

Preguntó Karin emocionada.

" _Oh~_ ¿acaso le estás preguntando si puede ver a través de tu ropa?"

Se rio Suigetsu, lo que provocó que la joven y ruborizada pelirroja le lanzar un puñetazo a su cara, la cual tras recibir el impacto se convirtió rápidamente en agua, aún si bien no dolía era un fastidio tener que reconstruir su cuerpo cada vez que alguien la atacar.

Naruto soltó una risa ante la pregunta.

"Bien, cuando no llevo el parche en el ojo, soy capaz de ver el chakra en su estado más puro a través del cuerpo y el ambiente pero su mayor habilidad es la comprensión."

"¿Comprensión? ¿Qué mierda quiere decir eso?"

Preguntó curiosa y groseramente Tayuya a lo que el pelirrojo asintió.

"Sí, no importa el jutsu que una persona utilice, mientras haya chakra involucrado soy capaz de entender la técnica por completo lo que me permite tomar medidas en contra de ella y incluso recrearla si me empeño en ello. Casi como el Sharingan"

Dijo para gran sorpresa de todos.

"Y-Ya veo, es muy similar al sharingan del clan Uchiha, el clan con el que Orochimaru estaba obsesionado."

concluyó Kimimaro.

"Más o menos, el sharingan permite copiar los jutsus que ve, copian los movimientos y viendo el flujo de chakra en el cuerpo del usuario, solo copian lo que ven sin adaptar la técnica a sus propios cuerpos por lo que la técnica que hayan copiado sera más débil que si la hubieran aprendido por ellos mismos, o eso he leído en la biblioteca del clan tengu."

"Es hacer trampa"

Explicó Naruto en un tono de conferencia a lo que su hermanito simplemente se quejó. Simplemente no era justo que su hermano mayor pudiera aprender más rápido cualquier técnica cuando a él, incluso con la técnica de clones de sombra, le tomaba más tiempo.

"Ya veo, debo decir que eres un shinobi con un buen saco de sorpresas, siendo el jinchuriki del Kyu... perdón Kurama-sama , teniendo el ojo del Shinobi no Kami original, un sensor y ese truco que hizo con las cadenas cuando nos rescato."

Concluyó el albino.

"Kongo Fusa (Cadenas Diamantina), uno de los rasgos particulares del clan Uzumaki, puede que Karin y Tayuya también lo tenga ya que tienen el ojo de Kagura."

Dijo mirando a su prima que empezaba a sonrojarse.

"¿Ojo de Kagura?"

Preguntó Juugo sin comprender.

"Es como se llama en realidad nuestra capacidad como sensor, no solo nos permite reconocer y identificar el chakra a largas distancias también nos permite rastrearlo y hasta cierto punto predecir las acciones que van a hacer los objetivos centrándonos en las emociones que desprende su chakra, soy bastante bueno usándolo gracias a Kurama-nii."

Dijo orgulloso de que todos esos años de entrenamiento hayan dado sus frutos.

"Y ahora una capacidad de sensor de ultima generación."

Dijo suspirando el albino.

"¿Hay algo más con lo que quiera sorprendernos Naruto-sama?"

El pelirrojo se lo quedó mirando y le dedico una sonrisa antes de tender ambas manos con las palmas boca arriba. Desde el centro de su palma derecha empezó a crecer una pequeña flor de color violeta bajo la mirada asombrada de todos, mientras que en la izquierda comenzó a formarse un pequeño diamante del tamaño de una uva. Cuando estaba completas le dio a Karin la flor, quien parecía fascinada por todo el proceso, y a Tayuya el diamante que tenía sus ojos en forma del tradicional simbol de Ryo (Yen ¥).

"¿Como has hecho eso?" pregunto la pelirroja tomando la flor.

"Mi mejor conjetura es que es un Kekkei Genkai."

"Sinceramente sería económicamente terrible para cualquier gobierno si ese fuera un simple jutsu que pueda ser diamantes de un momento para otro"

Afirmó Kimimaro a lo que Suigetsu continuó.

Naruto asintió.

"Si combinando Suiton y Doton junto a una gran cantidad de vitalidad soy capaz de usar el Mokuton, el Kekkei Genkai único que hasta que yo nací solo podía usarlo mi Bisabuelo Hashirama Senju. El otro es combinando Katon y Doton que me da acceso al Shoton, del cual por lo que sé solo existe otra persona en el mundo con dicha habilidad."

"¿El Shodaime Hokage?"

Preguntó Jugo, Naruto asintió lo que causo que la expresión de Jugo se volviera extremadamente seria.

"Debería ir con cuidado en el futuro, Orochimaru también tenia una enfermiza obsesión con el Shodaime Hokage, si llegara a descubrir todas las habilidades que tienes estoy seguro que intentaría ir a por tu cuerpo. Además, por lo que sé es posible que el usuario de ese último elemento esté trabajando para Orochimaru en este momento."

Esa declaración hizo que Kimimaro y Tayuya frunciera la cejas con furia y que Suigetsu y Karin miraran al pelirrojo preocupados.

"No te preocupes, voy a ir con cuidado. Aunque me intriga un poco el que el otro usuario delShokuton esté con esta maldita serpiente, pero cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él."

Declaró haciendo que a todos se le cayera una gota estilo anime por su nuca al ver como el pelirrojo de vez en cuando podía ser alguien completamente despreocupado.

"Dicho esto el problema que vamos a hacer ahora."

"¿Que quieres decir, taichou?"

Preguntó Suigetsu confundido.

"Tenía planeado ir a Kumo hasta que me encontré con vosotros y sigo teniendo la intención de ir ahí. ¿Que van a hacer ustedes?"

Kimimaro se levanto y camino unos pasos hasta ponerse frente al pelirrojo y pusó su rodilla al suelo mientras se inclinaba.

"Reitero lo que dije cuando me salvaste de la muerte, te seguiré hasta el mismísimo infierno si hace falta. Permiteme luchar por tu sueño."

Declaró con convicción.

"Kimimaro..."

El pelirrojo estaba sorprendido.

"Naruto-nii, eres la única familia que me queda. ¿Puedo quedarme contigo?"

Preguntó nerviosa con los ojos húmedos.

El Uzumaki se giro para mirar a su prima y se demoro unos segundos en sonreír y dar su respuesta.

"Claro, los pelirrojos tenemos que apoyarnos."

Contestó con una sonrisa. Para gran deleite de la chica que se levanto y se tiro a los brazos del chico.

"Bueno si ella va contigo entonces yo también iré. P-P-Pero no es como si quisiera ir contigo o nada, ¿me escuchaste? ¡Así que métete en tu puta cabeza esto, no voy contigo porque me importe ni una mierda! ¡Me escuchaste, Naruto-baka!

Declaro rápidamente Tayuya, antes de sonrojarse y apuntar molesta con su dedo al sonriente pelirrojo.

"Bueno dejando de lado a la tsundere pelirroja, yo también voy contigo, como tu subordinado tengo que apoyarte y como mi capitán tú tienes que velar por mi propia seguridad, así que es un gana y gana, Naruto-taichou"

"¿¡A-A-A quien le dices tsundere, maldito charco de mierda!?"

El momento conmovedor terminó cuando Naruto aflojó su abrazo en su prima y mirara a Jugo.

"¿Y tu?"

El pelinaranja se quedo mirando al pelirrojo.

"Tu me ayudaste a ver la realidad de mi vida, me mostraste que el mundo era duro y cruel. Pero a pesar de ello quieres luchar para que sea un lugar mejor, si me lo permites quisiera luchar a tu lado, por una paz duradera. Quiero creer en tu sueño"

Naruto se quedo conmovido, quizá no lo hubiera planeado pero al final el incidente a principios de su viaje trajo algo bueno con todo aquello.

' _Quizá no voy a matar a Azazel... solo voy a darle una paliza.'_

Pensó brevemente antes mirar con una sonrisa a sus compañeros- no, amigos, la simple idea le trajo una sonrisa a la cara.

"Muy bien, en ese caso mañana nos iremos, pero tenemos un problema."

Dijo perdiendo todo el entusiasmo.

"Soy una persona buscada por todo Hi no Kuni y las fronteras están vigiladas, dudo mucho que los ninjas de Konoha me dejen pasar asi como así."

"Tampoco puedes usar un Henge pues cualquier persona de rango Jounin podría identificar fácilmente que se trata de una ilusión, seria demasiado evidente. ¿Entonces que hacemos?"

Preguntó Karin.

Naruto se lo pensó un momento hasta que recordó sus clases de geografía con Kokabiel y tuvo una idea.

"Si no podemos ir directamente, tendremos que hacer un rodeo."

Dijo con una sonrisa que confundió a todos los presentes. Pero antes de que pudieran preguntar, el pequeño castaño jalo una manga de su hermano mayor para llamar su atención.

"¿Naruto-nii, no llamarla cuando en lugar para noche estemos?"

"¿Hmmm? ¡Oh! Casi se me olvida, muchas gracias por recordarme, Yota"

Ante la mirada aún confundida de todos, Naruto se separó ligeramente del grupo y comenzó a hacer una serie de sellos de manos. Antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera preguntar qué era lo que estaba haciendo, terminó de hacer los sellos y golpeó su mano derecha contra el suelo, gritando.

" **¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!"**

Al gritar esas palabras una cortina de humo cubrió todo el lugar, evitando que los demás inquilinos de la habitación pudieran ver algo.

Mientras el humo se iba disipando todos empanzaron a ver a la nueva persona que había aparecido.

Era una chica de aproximadamente 1m70, tenía un trasero regordete y firme, un par de enormes pechos de copa F (como mínimo), sinceramente era difícil saber si era una chica por su edad o una mujer madura por el cuerpo que poseía. La mujer joven parecía estar en sus 18 años de edad. Llevaba su larga y lustrosa cabellera negra atada en una cola de caballo. Su rostro era angelical, y su sonrisa preciosa. Francamente si cualquiera de ellos tuviera que describirla, diría que era la perfección del nombre "Yamato Nadeshiko".

Nadie dijo nada, mientras los nuevos integrantes de este peculiar equipo estaban aún procesando la información acerca de la aparición de la hermosa chica de pelo negro. Suigetsu se encontraba con su rostro rojo, razón de ello era el que su sangre que debería salir por su nariz se empezó a mezclar con su cara gracias a su habilidad de deshidratación. Kimimaro se encontraba con una cara estoica mientras evaluaba si la nueva chica representaba o no un peligro para su maestro, aunque se podía notar claramente el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Jugo se encontraba mirando hacia otro lado mientras ocultaba la sangre que salía de su nariz.

Pero la reacción más fuerte era por parte de las dos pelirrojas. Ambas se encontraban en estado de completo shock, la razón de ello, un par de objetos que tenía la peli negra.

" _¡Boing! ¡Boing!"_

' ' _¿¡R-Rebotan!?' '_

Fue lo que pensaron ambas al ver la gran, gran, gran pechonalidad de la pelinegra. Pero sus caras de shock pasaron a unas sonrojadas y de enojo al ver la siguiente acción de la pelinegra.

"¡Naru-kun!"

Esa maldita pechugona pelinegra se había lanzado a los brazos de Naruto, y en este momento le estaba dando un fuerte abrazo mientras empujaba sus pechos contra la cara del pelirrojo, el cual simplemente devolvió el abrazo.

"Hola Akeno-chan, ¿podrías por favor soltarme? No respiro."

Antes de que la pelinegra pudiera soltar el pelirrojo, dos chicas quisieron hacer sus preguntas en ese momento.

"¿¡Q-Quién mierda eres maldita v-vaca lechera!?"

"¿¡P-Por qué estás abrazando así a Naruto-nii!?"

Akeno Al darse cuenta que no estaban solos en la habitación volteó a ver ambas pelirrojas y luego a los demás chicos de la habitación y ver a Yota saludándole inocentemente, ajeno a lo que estaba pasando. Tras saludar alegremente a Yota y antes de soltar a Naruto decidió preguntarles por la identidad de ambas chicas, a lo que Naruto contestó diciéndole sus nombres y que eran sus nuevos compañeras de viaje.

Al saber que eran compañeras de Naruto fue presentarse amablemente frente a ellas para iniciar una buena amistad, al vivir en una familia donde el porcentaje de niños es menor al 1% era muy difícil tener amigas de su edad o cercano a ella, por lo cual no desaprovecharía está oportunidad para hacer amigas nuevas.

Llegando frente a las chicas hizo una pequeña reverencia, inclinando la cabeza y bajando ligeramente su espalda, mientras se presentaba.

"Ara ara, es una alegría ver que mi hermanito finalmente hizo amigos de su edad. Déjenme presentarme, mi nombre es Akeno Tengu, soy la hermana mayor de Naru-kun, es un gusto conocerlas"

" _¡Boing! ¡Boing!"_

Ambas chicas sintieron un tremendo golpe a su orgullo en cuanto la vieron inclinarse y hacer que sus pechos rebotarán sin que ella misma se diera cuenta.

No era culpa de ellas que aún fueran jóvenes y que aún no se hubieran terminado de desarrollar, ¿verdad? Era simplemente que esta vaca era más desarrollada que ellas, ¿verdad?…

¿Verdad?

¿¡Verdad!?

"Y en cuanto a porque lo abrazo así, bueno, Fufufu ¿acaso no es lo que los novios hacen para demostrar su amor?"

Nadie dijo nada durante unos momentos.¿Entonces esta belleza pelinegra, con grandes pechos, y con un firme trasero, no sólo era su hermana pero también su novia…?

¿¡Es en serio!?

"" _¡Thump!""_

Fue lo que se escuchó cuando las chicas pelirrojas reaccionaron y lo único que pudieron hacer fue caer hacia atrás desmayadas.

 **XxxXxxX**

A la mañana siguiente los 8 salieron de la posada a primera hora para evitar que las calles se llenaran demasiado de gente. Había tomado un par de minutos poner a Akeno al tanto de lo que había pasado y presentar a sus nuevos compañeros con su hermana/novia, pero no había sido cosa de otro mundo. Pero no entendía porque sus amigas pelirrojas miraban a su hermana como si quisieran matarla mientras murmuraban entre ellas "malditas bolsas de grasa", "¿De qué sirven esas cosas de todos modos?" y "Maldita vaca lechera".

Dando un suspiro supuso que nunca entendería las mujeres, no entendía porque no les agradaba su hermana, ella era amable, inteligente, bonita, y amigable. ¿Porque habrían de odiarla?

Bueno ya tendría más tiempo para pensar en ello.

Fueron primero a una tienda shinobi, Naruto, Yota y en menor medida Akeno eran actualmente los únicos que tenían ropa decente y no podían tener a sus 5 amigos caminando de aquí a Kumo usando solo un Kimono de balneario.

El pelirrojo y la pelinegra se sentaron en un sillón esperando que los otros llegaran, Yota por otro lado se encontraba afuera de la tienda jugando alegremente con un perro que se había encontrado de camino al local. Naruto estaba con su capucha puesta tapándole el pelo y oscureciendo sus características faciales, lo único que se podía ver a través de ella era su ojo derecho azul y su menton.

Un bostezo llamó su atención, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba en su cabeza.

' _Buenos días Kurama-nii._ '

Saludo en su cabeza antes de concentrarse y aparecer en su paisaje mental.

Vio al kitsune tumbado con sus manos sobre los codos.

" **Buenos días cachorro**."

"Te note muy callado ayer."

Declaró aunque para Kurama estaba claro que era una pregunta.

 **"Solo pensé que eras perfectamente capaz de lidiar con la situación, tienes madera de líder."**

Le dijo con una sonrisa. El pelirrojo se sonrojo pero pronto lo cambio por una sonrisa siniestra.

"¿No sera que mi descubierta habilidad para crear cadenas de chakra te a puesto nervioso?"

Kurama se puso furioso.

" **¡Callate! Me pase una puta década y media atado y empalado por esa misma habilidad de la que tanto presumes. Lo juro, ese tomate debía ser una sádica … o quizá masoquista.** "

Le dijo con una sonrisa presumida al final.

El pelirrojo se sonrojo hasta la raiz entendió el mensaje.

"¡No metas a Akeno en esto!"

Gritó a pleno pulmón.

"¿ **Porqué no, estoy seguro que puedes poner el Kongo Fusa a buen uso ahora, esa chica gemía como una perra cuando le arreabas el culo y la montabas por detrás, seguro que si la atas y la cojes se quedara encantada.** "

Exclamó riéndose el Kitsune. Naruto, estando demasiado avergonzado para responder, desapareció del lugar dejando al kitsune solo.

' **Oh si aun lo tengo en mi, nadie supera a un zorro cuando de burlas se trata.** '

Pensó satisfecho.

De vuelta al mundo real el pelirrojo intentaba controlar su sonrojo.

"Ero-kitsune."

"Hmm, ¿Dijiste algo Naru-kun?"

"¡N-Nada, no dije nada!"

Después de lo que le había dicho ese pervertido zorro no había forma de que pudiera ver a su hermana en este momento sin sonrojarse, no era su culpa que su novia tuviera esas preferencias sexuales.

"Naruto-sama"

reconociendo la voz de Kimimaro, jamás estuvo más feliz que ahorita de que alguien a quien estaba esperando finalmente apareciera.

Kimimaro llevaba unas sandalias shinobi negras con pantalones del mismo color con unas vendas blancas atadas en los tobillos, la parte superior iba cubierta por un una camisa de color blanco con mangas anchas y la parte inferior tan larga le cubría su parte trasera y delantera hasta las rodillas, dicha prenda la llevaba ligeramente entreabierta por delante de forma tan suelta que podría quitársela sin muchos problemas y atada por un cinturón de cuerdas de color rojo oscuro.

Karin llevaba las mismas sandalias del mismo color con unos pantalones largos estrechos a juego y una camiseta de color purpura de manga larga y un portakunais en su pierna derecha. También llevaba unas gafas con cristales ovalados y montura de color rojo. Por estarla viendo de frente, no vió los 3 rollos de sellado atados a su espalda.

Jugo llevaba las mismas sandalias y el mismo tipo de pantalón que Kimimaro y él mismo y … ¿una capa suelta? Llevaba un trozo de tela de color negro que dejaba a la vista su brazo derecho y cubría lo demás aunque por debajo de esto no llevaba nada.

Tayuya llevaba un sombrero negro con vendas a los lados, de ropa traía una túnica marrón y un par pantalones cortos negros, los cuales se pegaban a su pequeña cintura y resaltaban sus esbeltas piernas, además llevaba sandalias negras estándar, y llevaba un cinturón de cuerda igual a Kimimaro.

Ahora... Suigetsu...

Él llevaba una camisa sin mangas color púrpura con un par de pantalones largos grises. También trae puesto un cinturón alrededor de su cintura con al menos unas 10 botellas de agua de cómo 1 litro cada una, además llevaba otro cinturón que iba del lado izquierdo de su cintura a su hombro derecho en donde sostenía una espada la cual había comprado con el dinero que le había dado Naruto.

Naruto le había dicho a él y a los demás que compraron todo lo indispensable y todo lo que les gustara y les pudiera servir para el viaje, así que como un buen subordinado Suigetsu hizo caso…

¡Comprando las 20 espadas que vendía la tienda!

Ayer en la noche, en cuanto le mencionó a Naruto de querer ser el portador de varias espadas éste le hizo un par de sellos de fuinjutsu en sus brazos que le permitiría almacenar tantas espadas como él quisiera. Éste no era un sello fácil de hacer, era un sello de al menos nivel 8 intermedio, y tenía la limitación de que a pesar de que pudiera guardar tantas espadas como él quisiera el sello estaba limitado a sólo eso, espadas, no podía guardar nada más; no es como si a él le importara para empezar.

Él era la clase persona que creía que si te encuentras con un enemigo más grande sólo necesitas una espada aún más grande.

Así que decidió comprar todas las espadas que vendían en la tienda, almacenó 19 de ellas en el sello de su brazo y colocó la última en la funda de su espalda. La razón por la cual ésta había sido escogida como su arma temporal de preferencia era por su tamaño y apariencia. No era su culpa que como hombre quisiera tener el alma que luzca más intimidante y genial en su opinión, no era su culpa, no era su culpa para nada.

Actualmente tenía guardadas en su sello 4 espadas tanto, 5 espadas kodachi, 2 espadas uchigatana, 5 katanas y 5 espadas ken.

Mientras que las que se encontraba en su espalda… Era una espada odachi. Básicamente el tipo de espada más larga y grande de las naciones elementales.

No estaba preocupado porque Suigetsu no pudiera manejarla, al ser aspirante a uno de los espadachines de la niebla los Shinobi son entrenados para poder usar cualquier tipo de espadas, incluso las no muy comunes. Lo que le preocupaba es que en este momento el joven albino era mucho más alto que cuando entro a la tienda… Debió haber tomado una gran cantidad de agua para poder aumentar su tamaño y así ser capaz de cargar el arma que prefería.

Dejaría pasar ese detalle en el cual Suigetsu posiblemente gastaría todo su dinero con tal de obtener una espada de apariencia "genial".

"Suigetsu no voy a preguntar por qué decidiste comprar esa enorme espada y aumentar de tamaño solo para cargarla, pero si quiero saber algo ¿Kimimaro, Jugo no van un poco demasiado ligeros de ropa?"

Preguntó un poco estresado, mientras masajeaba sus sienes y el albino soltaba una pequeña risa.

"Es necesario para usar nuestras técnicas, no quiero poner agujeros por mi ropa constantemente y Jugo literalmente haría trisas toda su ropa si se transforma para luchar."

Contestó tranquilamente.

' _No es que no pueda ver la lógica es solo que...'_

Pensó antes de mirar a las pelirrojas que lo veían con rostros expectantes y con caras que tenían el mismo tono de rojo que su pelo. Pero Naruto noto un pequeño detalle diferente en una de las chicas.

"¿Karin, desde cuando necesitas gafas?"

Preguntó mientras se dirigía al mostrador para pagar.

"En realidad desde siempre, con las prisas me olvide las mías en la base."

Contestó en un tono apenado.

Naruto pareció avergonzado mientras sacaba su cartera de piel de tigre, el cual por cierto era de color blanco con rayas negras.

"Lo siento, si lo hubiera sabido..."

La chica le dedico una sonrisa.

"No importa, esas gafas ni siquiera me gustaban, prefiero mil veces estas nuevas."

"…Ya veo. Te quedan muy bien, ¿sabes? Te hacen ver más bonita"

"…¿Eh?.… ¿¡Eh!?… ¿B-Bonita, Yo?"

Por alguna razón al recibir ese último comentario la pelirroja con gafas ganó un sonrojo aún más fuerte en su rostro, mientras evitaba mirar al pelirrojo y jugaba con sus dedos.

No queriendo quedarse atrás, la otra pelirroja llamó la atención de Naruto.

"¡O-Oye, Naruto-baka. ¿C-Cómo me veo?"

Preguntó mientras tenía su rostro sonrojado y evitaba mirar directamente a los ojos a Naruto.

"¿Hmm? ¡Oh! También te ves muy hermosa, Tayuya"

"¿H-H-H-Hermosa? No es como si me importara mucho tu cumplido pero… g-gracias."

"¡Tsundere~!"

"Ara ara, eso parece Yota-chan. Pero que bueno que Naru-kun te haga un cumplido, ¿no es así, Tayuya-Chan?"

"¡Ca-Ca-Cállate chibi! ¡Y tú también maldita vaca lechera!"

Gritó la ruborizada pelirroja a la sonriente peli negra y al pequeño castaño, los cuales sólo contestaron con un "Ara, ara" por parte de Akeno y con sacarle la lengua de parte Yota.

"La ropa, gafas nuevas, un funda de kunais, 25 kunais, 3 rollos de sellado, y 20 espadas en total son 232,897 ryos.

El pelirrojo suspiro antes de pagar.

' _Por millonésima vez, gracias Kaa-chan.'_

"Bien, pongámonos en marcha."

Declaró el pelirrojo saliendo de la tienda junto con el resto del grupo. Caminaron por las calles ahora un poco más concurridas que ayer y se encaminaron fuera de la ciudad.

1 hora después, el grupo estaba al borde de un acantilado con vista al mar, estaban lo suficientemente lejos de la carretera para que nadie los viera pero por si acaso, Naruto activo el ojo de Kagura para vigilar el perímetro. Asintiendo satisfecho al sentir que no había nadie a 1 kilómetro a su alrededor se giro para mirar a su grupo.

"¿Muy bien antes de empezar hay alguien que tenga miedo a las alturas o vértigo?"

todos se miraron entre ellos y negaron con la cabeza. Suigetsu quiso aligerar un poco el ambiente y bromeó.

"¿Esta vez si vas a escucharnos antes de saltar por un acantilado?"

"No, no exactamente. Bien ahora..."

Se acerco a Karin e hizo un solo sello de mano antes de tocar a su prima, tal era su dominio sobre esta técnica que solo necesitaba un mudra para usarla..

" **Doton: Keijugan no Jutsu** (técnica de la roca ligera."

Todos incluida Karin se quedaron mirando al rubio confundidos hasta que se quedaron incrédulos al ver al pelirrojo tomar a la chica estilo nupcial, lo cual la sonrojo mucho, y luego tirarla por el aire.

Karin empezó a gritar con los ojos cerrados pensando que se iba a caer y Jugo, Tayuya y Kimimaro se prepararon para cogerla pero ella nunca cayó. Todos en el suelo miraron sorprendidos como la chica Uzumaki se quedaba flotando por el aire. Cuando Karin abrió los ojos y vio que no estaba cayendo miro a Naruto con cara sorprendida

Naruto solo le dio una sonrisa astuta.

"No pensarías que iba a tirarte por los aires así como así. Iremos a nuestro próximo destino volando."

Dijo antes de repetir el proceso con el resto del grupo. Tras años de practicar la transformación elemental, junto a la ayuda de muchos clones había llegado a un punto donde cualquier técnica Doton y Suiton que usara era varias veces más poderosa de lo normal, solo llevaba el primer paso para el Futon y el Raiton y no conocía muchos jutsus de dicho elemento pero podía usarlos bien y sin problemas.

"¿Vamos a ir a Kumo volando?"

Preguntó Jugo mientras saltaba para elevarse por los aires junto a los demás, a lo que el pelirrojo negó.

"Podrían vernos mientras cruzamos la frontera y podrían considerarlo un movimiento hostil o peor aun, una invasión. Prefiero no correr ningún riesgo."

Contestó mientras se elevaba por el aire. Con un poco de esfuerzo y concentración convocó 5 cadenas de chakra y las ató a la cintura de sus amigos.

"A pesar de que he anulado su peso gracias a esta técnica no pueden dirigir la trayectoria para desplazarse si no pueden usar el elemento futon, por eso los voy a arrastrar conmigo."

Dijo antes de prepararse para canalizar su chakra Futon a sus pies y encaminarse hacia su destino. Solo para ser detenido por Tayuya.

"Oye, Naruto-Baka, ¿Y qué pasa con el chibi y la vaca lechera, no viene?"

Efectivamente lo que había dicho Tayuya era cierto, Naruto no había utilizado la técnica que utilizó en ellos en ninguno de los dos y por lo tanto ambos seguían en el suelo.

Ante eso, Naruto simplemente sonrío antes de dirigir su mirada a sus hermanos. Éstos al verlo entendieron su mensaje y…

se lanzaron del acantilado.

"""""¿¡Ehhhhhh!?""""""

¡Lo que había pasado había sido muy repentino!

¿¡Qué persona sana y en sus cinco sentidos simplemente se lanza de un acantilado así como así!?

Antes de que pudieran decir algo mas todo sorprendieron al ver lo que pasó.

Pues de la espalda de Akeno surgió un par de alas con plumas negras de gran tamaño las cuales le ayudaron a elevarse en el aire. Mientras que debajo del pequeño Yota se empezó a formar un mini tornado el cual de un momento a otro le devolvió el equilibrio a su cuerpo para después elevarlo junto con los demás.

""""...""""

"¿Entonces a donde vamos?"

Pregunto Karin tratando de ignorar lo que había visto hace sólo unos segundos, y prometiéndose a si misma el ya no sorprenderse cada vez que sus nuevos compañeros hacían algo que era, básicamente, imposible.

"Iremos a un país marítimo que esta cerca de aquí y tomaremos un barco para ir a Kaminari no kuni."

Contestó Naruto mientras canalizaba chakra Futon en sus pies para salir volando.

"¿Y-Y cuál es el nombre de ese país, Naruto-taichou?"

El pelirrojo sonrió

"Nami no Kuni."

 **XxxXxxX**

El primer capítulo que prometí por mi retraso está completado-degozaru

¡.Vamos al siguiente!


	9. Capítulo 9: Pelea en el País de las Olas

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**

Quiero avisar que el capítulo anterior, el 8, ya lo publique hace casi 6 horas, pero al parecer no se envió notificación por haber susbstituido el anuncio por el capitulo y por eso me disculpo-degozaru. En conclusión, el capítulo que es el primero del dïa es el 8, el anterior a éste-degozaru

Y aquí estamos, con el segundo capítulo de este día-degozaru

Pero antes respondamos unas reviews:

 **Xovershadow** : afortunadamente no fue eso-degozaru.

 **Aprox** : es bueno estar de vuelta-degozaru. Espero no provocarlo problemas a su corazón y que ya no hayan más problemas-degozaruka.

 **Tenshin Jin:** jaja, supongo que tiene razón-degozaru.

 **Daisuke SSJ:** la espera terminó-degozaru.

 **Dx** : si me importa-degozaru.

 **DarkBehemot13** : claro que no-degozaru.

"Personas hablando"

 **"Bijuus/Invocaciones hablando"**

' _Pensamientos de persona'_

' **Pensamientos de Bijuus/Invocaciones'**

 **Jutsus/Técnicas**

No soy dueño de Naruto, u otros personajes de anime en la historia-degozaru.

 **XxxXxxX**

 **Capitulo 9: Pelea en el País de las Olas**

 **XxxXxxX**

 **Frontera de Nami no Kuni**

 **XxxXxxX**

En el mar oriental, cerca de las costas de Nami no Kuni (país de las olas), surcaban por el cielo 8 individuos a toda velocidad. 5 de esos individuos eran arrastrados por el cielo por unas cadenas doradas, las cuales salían de la espalda de un sexto individuo de cabello rojo sangre; mientras que los otros dos, uno de ellos se desplazaba a gran velocidad gracias a un par de alas negras en su espalda y el otro con un pequeño tornado que cubría la mitad inferior de su cuerpo.

Naruto había estado llevando a sus amigos a rastras por el cielo desde hace 4 horas, aún le quedaba mas de la mitad de su chakra pero empezaba a preocuparse de que tardarán más de lo esperado.

A pesar de que había pedido indicaciones no estaba del todo seguro de si iban por buen camino, estaba la posibilidad de que se hubiera desviado de su rumbo sin darse cuenta.

El no quería llegar a su destino de esa forma pero tampoco es que tuviera muchas opciones, se necesitaba un permiso para embarcar las naves y aunque lo tuviera le habían dicho que los únicos capaces de llevarlos a Nami no Kuni eran las naves de la Corporación Gato y nadie conseguía jamas que los llevasen. Le pareció muy sospechoso pero no tenían opción, no estaba dispuesto a arrastrar a sus amigos por todo Hi no Kuni hasta la frontera de Kaminari no Kuni (país del Rayo), el riesgo de que los identificaran, o peor, que los atraparan era demasiado grande. La única frontera que no estaba tan vigilada era la maritima, por ello, decidió arriesgarse por mar.

Volteando a su izquierda el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que la pelinegra con alas iba volando mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y tarareaba silenciosamente una hermosa melodía.

Parecía que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo el que tuvieron que recorrer una alarga distancia, siempre y cuando ésta fuera volando.

Volteando a su derecha, el pelirrojo vio a su hermano menor, sólo para llevar su mano en su cara mientras suspiraba.

Yota se había quedado dormido mientras estaba volando, sinceramente no entendía cómo es que su cuerpo seguía volando cuando su mente ni siquiera estaba en funcionamiento en ese momento y no debería seguir canalizando chakra a su cuerpo para mantenerse en vuelo. Simplemente dejó pasarlo como uno de los momentos inexplicables que experimentaba a lado de su hermano menor.

El pelirrojo suspiró.

' _Bueno, al menos ellos no se están aburriendo.'_

Pensó mientras miraba hacia atrás y vio a sus compañeros disfrutando del viaje.

Karin estaba literalmente gritando en jubilo, moviendo sus brazos de arriba a bajo como si tratara volar mientras la arrastraba a toda velocidad. Tayuya tenía una expresión seria en su rostro, pero su pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, mientras miraba el mar debajo de ellos era prueba suficiente de que no se la estaba pasando mal en absoluto. Suigetsu… él… estaba verde, literalmente… hace tan sólo unos 15 minutos que había vomitado por cuarta vez en este viaje, tal parece que viajar por los cielos a gran velocidad no se le daba muy bien; bueno… ya se acostumbraría con el tiempo. Kimimaro era más sutil, pero pudo ver la felicidad en sus ojos y la pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios mientras iba observando el mar y sus alrededores. Jugo tenia la misma expresión que Kimimaro mientras miraba por todas partes y llevaba … ¿un pájaro en la palma de su mano?

' _¿De dónde lo ha sacado?'_

Pensó mientras se le caían gotas estilo anime por la nuca al darse cuenta que posiblemente había un segundo miembro en su equipo el cual tenía momentos inexplicables a su alrededor.

Naruto negó con la cabeza para despejarse las ideas y volvió a mirar al frente.

Unos minutos después pudo ver la tierra a lo lejos. Con una sonrisa gritó para que sus pasajeros pudieran oírlo.

"¡Chicos, estamos a punto de llegar!"

"¡Noooooo~! ¡Sigamos un rato más!"

"… Por favor… Bajémonos… Ya no… Ya no aguanto más- _¡Puaaaghh!_ "

Parece que a diferencia de Karin, que quería seguir volando un poco más, Suigetsu estaba más que harto y enfermo del viaje, prueba de ello era el haber vomitado por quinta vez en este viaje.

"Ara ara, parece que les ha gustado"

"Zzzzzz… zzz..."

Comentó pícaramente Akeno mientras llevaba su mano delicadamente a sus labios para cubrir una pequeña risa, mientras que a su lado Yota todavía seguía durmiendo.

Kimimaro decidió contestar haciendo una pregunta.

"¿Podremos repetirlo Naruto-sama?"

Preguntó, a lo que Naruto se giró y vio a un Kimimaro con carra estoica mirándolo con unos ojos brillantes de esperanza.

"Pues ya que les ha gustado... de acuerdo."

Contestó con el doble de sudor cayéndose por su nuca. Suspiro antes de sonreír.

"En cuanto tengamos tiempo volveremos a hacerlo."

"¡YUJUUUU!"

"… Por favor… Mátenme…"

A pesar de que el albino y la pelirroja con sombrero no lo expresaron tan verbalmente como la chica con lentes, se podía ver que el brillo en sus ojos había doblado en intensidad. Jugo seguía jugando con su pajarito sin ningún cuidado en el mundo. Y Suigetsu seguía de color verde y lamentándose. Con todo esto, Naruto se apresuro para llegar en cuanto antes.

 **XxxXxxX**

Akeno, Yota (que se había despertado hace apenas unos segundos) y Naruto aterrizaron en medio de un bosque, éste último arrastrando a sus compañeros. Había dejado sus cadenas de chakra sueltas durante todo el viaje, pero ahora recuperó el control y los dejó cuidadosamente en el suelo. Luego les envió un ligero pulso de su propio chakra a través de sus cuerpos y su peso volvió.

"Bueno, ya hemos llegado."

"¡Por fin, tierra! ¡Cuánto te he extrañado, prometo no alejarme de ti nunca mas!"

En cuanto tocaron tierra, Suigetsu fue el primero en recibir al suelo como si fuera un viejo amigo, abrazándolo y besándolo una y otra y otra que en verdad no le había gustado volar por los cielos a altas velocidades.

Kimimaro decidió preguntarle a su maestro sobre lo querían a continuación.

"¿Cual es nuestro siguiente curso de acción?"

"Por el momento buscaremos alguna ciudad y preguntaremos si hay algun viaje disponible para ir a Kaminari no Kuni."

Contestó antes de mirar hacia el cielo.

"Es pasado del medio día, si nos damos prisa quizá podemos estar en camino antes del anochecer."

Dijo antes de empezar a caminar en dirección a un pueblo que había visto mientras sobrevolaba los alrededores, sus compañeros no tardaron en seguirle.

El bosque era bastante grande y la ligera niebla que cubría los alrededores le hizo recordar los inmensos bosques del clan tengu. El pelirrojo cerró los ojos y suspiraba, pero sin pararse en absoluto.

' _Me alegra tanto que Akeno haya recordado que teníamos que avisarle a kaa-chan de que todo estaba bien si se me hubiera olvidado posiblemente se había enojado.'_

Recordó con terror lo peligrosa que su madre adoptiva podía ser al enojarse… sobretodo con un látigo.

' **Depende de a quien le preguntes, creo que Barakiel no se quejaría si lo azotaran un poco.** '

Dijo pícaramente el zorro, haciendo que el ojiazul tuviera un ligero tono verde de piel solo de imaginarse la escena. No era su culpa, imaginartse a tus figuras paternas en esa situación no era agradable.

 _"_ **Vamos anímate, Akeno heredo ese lado de su padre jejeje.** _"_

Dijo con una risita pervertida. El verde desapareció substituido por el rojo mientras veía de reojo a Akeno y su hermosa figura de reloj de arena, no desde luego no iba a quejarse sobre ese lado de Akeno.

' **Además, seguramente el único que está sufriendo en estos momentos es ese idiota de Azazel'**

Naruto sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda. Aún cuando ese tonto cuervo era el responsable de lo que le había pasado, sinceramente sentía lástima de cualquier cosa que su madre pudiera hacerle para "castigarle".

Salio de sus pensamientos cuando percibió a varias figuras a lo lejos empezando a rodearlos. Sus chakras eran minúsculos, patético, no eran shinobis eso seguro, bandidos lo más seguro. Pero hubo 4 en concreto cuya cantidad era más grande; uno de ellos tenia casi tanto chakra como Karin, y eso ya es decir mucho teniendo en cuenta que ella era una Uzumaki, aunque tuviera 11 años. Los otros tres, tenían más chakra que simples civiles pero incluso con todo su chakra junto no podían igualar a nadie en su grupo.

Un hombre se hizo visible mientras caminaba a través de los arboles. Era bastante musculoso, llevaba pantalones grises y una camiseta de manga corta dejando visibles todos sus músculos junto a una hacha colgando sobre su hombro. Este hombre podría parecer intimidante a cualquier civil, con su cabeza calva y su cara con cicatrices, pero ellos no eran civiles.

"Vaya vaya, que hacen por aquí perdidos en el bosque, no sabían que-"

"Cierra tu asquerosa boca basura y apártate, estas tapando el camino."

Esas palabras venían acompañadas con un tono de desprecio de la boca de Kimimaro.

El pelirrojo suspiro.

"Kimimaro, aunque ésta pequeña mierda no se lo merezca, tienes que aprender a ser cortes."

El Kaguya asintió a su líder.

"¿No se están pasando un poco, puede que sea feo pero no se merece que le digan semejantes palabras, aun cuando sean la verdad."

"¿Ahhh? ¿De qué hablas mastodonte? No hay nada de malo en llamar mierda a la mierda, después de todo la mierda siempre será mierda y lo correcto por tanto es referirse a la mierda como "mierda", ¿no es así, mierda?"

Intentó defender el pelinaranja al señor, solo para ser reprimido por Tayuya.

El señor por otro lado tenía varias venas palpitando en su rostro por la rabia. Esa maldita pelirroja lo había insultado al menos 6 veces en una sola oración, ¿cómo era eso siquiera posible?

"La tsundere pelirroja tiene razón. Créeme Jugo, es más que obvio que este hombre no es buena persona, Naruto-taichou también lo ha notado."

"¿¡A-A-A quién le dices tsundere, charco de mierda!?"

"Ara ara~"

Comentó el espadachín albino, para ser golpeado por una sonrojada e indignada pelirroja, mientras que a sus espaldas Akeno se reía con una mano delicadamente sobre sus labios.

El calvo en cuestión, que había preparado unas palabras para intimidarlos y ahora están siendo ignorado, estaba rojo de ira y hechando humo, no era de extrañar que explotara.

"¡Maten a los chicos y dejen a las chicas con vida, serán una buena diversión para más tarde!"

Gritó con una sonrisa enferma.

De pronto, el resto de personas que Naruto había percibido antes empezaron a aparecer a través de arbustos y los arboles, pero notó como las cuatro firmas de chakra más grandes no se movieron de su sitio.

' _Quizá solo estaban observando para matarlos después, aunque puede que estén con ellos, por muy raro que sea, sera mejor no revelar mucho nuestras habilidades_ '

Pensó el pelirrojo, después de todo un ninja debía mantener sus secretos el mayor tiempo posible.

"Kimimaro."

Hablo atrayendo la atención del albino.

"¿Puedes encargarte de ellos?"

Los ojos brillantes del chico delataron su emoción.

"Por supuesto Naruto-sama."

Dijo con una ligera inclinación antes de empezar a avanzar.

"Karin, Tayuya, estoy seguro de que han notado esas 4 firmas de chakra que siguen escondidas, estén atentas. Los demás igual, puede que tengamos que saltar a ayudar."

Dijo entre susurros para que los bandidos no le oyeran y se dispuso a ver cómo Kimimaro hacia su magia.

El albino, que llevaba su camisa kimono de forma holgajada, se quito la manga izquierda dejándola caer detrás suyo antes de tensar su brazo para ponerlo perfectamente recto y de pronto, un hueso largo y afilado empezó a salir por el hombro y el chico lo agarro. Arrancando con fuerza su hueso observo las miradas asqueadas y conmocionadas de los bandidos y sus compañeros miraron curiosos el proceso.

Kimimaro se quedo con el brazo izquierdo colgando hasta que de pronto empezó a levantarlo desde el hombro hacia delante, parecía como si algo estuviera pasando por donde sus huesos se suponía debían estar. Al cabo de unos instantes y 4 crujidos de huesos, Kimimaro volvió a tener el brazo como si nada y apunto con el hueso en su mano derecha hacia delante. Podría parecer ridículo, usar un hueso como arma, pero la diferencia radicaba en que dicho huso media 60 cm, el humero que servia de empuñadura estaba unido a una hoja afilada hecho completamente de hueso la cual de alguna forma estaba substituyendo al radio y al cubito.

Los bandidos estaban tan sorprendidos por esto, que no tuvieron oportunidad de esquivar el primer ataque del albino.

" **Tsubaki no Mai** (Danza de la Camelia)"

Dijo en un susurro antes de avanzar a toda velocidad hacia sus enemigos.

Naruto iba a admitirlo, el chico era bueno, muy bueno, se pregunto si aceptaría a tener un pequeño enfrentamiento amistoso entre los dos porque la masacre que estaba viendo demostró que Kimimaro era un maestro en lo que hacía. Una simple hoja de hueso estaba cortando y matando sin descanso, con movimientos cortos y rápidos sin desperdiciar tiempo ni esfuerzo. El Kaguya parecía una trituradora de carne humana, sangre brotando por doquier, extremidades volando por los aires y gritos de suplicas en el aire. Parecía el infierno, al menos para sus enemigos, sus compañeros no pudieron evitar observar con fascinación morbosa la bella danza mortal que estaba repartiendo muerte por todo el campo de batalla.

A la que más le gustaba la escena era Akeno la cual se encontraba disfrutando elver cómo su nuevo amigo masacraba a esos insectos.

Tras haber aparecido ayer en la noche en el hotel, Akeno empezó a familiarizarse con sus nuevos compañeros.

Kimimaro le parecía un chico serie y casi carente de emociones, pero Akeno podía notar cómo a pesar de ello tenía un gran corazón el cual se preocupaba por los demás; además le fascinaba la idea de un clan tan sanguinario y temerario como del que solía ser parte.

Jugo era un tipo alto, fuerte e intimidante, más su actitud era la de alguien calmado y pacifico que no mataría ni a una mosca. Pero este mismo le había dicho que estaba decidido a hacer lo que sea con tal de proteger a sus amigos. Le recordó tanto a Naruto que no tardaron en volverse amigos.

Suigetsu era un poco de un enigma por fuera parecía ser muy impulsivo y depresivo en cuanto a lo que pensaba y creía, pero en el fondo parecía alguien con un poco de problemas de confianza los cuales apenas acaba de enfrentar. Además sinceramente le parecía muy gracioso el como él siempre peleaba con las 2 pelirrojas del grupo.

Ahora, Karin Y Tayuya. Si Akeno tuviera que describirlas diría que...

¡Eran sus mejores amigas del mundo!

... y también las primeras, pero eso era un pequeño detalle sin importancia.

En cuanto despertaron tras haberse desmayado, lo cual la preocupó mucho, lo primero que hicieron fue quedarse viéndola durante varios segundos. Después de eso, empezaron a decirle un montón de cumplidos.

¡Pero que buena suerte la suya!

¡No llevaban ni cinco minutos siendo amigas y ya le estaban diciendo cumplidos!

Le decían cosas como "pechugona", que "esas bolsas de grasa no servían para nada" y su favorito "vaca lechera".

¡Que hermosos cumplidos le habían dicho!

Al ser una miembro del clan tengu, un clan con alas y por tanto familiarizado con pájaros, era un honor el que te dijeran que tenías una "buena pechuga" ya que eso significaba que tenías las cualidades de un verdadero tengu.

También estaba completamente de acuerdo sobre la inutilidad de las bolsas de grasa, esas lonjas en las caderas solo eran un dolor en el trasero. Aunque muchos no lo notarán ella estaba 300 gramos encima de su peso ideal, ¡estaba gordísima! Y escuchar como sus nuevas amigas la apoyaban sobre cómo esas bolsas de grasa eran inútiles la hicieron sentir muy feliz.

Y quien no se sentiría feliz si una amiga te dijera que tenías la capacidad para ser una muy buena madre al decirte que puedes dar muy buena leche para el bebé. Sus amigas eran en verdad increíbles

Aunque por alguna razón, parecían ponerse cada vez más y más rojas y temblar cada vez que ella tomaba de tan buena manera sus cumplidos, ¿cómo no tomar de buena manera tan bellos cumplidos?

… volviendo con Kimimaro.

5 minutos después todo se había acabado, solo quedaba un paisaje lleno de sangre por el cual el peliblanco avanzaba como si nada.

El pelirrojo salió de su impresión para darle una sonrisa.

"Realmente eres increíble, a pesar de toda la matanza tu forma de luchar era casi como si estuvieras bailando."

"Kimimaro bailar increíble~!"

Comentó alabando al albino, para luego ser secundado por Yota. Kimimaro le devolvió su sonrisa y bajo ligeramente su cabeza en agradecimiento.

"Tus palabras me honran Naruto-sama. Y muchas gracias por el alago, Yota."

Unos gemidos llamaron la atención del grupo y se dieron cuenta de que el grandullón que los recibió al principio seguía vivo, pero por muy poco. Había perdido la izquierda pierna y el brazo derecho y se estaba desangrando en estos momentos. Naruto miró a su amigo con confusión, acaso había fallado al tratar de matarlo.

"Pensaba que quizá querría hacerle algunas preguntas."

Declaró el Kaguya, a lo cual el pelirrojo asintió para luego acercarse al moribundo. El bandido se puso a lloriquear y gemir. "

¡P-Por favor ten piedad!"

"Siempre y cuando me digas lo que quiero saber, saldrás vivo de esta. De lo contrario..."

Dijo en un tono frio y ligeramente macabro, que hizo al hombre asentir con vehemencia. "

¿Porque nos han atacado?"

"S-Solo seguíamos ordenes, se supone q-que nuestro trabajo era asustar a los habitantes del país para hacer que se d-dobleguen ante nosotros. Se han vuelto rebeldes últimamente y el jefe quería romper su moral."

Respondió entrecortadamente, el hombre estaba en sus últimos momentos.

"¿Quien te lo ha ordenado?"

"Fu-fu-fue ..."

Ell pelirrojo salto de golpe esquivando algunos shurikens que vinieron del bosque Él salió ileso pero lo mismo no podía decirse de su fuente de información.

Naruto se giró rápidamente para ver la condición de sus compañeros, parecía que Jugo había protegido a Karin cambiando su brazo para parar los proyectil, Suigetsu había usado su espada de para defenderse de los shurikens, al igual que Kimimaro pero con la de hueso, Tayuya había desviado los shurikens usando su flauta de acero, Akeno simplemente había atrapado todos los proyectiles entre sus dedos como si nada y Yota tenía todos los shurikens flotando a su alrededor al haberlos parado con su chakra futon.

"¿Están todos bien?"

Preguntó por si acaso.

Jugo asintió junto a Akeno.

"Si Naruto-sama."

"Todos estamos bien, Naru-kun"

Contestaron ambos.

Asintiendo Naruto se centró en sus capacidades de sensor y vio como sus atacantes se alejaban a toda velocidad.

"Parece ser que tenemos ninjas hostiles y no quieren que nos metamos en sus asuntos."

"¿Que deseas que hagamos, taichou?"

Preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa Suigetsu, esperando que su capitán le diera permiso de salir a cazar a esas sabandijas.

Naruto lo pensó unos instantes antes de responder.

"Nada, Karin, Tayuya y yo estaremos atentos por si vuelven, vamos a proseguir hasta el pueblo más cercano. Algo esta pasando y no me gusta, vamos a acelerar el paso."

" _Ahhh~_ okey, si tu lo dices…"

era obvio que el espadachín se sentía un poco desanimado por no serle permitido el divertirse un poco.

Naruto tomó a su prima y la coloco a su espalda, De entre todos ella era la única que aún no estaba completamente integrada en las artes Shinobi y por la tanto no podía moverse a la velocidad de los demás. Cuando estuvo acomodada empezó a correr seguido de cerca por su grupo.

Poco sabía el pelirrojo que el lio en el que acababan de involucrarse lo convertirían en una leyenda de Nami no Kuni.

 **XxxXxxX**

 **?**

 **XxxXxxX**

Los 4 ninjas desconocidos que habían atacado previamente al grupo de Naruto iban corriendo a toda velocidad a su escondite.

"¿Sensei qu-qué demonios fue eso?"

Preguntó uno de los 3 niños en el grupo.

"S-Sí, esa … cosa, se arranco el h-hueso del brazo y empezó a masacrar a todos los bandidos como si no fuera nada."

"¡Cállense de una puta vez, estoy pensando!"

Gritó el adulto del grupo mientras seguía corriendo.

" _Maldición, se suponía que seria dinero fácil, ayudar a un tonto empresario a apoderarse de este país sin aldea shinobi, tenemos al Daimio encerrado, las costas y su flota tomadas, puestos de vigilancia en casi toda la frontera y a la población casi doblegada; y ahora aparece ese grupo de fenómenos... Esto no le gustara a Gato._ "

 **XxxXxxX**

 **Bosque**

 **XxxXxxX**

1 hora después, el grupo seguía corriendo por el bosque esperando encontrar algún pueblo. Los Uzumaki habían activado el ojo de Kagura a su máximo alcance para encontrar señales de vida. Más no habían tenido suerte hasta ahora o por lo menos eso parecía.

Karin de pronto abrió los ojos.

"Naruto-nii, a la izquierda."

El pelirrojo asintió sonriendo.

"Si, parece que la suerte está de nuestro lado."

"Ja, ¿Cuándo la puta suerte nuestra de nuestro lado?"

Dijeron ambos pelirrojos antes de redirigir el rumbo del grupo hacia la gran concentración de firmas de chakra que los 3 pelirrojos.

Siguieron corriendo durante 5 minutos más antes de que el grupo se detuviera en seco al llegar a la entrada del pueblo. La chica se bajó de la espalda de su amigo y miro de cerca la población.

Las calles estaban en un estado lamentable, había hombres, mujeres y niños circulando con trapos por todo el pueblo, algunas casas estaban en un estado lamentable o con tablas en las puertas y ventanas pero lo que no se perdió para ninguna persona del grupo fue la cara seria y el fuego que habitaba en los ojos de todo el mundo. A pesar de las dificultades evidentes de la población, todos parecían tener una fuerte voluntad, casi parecía que estaban preparados para resistir una batalla que se avecinaba.

Decidiendo dejar sus pensamientos de lado, Naruto avanzo por el pueblo, con sus amigos detrás de él, buscando alguna taberna o restaurante para obtener información y comer algo. Ignoró deliberadamente las miradas curiosas o recelosas que les estaban enviando los transeúntes. Parecía que los extranjeros no eran bienvenidos aquí, teniendo en cuenta lo poco que le había dicho el bandido hace 1 hora, parece ser que los habitantes pensaban que estaba del lado de este tirano (cualquiera que fuera su nombre), que intentaba apoderarse del país. Eran solo suposiciones por parte del pelirrojo pero no creía ni por un momento que sus pensamientos fueran sin fundamento.

Un tiempo después vieron un establecimiento que parecía ser algún tipo de local publico, supuso que era la taberna del pueblo por lo que decidió que bien podrían entrar y comer algo por lo que se encaminaron todos asía el local. En el camino, él y su grupo se habían detenido de vez en cuando para darle un poco de dinero o comida a los niños y niñas que se acercaban a ellos, no podía evitarlo, cuando los veía muertos de hambre y con esos ojos llenos de esperanza que miraban directamente en su alma... le recordaban a él cuando deambulaba hambriento por las acalles de Konoha. No podía simplemente ignorarlos. Incluso llegaba a usar su línea de sangre, Shoton, para crear rápidamente y a escondidas un pequeño diamante para entregárselos a los niños.

Cuando abrió la puerta, todas las cabezas dentro del local se giraron en su dirección. Naruto hizo un rápido repaso por toda la taberna.

' _Joder, parece que quieren matarnos con los ojos, espero que Kimimaro no arme un alboroto._ '

Pensando eso se giró para ver a su compañero y efectivamente tenía una mueca de enfado en la cara.

Naruto suspiró, rezando para que el albino no armara un alboroto y se dirigió hacia una mesa vacía, donde se sentó con el resto de sus compañeros esperando a que vengan a hacer su pedido.

Karin se veía especialmente nerviosa, no es que la pudiera culpar. De entre los 8, era la única que no podía defenderse, a pesar de haber desbloqueado su chakra nunca había recibido entrenamiento formal en las artes Shinobi. Jugo se miraba impasible y ignoró las miradas del publico. Tayuya, era difícil de saber pues parecía que estaba ignorando a la gente de alrededor, más la forma en la que apretaba su puño decía otra cosa. Suigetsu llevaba una sonrisa de retadora en su rostro, esperando que alguien osará enfrentarse a ellos para tener una oportunidad de decapitarlo. Yota, Por su parte, era ajeno de todo lo que está pasando a su alrededor y simplemente se la pasaba dando vueltas una y otra y otra vez en su silla. Akeno, bueno, no era ajena a las miradas dirigidas a su grupo, pero si era ajena a que cada vez que cruzaba sus piernas una sobre la otra o respiraba hondo, haciendo que sus pechos rebotaran ligeramente, los hombres del bar sangraban cada vez más de la nariz, solo para que aquellos que venían acompañados de una chica recibieran una cachetada de ésta. Por ultimo Kimimaro, que parecía todavía enfadado les enviaba un resplandor a todos los que lo miraban mal, estos con un escalofrió por la columna se apresuraban a volver a sus asuntos temiendo lo que podrían hacerles.

Entonces, se acerco un hombre corpulento y calvo con un bigote espeso, pantalones cafés y camiseta de color negro con sandalias.

"La escoria de Gato no es bienvenida en mi local. Fuera de aquí."

Dijo en un tono duro.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

"Acabamos de llegar y ni siquiera sabemos lo que está pasando. Puedo entender que tengan problemas pero agradeceríamos si no nos tacharan de criminales sin siquiera preguntarnos antes. "

Contestó Naruto mientras que su mente trabajaba a toda marcha.

' _Con que Gato ehh..._ '

Un bufido resonó en su cabeza.

' **No es de extrañar que los de su corporación son los únicos con permiso para entrar en el país, debe ser el que está ocasionando todos los problemas**.'

El Uzumaki tuvo que estar de acuerdo con su hermano.

El tabernero parecía sorprendido.

"¿Espera, no son mercenarios? ¿No trabajan para Gato?"

"Ara ara, para nada buen señor, solo hemos venido a Nami a hacer escala y tomar una embarcación a otro país."

Contestó Akeno omitiendo deliberadamente que quería ir a Kaminari no Kuni. Naruto les había pedido que, en caso de que se supiera que había pasado por aquí, dejarán el menor rastro posible.

El tabernero se sonrojó un poco al ver a la hermosa joven, antes de que su actitud diera un giro de 180º así como la de todos los presentes en la taberna

"Vaya, perdonen chicos, desde que el bastardo llegó a Nami hace unos meses, las cosas han estado difíciles por aquí."

Dijo mientras se reía y los demás clientes les pedían disculpas

Karin decidió involucrarse.

"¿Qué esta pasando aquí exactamente? ¿Cuándo preguntamos para un transporte nos dijeron que los único con permiso para entrar en el país eran los de la Corporación Gato y ellos se negaron a llevarnos incluso pagando."

El ceño fruncido del tabernero volvió con toda su fuerza y soltó un suspiro cansado antes de sentarse con ellos. Afortunadamente ir a la misa más grande del local la que habían elegido.

"Gato, el presidente de Corporacion Gato es la causa de toda la ruina del país. Vino hace unos meses a instalar una sucursal de su empresa en el país. Al principio nos alegramos pensando que eso traería más trabajo, pero no tardo en mostrar sus verdaderos colores, obligando a la gente a vender sus empresas marítimas por las buenas o por las malas. Cuando el Daimyo lo supo, intentó parar a Gato pero el bastardo contrato a un equipo ninja y mercenarios que mataron a los guardias del castillo. Poco después, el bastardo colocó su guarnición de mercenarios en el castillo para mantener al Daimyo preso, a final de cuentas sigue siendo el líder del país y eso lo hace valioso, por ahora. Con nuestro líder preso, Gato tenía toda libertad para hacer lo que quisiera y desde entonces hemos estado luchando día a día contra los hombres de Gato, que se la pasan robandonos y secuestrando a nuestras mujeres e hijas para venderlas en el mercado de esclavos."

Dijo con pura rabia en la cara.

El ambiente en la taberna se puso muy violento tras el relato del hombre bigotudo.

"Naruto-sama."

Llamó Jugo en un tono de declaración. Naruto asintió de acuerdo sabiendo lo que el pelinaranja quería de él, aunque en su cabeza pasaban otros pensamientos.

'¡ _No, tu también no! ya es bastante raro oírlo de Kimimaro, se supone que después de Akeno ustedes dos son los mayores del grupo._ '

Pensó en un tono deprimente intentando ignorar la risa de su hermano zorruno.

"¿Les importaría si unos extranjeros les echan una mano?"

Preguntó para gran sorpresa del publico.

"¿Quieren ayudarnos?"

Preguntó estupefacto el tabernero. El resto de la gente de la taberna compartía su misma expresión.

Naruto asintió.

"Yo mismo y mis compañeros hemos recibido entrenamiento ninja, los bandidos no serían problema pero necesitaríamos información sobre los ninjas."

Contestó haciendo que los clientes lo miraran con ojos alegres, agradecidos y esperanzados.

El tabernero obtuvo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y decidió empezar a contar todo lo que sabia, pero por desgracia fue detenido por la llegada repentina de un desconocido que interrumpió sus planes.

Un aldeano entró en la taberna casi tirando la puerta abajo.

"¡Chicos, tenemos que hacer algo!"

"¿Qué esta pasando?"

Preguntó un cliente al azar.

"Es Kaiza, Gato quiere ejecutarlo en la plaza del pueblo."

Gritó desesperado el aldeano.

Esa declaración provocó un caos en masa. Naruto y su grupo fueron totalmente ignorados y todos los clientes junto al tabernero salieron corriendo por la puerta, lo más seguro hacía la plaza para rescatar al tal Kaiza.

El pelirrojo se puso de pie.

"Vamos."

Dijo antes de salir corriendo junto a sus compañeros a un ritmo moderado para que Karin pudiera seguirles.

No tuvieron muchos problemas para orientarse, casi todos los aldeanos se dirigían a una misma dirección, por lo que decidieron seguirlos. No tardaron demasiado para llegar y al hacerlo presenciaron el espectáculo de primera mano.

En medio de la plaza había un estrado de madera en el cual estaba atado un hombre en una cruz de madera. El hombre pronto a ser ejecutado era bastante alto y musculoso, con la piel curtida, cabello y ojos negros, con una camiseta kimono sin mangas de color azul marino y unos pantalones negros con sandalias en sus pies. Se veía muy herido y golpeado, si la sangre saliendo de diferentes partes de su cuerpo significaba algo.

A la derecha de este un poco mas adelante se encontraba un hombre pequeño con gafas negras y de cabello gris rizado, denotando una cierta edad. Iba vestido con un traje enteramente negro con zapatos de salón que hacían juego y un bastón sobre el que estaban apoyadas sus dos manos. La sonrisa pretenciosa y de arrogancia en su cara realmente estaba sacando de quicio a Naruto.

Pero el enano no era el problema…

El verdadero problema era el shinobi que estaba cerca del enano. Era un adulto enorme con el pelo negro, sin cejas, con unas vendas blancas ocultando la parte inferior de su cara y un hitai-ate atado de lado con el simbolo de Kiri. Iba con el pecho al aire y solo llevaba unos pantalones cargo de color negro con unas sandalias shinobi a juego y dos calentadores en sus antebrazos. Naruto no lo reconoció por su físico, sino por la espada que llevaba en su mano derecha apoyada sobre su hombro. Una cuchilla largo de dos metros con un agujero cerca de la punta de la espada y una curva hueca un poco más cerca de la empuñadura, esa hoja era Kubikiribocho (cuchillo decapitador).

Y una de las 7 espadas de la niebla solo podía significar una cosa…

Uno de los espadachines de la niebla, y un Shinobi de al menos clase A intermedia, se encontraba frente a ellos.

' _Maldición, de todas las personas tenía que ser Zabuza Momochi, antiguo miembro de los siete ninjas espadachines de la niebla, el Kirigakure no Kijin (demonio de la niebla)_. _Menos mal que Suigetsu superó su obsesión con las espadas de la niebla, por que sí no de seguro ahora mismo estaría atacando a Zabuza'_

Pensó el pelirrojo mientras veía de reojo a su amigo en cuestión. Como suponía Suigetsu no solo estaba calmado y sereno, sino que hasta estaba viendo los alrededores y ecualizando la situación, tal parece que ese enfrentamiento fue muy útil para él.

Detrás del estrado estaban dos sujetos idénticos, no solo por su vestimenta también por su físico. Llevaban una mascaras de metal que ocultaban sus bocas junto a unos guantes de metal con garras en los brazos junto con pantalones, capa y sandalias negras. Tenían un estilo de pelo diferente pero el pelo negro era un rasgo que compartían junto al hitai-ate típico de la niebla.

Los aldeanos eran mantenidos a raya por los mercenarios de gato formando un perímetro alrededor del estrado para que no interrumpieran.

"Gente de Nami, al parecer siguen sin entender cual es su lugar. Aun hay gente que por lo visto, se atreve a causar disturbios y amenazar mi gobierno sobre la isla. Este hombre, Kaiza se atrevió a golpear a mis hombres por venir a reclamar mis impuestos. Ese comportamiento es inaceptable. Voy a hacer de este hombre un ejemplo para que entiendan lo que ocurre con los que se atreven a oponerse a mi. Por ello, Kaiza, te condeno a muerte."

Sentenció el enano con una sonrisa cruel.

"¡TOU-CHAAAAN!"

Gritó un niño angustiado con lagrimas en los ojos llamando la atención del pelirrojo. Llevaba un sombrero de color blanco y rayas azules, con una camiseta de color amarillo y unos shorts de color verde. El cabello del niño era negro y puntiagudo con los ojos del mismo color, la tez de su piel era blanquecina. Parecía estar empujando contra los brazos de su madre para llegar al condenado.

Dicha mujer de estatura media tenia el pelo negro y lizo con los ojos del mismo color. Llevaba una camiseta rosa que apretaban ligeramente sus moderados pechos copa C y traía unos pantalones azules que se pegaban a sus largas piernas y resaltaban de mayor manera su firme y gran trasero. La madre, que también estaba derramando lagrimas estaba reteniendo a su hijo temiendo lo que le harían los mercenarios .

A su lado estaba un anciano con el cabello y la barba de color gris con ojos oscuros y con unas gafas redondas. Llevaba una camiseta sin mangas de color negro con pantalones de juego. El anciano estaba mirando al tirano con rabia y impotencia sin saber que hacer.

Naruto tuvo un pensamiento rápido, no podía permitir que ese hombre inocente muriera de esa forma.

"Jugo el tipo de la espada es tuyo, Kimimaro quiero que rescates al prisionero, Tayuya y Yota saquen a la gente de aquí para que no hayan bajas innecesarias, Akeno trata de curar a Kaiza, Suigetsu y yo nos encargaremos de los mercenarios antes de ayudarles."

Anunció, consiguiendo un asentimiento de todos.

"¿Y yo?"

Preguntó la pelirroja llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

El pelirrojo cogió un kunai de su funda y se lo tendió a su prima.

"Quiero que tomes el kunai y te escondas en algún callejón."

Dijo con una voz tranquila.

"Pero quiero luchar con ustedes."

Exclamó indignada en voz baja.

"No has recibido ningún entrenamiento, cuatro ojos y no hay razón para ponerte a tí misma en riesgo de forma innecesaria."

Contestó Suigetsu pero la chica seguía enfadada.

"Esto no es discutible Karin, acabamos de salir de ese maldito agujero y sería una pena que terminaras muriendo aquí."

Dijo Tayuya en un tono duro sorprendiendo a su amiga pelirroja, quería seguir discutiendo pero vió que no había tiempo por lo que cogió el kunai y se escondió en un callejón lateral. Naruto suspiró antes de volver a mirar a sus compañeros.

"A mi señal"

Dijo y los 6 asintieron.

Gato había estado golpeando al pobre pescador con su palo, realmente la pequeña mierda debía sentirse muy poderosa para abusar de un hombre que media el doble de su talla y estaba indefenso. Al final, la pequeña mierda se harto y volvió a mirar a la multitud.

"Que esto les sirva de ejemplo. ¡Yo soy el que manda!"

Gritó antes de girarse hacia el nukenin (ninja desertor)

"Mátalo."

Zabusa no se detuvo ni a pensarlo, levantó la espada en alto, preparado para dar el golpe, para gran desesperación de la madre y el niño.

"¡Kaiza!"

"¡NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"¡AHORA!"

Fue apenas unos segundos, todos los civiles presentes ni siquiera pudieron verlo. En una fracción de segundo Naruto trazo unos sellos de mano y clavó sus manos en el suelo. El resultado fue que cientos de estacas emergieron del suelo clavándose profundamente en la carne de más de la mitad de los mercenarios que previamente estaban dando problemas, fue una masacre. Pero el resto no se quedó quieto.

Kimimaro y Jugo, al instante en el que su líder dio la orden, saltaron por encima de los mercenarios que habían sido empalados mientras se dirigían al estrado. Jugo transformo su brazo y se dirigió a golpear a Zabusa pero éste no era un ex-jonin de Kiri por nada, pues bajo inmediatamente su espada y detuvo el golpe aunque no sin dificultad. Por desgracia para el nukenin Jugo había hecho unas modificaciones a su brazo. No solo la piel se había vuelto mas gruesa y resistente, justo al lado de su muñeca había un agujero en el cual estaba un enorme cilindro tan largo como su brazo.

En el momento en el que el puño del pelinaranja hizo contacto, el cilindro salió propulsado en forma de un martillo, golpeando la espada gigante y con ella al shinobi. Zabusa salió disparado hacia atrás sin poder hacer nada.

Yota y Tayuya rápidamente empezaron a gritar para llamar la atención del público y hacer que salieran de la zona. Habían algunos que estaban escépticos sobre irse pero solo bastó una mirada seria de Tayuya para que se fueran corriendo.

Por otro lado, Suigetsu rápidamente saltó hacia los mercenarios que habían sobrevivido al ataque de su capitán. En cuanto estuvo a tan sólo un par de metros del mercenario más cercano, velozmente desenfundó su espada odachi. El hombre no supo ni siquiera qué pasó, pero todos sus compañeros se quedaron estupefactos al ver como su compañero fue fácilmente partido a la mitad por la enorme y larga espada. Suigetsu, con una sonrisa maniática y unos ojos llenos de locura, se lanzó sobre el resto de los mercenarios, comenzando una salvaje y sangrienta masacre.

Mientras tanto, Kimimaro aprovechó para expulsar un hueso afilado desde la palma de su mano con los cuales corto las cuerdas del prisionero y poco después lo cogió en brazos antes de saltar fuera del estrado y entregárselo a Akeno, que rápidamente sacó sus alas y se fue del lugar para poder curar al hombre.

Naruto, que había oído antes a la pequeña familia gritando se acercó a ellos para decirles.

"Mi compañera se ha llevado al señor para poder curarlo, búsquenla y quédense con él. Nosotros nos encargamos de esto."

La pequeña familia tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, pero en cuanto reaccionaron hicieron lo que el pelirrojo les dijo sin dudar. El anciano se dió la vuelta y empezó a correr en la dirección en la que la chica alada se había ido, la mujer tomó la mano de su hijo pero antes de seguir a su padre se giró para mirar al pelirrojo.

"Gracias."

Dijo con una voz de llena de gratitud y procedió a irse arrastrando a su hijo con ella.

Kimimaro observo unos instantes como la familia se retiraba y agradecía a su maestro, antes de girarse para ver el campo de batalla.

Jugo seguía en guardia encima del estrado observando al ninja espadachín que intentaba levantarse con dificultad, su espada parecía tener una enorme grieta en el centro debido al duro golpe del pelinaranja.

Naruto, tras haber hablado con la familia, ahora se encontraba un poco más lejos mientras esquivaba los ataques de los ninjas gemelos. El pelirrojo acabó dándole un duro golpe a la cabeza a uno de ellos y por el crujido que llego a oir el albino estuvo seguro que lo había matado. El hermano de este, lleno de furia llegó cargando por la espalda del pelirrojo, Kimimaro no iba a aceptar que esa basura golpeara a su maestro por lo que levanto ambos brazos apuntando los dedos en dirección al ninja enemigo.

" **Teshi Sendan** ( Dedos perforadores)"

Sin un solo sonido, las 10 falanges de los dedos del Kaguya salieron disparados hacia el kiri ninja perforándolo en múltiples lugares y atravesando todo su cuerpo como si fuera mantequilla. El hombre cayó muerto en el acto antes de que el pelirrojo se hubiera movido siquiera.

Naruto miro a su compañero con una sonrisa.

"Gracias, aunque no la necesitaba."

El albino hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

"Por supuesto, Naruto-sama."

El albino sabía perfectamente que su maestro los habría destrozado sin problemas pero no quería que se molestara cuando él mismo estaba aquí.

"¿¡Quién rayos son!? ¿¡Qué significa esto!?"

Gritó el magnate enojado y asustado.

Naruto y Kimimaro lo miraron con el ceño fruncido, mientras liberaban sus instintos asesinos, causando que el cobarde gritara de miedo y corriera para colocarse detrás de Zabuza. Jugo no lo había perdido de vista ni un instante, seguía con su lado derecho transformado pero el cilindro habia desaparecido dejando solo un enorme puño con clavos en los nudillos.

"Quienes somos tiene poca importancia, lo que importa es quien eres y lo que has estado haciendo enano de mierda."

Dijo mirándolo con su único ojo visible, que para Gato parecía que ese azul en sus ojos era tan frio como el hielo.

Gato estaba apunto de mojarse los pantalones.

"¡Zabuza haz algo!"

El nukenin de kiri acabó por levantarse con dificultad y miro con ojos analíticos a sus enemigos.

Naruto decidió tomar la palabra y saludo a su oponente con una sonrisa.

"Zabuza Momochi, diría que es un placer conocer a un ninja de tu calibre pero por desgracia estamos en bandos opuestos."

En respuesta el pelinegro se hecho a reír de forma escalofriante.

"Sí, supongo que esto arruina un poco mi introducción, aunque tampoco es que necesites presentación… Naruto Uzumaki."

Contestó con una sonrisa tras las vendas, provocando que la sonrisa del pelirrojo muriera en el acto, para substituirla por un ceño fruncido.

"…¿Como conoces mi nombre?"

Preguntó en un tono helado que por un momento le puso los pelos de punta a Zabusa e hizo que Gato soltara un grito apropiado para una niña.

"Subestimas tu propia reputación… El hijo desaparecido del Yondaime Hokage, el jinchuriki del Kyubi y el niño más buscado de las naciones elementales. Tus características aparecen en el libro bingo, con una de las recompensas más altas de la historia; cabello rojo sangre, cicatrices en las mejilla en forma de bigotes de zorro y un solo ojo, el derecho y de color azul. A pesar de que la foto en el libro es de cuando tenías unos 5 años, dudo mucho que exista alguien más con esas características en todos las naciones."

Por suerte nadie más estaba en la plaza en ese mismo momento, los espectadores habían sido evacuados por Yota y Tayuya y seguramente los estaban protegiendo de cualquier mercenario en estos momentos. Kaiza había sido rescatado por Kimimaro y entregado a Akeno para que lo curara y posiblemente su familia estaría con él en estos momentos. Suigetsu continuaba matando a los mercenarios, mientras se divertía con ellos; los mercenarios habían pasado de ser casi 100 a solo un poco más de 20; no podían hacer nada contra los movimientos hábiles y precisos del albino y los pocos que intentaban atacarle quedaban confundidos al ver que sus ataques no le afectaban, solo para segundos después perder la cabeza.

"Hablas como si te interesara…"

Declaró Naruto, dudaba mucho que lo hubiera reconocido tan rápido sin estar interesado en él.

"La verdad, esperaba encontrarte para reclutarte en mi pequeño grupo de mercenarios, aunque hayas matado a los hermanos demonio no me importaría siempre y cuando tú y tus amigos aceptaran la oferta. Esos dos eran demasiado débiles de todos modos."

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño aun más al oír las palabras del desertor, podía percibir fácilmente que tipo de persona era su oponente gracias a su habilidad. Era despiadado y dispuesto a todo para cumplir sus objetivos, la oscuridad que percibió en él era más que clara para el pelo, aunque debajo de todo eso pudo percibir las buenas intenciones que tenía. Lo cual le sorprendió un poco, pues a pesar de que no era un santo, tampoco era una persona sin moral, aunque se preguntó porque estaba trabajando para este bastardo.

"Lo siento mucho, pero si trabajas para una basura como ese enano de mierda temo que voy a tener que declinar."

Respondió el pelirrojo a lo que el pelinegro suspiro.

"Supongo que nada se puede hacer."

Solo para sonreír de forma macabra debajo de sus vendas.

"Esta va a ser una batalla para recordar."

Dijo levantando con un poco de dificultad su espada listo para la lucha.

Naruto iba a cargar para eliminar a su enemigo pero se detuvo en seco y le indico con una mano a sus compañeros que no se movieran. Había percibido algo con sus habilidades, 5 personas se acercaban a su posición, 4 de ellas siendo los que habían interrumpido su interrogatorio y algo incluso peor había ocurrido, una firma de chakra desconocida se estaba acercando demasiado a Karin. No era muy alta por lo que no era un shinobi pero esperaba que no fuera un enemigo, no podía detectar sus intenciones desde aquí.

Zabuza observó curioso porque el pelirrojo y su equipo se habían detenido de repente pero entonces aparecieron 5 personas en el campo de batalla que reconoció fácilmente. Sonrió bajo sus vendas.

' _Parece que han llegado los refuerzos._ '

El que estaba en la delantera era un hombre de pelo verde y ojos violeta con un hitai-ate atado en la frente con el símbolo de Ame (Lluvia). Llevaba un traje estrecho de cuerpo entero de color violeta y negro junto a un paraguas en las espalda y la empuñadura de una espada sin hoja en la cadera. Dicha empuñadura era de color negro con una anilla en el pomo y en la parte donde debería residir la hoja de la espada solo habían 2 extremos curvados hacía dentro.

Luego estaba una persona cuyo genero no podía ser distinguido, iba vestido con un kimono de batalla de color azul y una mascara típica de la división de cazadores nukenins, aunque estaba claro para Naruto que este no era un cazador. Tenía cabello negro y largo atado en un moño con dos flequillos largos en cada lado de la cara con pequeñas vendas atadas en ellos.

Los 3 últimos iban vestidos todos igual, un traje amarillo de cuerpo completo con mascaras de gas y el hitai-ate de Ame atado en la frente.

"¿Llegas tarde Aoi, dónde rayos te habías metido?"

"Cierra la boca, había visto a unos sujetos sospechosos y fui a informar a la base y encontré a tu perro faldero ahí diciéndome que estabas en medio de una ejecución."

El enmascarado se giro hacia Zabusa.

"La información me preocupó y vine para asegurarme que todo estaba tranquilo, al parecer hice bien."

Gato avanzo con su arrogancia recién recuperada y con una sonrisa torcida.

"Bien bien parece que la situación se ha tornado en mi favor, quizá quieran pedir clemencia antes de que los mande matar."

El pelirrojo ni se inmuto.

"Cierra la boca pequeña mierda, nos encargaremos primero de ellos, y luego iras tú."

Contestó con una sonrisa sanguinaria y su ojo izquierdo cambiando de un hermoso color zafiro a un sangriento color rubi sangre con la pupila rasgada.

Zabusa sabía exactamente lo que significaba eso, no tenía ni idea hasta que punto ese pelirojo había dominado el chakra de su bestia interna y estando lesionado por el golpe del chico pelinaranja no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse con él en una batalla por lo que hizo lo más sabio.

Zabuza se abalanzó sobre Gato y lo noqueo antes de ponérselo encima del hombro. No podía permitir que su cliente muriera, de lo contrario no iban a pagarle.

"Nos vamos."

Le dijo a su cómplice enmascarado y desapareció del lugar en un shunshin seguido por el chico de la mascara.

Al parecer Zabusa esperaba que Aoi lo siguiera de cerca pero no fue el caso, de todas maneras no le importo, si el idiota acababa muriendo, eso significaba más dinero para él.

Aoi miró por donde se había ido su compañero nukenin.

' _Cobarde, son solo unos niños._ '

Pensó y se quedo mirando a sus contrincantes con una sonrisa arrogante.

"Mi nombre es Aoi Rokusho, ninja desertor de Konoha y actualmente jonin de Ame, estos son mis estudiantes. ¿Puedo saber sus nombres?"

Naruto se quedó mirando a este individuo mientras usaba el Ojo de Kagura para estudiarlo, su chakra era negro, lleno de codicia y arrogancia con un insano deseo de poder. Oh sí, este tipo no iba a salir vivo de aquí.

"De nada le sirve darle mi nombre a un muerto."

Le contestó con su mejor cara de poker mientras que Jugo y Kimimaro se preparaban para la batalla.

El ojivioleta empezó a reírse como un loco.

"¿Crees que puedes matarme? Pobres ilusos."

El jonin tomó entonces la empuñadura de su cadera, la mostró y tendió la mano al frente para que todos pudieran verla.

"¿Saben lo qué es ésto?"

Preguntó con arrogancia, pero lo único que obtuvo fue una mirada neutral de los 3 chicos. Sus reacciones irritaron a Aoi pero no lo demostró, en cambio mantuvo su expresión arrogante.

"Esta espada perteneció una vez al Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju, es la legendaria "Raijin no Ken", y el que la empuña..."

Una hoja de rayos se formo a partir del extremo de la empuñadura de la espada.

"... es invencible. No pueden derrotarme, arrástrense a mis pies y les daré una muerte rápida."

Gritó mientras que sus alumnos esperaron pacientemente a que su maestro acabara con sus enemigos.

Los 3 se quedaron mirando con caras neutras a su contrincante pero en sus cabezas estaban girando los engranajes.

' _Así que esa espada perteneció a mi tio-tatara-abuelo, podría quedarmela, pero creo tener otro uso para ella..._ '

Pensó el pelirrojo

' **Te recuerdo que nadie sabe que eres un Senju por sangre.** '

' _Cosa que te molesta.'_

" **¡Claro que me molesta! Solo de imaginarme las caras de tontos de los habitantes de Konoha si supieran que han maltratado al descendiente de uno de sus fundadores valdría más que todo el sake del mundo.** "

Contestó el zorro riéndose.

' _Ya estamos otra vez con el saque, creí que te dejé bien claro que no iba a empezar a beber hasta que fuera un adulto._ '

Pensó suspirando en su cabeza, había tenido este argumento desde que tenía 10 años y seguía molestándolo con eso.

" **¿¡Lo prometiste recuerdas!?** "

Dijo en un tono apresurado.

' _Sí, sí, cuando sea un adulto empezare a beber._ '

Contestó en un tono cansado, al parecer su hermano podía saborear todo lo que el bebía o comía. Pero bueno esto era una conversación para otro momento.

Los pensamientos de Jugo eran mas simples sobre el tema.

' _¿Si la espada te hace invencible, porque murió tan joven el Nidaime Hokage?'_

Preguntó el pelinaranja, él era bastante inculto sobre la historia, pero sabía un poco sobre las grandes figuras históricas de esta era, y el Nidaime Hokage fue una de ellas. Tobirama Senju murió en un ataque suicida llevándose consigo a todo el batallón Kinkaku (Oro), las fuerzas de élite de Kumo durante la 1era Gran Guerra Mundial Ninja. Jugo supuso que no debía ser invencible si el propio Tobirama murió en ese entonces.

En cuanto a Kimimaro estaba teniendo una cadena de pensamientos que lo estaban enfureciendo por momentos.

' _La espada del Nidaime Hokage = el Nidaime Hokage era Tobirama Senju = Tobirama Senju era el Hermano de Hashirama Senju = Naruto-sama es descendiente de Hashirama Senju = Aoi Rokusho es quien tiene la espada que por derecho le pertenece a Naruto-sama = ¡esa maldita bolsa de mierda le ha robado a Naruto-sama! - conclusión = Aoi Rokusho debe morir._ '

El albino tenía decidido el recuperar esa espada para su maestro.

Aoi ahora si que estaba enfadado, tenían ante ellos la prueba de que no lo podían derrotar y se quedaban como si nada. Estaba decidido a arremeter contra ellos pero vio algo viniendo por detrás de ellos que le hizo sonreír con crueldad.

La sonrisa no se le perdió a Naruto, se pregunto por un instante porque se reía hasta que recordó a su prima y noto que estaba detrás de el … junto a otra persona hostil.

" _Maldición, Karin._ "

"¡Suéltame maldito!"

Gritó la pelirroja haciendo que sus 3 amigos se giraran ligeramente para ver que estaba atrapada en los brazos de un mercenario que seguramente había sobrevivido a la primera técnica Doton de Naruto o que se había escapado de Suigetsu.

"Rokusho-sama. He encontrado a esta chica rondando por el callejón, tiene el mismo pelo que ese individuo, seguro que son parientes."

Dijo mientras sostenía un kunai en el cuello de la chica.

" _Mierda._ "

Gritó en su cabeza mientras apretaba los dientes.

"Buen trabajo, que dices mocoso, es acaso tu hermana pequeña, sería una pena que le pasara algo si no haces lo que te digo."

Dijo con una risa malvada.

Naruto lo miro por unos instantes antes de bajar ligeramente la cabeza su pelo ocultando su ojo.

"Que quieres..."

Dijo en una voz derrotada ….

que era completamente falsa.

" _En cuanto salgamos de esta voy a darte una muerte lenta y dolorosa._ "

Pensó con furia, Kurama en su interior también estaba furioso, su cachorro había encontrado de puro milagro a dos miembros de su familia y ahora una de ellas estaba en peligro de muerte, en cuanto pudiera iba a aplastarlo con 9 coletazos cargados de ira.

La sonrisa torcida en el rostro del Ame-nin se ensancho aun más.

"Quiero … que no hagan nada. Veras, mis genin necesitan un saco de boxeo para practicar y ustedes 3 parecen perfectos para eso."

Dino alegrándoles el día a los 3 chicos de Ame.

El mensaje era claro, iban a sufrir una paliza y no podían defenderse. Los chicos con trajes amarillos no tardaron en cargar sobre ellos bajo la mirada horrorizada de la pelirroja.

"¡No! Por favor no se preocupen por mí. Por favor déjenlos en paz."

Gritó desesperada.

Las suplicas de la chica Uzumaki cayeron en oídos sordos mientras tuvo que presenciar como su amigo era tirado al suelo y apaleado por uno de los genin, Kimimaro también acabo por el suelo pero dicho genin saco uno de sus kunai y empezó a desgarrar la piel del Kaguya, el ultimo genin también empezó a apalear a Jugo pero este se mantenía de pie a pesar de los golpes.

Aoi observo todo esto con una sonrisa, no le había gustado cuando le habían obligado a tomar un equipo genin pero tenía que admitir que si situaciones como estas se repetían amenudo iba cambiar de opinión con mucha rapidez. Pero su sonrisa pronto murió a los pocos segundos cuando se dio cuenta de algo...

A pesar de estar siendo golpeados...

A pesar de estar contra la pared...

No estaban gritando.

Ni lagrimas, ni suplicas, ni gritos de dolor, esos tres se quedaban ahí quietos como si nada recibiendo una paliza. Había un problema, o bien esos 3 tenían una resistencia inhumana al dolor o sus genin no estaban haciendo bien su trabajo.

Naruto seguía recibiendo una paliza en suelo, pero se negó a gritar. Había sufrido peores cosas en su vida desde que tenía memoria, algo como esto no iba a hacerle suplicar, ya no era el mismo niño debil de antes, pero había un problema, tenían a Karin de rehén.

El pelirrojo inclino la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a su prima. En el camino a Nami, mientras andaban volando, Yota se pasó el tiempo enseñándoles a sus nuevos amigos como funcionaban sus mensajes secretos en sus silbidos. Aunque al principió fue difícil todos lograron entender lo básico en tan solo 1 hora, en especial las chicas Uzumakis que habían domido el lenguaje secreto por completo en tan solo 2 horas y media.

Así, con eso en mente, silbó un mensaje que la chica pudo entender con facilidad.

"!Fiiiiii,uuuuuuuiiiiiiiiuuuu,uuuiiiii! (Eres una Uzumaki demuéstralo)"

Karin se quedó mirando a su nuevo amigo e inspiración con lagrimas en los ojos, pero en cuanto entendió su mensaje...

... un fuego se encendió dentro de ella. Recordó las palabras que su madre le decía cuando era pequeña.

' _Los Uzumaki nunca nos rendimos..._

 _Los Uzumaki siempre apoyamos a los nuestros..._

 _Los Uzumaki jamas le damos la espalda a la familia...'_

Ella era una Uzumaki...

Ella era Karin Uzumaki...

Y no iba a permitir que esos bastardo...

¡La usaran de rehén mientras le dan una paliza a sus amigos y a su familia!

La pelirroja encendió su chakra a plena potencia y el efecto fue inmediato. Quizás fuera por su deseo de salvarlos, quizá fuera solo una habilidad esperando a ser despertada, pero no le importaba, el caso es que de su espalda salieron múltiples cadenas dorados que empalaron por completo a su captor.

El pobre desgraciado intentó reaccionar y cortarle el cuello a la chica en cuanto notó como era atravesado por esas cadenas, pero su mano se nego a moverse, pues una de las cadenas le había atravesado la columna vertebral destruyendo sus nervios, cayendo muerto a los pocos segundos.

Los Ame-nin se quedaron en shock viendo este acontecimiento.

"Pero que demon-"

El genin no tuvo tiempo de acabar su declaración pues una mano le había agarrado la cabeza al nivel de su mandíbula. El simple agarre había roto su mascara de oxigeno impidiéndole hablar. Jugo se quedo mirando a la persona que lo había estado golpeando durante los últimos 15 minutos con una expresión tranquila, hasta que empezó a transformarse. Su piel clara fue substituida por una de color marron, sus músculos se volvieron más duros y notables mientras empezaba su transformación de cuerpo completo. Al final, el genin de Ame estaba apunto de orinarse encima al presenciar el monstruo que lo tenía en su agarre.

Jugo media ahora un poco más de 2 metros de alto con cada musculo de su cuerpo habiendo aumentado de volumen, sino fuera porque no llevaba camisa y que sus pantalones eran anchos lo mas seguro es que su ropa hubiera estallado, la capa que llevaba por encima seguía en su sitio. Más el cambio mas notable fueron sus ojos, donde el rojo antes predominaba ahora era substituido por un iris de color dorado con la esclerotida de color negro. Su cabeza parecía tener unas protuberancias enmarcando su rostro, como si llevara un hapuri pegado a la piel y tenía dos cuerno saliendo de su frente y curvándose hacía atrás que le dieron un aire demoníaco.

"Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, pues será lo ultimo que hagas en tu vida."

Dijo con una voz calmada.

"¡E-Espera! ¡No me-"

El gigante no esperó y cerró con fuerza su mano aplastando por completo la cabeza del genin como si fuera una uva.

Los otros genin y Aoi observaron esto conmocionados, para luego ser reducidos a solo un genin y Aoi. Los dos se giraron para ver a su otro compañero que tenía en este momento la espalda atravesada por decenas de huesos, dándole la impresión de que se había convertido en un puercoespín humanoide… uno que estaba sangrando por todos lados y fue arrojado como un simple trapo a un lado por el chico Kaguya.

Kimimaro, al darse cuenta que su amiga se había liberado procedió a colocar su palma derecha en el pecho de su oponente y envió todos los huesos que podía atraves de su pecho, empalándolo por completo.

Kimimaro al levantarse, les mostró a todos los diferentes cortes por todo su cuerpo, incluso faltaban trozos de piel pero aun así no sangraba. Todos vieron que bajo su piel había una especie de armadura de color blanco protegiendo los músculos, vasos sanguíneos y órganos vitales. En eso el sello del sol en su pecho empezó a brillar y la piel empezó a cubrir las partes faltantes poco a poco.

El ultimo genin no quería mirar hacia abajo... No, por nada del mundo, si esos dos ya eran fenómenos de la naturaleza, no quería ni imaginar como seria su líder. Pero la curiosidad pudo más que su instinto de supervivencia y bajó la mirada.

Rojo, un ojo rojo como la sangre que veía lo más profundo de su alma y estaba lleno de promesas de sangre, dolor y sufrimiento.

Ni siquiera llegó a ver como 5 colas escarlata aparecieron de pronto desde la espalda del pelirrojo y agarraron cada extremidad del genin. Sus piernas, brazos y cabeza fueron apresados fácilmente por el pelirrojo. Un chillido corto fue lo ultimo que se oyó de él antes de que las colas desmembraran al chico, dejando caer el torso a un lado, chorreando sangre como una fuente por todas las extremidades arrancadas.

Aoi se quedo paralizado, la Raijin no Ken todavía en la mano derecha, mirando todo este espectáculo.

"Mo-Monstruos."

Dijo con una voz aterrada que solo hizo sonreír a Naruto.

"Me han llamado cosas peores."

Comparado a los insultos que recibía en Konoha, el de Aoi era muy suave.

Los 3 empezaron a acercarse al jonin que empezó a retroceder sosteniendo la espada en frente con ambas manos y balanceándola por todas partes en señal de que se alejarán de él.

"¡Atrás! ¿¡No lo ven!? ¡Aún así no pueden derrotarme! ¡Tengo la Rai- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

La amenaza de Aoi murió en cuanto sintió sus como su estomago fue rápidamente atravesado por un sable largo y grueso, para con la misma rapidez salir de su estomago.

El dolor era tan grande que soltó su espada para tratar de hacer presión en la herida y evitar que muriera desangrado. Pero pocos segundos después sintió como las extremidades de su cuerpo eran sujetadas fuertemente por alguna masa liquida que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

"Lo siento taichou, matar a esas cucarachas tomo unos segundos más de lo que pensé"

" _Ahhh~_ no seas mentiroso, vi como terminaste con ellos hace minutos. Solo te quedaste sin hacer nada para ver que haría Karin, ¿no es así?"

"... Eh~ como era de esperarse de taichou. Aunque debo admitir que me sorprendió mucho lo que hizo Lo hiciste bien..."

La pelirroja de lentes se sorprendió un poco al escuchar el alago del albino, desde que lo conoció no había hecho otra cosa más que fastidiarla a ella y Tayuya. Pero verlo ahora alagandola por su acción...

Tal vez no era tan malo después de todo.

"Para una cuatro ojos"

Y ahí está el insulto que faltaba.

Ese charco se estaba riendo de ella con una mueca burlona mientras sujetaba las extremidades de Aoi con su forma líquida.

Naruto recogió la herencia familiar de la familia Senju. Se acerco entonces a Aoi que estaba tratando de liberarse mientras seguía sangrando por su estomago. No podía liberarse pues sus manos y piernas habían sido completamente apresadas y el pánico que sentía le impidió formular un plan de escape coherente.

"... Saben, esta espada es por herencia mía, no creo que nadie se quejaría si la uso pero... Suigetsu."

"¿Eh?"

"Toma."

Naruto lanzó la espada a Suigetsu, quien creó una mano de agua para atrapar el arma y posteriormente encenderla. El albino se quedó maravillado al ver la hoja de truenos amarillos que formaban la hoja de la espada. Tras unos segundos regresó en si solo para preguntar la pregunta que rondaba por su mente.

"¿P-Por qué me la das?"

"Prometí que te ayudaría a cumplir tu meta, ¿recuerdas? "Convertirte en el portador de todas las espadas más poderosos de las naciones elementales". ¿Que clase de capitán sería si no apoyó a mi subordinado?"

El albino se quedo sorprendido ante la respuesta del rubio. Por unos momentos, le pareció ver la sombra de su hermano sonreírle en el lugar de su capitán pelirrojo. Cerrando sus ojos y sacudiendo su cabeza volvió a fijar su vista, solo para encontrar a su nuevo... amigo.

Sonriéndole con una sonrisa autentica el albino solo pudo soltar una pequeña risa.

"En verdad eres increíble, taichou..."

Naruto solo le sonrió, antes de cambiar su vista a su prisionero y cambiar su rostro a uno serio.

"Vamos ha hacer esto bastante breve, ¿de acuerdo? Empieza a cantar todo lo que sabes sobre Gato y sus operaciones."

"¡C-Callate, maldito d-demonio!"

"... ¿demonio... eh?"

Naruto comenzó a reírse en voz baja mientras colocaba su mano derecha en el pecho de su prisionero, antes de mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

Por un momento Aoi no sabía que planeaba el pelirrojo... hasta que lo sintió.

"¡AAAAHHHHH"

Su brazo derecho le comenzó a arder, pero no era un ardor común, era como si cada parte de su brazo estuviera siendo triturado. Podía sentirlo, como su sangre se detenía y lo quemaba, como sus huesos se destruían y reconstruían una y otra vez y como sus músculos eran desgarrados de adentro hacia fuera.

Con mucho esfuerzo y un enorme temor comiéndose su voluntad, volteó lentamente su rostro hasta mirar su brazo...

Era rojo...

Pero no rojo por sangre...

Era rojo por haber sido transformado. Su brazo había sido transformado en un pedazo de rubí.

"¿Q-Qué me hiciste?"

"¿Hmmm? ¿Acaso no es obvio?"

Pregunto sonriente el pelirrojo, antes de cortar con su mano el brazo de rubí de Aoi.

"¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ¡MI BRAZOOOOOOOOOO!"

Dolía...

Dolía

¡Dolía!

¡DOLÍA !

¡DOLÍA MUCHO!

"...Ya que soy un demonio... voy a hacer que conozcas el mismo infierno, pero no sin antes hacerte pagar tus pecados contra esta nación... con tu cuerpo."

En ese momento Naruto curó rápidamente con su marca del Sol a Aoi, haciendo que un nuevo brazo le volviera a crecer. Solo para segundos después hacer lo mismo, pero ahora con su brazo izquierdo.

"¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Lo corto y lo volvió a crecer.

Su pie izquierda...

"¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ¡P-POR FAVOR!"

Lo corto y lo volvió a crecer.

Su pie derecho...

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ¡BASTAAAAAAAAAA!"

Lo corto y lo volvió a crecer.

Su pierna izquierda...

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Lo corto y lo volvió a crecer.

"No creas que te esto terminará tan fácilmente, te guardaré por tanto tiempo como quiera para que pagues por querer usar a Karin de rehén... y solo cuando tus ojos hayan perdido toda señal de vida..."

Mostrándole una sonrisa siniestra acentuada por los colmillos, que sobresalían por culpa del chakra de su inquilino, terminó diciendo.

" **T** e **N** d **R** as **M** i **PER** mis **O** par **A** **M** or **IR"**

Fue demasiado para Aoi, su creencia en que era invencible, fue rota, estaba rodeado de monstruos que iban a torturarlo sin compasión, su mente se rompió en mil pedazos y empezó a contar todo lo que sabia.

 **XxxXxxX**

"¿¡Por que demonios me has noqueado!? ¡Soy el que te paga, tendrías que estar golpeando a esos 3 mocosos no a mí !"

Gritó Gato indignado. Estaban de vuelta en la sucursal de su corporación … o mas bien fortaleza si se tiene en cuenta el edificio.

Era un edificio de tres plantas hecho de piedra rodeado por una muralla de la misma composición que el edificio principal, había un pequeño trozo en el edificio que era la excepción donde la superficie estaba hecha de cristal. Tenía un atico donde se encontraban los impuestos recaudados del pueblo. Este era el lugar donde tenía su despacho y el lugar donde se encontraban en ese mismo momento.

"El puñetazo que el grandullón de cabello naranja me ha dado no solo quebró mi espada, también me ha roto las costillas, además teniendo en cuenta a quien nos enfrentábamos, prefería no correr riesgos."

El magnate lo miró confundido.

"¿Me estas diciendo que ese pelirrojo es famoso?"

Zabuza lo miró como si fuera estúpido.

"¿En serio, en que maldito agujero has estado los últimos años como para no haber oído el nombre de Naruto Uzumaki?"

El enano resopló.

"Seguro que no es para tanto."

"Es que no me has oído antes que hice nuestras presentaciones, ese chico es la persona más buscada en las naciones elementales. La recompensa por traerlo vivo a una aldea ninja es de 300 000 000 ryos, y esa es solo la recompensa más baja."

Gritó molesto el pelinegro.

Gato se quedó con la boca plantada en el suelo, y pensar que ese niño era lo suficientemente importante como para valer semejante cantidad. Entonces empezó a hacer memoria sobre lo que había dicho en la plaza, el hijo del Yondaime Hokage y el jinchuriki del kyubi. Gato se quedo helado, ahora entendía porque era tan importante pero sobretodo porque Zabuza no quería enfrentarse a el lesionado. Se pregunto por un breve instante si podría hacerse con él, tener al hijo de un Kage como rehén valdría más que todo el dinero del mundo.

"¿Zabuza … crees que seria posible capturarlo?"

Ahora Zabuza lo miraba como si hubiera perdido completamente el juicio.

"¿Te has vuelto más estúpido de lo que ya eras? Vi con mis propios ojos como ese chico empezó a usar el chakra de la bestia, no tengo ningún sello para pararle los pies si empieza a alborotarse. Matarlo es factible. ¿Capturarlo vivo? Como no tengas bajo sueldo a como mínimo 2 ninjas de rango S tienes más posibilidades de que te parta un rayo que de capturar a ese chico."

La respuesta del nukenin no le agrado al magnate pero le hizo pensar, existía una organización que estaba compuesta exclusivamente de ninjas de rango S, podría contratar sus servicios pero por desgracia se sabía que estaban operando actualmente en Tsuchi no Kuni (pais de la tierra) y tardarían semanas en contactarlos, tardarían muchas semanas más antes de llegar. No tenía más opción que arreglárselas con la mano de obra que tenia en este instante.

" _Quien sabe, quizá esos niños acabaran siendo útiles. Después de todo... los ninjas son muy caros._ "

Pensó por un momento mientras miraba al nukenin de reojo con una sonrisa malvada.

 **XxxXxxX**

Naruto estaba tejiendo sobre un pergamino en blanco varias matrices de forma limpia y rápida. El interrogatorio fue como la seda, ni siquiera intento resistirse y se enterraron de gran parte de las operaciones de Gato aquí en Nami. Iba a disfrutar enormemente joder al puto empresario. Antes quería ayudar porque era lo correcto, no podía permitir que estas personas sufrieran de esa manera, pero ahora era personal. Esos idiotas habían puesto en peligro a Karin, nadie jodía su familia y vivía para contarlo.

Cuando acabo de crear un pergamino de almacenamiento, tomó el cuerpo inconciente de Aoi Rokusho y la coloco en medio del pergamino. ¡Oh si!, había estado usando la sangre del pobre idiota como tinta, uno tenia que arreglárselas como podía en la vida.

Canalizando su chakra en el pergamino, el cuerpo desapareció en una nube de humo y un kanji apareció en medio indicando que el almacenamiento había sido exitoso.

En cuanto pudieran iban a reclamar la recompensa por entregarlo vivo en Kumo, no sabía cuanto era, nunca había visto el libro Bingo, pero suponía que robar una espada de un clan prestigiosa debía ser una buena cantidad, sin mencionara la información que podría tener de Ame y Konoha. En fin, era un asunto para otro momento.

Normalmente sería imposible para cualquier usuario de fuinjutsu el sellar a un ser vivo en el pergamino, pero él no era cualquiera, era un Uzumaki. Un Uzumaki nivel 10 intermedio, mientras que el sello necesario era uno de nivel 10 bajo, fue difícil más no imposible para él.

El pelirrojo enrollo el pergamino y lo guardo en una de las bolsas que llevaba en la cintura en su parte trasera y se giro para mirar a su prima. Karin había estado mirando el cadáver del bastardo que la había cogido como rehén durante un buen rato sin decir una palabra. Se acercó por detrás y la envolvió en un abrazo. La chica se ruborizó pero aún así se fundió en sus abrazos, disfrutando de la calidez de su figura de hermano.

"¿Estas bien?"

Karin no dijo nada por unos segundos hasta que decidió responder.

"Iba a matarme... por su culpa les dieron una paliza y a pesar de todo eso... me arrepiento un poco de haberlo matado..."

Confesó en un hilo de voz.

El chico apoyó el mentón sobre su cabeza antes de responder.

"Es por eso que eres mejor que él, te habría matado sin remordimientos y tu lo sabes, mientras sientas un poco de arrepentimiento por las vidas que tomas, seguirás siendo humana."

La chica Uzumaki asintió antes de preguntar.

"¿Y tu Naruto-nii?"

"Yo no siento arrepentimiento por los bastardos que mato, gente lo suficientemente baja como para hacer sufrir por sus ambiciones egoístas no merecen piedad. Sin embargo, si alguien tiene un objetivo noble o si es una persona buena o inocente, si llegara a matarlo, si me sentiría culpable."

Contestó mientras empezó a jugar con el pelo de la chica.

"Ademas, te preocupas demasiado, ese genin pegaba como una niña."

Comentó con un tono burlón, ganándose un codazo de su prima.

"No sera porque son unos fenomenos que no les dolio, Jugo es capaz de convertirse en un demonio..."

"Mi capacidad proviene del senjutsu de la naturaleza, no tiene nada de demoniaco."

Declaró el pelinaranja.

"... Kimimaro tiene una capa de algodón blanco bajo la piel..."

"En realidad eso era mi Hone no Yoroi (Armadura de Hueso) pero continua."

Dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que la peliroja se empezara a molestar.

" el charco de agua es básicamente inmune a ataques físicos."

"Y aún así insistes en pegarme, cuatro ojos."

Okey, ya se estaba enojando.

"... y por ultim tú puedes pasar de un ninja mortal y feroz a un lindo zorrito con 9 colas."

Concluyó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja para burlarse de su amigo.

"¿Lindo?"

Preguntó con una mueca.

' _ **¿¡LINDO!?**_ '

Exclamó cierto zorro indignado.

"Sip."

'¡ **Déjame salir ahora mismo para que pueda enseñarle a esa niña lo lindo que puedo ser!** '

Dijo en un tono oscuro y mortal. Nadie lo llama lindo y vive para contarlo … bueno excepto Naruto, y aún así porque en aquel entonces tenía 2 años.

Naruto iba a seguir con sus juegos pero alguien los interrumpio.

"¿Han ganado?"

El grupo se giro de golpe para ver al tabernero de antes mirándolos desde una esquina.

"¡Lo han hecho!"

"¡Gato se ha ido con el rabo entre las piernas!"

Decenas de personas empezaron a aparecer por todas partes y a gritar de alegría bajo la mirada sorprendida de los 5 … bueno 4, Naruto tenia otras ideas en la cabeza.

' _Nota mental : practicar cuanto antes mis habilidades como sensor... de que rayos me sirve tener la capacidad de detectar objetivos a largas distancias si no puedo usarla bien._ '

' **Por no decir que el Ojo de Kagura te permite rastrear en cierta medida tus objetivos, realmente no tienes escusa.** '

Dijo en un tono lúdico.

' _No ayudas maldito zorro..._ '

Pensó amargado en su cabeza.

A pesar de que habían ganado por ahora, había mucho que hacer, Gato se había arraigado profundamente en el país, posiblemente iba a ser complicado pero tenía fe en que lo conseguiría. Miro entonces a los aldeanos festejando.

" _Es hora que estas personas empiecen a luchar ellos mismos por su tierra..._ "

 **XxxXxxX**

Y eso es todo del segundo capitulo del día-degozaru

el tercer y último capítulo saldra mas tarde, aun quedan varias cosas que escribir-degozaruka


End file.
